The Unseen Soul
by rinda
Summary: A human girl discovers the truth about herself and her past. Urahara and Aizen draw her into the war between the shinigami and arrancar. Zaraki X OC, Grimmjow X OC. Coarse Language. Violence. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The emergency room of the Karakura Hospital was rocked by a bolt of lightning striking nearby followed immediately by a deafening rumble of thunder. The ambulance came to a screeching stop as the heavens opened up, pouring a hard, pounding rain down on the sleeping town. Lightning streaked across the night sky as two nurses wearing green scrubs burst through the sliding glass doors. One called back,

"Dr. Ishida, we've got a trauma. Two down from a single car collision."

"I'm right behind you." the man, wearing a white lab coat over his tailored dress shirt and slacks, snapped sharply. He pulled a yellow cover gown on over his coat as he walked. The two nurses exchanged knowing looks as the rear doors to the ambulance were flung open and a stretcher lowered to the wet ground.

"What have we got?" Dr. Ryuken Ishida said as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves, falling into pace beside the first stretcher as it was wheeled into the emergency room.

"Male...age 42...driver of the vehicle. Massive chest trauma. He was unresponsive in the field but he regained consciousness on the way in." the EMT called out as they transferred the man to trauma bed.

"Misa..." the man said hoarsely. "...where's Misa? Is she alright? Oh god...Misa."

"Stay calm, sir." a nurse with short black hair said softly. "What's your name?"

"Hisashi Watanabe." he gasped, as Dr. Ishida examined his gaping chest wound. "My daughter was in the car...with me...Misa. Please, is she alright?"

"Is that the other victim?" Dr. Ishida asked the EMT, still lingering in the room.

"I imagine so. The other patient is a young woman...maybe 20." he replied, watching the doctor probe an open hole in the man's chest with his gloved hand.

"Dr. Ishida," the second nurse, a pretty young blonde, spoke as she stuck her head in the room. The man on the gurney coughed loudly, a sharp wheezing sound accompanying his shallow breathing.

"His BP's 50/46 and dropping...pulse weak and thready...we're losing him, doctor." the dark-haired nurse warned as she hung IV fluids to the line attached to the man's forearm. She squeezed the soft bag of fluids hard, forcing them into the bleeding man's body.

"We need two units packed red blood cells STAT." Dr. Ishida called out. The second nurse stepped closer to the bed.

"Dr. Ishida, the other patient, Misaki Watanabe, is asking about her father." she said quietly, eying the man on the bed with a worried expression.

"How badly is she injured?" Dr. Ishida asked, inserting a tube into the man's chest. Blood ran out into the tube.

"Misa! Please...tell her to find Urahara...please..." the man struggled to say, hearing the nurse's words. Dr. Ishida paused, listening to the man's words with a strange expression. Then it passed as he snapped impatiently,

"Stay still, Mr. Watanabe. We're trying to help you."

"She's got some superficial cuts and bruises. Nothing serious. She said that she was thrown free of the car before it hit the tree." the woman explained. Ishida looked down at her over the rim of his wire-framed glasses.

"Lucky girl." he said simply, as he attached the chest tube.

"What should I tell her? She's very upset about her father. "I don't know if we can keep her calm." the nurse continued. Alarms sounded around them. The man on the bed gasped raspingly as the dark-haired nurse cried out,

"His BP's dropping. We lost the pulse. He's crashing!"

"Paddles!" Ishida yelled.

"Oh my god...Dad!" a voice cried out from the door. Ishida looked up as a blood-covered young woman staggered into the room.

"Clear!" he called out, releasing the voltage into the man's body. The man jerked convulsively. They all waited, staring at the monitor showing his heart rate. The high pitched alarm continued as the line remained flat and straight.

"Damn!" Ishida cursed. "Recharging."

"Dad?" the girl whispered, her hand hovering over her father's foot. She stared in numb shock at the body stretched out in front of her.

"Someone get her out of here." Dr. Ishida called out. The building was rocked by a loud clap of thunder as he pressed the paddles again to the man's chest.

"Clear!" he called out, his thumbs releasing the voltage. He saw the girl's hand drop down to touch her father at the same time. He tried to jerk the paddles up but it was too late. The man's body jerked up then the girl went rigid. A bolt of lightning struck the ambulance bay. The light's blinked off. For a moment all was silent. Then instantly the alarms sounded loudly. The lights flickered back to life. A loud scream of pain cut through the room as the girl fell to the floor, clutching her belly. A sudden, blinding flash of green light exploded from the young woman on the floor. It rocketed up and out of her, sending a shock wave of energy outwards that knocked over tables, sent the bed rolling into the door, ripped monitors off the wall and threw the hospital staff flying backwards. The light expanded out then seemed to hang in the air for a moment until it finally shot skyward in a towering pillar of green crackling energy. The rush of power pulled the tiles loose from the floor around her. It tore through the roof of the emergency room, opening it to the storm. Debris and trash scattered wildly around the girl. She knelt on the floor, her long, brown hair billowing up around her. The girl screamed then, with a loud pop, it was gone. The energy evaporated. Objects clattered to the ground around her. Rain fell on the ravaged room. Silence followed.

xxxxxxxx

On the other side of town, in a small candy and curio shop known as the Urahara Shoten, the shock wave created by the sudden burst of spirit energy rocked through the small building. A beautiful, dark-skinned woman with a large golden eyes looked up in surprise. Her companion, a fair-skinned man wearing a green and white bucket hat, dropped the tea cup he was raising to his lips.

"Did you feel that, Kisuke?" the woman asked. His pale eyes, barely visible under the brim of his hat, widened.

"It can't be...it's too soon." he whispered, jumping up so quickly that he knocked over the table. The woman leaped back in the blink of an eye. "Not now...no, not now. Tessai!"

"What is it?" the woman demanded. A tall, muscular man with a thick mustache appeared in the doorway. He wiped his wet hands on the dark apron he wore.

"I felt it, sir." the man, Tessai, said darkly.

"Urahara!" the woman snapped sharply, visibly disturbed by the pale haired man's agitated state. He was pulling open drawers from a desk on the other side of the room. Frantically, he searched through the overflowing drawers.

"Tessai, where is the address for Hisashi Watanabe?" he asked loudly, ignoring the woman.

"I think it's in your bedroom, sir. You put it away with Natsumi's zanpakuto." Tessai replied calmly. Urahara spun around, staring at the man thoughtfully.

"I believe you're right." he said quietly.

"Kisuke, what's going on?" the woman growled, grabbing him by the arm when he tried to hurry out of the room.

"The seal's been broken, Yoruichi. This is bad. This is very bad." he said urgently, pulling away from her and hurrying to his bedroom.

xxxxxxxx

In Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen leaned back on his chair. He templed his hands in front of him, resting the tips of his fore fingers against his smiling lips. The silver-haired Gin Ichimaru poured tea for the two of them.

"So you're gonna kidnap the girl?" he asked Aizen.

"No, do you think me completely heartless? I would never forcibly drag an innocent young girl away from her friends and family to live here in this land of perpetual darkness against her will." Aizen replied easily, reaching for the tea. Ichimaru paused, considering his friend before carefully saying,

"You don't think she'll come of her own free will, do ya?"

"Yes, I think she'll do exactly that." Aizen said quietly, a smug smile on his lips. The strange shock wave of spiritual pressure rippled over the blinding white landscape of Hueco Mundo. It passed over the two former shinigami. The delicate tea cup in Aizen's hand rattled loudly against the china saucer he held in his other hand.

"What was that?" Ichimaru said softly, looking around nervously. Aizen didn't speak. His gaze was focused on something in the distance.

"You felt it as well?" he asked his friend quietly.

"Of course." Ichimaru snapped. "Where do you think it came from?"

"That spiritual pressure...It felt like..." Aizen whispered. He focused his eyes sharply on Ichimaru suddenly.

"Go find Szayel. I want him to pinpoint the source of that reiatsu...immediately." he ordered the other man harshly. Ichimaru jumped slightly at the sharpness of his tone.

"Right away, Aizen-sama." he replied, on his feet quickly. He darted out the door without looking back. He had rarely heard Aizen speak in such a manner. He didn't want to linger to see what violence might accompany it.

xxxxxxxx

In the heart of the Soul Society, within the towering walls of the Sereitei, Commander-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai sighed deeply as he faced the tall, intimidating figure of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. The two were separated by the wide expanse of Yamamoto's large, wooden desk.

"Captain Zaraki, I realize that you are somewhat short-staffed with Ikkaku and Yumichika in the living world but it is unacceptable for you to allow the new recruits to fight to the death." Yamamoto spoke quietly. Zaraki grinned sharply.

"Why? It weeds out the weak ones quick enough." he replied with a casual shrug. Yamamoto frowned, frustration evident on his lined face.

"There are less...permanent...ways to achieve that goal, Captain." he snapped. The booming wave of spirit energy surged over the two men then dissipated quickly.

"What the hell?" Zaraki growled, sitting up straight. Yamamoto's frown deepened. He stood, without comment and threw open the door to his office. His lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes, sir?" he said quietly.

"Find the source of that spiritual pressure." Yamamoto ordered him. The man was on his feet and out the door in the blink of an eye. Captain Zaraki stepped out of the office, his teeth bared hungrily.

"I hope it was nearby. I been itching for a good fight." he growled eagerly.

"It felt...familiar." Yamamoto said softly, his gaze thoughtful. The two men waited anxiously until the door to the main office flew open again. Lt. Sasakibe rushed back in and announced,

"Commander Yamamoto, Captain Kurotsuchi reports that the spike of spiritual pressure originated in the living world. It has since disappeared completely. Division 12 is unable to pinpoint the source."

"The living world?" Zaraki repeated curiously. "Maybe it's another powerful ryoka like Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is one of a kind, Captain Zaraki. More likely the source of the reiatsu is hollow based. We need to investigate this further." Yamamoto said with a sigh.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki was kneeling on her hands and knees amid the broken tiles. Silence surrounded her. She looked around, unsure of what had happened. The intense green energy was gone but the trauma room was destroyed. Thunder boomed overhead, growing steadily distant as the rain slowed to a gentle drizzle. The nurses looked around at the mess surrounding them. The silver-haired doctor was the first to move. Cautiously, he approached Misaki.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, watching her closely through his wire-rimmed glasses. He helped her slowly to her feet.

"I...I think I'm okay." she insisted, looking around fearfully. "My father...is he..."

Misaki's voice faltered. She saw her father standing next to the trauma bed, now pushed up against the door. His white shirt was hanging open over his chest. Dark stains covered it. As she moved closer, she saw that his chest, too, was covered in blood and a thick chain was hanging from his chest.

"Dad?" she called out softly. He smiled sadly at her. The doctor turned following her gaze. His expression hardened slightly.

"You should let me check you out, Miss Watanabe. I think you may have bumped your head." he said quietly, trying to turn her around to face him.

"No, I need to check on my father." she insisted, pulling free of his grip.

"Dad? Are you okay?" she whispered, moving forward slowly. He didn't look right. It took her a moment to realize that she could see the wall behind him as well. She was seeing through her father's form. He was transparent.

"Misa, I'm sorry. I tried to hold on, pumpkin. My body just couldn't take it, I guess. I don't have long so you have to listen to me. There's a man you need to find. He lives in Karakura Town. His name is Kisuke Urahara. He'll explain everything. He's been looking out for you since before you born." he said softly. A figure in black stepped through the wall beside him. Misaki stared in shock at the man dressed in black. Her father turned towards the stranger.

"Misa, I have to go now. Please, go find Urahara. He'll take care of you. The fact that you can see me...it means the seal's been broken. You have to be careful, pumpkin. He'll look after you now. I...I can't anymore. I'm sorry, pumpkin." her father whispered.

"Wait, Dad. I don't understand." she whispered, reaching out to him. The stranger in black drew a sword from his belt, ignoring Misaki completely.

"I love you, pumpkin. Don't ever forget that." her father whispered, watching her with a sad smile.

"I...I love you, too, Dad but...wait! What are you going to do with that sword?" she cried out as the man in black raised the sword into the air. He cut the chain with one strike.

"Goodbye, Misa. I hope we can find each other again in the Soul Society." her father said, sighing deeply.

"Dad..." she cried out, moving forward as the man with the sword raised the hilt into the air. Misaki grabbed his arm, startling him. He shook free of her grasp, visibly startled.

"You shouldn't be able to see me. Humans can't see shinigami." he said more to himself than her. She watched in horror as he raised the hilt of his sword and brought it down hard on her father's forehead. His transparent figure seemed to shimmer for a moment then he vanished. In his place floated a black butterfly. It floated away, out through the wall, disappearing from sight. The stranger soon followed but not without giving Misaki a dark, doubtful parting glance.

"No...No...No!" she screamed, lunging for the wall. "Dad!"

The bespectacled doctor grabbed her before she could fling herself against the wall. Quietly, he said,

"He's gone. At least he had a chance to tell you goodbye."

Misaki stared at him blankly as she whispered,

"Gone? Where...what..." she stammered, unable to make sense of what was happening to her.

"Miss Watanabe, your father was in an automobile accident. He was badly inured. We did everything we could but his injuries were too severe. I'm sorry but your father's dead." he said in a low, firm tone, holding her securely by the shoulders.

"No, he can't be...I saw him standing there. You saw him. He was real. Please! Bring him back! Dad!" Misaki pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. The doctor motioned towards one of the nurses standing nearby.

"I know you're distraught. You're seeing things, Miss Watanabe. This will help." the doctor said coldly. Misaki felt a sharp sting in her arm. She jerked her head to the right in time to see a short, blonde nurse pulling a syringe from her left upper arm.

"Just relax, sweetie. It's all going to be alright." she said quietly. Misaki stared at her.

No, she thought, it wasn't going to be alright. It was never going to be alright again. The nurse smiled at her then everything gradually went black.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki slowly opened her eyes. The heavy, drug-ladened sleep didn't seem to want to let go. With half-open eyes, she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying in a very stiff bed with side rails. A large blue cross was painted on the wall across from her. She recognized it immediately. It was the symbol for Karakura Hospital. The hospital, she thought as memories came flooding back. The accident...her father. Misaki closed her eyes. Her father was dead. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw him again, in her mind's eye, standing in torn and bloodied clothes, his figure nearly transparent. She had seen his spirit, his ghost. The thought brought a faint smile to her lips. He wasn't gone completely. He was somewhere, waiting for her. The strange thought warmed her in a way she didn't understand. But she knew, deep in her soul, that her father lived on in another place. The thought eased the deep, gut-wrenching pain she felt, leaving only loneliness.

Her father had always believed in heaven. He taught her not to fear death. Even though she never fully believed him, his words stayed with her. Death wasn't an end, he had told her, only a new beginning. She needed to hold onto that belief, she thought as she struggled to sit up. She had seen him after his body had died. His soul lived on. She knew now that it was true.

The slow, steady sound of moaning distracted her from her thoughts. Misaki looked to the other side of the room. Another bed was wedged into the small space. The moaning was coming from the elderly patient tossing restlessly in that bed. A painfully thin woman stared blankly at the ceiling, her moaning slow and repetitive. Misaki could sense the pain emanating from the frail old woman. Misaki shifted uncomfortably in the bed and the woman's moaning ratcheted up a notch. She was obviously aware of her presence nearby despite her distress. Maybe, Misaki thought, if she could touch her she might be able to bring the woman some peace. It was her gift or her curse...it all depended on how you looked at it.

For as long as she could remember, Misaki had been cursed with the strange ability to slip inside a person's mind, their very soul, with the slightest physical contact. It had been a burden to her whole life. It made her different. It kept her from the simplest things like playing with the other children. It had molded her life into a solitary one that included only her father. But there were times, few and far between, when she could use her ability to help people. She could ease herself inside them and bring them solace that they could not find on their own. Maybe this would be one of those of times. She certainly couldn't lay here and do nothing while the woman suffered so close to her.

Slowly, carefully, she eased herself from the bed. She wobbled unsteadily for a minute. The room seemed to spin then slowly settled down. The medicine had left her head feeling groggy and thick. She really didn't like the way it made her feel, she thought as she inched her way over to the other bed.

As if sensing her presence at her bedside, the elderly woman moaned loudly and tossed restlessly. Misaki sighed, sensing pain in her frantic movements.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but I wanna try and help you." Misaki whispered.

She reached out, laying her hand over the woman's thin, skeletal arm. Her skin felt loose and dry to Misaki. She closed her eyes searching for the thread within her that allowed her to move through others souls. That thin thread of green energy wavered within her. Misaki opened herself, allowing it to slip out. Instead of the narrow band of energy she was familiar with, a powerful rush of raw energy pushed out and over her. It was no longer a thin ribbon but a raging fire of green energy.

Carrying her presence with it, the river of power pushed into the elderly woman. Misaki gave herself over to the green current. She felt herself floating in limbo, scattered webs of presence sparkled in the grey desolation that was the woman's psyche. Wispy strands of memories hung loosely disconnected from her wasted soul. Her body had failed her, trapping her in her head. Even her memories were slipping away from her now. She was truly lost and alone.

"Help me..." the words were a whisper on the wind. The elderly woman's essence flowed over her like a puff of dust in a forgotten room. Her name was Koyuki. Misaki wrapped up the frail ghost of a presence in her own to try and comfort her. She wanted to ease her pain. She carefully wove the threads back together and watched as images rolled by like a movie in her mind. A laughing child with hair as white as snow ran through the countryside. She was wild and free, treasuring the beauty of nature around her. Misaki watched as the girl grew into a beautiful young woman, with a natural grace that drew others to her. She saw Koyuki fall in love and marry. A child soon followed. A white-haired boy she named Shin. He grew into a handsome young man that shared his mother's love of nature. Then images of war, bloody and violent, filled the woman's mind. She lost her husband and then her son. Alone and lonely, she lived the remainder of her life; long, bitter years with her trees and flowers her only solace from the pain.

Misaki could feel the peace wash over Koyuki as they slipped back to reality. With a gasp, Misaki pulled her hand back. She reached out to tenderly brush a strand of white hair back from her face. Images of the woman's life remained with her, as they would with Koyuki. She was glad that she could give her peace. She deserved it.

The elderly woman sighed softly, her final breath. With wide, frightened eyes, Misaki watched as her spirit left her body. The transparent figure looked back at the body that had held her captive for years then turned to face Misaki.

"Thank you." she whispered, smiling softly at Misaki. "I can remember it all now."

Tears filled Misaki's eyes as she watched the woman lift the chain that held her to physical body. As with her father, a figure walked into the room, crossing through the far wall. This time, it was a woman with long strawberry blonde hair. She paused, considering Misaki with clear, blue eyes.

"Can you see me?" she asked her. Misaki nodded, noticing the woman's abundant breasts that were barely contained by her black kimono.

"Well, I'll be damned. This is a strange little town." the woman said with a smile. She turned towards Koyuki. "You ready to go? It's time."

"I'm ready." Koyuki said with a smile.

"Good. It makes it easier." the woman said, cutting her free of the chain then pressing the hilt of her sword against Koyuki's forehead. Her spirit disappeared, transforming into a black butterfly that darted happily around the room before crossing over to the other side. The woman in black glanced back at Misaki.

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?" she asked. Misaki frowned.

"I don't know anyone named Ichigo." she whispered. Sheathing her sword, the beautiful woman shrugged.

"Just a thought. I gotta go. Homework, you know. Well, see you around." she said cheerfully, stepping out through the wall. Misaki stared at the wall blankly. It was all real, she thought. Incredibly, it was real.

"Dr. Ishida, I didn't think you were seeing patients anymore? I thought you were too busy with administrative duties?" a woman's voice rang out as the door to the room opened. Misaki looked up. Standing in the open doorway was the silver-haired doctor from the emergency room. He spoke quietly to someone standing behind him,

"It's important to maintain my skills, Nurse Hamada. Besides, how will I know what's really going on in my hospital if I spend all my time in my office."

"Oh...yes, sir." the woman's voice replied nervously. The man stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His gaze flicked across the elderly woman then met Misaki's.

"What are you doing, Miss Watanabe?" he snapped. His eyes, cold and hard behind his glasses, watched her closely.

"I was only trying to comfort her." Misaki said softly. He walked over, examining Koyuki's body. His head snapped up and he hurried from the room. Several nurses rushed in. They examined the body, their voices low.

"Get her out of here." he ordered them, walking back into the room. He glanced at Misaki as they rolled the bed and the body out of the room.

"You were comforting her, eh? Comforting, is that what you call it?" he snapped. "Please, sit down, Miss Watanabe. I need to speak with you."

Misaki climbed back into her bed, noticing for the first time the manila folder he held.

"Miss Watanabe." he said in an icy tone. "I've been looking over your old records. It seems you were admitted with a broken leg when you eleven. Fell from a tree?"

"Yeah, I was trying to catch a squirrel. Can I go home now?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I'm going to admit you for a few days. We need be certain that you're not suffering any longterm effects from the lightning strike." he snapped.

"I wasn't struck by lightning." she insisted stubbornly.

"Then from the shock received with the defibrillator." he snapped.

"Whatever that energy was that it came from inside me. I wasn't struck by anything. And I'm not staying here. I need to take care of my father's body." she said softly, thinking about the funeral for the first time. It seemed odd to her that she wasn't more upset but she knew in her heart, in her soul, that her father still lived. His soul had moved on to another place. What had he called it? The Soul Society. What was left here was just a vessel, a soulless body. But she still wanted to do the right thing.

"Miss Watanabe, in all honesty, I'm concerned about your mental status. First, there's the issue of you insisting that you saw your father's ghost."

"I did. And so did you." she said quietly but firmly.

"I assure you that there are no such things as ghosts." he said coldly, sitting down near her bed and flipping open the file.

"Then what did we see? Was it his soul? That's what it felt like. And who was that man in black, with the sword?" she asked, her words visibly irritating Ishida.

"Miss Watanabe, you would be wise to forget everything you believe you've seen. Your father is gone. It would be unfortunate if you forced me to admit you into the psychiatric wing of our hospital." he warned her quietly. Misaki faltered. She had always been labeled as different but never crazy. Thanks to her father, she had managed to avoid that. When, even as a small child, her ability manifested itself sending her tumbling into the minds and souls of strangers with the slightest touch, he had protected her. He had found a doctor willing to diagnose her with a rare clotting disease just to give her friends and teachers a reason to keep their hands off her. He had devoted his life to protecting her from this very thing.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked Dr. Ishida softly. He gave her a ghost of a smile as he replied,

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to see you safe, even if that means protecting you from yourself. Now, let's see...the nurses tell me that you refuse to let them touch you in any way."

"I don't like to be touched." she snapped, crossing her arms defensively.

"Yes, according to your records, you have Von Willebrand Disease?" he read from the file with a skeptical expression. Misaki smiled.

"That's right." she said simply. He raised his eyes to hers briefly, holding hers steadily. He was letting her know that he knew it was a lie.

"And Dr. Isshin Kurosaki is your family physician?" he asked. Misaki faltered. The name sounded vaguely familiar but she wasn't sure if he was the doctor who had helped them when she was young.

"Is that what my records say?" she asked. He smiled again, thin and cold, as he snapped the file shut.

"Finally, there's the business with Mrs. Shigenoi..."

"Who?" she asked, suddenly confused.

"Koyuki Shigenoi." he snapped. "She died but you know that already, I imagine. You touched her and she died."

"I didn't hurt her. I just helped her find a little peace." Misaki whispered. "Maybe this way, she can take her memories with her."

"Take them with her where?" he asked with a frown.

"To the Soul Society." she replied, watching his face. Her words registered with him. He had heard them before but it was not a happy association he made with them.

"You know about the place." she said calmly, a statement of fact rather than a question. His jaw tightened. "Why don't you tell me what's going on? Or better yet, just let me go home and find out for myself."

"This is just further evidence of your delusions." he snapped, standing.

"What about Urahara? Do you know anyone by that name? My father wanted me to find him." she said urgently. He couldn't lock her up, not when he knew that she was telling the truth, she thought desperately. The man paused near the door.

"No, I do not. I'll advise you one last time, Miss Watanabe. Abandon this flight of fantasy now. Go home, mourn your father and live your life. No good will come from any association with shinigami or Urahara. Heed my words. I know what I'm talking about." he spoke in a low, serious tone.

"Shinigami?" Misaki repeated the word. "A death god?"

His head snapped back in her direction. His face was twisted with anger. He had said too much. Misaki smiled triumphantly.

"Is that who the man in black was? He came here to carry by father's soul to that place...the Soul Society?" she asked, leaning forward slightly. He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Instead a loud, boisterous voice boomed out as the door opened again.

"She's in here? Thanks, Miho! Oh, and give my regards to Daichi. You tell him that we're gonna beat his team next time."

"Oh no." Dr. Ishida groaned, running a weary hand over his face. A tall, dark-haired man with a bristly beard stepped into the room. Misaki looked him over slowly. He was wearing a white lab coat over a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt with a happy grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Kurosaki." Dr. Ishida sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there, Ryuken." he replied, jovially patting the thinner man on the back as he walked over to the side of Misaki's bed. "I got a call that one of my patients had been admitted to ER. I got down here as soon as I could. Misaki, you have grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you."

"She looks like her mother." a low, wistful voice commented from the door. Misaki turned, noticing a second man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a dark green kimono with traditional geta sandals. His face was half-hidden by the green and white hat he wore.

"Urahara." Dr. Ishida spat the name out as if it were poison on his lips. The stranger's face split into a happy grin suddenly.

"Ryuken Ishida. It has been...too long." he said, his voice suddenly playful with an almost sing-song quality.

"You're Urahara?" Misaki asked him, interrupting. The man turned his attention back to her, walking into the room. He reached out to her but she flinched away from his touch instinctively. Her sudden movement seemed to leave him disappointed.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself properly. I am Kisuke Urahara. I was a friend of your father...and your mother." he said with a smile.

"You knew my mother?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, I did. I knew her well and you remind me of her." he said softly.

"I look like my mother? Wait...my father told me to find you." Misaki insisted. "Can you explain what's going on?"

"Why are you two here?" Dr. Ishida snapped coldly, his arms crossed tightly.

"Miss Watanabe is my patient." the dark-haired man said with a smile. "You probably don't remember me, Misaki. Your father brought you in to see me as a child. I diagnosed you with Von Willebrand Disease."

"You're Dr. Kurosaki?" Misaki said in surprise. The man's smile widened.

"We both know that she doesn't have Von Willebrand's. She's perfectly healthy." Dr. Ishida complained, glaring at the other man.

"Then you won't have a problem with me discharging her." Dr. Kurosaki countered.

"Can you really get me out of here, Dr. Kurosaki?" she asked him urgently. Dr. Ishida stepped between them, sharply saying,

"That's enough. Kurosaki, I am supervising Miss Watanabe's care currently."

"Yeah, I was just looking at her chart." Dr. Kurosaki said, scratching his beard absently, "You think she was hit by lightning or electrocuted by the defibrillator? Either way, it doesn't explain why you've kept her sedated and admitted her without further evaluation. From here, she doesn't look like she's suffering from a mental breakdown but..."

"How are you feeling, Misaki?" Urahara asked her quietly, sitting down next to her on the edge of her bed.

"I'm...I'm fine." Misaki replied hesitantly. "I'm just a little groggy from the drugs."

"I can imagine! That was a helluva dose you gave her...enough to put an elephant down." Dr. Kurosaki laughed. Dr. Ishida's lips were pressed tightly together in a line, angry line.

"I have ordered a psychological evaluation for Miss Watanabe for the morning. She continues to suffer from delusions..." he started. Urahara grinned as he said,

"Delusions? Really, Ryuken! Is it your mission to convince everyone that spiritual abilities are detrimental and dangerous? It didn't work with your own son, why did you think it would work with Misaki? "

"I'm trying to help her. She is completely ignorant of the dangers." Ishida snapped.

"When her father died and that seal shattered, her time of blissful ignorance came to an end. She needs to learn the truth now, Ryuken. And you're not helping her by keeping her locked up in this hospital. Eventually, the truth will seek her out. I'd like to see her ready for that inevitability." Urahara countered. Misaki frowned. They were discussing things involving her, that she didn't understand, as if she weren't even sitting there.

"What are talking about?" she asked impatiently.

"We're talking about you and your abilities, Misaki. Didn't you feel the change inside you when your father passed away? It released your spirit energy that had been sealed away." Urahara explained softly. Misaki thought of the blinding rush of green energy that ripped through her and the trauma room that night. The roaring fountain of energy that she had discovered inside her. Thicker, stronger, much more powerful than the thin ribbon of power she'd known before.

"Spirit energy?" she repeated unsurely.

"Yes, I'm sure it was quite impressive when it was first released after having been sealed away for so long. I felt it all the way across town." he said with a smile. She glanced over at Ishida, remembering the devastation in the emergency room. As if sensing her thoughts, Dr. Ishida insisted,

"I assure you that the damage to the trauma room was the result of the lightning strike, Miss Watanabe."

"Damage to the trauma room?" Urahara asked.

"It blew a hole in the roof." Misaki admitted softly. Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Leave the girl alone, Urahara. She can live a normal life if you just give her a chance." he snapped angrily.

"No, she can't." Urahara said with a resigned shake of his head. "Both of her parents were powerful shinigami. We both know that without proper training, she's a danger to herself and others. Not to mention the hollows that she's bound to attract. I personally had hoped the seal would protect her for several more decades but that wasn't to be. Oh, I am very sorry about your father, Misaki. I was genuinely saddened by his death. He was a true friend." he added softly, removing his hat for the first time. Misaki was surprised by how young he looked without it.

"He loved you dearly, Misaki." Dr. Kurosaki agreed sadly. "I was sorry to hear about his passing. He was a good man."

"Thank you...both." she whispered, blinking back the tears. She considered the blonde man sitting next to her. There was something vaguely familiar about him, she thought. The sight of him without his hat tugged at some distant memory.

"Please, may I touch you?" she said to him. He seemed startled by her request but offered his hand without hesitation. Misaki steeled herself for the onslaught of another presence then took hold of his lightly calloused hand. Nothing happened. Misaki blinked, looking down at his hand.

"Is something wrong, dear?" he asked with a playful grin.

"No," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. Still nothing. She concentrated on slipping inside the man but was blocked by a shimmering red light. She looked up.

"Spirit energy." she whispered, suddenly recognizing the powerful energy surging just under the surface of the man. "I can see yours."

"Ah! I know what you're doing." he laughed suddenly. "You're like your mother. You can go into others minds and thoughts...manipulate them."

"No, not exactly."

"No? Then what were you trying to do?" he asked curiously.

"I was trying to see into your soul." she explained softly. A soft hush filled the room as each man considered her words.

"My soul?" Urahara asked. She nodded, moving her hand to the exposed skin at the base of his throat. She slipped her fingers under the edge of his kimono, closing her eyes. Misaki concentrated on easing her spirit inside the man. She encountered the red spirit energy again. This time she was able to see rifts and spaces between the threads of energy. Playing a hunch, she released a small amount of her own spirit energy and pushed gently. With her own spirit energy carrying her, she slipped past the red wall and into the man. She heard him gasp. It echoed through her soul as she floated around his inner being. It was a warm and joyful place. The red energy throbbed like the summer sun, warming the strange workshop that was his soul. It was a joyous, chaotic chamber full of ideas and schemes.

"Misaki." his voice called out, thrumming against the green essence of her soul. He was suddenly all around her, his presence engulfing hers. Images flashed before her eyes. She saw him as a younger man wearing a black uniform with a long, white coat. She saw a woman with dark-skin and purple hair. Faces flashed by until she finally recognized one. It was a small child with brown hair and green eyes. It was a much younger version of herself. She watched as the man, Urahara, knelt down in front of her and spoke gently,

"Your mother's gone, Misaki, but I'm going to keep you safe. I'm going to take you to a place where you can live your life and be happy without ever worrying about your father coming after you. But I have to do something first."

She watched as he reached out, stretching his long fingers flat across her small chest and belly. He recited some words that she didn't understand then his hand glowed red. Misaki felt a sharp pain followed immediately by a dulling of her senses. The man smiled down at her then ruffled her hair.

"Your reiatsu's sealed now, Misaki. It shouldn't burden you and your father shouldn't be able to sense you. Why don't we go and meet your new father. He's very excited. He's always wanted a little girl of his own and I know he'll love you so very much." the man said, leading her into a brilliant, white light. The image faded away.

Misaki pulled back, into the workshop and away from the memory. She knew she recognized him. He had been there, after her mother died.

"You'll find that I have my secrets but I'll never harm you. I gave your mother my word and I'll die before I break the promise I made her." he said, the words spinning around her like a warm blanket. She knew instinctively that he was telling her the truth. With a sigh, she withdrew, leaving the man his secrets.

Misaki opened her eyes to find Urahara's pale eyes watching her closely. He grinned.

"Satisfied?" he asked her playfully. She nodded, returning his smile shyly.

"You knew my mother well?" she asked.

"Yes, I did but that story's for another time. We need to get you out of here. Ryuken, are you going to let us take her home or not?" he said, turning away from Misaki to face the other man.

"You know that all she has to do is request that I take over her care and I can discharge her." Dr. Kurosaki calmly reminded the other doctor. He glared at the two men.

"I only want what's best for Miss Watanabe." he snapped, turning away from them. "I'll write her discharge orders. Miss Watanabe, I'll give you this parting warning. You would be wise to send these two away and live your life in peace. The path before you is not what you think. It will only lead to pain and suffering."

"Ryuken, I see you're as gloomy as ever." Urahara laughed, standing. "I never understood how you turned out this way. Your father was such a lively man. Kind and generous. You would have done well to follow his example."

"Don't you ever speak of my father again." Dr. Ishida hissed, glaring at Urahara before jerking the door open and storming out.

"Touchy." Urahara noted quietly. "Well, come along, Misaki. Let's get you home."

xxxxxxxxx

The two men led Misaki out of the hospital. It was dark outside by the time they reached the street.

"You'll come with me, Misaki. I have a spare room which Tessai's already preparing for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I wouldn't have found you when I did were it not for Isshin here." Urahara chatted happily as they paused in front of the hospital.

"I'm not going with you. I'm going home." Misaki said in a soft but stubborn voice.

"No, it's not safe for you to be alone." Urahara insisted in his light, easy tone.

"I don't know you. I'm not going home with you." she said simply.

"She has a point." Isshin Kurosaki agreed.

"No, she doesn't have a point. She knows that she's safe with me." Urahara countered.

"You're just some creepy old guy that knew her parents." Isshin laughed. Urahara's sunny expression darkened slightly.

"I am not creepy." Urahara snapped, fanning himself absently with a wooden fan he produced out of nowhere. Isshin's laughter grew.

"The hell you're not. Trust me, that hat's creepy. You should try to look more like me. I look modern. I look cool."

Misaki watched the two for a moment then walked slowly away. Let them fight it out amongst themselves, she thought. She was going home. She could hear the two men bickering about what qualified as cool even after she had rounded the corner. All she wanted to do was to go home. She needed to be around things that were familiar. It was the closest she would ever get to her father now and she needed to feel close to him again.

Misaki walked slowly up the street. She could still feel the fogginess of the sedative in her system. Her feet felt heavy and leadened. She paused, suddenly short of breath. Why, she wondered, was she having trouble breathing? Was it a side effect of the sedative? The air itself felt thick, she thought, looking around nervously. It felt...wrong.

"Hmm...you smell...delicious." purred a deep rumbling voice from somewhere above her head. Misaki spun around in a circle, staring up at the night sky. She heard a strange cackling then a pale, bony mask appeared out of the darkness directly above her head. She staggered backwards, staring up at the massive creature, as it seemed to step out of the shadows beside her. The thing looked vaguely humanoid with a large dark eyes and a grinning face but it's forehead, jaw and teeth were all made of bone. It opened it's mouth wide, gnashing it's sharp, pointed teeth as it looked down at her.

"What the..." she whispered. It looked like a monster. But monsters didn't exist. They weren't real.

"Such power...your soul will be very tasty, little one." it purred, leaning down close to her. Numb with shock and fear, Misaki staggered backwards as the thing reached out one of it's taloned claws, grabbing her roughly. She screamed in pain as the creature lifted her into the air, tossing her like a rag doll.

"Sing Benihime." a voice called out as she fell towards the creature's open mouth. A red fireball illuminated the darkness, striking the creature on the right side of it's face. It screamed in pain or frustration, falling back. Misaki slammed hard onto the sidewalk. Pain seared her right side. She twisted around, looking for the monster that had attacked her. She caught a glimpse as it rushed at her fast. Misaki tried to roll out of the way when something dark jumped over her, landing between the creature and her. Misaki saw a flash of light on steel and the monster screamed again. Silence followed. It was gone.

"Are you hurt?" Urahara asked, suddenly at her side. Misaki realized that he was dark shadow that had positioned himself between the creature and her. He held in his hand a curved katana with a red ribbon tied to the hilt.

"What was that thing?" Misaki whispered, wincing in pain.

"That was a hollow." he said quietly, pulling her to her feet. "That is why you shouldn't be running around alone. Now, come along. We need to take care of that scratch."

"No, you need to explain what the hell's going on." she snapped angrily, feeling overwhelmed. He smiled down at her patiently.

"All in good time, Misaki. I need tea. Tessai has the most delicious tea. I'm not sure where he found it but it's amazing. Jasmine, I think." he chatted as he looped her arm in his and walked her forward. Isshin Kurosaki fell into step with them as Urahara continued on at length about tea.

"It's easier to just go along with him, Misaki. He has a way of getting what he wants in the end." he said quietly, as if speaking from experience. "You really are safe with him. He's a weird little fellow but he is looking out for you."

Misaki nodded, letting the man sweep her along with him. She didn't resist. She could feel her old life slipping away and these men were guiding her into her new, and definitely stranger, one.

"Just, once he stops talking, let him know that I'm the cool one." Isshin added with a playful wink. Misaki smiled despite everything.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up. Sorry that it's such a long chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to break. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And a big thank you to TheSorrowfulVampress and Werewolf-of-Alagaesia. You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki stared at the humble shop front declaring Urahara Shoten. It was a plain and unassuming shop, not unlike a dozen others scattered through the town. But she could feel the steady thrum of power emanating from the structure. It was different, like it's owner.

"Home sweet home." Urahara said softly, ushering her into a side door that entered the building behind rather than the store itself. Misaki stopped short. The crackle of spirit energy inside was nearly palpable. She glanced at Urahara. He was either unaffected or didn't care. She looked back at Isshin. He was lingering behind them.

"What is it?" Urahara asked him, noticing his hesitation.

"Ichigo's inside. I'd better go on home and check on the girls. Misaki, get some rest. I'll check on you tomorrow. I'm only a phone call away if you need anything at all." he spoke quietly. He walked away from them with a parting wave.

"Ichigo?" Misaki repeated softly. She had heard the name before.

"Yes, it would be best if you didn't mention meeting his father to him. It would only complicate things. Come in, my dear. It feels as if there's quite a few new friends for you to meet inside." Urahara commented with a reassuring smile.

"I can feel..." she started then stopped. He nodded.

"You can feel their reiatsu." he explained as the door jerked open. A tall, muscular man with a thick mustache and glasses peered out at them.

"About time you got back, boss...Oh...Is this Misaki?" he said, visibly startled by Misaki's presence.

"Yes, hasn't she grown?" Urahara said proudly as he ushered Misaki past the big man.

"She looks like Natsumi." the tall man said quietly. Misaki glanced back at him as she asked,

"Who's Natsumi?"

"That was your mother's name, Misaki. And this is Tessai Tsukabishi. He works for me. Uruu and Jinta are somewhere around here as well. I supposed you can meet them later. Tessai, is her room ready?"

"Yes, I prepared it." he said quietly. "It is an honor to meet you, Misaki. I was saddened by your father's passing."

"Thank you...Tessai." Misaki said quietly. So, he knew her father as well as her mother. So many people that seemed to know more about her than she knew about herself. It was disconcerting.

"Yo! Old man, any chance of getting something to eat around here?" a rough, male voice called out. The voice was followed immediately by the arrival of a handsome man with a ponytail of long red hair and black tattoos marking his face. He faltered, looking at Misaki in surprise.

"Hello." he said softly, eying her strangely.

"Misaki, this is Renji Abarai. He's staying here as well. He's supposed to be helping out around the store but he's quite lazy. Tessai, could you prepare tea? Misaki's been through quite a lot today." Urahara said with a smile.

"Uhm...yeah, I'm Renji...who are you?" the redhead asked, extending his hand to her. Misaki drew back, pressing herself closer to Urahara.

"I'm sorry but I don't shake hands." she said flatly. He froze, his hand in the air.

"Oh...okay...sorry about that." he stammered.

"Why don't we go and meet everyone else. We can get the introductions over all at once that way." Urahara suggested, his arm around her shoulder. Misaki nodded. Renji stepped back from the doorway to allow them to pass. Misaki felt his eyes on her as they walked by. He followed them into the living room.

Seated around a low table were six young people. Misaki's eyes swept the curious looking group quickly. Three men and three women. Renji stepped around them to sit down at the table as well. These people were the source of the spirit energy she felt outside. Each of them possessed varying amounts of the energy. A lean, lanky teen-aged boy with a shock of orange hair seemed to be the strongest. His spirit energy fluctuated wildly but at it's peak, Misaki could feel it dancing against her skin even across the room. They all stared at her questioningly.

"Who's the girl?" the orange-haired man asked.

"Everyone...this is my...ward, Misaki Watanabe." Urahara replied with a broad smile. He squeezed Misaki's shoulder reassuringly as he spoke. "She's going to be staying with me and training here. She's very dear to me so I expect each of you to treat her with respect."

"What is she?" Renji asked quietly. Misaki frowned at his use of the word what. What did he mean? Urahara's smile didn't waver.

"She is human, of course." he said easily.

"I've met you." one of the women cried out, on her feet and in front of Misaki in a flash. "At the hospital. You could see me, remember? I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Good to meet you."

Misaki recognized the buxom blonde as the shinigami that came for Koyuki. But she didn't look like a shinigami now. She looked human. Suddenly, the girl threw her arms around Misaki, laughing,

"Any friend of Kisuke's is a friend of mine, Misaki-chan."

Misaki flinched back but couldn't escape the woman's bearhug. She felt their cheeks touch and prepared herself for the worst. Nothing happened. Smiling, the woman released her, stepping back.

"I knew that you had to be involved with Ichigo in some way. Everything seems to revolve around him. Weird, huh?" she laughed. Misaki smiled slowly. She had touched her without automatically slipping into her soul. She wanted to hug her all over again. It was wonderful. Urahara leaned close, whispering into her ear,

"I think the reiatsu has something to do with it."

"Reiatsu?" Misaki repeated, trying to remember what the word meant. He had used it before but never really explained. She glanced back at the woman, Rangiku, and said,

"But you're a shinigami. I don't understand."

"I'm in disguise." Rangiku laughed. "We all are."

"Hello!" a pretty young woman with long orange-red hair said cheerfully, stepping up beside Rangiku. "My name's Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to meet you, Misaki-chan."

The girl leaned close, hugging her as the other woman had. Misaki stiffened then relaxed. It would be alright she thought, returning the girl's hug. Her hands brushed her bare arms and she felt herself slip inside the young woman. Her soul was a bright, colorful place. A warm orange sun burned brightly above the tranquil, domestic scene before her.

Misaki was standing in a field of flowers. Flowers of every shape and color stretched out in all directions. It was low valley set beneath a towering green mountain. A crystal blue lake sparkled at the foot of the mountain. Directly in front of her was a small cottage. Rustic but inviting, ivy grew up the side. The house sat in the middle of the valley of flowers, facing the lake and the mountain. Bees buzzed happily over the flowers. One flew in front of her face, nearly taking off her nose. She realized it wasn't a bee but rather a strange fairy-like creature. The one hovered in front of her face, glaring at her.

"You're not supposed to be here." the small, creature snapped. He was dressed entirely in black, with a dark, angry expression. Misaki smiled then reached out and flicked him away. He went spun away wildly over the flowers before finally righting himself and flying off in a cloud of obscenities. She could hear laughter from some of the other fairies as they watched him flying away. Misaki sighed and breathed deeply the sweet, fragrant air. She could feel the girl's warmth and innocence surrounding her. Orihime's soul was the purest she had ever encountered. Misaki could feel it seeping into her steadily.

The contact broke suddenly. Even as she felt herself pulled forcibly from the sanctuary of her soul, she saw an image swimming before her eyes. It was the orange-haired boy. The girl's entire presence was wrapped up around him. She loved him with every fiber of her being.

"What...what did you do?" Orihime cried out, tears in her large, gray eyes as she stared at Misaki. Misaki staggered slightly as she crashed back to reality. Urahara held her steady.

"I'm sorry...I thought it would be okay. I didn't mean to hurt you." Misaki stammered, desperate to apologize for the intrusion.

"You...you were inside me..." Orihime struggled to understand what had happened.

"Are you hurt, Orihime." Urahara asked hurriedly as the orange-haired boy Misaki now knew as Ichigo jumped up, pulling Orihime away from Misaki.

"What did you do to her?" he growled angrily, placing a protective arm around Orihime. His tone drew Misaki's attention to the others in the room. They were watching her warily, distrust and suspicion shining in their eyes.

"I'm okay...really! I'm fine. It just startled me." Orihime assured them, smiling up at Ichigo.

"What happened?" he snapped, looking her over carefully for injuries.

"Uhm...it's hard to explain." she said softly as he released her, still watching Misaki warily. "She was inside my mind. It felt so strange."

"Not your mind." Misaki corrected. "I was in your..."

"Misaki has some innate abilities." Urahara cried out sharply, cutting her off before she could explain. She frowned. It was obvious he didn't want them to know the truth.

"What sort of abilities?" a younger man, his hair white as snow, asked suspiciously.

"You look familiar." Misaki said suddenly. There was something about the young man's turquoise green eyes. She felt like she had seen them before.

"I assure you that we have never met." he said coldly. "Now, what did you do to Inoue-san?"

"When I touch people...sometimes...I can go inside them. Their minds..." she paused, looking over at Urahara. He gave her a sad smile as he added,

"I believe that those with higher spiritual pressure, like myself and Rangiku, make it more difficult for Misaki to...slip inside us accidentally. Whereas Orihime has some spirit energy, her reiatsu is much lower overall. I imagine you've always had problems with that happening with other humans, Misaki?"

"That's why I don't like to be touched. It just happens. I can't control it." she offered softly.

"Well, you better learn." Ichigo snapped harshly. "You can't just go around sneaking into other peoples minds. That's just plain creepy."

"Just to be safe, I think it would be better if you didn't touch her." Urahara said easily, gently easing Misaki forward, closer to the table.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Rangiku asked Orihime with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. It was just...odd. I could feel her moving around inside me...inside my very being." she whispered, watching Misaki closely.

"I am sorry." Misaki said softly.

"Now, sit down. Ah! Here's Tessai with the tea. Let me introduce you to everyone." Urahara instructed her cheerfully. He maneuvered her next to a very tall and well-built young man with dark hair and eyes. He watched her silently as she sat down next to him.

"Let's see...this is Sado Yasutora." Urahara said, still standing behind her.

"You can call me Chad. Everyone does." the dark-haired man said quietly as he nodded at her.

"And next to him is Renji, who you've already met. Then Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue and of course, Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara continued.

"You're Misaki Watanabe?" Ichigo asked. She nodded. "And you know Urahara how? Are you related?"

"I don't think so. We're not, are we?" Misaki asked Urahara unsurely. He smiled warmly as he sat down beside her.

"No, not by blood. Tea?" he said, pouring a cup for Misaki before she could reply.

"Thank you." she whispered as he sat the cup in front of her. She could feel their eyes on her as she sipped her tea. Even to them, she was strange, she thought sadly. Her gaze found Orihime. She was watching Ichigo and Rukia chatting about something. There was longing in her eyes. She noticed Misaki watching her and smiled nervously, her cheeks flushing bright pink.

"You don't feel human." Renji said quietly. He had been considering Misaki steadily.

"What do you mean? How does a human feel different from a shinigami?" she asked curiously, offering him a cup of tea. With a look of surprise, he accepted it. Tessai walked back in the room bearing a tray of sweets.

"I made daifuku." he announced, sitting the tray in front of Misaki. "Please, enjoy."

"Thank you!" she said, smiling up at him. "I have a terrible sweet tooth. I love mochi. Hmm! Strawberry!"

Renji reached over, grabbing several of the small, sweet cakes.

"I want some." Rangiku called out.

"You got a lot of spiritual pressure." Renji said, his mouth full of sweets. Misaki passed the tray of confections to the other end of the table. It took her a minute to realize that he was talking to her.

"I didn't until last night." she commented.

"Huh?" he mumbled, looking confused.

"These are delicious." Urahara said happily. "You've outdone yourself, Tessai. What do you think Misaki? I imagine you're exhausted after all you've been through..."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little hungover from the medicine Dr. Ishida gave me." she said simply. Ichigo's head snapped up.

"Did you say Ishida?" he asked. She nodded, sipping her tea.

"Yes, that's the name of the doctor that treated me at the hospital." she replied.

"Why are you all here anyway? Not that I mind but I thought most of you were recuperating from your fights with the arrancar?" Urahara spoke up, interrupting the conversation.

"We wanted to see if you had any information regarding the arrancar, Urahara-san. They keep popping up with sudden attacks. The attacks seem random but I wonder..." Toshiro Hitsugaya said solemnly. A knock sounded at the door. Misaki looked up, hearing a loud, raucous voice call out,

"I hope to god you got something to eat in here. I'm fucking starving."

Two men stepped into the room. The first, the speaker, was lean and wiry with a bald head and strange reddish tattoos above his eyes. Behind him trailed a thin, attractive man with black hair and what looked to be feathers attached to his right eye. The bald man stopped short, his gaze landing immediately on Misaki.

"Well, hello there." he said smoothly, walking up to Misaki.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the other man, following his gaze. "She's lovely."

"That she is. I'm Ikkaku Madarame and I gotta know who you are, beautiful." the bald man said, reaching for her hand. She leaned back away him, smiling faintly at his flirting.

"She don't like to be touched." Renji warned him. He ignored Renji, pulling a seat up in between Chad and Misaki.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked the dark-haired man, trying to ignore the presence of the other, sitting so close to her.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa at your disposal." he said smoothly, extending his hand to her. Rather than shake his hand, she thrust a tea cup into it, asking,

"Would you like some tea, Yumichika?"

"Thank you, I would." he said easily, sitting down next to Urahara.

"As I was saying," Hitsugaya continued, shooting Ikkaku a dark look, "We came by to see if you had determined anything that could help us regarding the attacks."

"I believe the attacks are happening for two reasons. First, to test your strengths and possibly weaken you. And second, as a distraction." Urahara said, stirring his tea thoughtfully.

"A distraction? What are they trying to distract us from?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I have no idea but it's what I would do if I were trying to distract an opponent." Urahara replied with a cheerful smile.

"What's your name, honey?" Ikkaku asked softly, leaning close to Misaki.

"Misaki Watanabe." she said, glancing over at him nervously. He was far too close. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt rather than looked at the man. She could feel his strong spiritual pressure throbbing within him. Misaki released a sigh of relief.

"Misaki, eh? Doesn't that mean beautiful blossom? It suits you. So what are you? And please tell me that you're not somebody's girlfriend." Ikkaku begged. She looked over at him and smiled.

"She's not." Urahara said coldly. "Misaki is staying with me. She is my ward from now on. And you'll keep your hands off her or else."

"Your ward?" Ikkaku repeated with a grin. "Then she ain't your woman?"

"Ikkaku Madarame, your captain is not here to save you should I lose my temper." Urahara warned him quietly. "Misaki has been through a great deal in the last twenty four hours. She doesn't need your harassment on top of it all."

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked Misaki directly. "Something bad happen?"

"My father died." she admitted quietly.

"What?" Ichigo cried out in surprise. Soft spoken murmurs of sympathy and apology rang out. Misaki stared at her hands. It was suddenly all very real to her. Her father was gone. She was now in possession of some strange power known as reiatsu. And her life was irrevocably changed. She looked around at the faces surrounding her. As far as she knew, most weren't even human. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard Ikkaku's voice but it sounded distant. Buzzing filled her ears and dots appeared before her eyes. The walls seemed to close in on her. Then darkness.

* * *

There are more familiar faces making appearances in this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think so reviews are always welcome. And thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review it so far. I really appreciate your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki awoke with a start. She was lying on a futon in a strange room. Looking around, she found the smiling face of Orihime looking down at her.

"How are you feeling, Misaki?" she asked softly. Misaki struggled up to a sitting position, looking around the small space. It was a bedroom, though sparsely decorated, it had a warm, comfortable feel to it.

"What happened? Where am I?" Misaki murmured, pressing a hand to her head. She had a throbbing headache.

"You passed out. Is your head hurting? I think you might have bumped it when you fell. Oh! I bet you got a lump on your head." Orihime spoke as she reached out to examine Misaki's head.

"It's alright." Misaki insisted, moving out of her reach before she could touch her.

"I can fix that for you, if you want. I healed the scratches you had on your side. Was that from a hollow?" Orihime chatted with a smile. Misaki raised her shirt. The painful scratches left by the monster were gone. As were the minor cuts and scrapes from the car accident.

"What do you mean that you healed them?" she asked curiously. Orihime beamed proudly as she explained.

"I healed them. It's easy. Here...I'll show you. Hold still." she said, raising her hand to touch the pretty flower hairpins she wore. "Soten Kisshun...I reject."

A strange orange barrier formed over Misaki's head. She tried to jerk away but it moved with her. Orihime held her hands out, as if she were manipulating the shield.

"I told you to hold still." she said firmly. Misaki froze, staring at the glowing barrier. Slowly, she became aware of a tickling under her hair. It was an odd, itching sensation as if her scalp was moving around it's own. It reminded her of how her broken arm had itched inside the cast. She remembered her father telling her to leave it alone...that it was healing.

"There you go." Orihime said happily. The shield vanished. "All better."

"What did you do?" Misaki asked nervously, raising a hand to her head. The pain and the lump were gone. Orihime shrugged, settling down on the floor next to the futon.

"Nothing much. It's just what I do. I wish I could do more...like the others...but...I'm too weak." she spoke softly, her head down.

"No, you're not weak." Misaki insisted. "You may be a lot of things but weak isn't one of them. You have an unending reservoir of strength where your friends are concerned. I felt it so I know."

"When you were inside me?" Orihime asked. Misaki nodded shyly. "You weren't inside my mind like Urahara said, were you? It felt like...it felt like you touched my soul."

"I'm sorry." Misaki whispered. "I know how intrusive it can be. I wish I could control it."

"You will." she said, smiling warmly at her. "Urahara will train you and you'll learn. I heard Renji and Ikkaku talking about how strong you are. You'll learn and you'll be out there fighting next to them all in no time."

"Fighting? Fighting what?" she asked.

"Hollows...arrancar...I guess Aizen himself one of these days. I don't know. They don't tell me." Orihime said as she sighed. She seemed to catch herself, forcing a smile suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked, wanting to reach out and touch the girl but knowing better.

"Yes! I'm okay." Orihime said cheerfully. "I was just worried about you. You passed out so suddenly. Poor Ikkaku...he grabbed you to try and keep you from falling but Urahara-san yelled at him so he dropped you and you banged your head on the table. I've never seen Urahara-san lose his temper before. I've never seen Ikkaku run that fast before either."

"Wow, sounds like I caused a lot of trouble." Misaki said with a sigh. "And you didn't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you had better things to do."

"No, not really. Besides, Hitsugaya-san is talking to Urahara-san about something important so I'll just walk home with him. I was hoping that you'd wake up and we could talk. I feel like I know you already. I know it sounds strange but I could feel you inside me. I know that you're a nice person." Orihime rattled on, smiling the whole time.

"Where did Ichigo go?" Misaki asked softly, knowing that was the person Orihime was most concerned about.

"Oh, I think he left with Rukia. They're going to patrol or something. I don't really know." she said, her smile faltering slightly.

"You really like him, don't you?" Misaki said gently. Orihime shrugged, picking at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Of course, I do. I've known Ichigo forever. He's my best-friend." she said, smiling brightly but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I've never been in love, Orihime. I really don't know much of anything about guys. It's hard to have a boyfriend when you can't even hold his hand. I tried once, years back, and...it ended badly." Misaki said, her voice growing softer. She closed her eyes, trying to force away the memory of her first kiss. She opened her eyes, smiling a strained smile as she continued,

"I'm probably the last person who should be giving you any advice about love but I know how you feel about Ichigo. I don't think he has a clue. You should let him know. If he doesn't feel the same, at least you tried. If you don't, you're going to always regret it and wonder what might have been if you'd only taken a chance."

"I don't know...you don't know how wonderful Rukia is...and you haven't seen the way he looks at her. He risked his life to rescue her from the Soul Society. He...he would die for her." Orihime whispered, her hand shaking slightly as she reached up to wipe a stray tear away. Misaki's heart ached for the girl. She knew how much she cared for Ichigo but nothing she could do would make this right.

"I still think that you should tell him. Guys are idiots. Don't try to figure out what's going on in their minds." she said, squeezing Orihime's shoulder through her shirt. Orihime looked up and smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks, Misaki...thanks for...listening. I'll think about it. But please, don't say anything, okay?" Orihime pleaded, tears running down her face.

"I wouldn't do that, Orihime. Just...please consider talking to him." Misaki said with a sigh. Orihime nodded. Misaki looked around the room.

"Orihime, I need to go to the bathroom. Do you know where it's at?" she asked softly. Orihime laughed suddenly, snorting slightly from the tears. Misaki laughed.

"I'm sorry." Orihime cried out, trying not to laugh. "It's just up the hall. Second door on the right." Orihime instructed her. Misaki left the girl alone in the room and headed up the hall, still grinning. As she neared the bathroom, she could hear whispering. She paused, straining to hear. It must be Urahara and Hitsugaya, she thought as she opened the door. Stepping into the large bathroom, the whispering became more insistent. Misaki couldn't decipher the words but the tone was low and urgent. It seemed to be needling at her. As if the whisper was designed to catch her attention.

Hesitantly, she stepped out of the bathroom to look up and down the hall nervously. When she looked to the right, away from the well lit living room and down the hall to the other bedrooms, the whispering seemed louder. Her feet moved to the right, almost of their own volition. There was something pulling her towards the sound, something she couldn't resist. Growing steadily louder, the whisper became more tangible as she grew closer to the last door on the left. It seemed to wrap around her, almost like a physical touch. What was going on, she wondered as she reached to open the door.

"Misaki..." her name was whispered so clearly that she jumped, sure that she had been caught sneaking into the strange bedroom. She turned around but the hallway was empty. The voice had come from inside the room.

"...Misaki..." the whisper sounded again from within the room. The voice, low and desperate, struck at Misaki's core. She needed to know who was calling her. The need rose up inside her, canceling out all other thought. All that mattered was discovering the source of the whispers. She pulled open the door. The sound grew louder but the words remained lost to her. She started into the room and she heard it again,

"Misaki?"

The voice sounded different. The urgency was gone and it didn't seem to reach inside her soul as it had before. A hand touched her shoulder. Misaki jumped, crying out in surprise. Urahara smiled at her.

"You're jumpy." he noted. "Could that be because you're sneaking into my bedroom...my private space?"

"This is your bedroom?" she cried out, embarrassment flushing her cheeks red. "I'm sorry. But I heard...I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom."

"The bathroom is up the hall. What did you hear?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm sure I was imagining it. I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to sneak into your bedroom...I mean, I was...obviously. I'm standing in front of it but I didn't know it was your bedroom and I have no desire to go into your bedroom. Not now...not ever...Oh god...I need to shut up now." she said, rambling wildly. She finally covered her mouth with her hand to stop the words from flowing. Urahara watched her with an amused expression. He was letting her dig herself into a hole.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now. I'm really sorry." she said quickly as she hurried up the hall. She rushed into the bathroom, closing the door hard behind her. Leaning against the door, she could hear the whispering again. The tone was lower, the words unclear but the nagging, haunting quality remained. Someone or something was reaching out to her.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki washed her hands and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long brown hair was tangled and messy. She attempted to smooth it out with her hands, with little success. Other than a few smudges of dirt and blood, she looked the same. But she wasn't the same. She could feel it. Something had changed inside her when her father died. With a sigh, she washed her face. She tried to wipe the dark smudges under her eyes away but soon realized it wasn't dirt. With a shake of her head, she turned away from the mirror and left the room.

Voices drifted down the dark hallway from the living room. She recognized Hitsugaya and Urahara's voices clearly. Curious, she inched her way closer to the doorway leading into the living room. She could see Urahara relaxing in a large, comfortable chair. Hitsugaya paced the floor in front of him.

"Explain to me who this woman is." Hitsugaya demanded.

"I really don't see how it's any of your business." Urahara said lightly.

"You're including her in our operation here. By making her a party to the Soul Society's activities here in the living world, she becomes my concern. Aizen is a dangerous man. He will use any means necessary to achieve his goal. Prove to me that she's not connected to him."

"Misaki is not working for Aizen or any of the other traitors." Urahara assured him. "She's an innocent girl."

Misaki wondered who this Aizen person was. Why would Hitsugaya suspect she was working for him? She slid to the floor, hidden by the shadows of the door.

"What's going on?" Orihime whispered, suddenly beside her. Misaki jumped in surprise then pressed a finger to her lips. She motioned towards the living room as Hitsugaya said,

"Then explain this seal. Why would you seal away her spirit energy?"

"So that she could lead a normal life. Be a normal human, of course." Urahara said dismissively. "Spiritual pressure is a burden to humans. It gives them sight into a world that was never meant for them to see. It opens them up to hidden dangers like the hollows. I wanted to spare her that."

"Then why would you use another human as the key? That makes no sense. Their lives are so fragile, so short...why do that?" Hitsugaya snapped, obviously not happy with Urahara's earlier response.

"Do you have any idea the amount of energy required to create a seal like that? A living soul was the only source of power strong enough to augment the seal. Besides, it strengthened the bond between Misaki and her surrogate father. I had no doubt that Hisashi would love her as his own. That's simply the kind of man he is...was..." he corrected himself quietly. He released a slow sigh before continuing.

"I wanted only the best for Misaki. She never knew her father. She lost her mother at such a young age. I wanted her life to be peaceful and happy for the rest of her days." he said quietly.

"Why'd you need to seal her reiatsu away if she was human? I mean, come on. How stupid do you think we are?" Renji objected. Urahara gave him a look that said he really didn't want to know the answer to that question. Renji frowned but continued on loudly,

"She doesn't feel human. Hell, her pressure feels stronger than mine."

"It is unusual for a human being to have such powerful reiatsu but Ichigo Kurosaki is living exception to that rule. And his spiritual pressure is affecting those around him." Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. "But Renji has a point. She doesn't feel human."

"She is...for all intents and purposes...yes, she's human." Urahara insisted, leaning back in the chair. The move tipped his hat forward over his eyes, almost covering his nose completely.

"For all intents and purposes?" repeated Hitsugaya.

"Yes" Urahara said smugly. "For all practical purposes...she's human."

"Was she born human?" Renji asked quietly, watching the man closely. Silence followed.

"Urahara-san, I have her mother's name. I can easily check the records..." Hitsugaya began. Urahara softly cut him off, saying,

"You won't find her name on any Soul Society birth records."

"You didn't answer the question. Was she born human?" Renji repeated, his voice louder this time.

"Quiet!" Hitsugaya said sharply. "She'll hear you."

"Doesn't she deserve to know the truth about who she is?" Renji asked. Hitsugaya frowned and didn't respond.

"Your concern for Misaki is touching, Captain Hitsugaya." Urahara said quietly, looking as if he were asleep under the brim of his hat. "But unnecessary. She and Orihime are standing right over there. They've heard our entire conversation."

"What?" Hitsugaya cried out, hurrying over to the darkened hallway. Misaki looked up sheepishly from her seat in the shadows. Orihime waved.

"Why are you hiding in the dark?" he asked Misaki directly. She shrugged.

"It didn't look like you wanted company." she said quietly. He frowned.

"Get up both of you. If you want to hear what we're talking about then announce your presence and join in the conversation. Don't lurk around in the shadows unless you want to make people suspicious of you." he ordered them, turning and walking back into the living room. Misaki and Orihime followed him. They sat down on the couch next to Renji. He grinned at them.

"Now, where were we?" Hitsugaya struggled to regain his thoughts.

"I have a question." Misaki said, raising her hand then feeling foolish, lowered it quickly.

"What is it, my dear?" Urahara said with a smile. He leaned forward as he spoke, his hat sliding back into place on his head.

"What exactly is the Soul Society? Is it heaven?" Misaki asked.

"Yes and no." Urahara said vaguely.

"It is another dimension. It's the place where souls go after dying here in your world. I don't know many men that would call it heaven though." Hitsugaya explained, glancing over at her. "It's a world, similar to yours where most people live their lives and eventually die."

"You don't live forever there?" she asked.

"I've wondered about that too." Orihime chimed in.

"No," Urahara said, smiling patiently at them. "But you can live for a very, very long time. Especially if you possess a lot of reiatsu."

"That's what exploded out of me when Dad died?" Misaki clarified. Urahara nodded.

"It exploded outta you?" Renji asked. She nodded, looking over at him.

"It was pretty messy, too. It tore up the emergency room. Even busted a hole through the roof." she said softly. He looked surprised.

"What did it feel like?" he asked.

"Well, it felt like it was going to rip me apart."

"That was when the seal was destroyed?" Hitsugaya asked Urahara, who simply nodded in reply.

"Urahara," Misaki started quietly.

"Please, call me Kisuke." he interrupted her with a grin.

"Okay, Kisuke...please tell me about my mother. I don't really remember her." Misaki continued.

"She was a good friend. I knew her a long time. And she loved you very much." he offered.

"How did you know each other?" she asked. He glanced up at Hitsugaya then said,

"I met her while I was attending the Academy...the Soul Academy."

"Like college?" she asked.

"Isn't that where you train to become a shinigami?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, it is." Hitsugaya replied coldly. "Was Misaki's mother a shinigami?"

"Why, yes! As a matter of fact, she was." Urahara laughed.

"You could've mentioned that earlier." Renji complained. Urahara shrugged as he said,

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Then Misaki's not human. Even if her mother were to give birth in this world, the child would be a soul being...not a human. What have you done, Urahara-san?" Hitsugaya spoke harshly.

"You are persistent, Captain Hitsugaya. Honestly though, I want Misaki to know the truth. She's old enough to make her own choices now." Urahara mused thoughtfully. "Misaki," he continued,

"You're not really human. Not like Orihime. The body you reside in is a gigai."

"What?" Misaki whispered, feeling strangely numb.

"It's an artificial body...a creation of mine. Renji and Toshiro here are also wearing gigai's." he explained proudly.

"I don't understand." she said softly. "This is my body. It's always been body. I mean...wow. I don't...Look, if you cut me, I'll bleed. Orihime just healed up a bunch of scratches and cuts from the accident. I'm real. I don't know what you're talking about. But I am real."

"Yes, you are. But your body is not." Urahara stated flatly. "The gigai you're using is a special one that I created just for you. It's been designed to grow and age as a human body would naturally. And you've been in it so long, it feels like a true second skin to you. It's quite a remarkable piece of work, if I do say so myself."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki cried out, struggling to understand. Renji leaned forward to say,

"Misaki, you saw Ran at the hospital or something when she was in her true form...as a shinigami, right?"

"Yeah, I did. She came for Koyuki." she whispered, remembering.

"That was her real form. What you saw here earlier was a gigai. Do you understand?" he explained.

"Are you saying that I'm a shinigami?" she asked.

"No, but you are a soul being. You belong in the Soul Society, not here in the living world." he said with a smile. He glanced up Urahara and asked,

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Because I was exiled to this world. I couldn't look after to her there. When Natsumi died, I had no choice. Misaki, let me explain...your mother and I worked together. She became pregnant and abandoned her life as a shinigami rather than face the shame of being an unwed mother. She didn't want you to be looked down upon in any way. I helped her find a place to live. I did everything I could. And she asked me...well, made me vow, that if anything ever happened to her, that I would keep you safe. I was your godfather of sorts. Then I was sent to this world...when I received word that she died, I came for you. I brought you here and sealed away your spiritual pressure so that you could live like everyone else. Hiashi was a good friend. His own daughter had died in infancy with his wife. I knew that he would love you and raise you well. And that I could keep an eye on you, from a distance. I tried to do all that I could to make you feel human. Now, you can decide which world is right for you but...I can never return to the Soul Society permanently. This world is my home now. And I hope that you'll choose to stay here, close by me."

Misaki stared at the man, trying to take it all in. It was simply too much to absorb, too much to comprehend.

"I think Misaki's had enough for one day." Orihime said quietly. Hitsugaya looked as if he were about to speak but fell silent upon hearing her soft spoken words. "Urahara-san, do you have some clothes that she can change into. These still have blood on them."

"Of course" Urahara said easily, jumping to his feet. "I'm sure that Yoruichi has something that will fit her. I'll go and look."

"Hitsugaya-san, I'm going say goodnight to Misaki and then I'll be ready to go. I'm sure you're ready." Orihime said sweetly as she stood up beside Misaki.

"Yes...yes...that will be fine." Hitsugaya said easily. "I've left Matsumoto alone for too long as it is. Especially since she left with Ikkaku. Who knows what trouble those two can find together."

"Come on, Misaki. You'll feel better after you get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow after school and we can go get some of your things. That'll help. I know it always helps me to have my things...the stuff that's important to me...close by." Orihime said, her hands on her hips. Misaki sighed and stood. The girl was quiet and shy but she had a will of iron when necessary. She didn't think Orihime would be swayed.

"Goodnight." she called back over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Misaki. I'll see you in the morning." Renji called back. Hitsugaya nodded stiffly but said nothing. Urahara met them in the hallway, a small pile of clothes in his hands.

"I'm not really sure about women's underthings...but I think these will suffice." he said with a grin. He reached out and hugged Misaki loosely. She flinched for a moment, expecting the worse, then slowly relaxed.

"Sleep...dream...and try not to worry. I'll keep you safe." he promised before he released her.

"Thank you...thank you all." she whispered before turning in for the night.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. It took a lot of reworking to get this badboy out. Please let me know what you think. Your feedback is such a big help! Thank you so very much to all the wonderful people who've taken time to leave me reviews so far. You guys are the best!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki rolled over on her futon. She stared at the ceiling, listening to Renji complain about someone named Jinta hogging the bathroom when he needed to get ready for high school. High school, she pondered. He seemed older than that. Now Ichigo, Orihime, even Toshiro...she could see them attending high school. But not Renji or Rangiku. And definitely not Ikkaku or his friend Yumichika. They seemed older than her even and she was a sophomore at Karakura University.

"Shit." she whispered. She hadn't thought about college at all. Would she continue to go? Could she handle it? Could she afford it? Did she even care any more?

The sound of childish laughter rang out followed by the sound of running feet. A shout of anger that sounded like Renji ripped through the quiet household. Misaki could hear his heavy footfalls as he chased down whoever had been laughing. Misaki grinned and rose from the bed. Venturing out of her room, she saw that the bathroom door was open and slipped inside. She was washing her hands when she heard Renji shout,

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell's in there now?"

Misaki quickly dried her hands on a towel and stepped from the room. Renji's dark, angry face softened when he saw her.

"Sorry." she muttered, returning to her bedroom.

"Sorry about that, Misaki. I didn't know it was you. I figured it was Jinta again." Renji called out. Misaki glanced back as the door closed. She noticed a small, red-haired boy sneak into the bathroom while Renji was looking at her. Misaki pointed back at the bathroom. Renji frowned, spinning around as the door slammed in his face.

"Dammit!" he roared. Misaki crawled back under the covers with a smile. She closed her eyes, determined to sleep a little longer. She drifted off quickly.

"...Misaki..." a low whisper cut through her sleepy consciousness. Misaki's eyes opened. She looked around the room. She was alone. The noise had died down in the house. The only sound was the nagging, hushed whisper. It gnawed at her, the voice audible but the words unclear. She sat up, trying to pinpoint a direction for the sound. She stood, moving towards the door. The sound seemed louder in the hallway. She moved towards Urahara's bedroom. The sound was coming from inside. She considered walking away again but the whisper swirled around her, begging to be heard. Unable to bear it, Misaki pushed open the door. The whispering faded as Misaki froze staring at a strange woman standing alone inside the room.

The woman stood near the bed, her head bent down modestly. Slowly, her head came up and she smiled at Misaki. It was a beguiling smile. One designed to tempt and sway men, Misaki was sure. She was stunningly beautiful with jet black hair framing her face in long bangs. The bulk of her long hair was secured in a braided red silk cord and secured by ornate hair pins that sparkled in the morning light. She wore a tradition furisode of delicate red silk brocade. The deep crimson color of her traditional kimono contrasted sharply with her pale skin.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked softly, awed by the woman's beauty and grace. The woman produced a red coral and bone fan, fanning herself elegantly. All the while, watching Misaki over the edge of the fan.

"You've have grown into a beautiful, powerful woman, Misaki-chan. Such lovely eyes." the woman spoke in a sweet, melodic voice. She lowered the fan, stepping closer. Misaki noticed that her eyes were an unusual mahogany red color. There was something incredibly familiar about the woman. Something intangible and imperceptible that tugged at Misaki's memory.

"But such sadness." the woman whispered, enclosing Misaki in her warm embrace. Her presence wrapped around her, surrounding her with it's warmth. Peace washed over her.

"I have always known you, Misaki-chan and I will always protect you. Do not worry, my child." she whispered. The voice, so soft and dulcet, carried Misaki back in time. She had heard it before. It was the voice of her dreams as a child. The voice she thought was her mothers.

"What are you doing in here?" a woman called out from the doorway. Misaki looked up. The woman in red was gone. She stood alone by the bed. In the doorway stood a tall, statuesque woman with a high pony-tail of long purple hair and large golden eyes. She was watching Misaki suspiciously.

"I...I heard something..." Misaki stammered, aware that she had been caught in Urahara's bedroom alone. The woman arched an eyebrow as she walked forward slowly. She looked Misaki over from head to toe before asking,

"Are you Misaki Watanabe?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Misaki replied softly.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." she said, crossing her arms over her abundant bosom. "I thought I heard voices.

"Oh, I was talking." Misaki said, uncomfortable with the woman's open stare.

"With who?" she asked sharply.

"Benihime." Misaki said. The name rolled off her tongue easily. She suddenly remembered the name, the voice, and the presence. They accompanied some of her earliest memories. The name caused Yoruichi to take a step back and look around the room slowly.

"That's impossible." she said quickly.

"Not for me." Misaki replied, walking over to the closet. She pressed a hand against the closed door. The source of the indistinguishable whispering was behind the door. "What's behind this door?"

"It's a closet." Yoruichi snapped, walking over to her. "Explain what you mean. Benihime is a sword. Are you crazy?"

"I don't think so...but it's possible." Misaki said with a sigh. Benihime appeared beside her. Misaki glanced over at the elegant woman.

"The whispering I hear...what is it?" Misaki asked her.

"Your mother's zanpakuto lies within. You can hear the whispers of her soul that remain within the blade." Benihime explained.

"Her zanpakuto?" Misaki repeated.

"Who are you talking to?" Yoruichi snapped sharply. "I didn't say anything about a zanpakuto."

"What is a zanpakuto?" Misaki asked, turning to face her. Yoruichi frowned.

"It's a shinigami's sword. An extension of their soul. Does Kisuke know that you're in here?"

"No, he doesn't. I need to open this closet door so it would help if you'd stay in here with me. Then there won't be any misunderstanding over what I'm doing." Misaki explained quietly, opening the door. Yoruichi's hand shot out, catching the door. She held it closed.

"That's an invasion of Kisuke's privacy. Who knows what he's got in there. You're not digging around in there without his permission." she said coldly.

"There's nothing of his I want from the closet. I want my mother's zanpakuto." Misaki explained, not releasing her hold on the door but unable to pull it open. Yoruichi was very strong.

"How do you know it's in there?" she asked.

"Benihime told me." Misaki said simply.

"That's impossible. Zanpakuto's are part of their shinigami's soul. Their power fades away and they become nothing more than a simple katana when their owner's die. Your mother died years ago. Her zanpakuto is gone." Yoruichi reasoned.

"I can hear it. Please, let me open the door." Misaki spoke softly.

"Ah! My two favorite ladies together..." Urahara called out happily as he walked into the room. He stopped short, his gaze falling upon Benihime. His gaze darted over to his walking stick that rested against the bedside table then back to Misaki.

"She's helping me." Misaki explained.

"Helping you do what? Wait. You can see her?" he faltered.

"Yeah, I can see her. Yoruichi can't though. Look, I want in this closet. My mother's zanpakuto is inside. I want it." Misaki said firmly, turning back to face the closet.

"What is she talking about, Kisuke? And why did you tell me that she was a little girl? This is not a little girl. This is a woman. A beautiful young woman...did you think that I wouldn't notice?" Yoruichi snapped. Urahara blanched under her blazing, angry gaze.

"She'll always be a little girl to me, Yoruichi." he whined. "Now, please...let Misaki open the closet door. She's right. Her mother's zanpakuto is in there."

"I don't understand. She says that she can hear it whispering. And she can hear Benihime. What's going on?" Yoruichi asked, stepping away from the door.

"It's her ability...she can touch souls. I never really thought about it but it makes sense. Think about it. Your zanpakuto is an extension of your soul so naturally..." Urahara said quickly as Misaki opened the closet. It was jammed with equipment and boxes that hummed with traces of Urahara's spirit energy. She ignored it all, reaching for a long, black box on the top shelf. She stretched up but couldn't reach it.

"It's too high...I can't reach it." she complained, dropping back down.

"Let me." snapped Yoruichi, reaching up and effortlessly pulling the box down. She shoved it into Misaki's hands, glaring at Urahara. "You should have told me, Kisuke. I was expecting a child. Do you have any idea what I thought when I saw her standing in your bedroom first thing in the morning?"

"Yoruichi, you were jealous." he said in a teasing voice. Her yellow eyes narrowed darkly. Misaki walked past them, sitting down on the bed with the box. She flipped open the top and looked inside. Nestled in black fabric was a sword. Misaki lifted the katana out, examining the star-shaped tsuba.

"Your mother was a strong fighter. She was able to combine her ability to touch the minds of her opponents with her strong combat skills. She never relied completely on her abilities." Urahara said softly, suddenly at her side. As Misaki unsheathed the cool, metal blade she heard the whisper that had been wearing at her become louder, clearer,

"Misaki...my name...know my name and you shall know me..."

"It's talking to me." Misaki said sharply. The tone of the whisper had changed. It was no longer soft and feminine but strong-edged and decidedly male.

"Talking to you?" Urahara pondered.

"Maybe it's becoming hers?" Yoruichi suggested. "I've heard of zanpakuto's that were handed down through generations, taking on the characteristics of each new owner's soul embodiment but also keeping the memories of the previous owners."

"Maybe...what do you hear, Misaki?" Urahara asked.

"Something about a name...It's not clear. And it's not what I heard before." she said with a sigh, laying the sword aside. She had wanted to feel closer to her mother. She stared at the black cloth in the bottom of the box. She lifted it out, shaking it loose. It was a simple black kimono top. The uniform of a shinigami.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"It's your mother's uniform. I don't really know why I saved it. I just put it away with the sword when I brought you from the Soul Society. I suppose I thought you might want it one day. It was all that was left." Urahara explained.

"Thank you." Misaki said with a smile.

"You should train with the sword. It'll help strengthen the bond. You have to get to know your zanpakuto. It's just part of the process." Yoruichi commented. "I can work with you if you like."

"You mean train me to fight?" she asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"Unfortunately, there's a war being waged. Eventually, you'll have to pick a side to stand with." she said. Urahara rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Misaki has already chosen her side. It's next to us. But I do agree that you need training. And in the meantime, keep the sword with you. Especially, if you go out alone." he said easily. Misaki nodded, standing. She folded the kimono and returned it to the box. Then placed the sword on top of it.

"Oh, Misaki..." Urahara started quietly. "Isshin called. He's begun making arrangements for your father's funeral. He and I discussed it. I thought it would be easier for you if we handled it. I hope that I haven't overstepped my bounds."

"No..." she said automatically, clutching the box to her chest. "No, not at all. I...I hadn't really thought about it. I mean...I want to do what's right. But, I don't really know how to go about it..."

"It's alright, Misaki. Let us handle this. The funeral will be tomorrow afternoon. Today, try and relax. Just get comfortable here in your new home." Urahara suggested.

"No, I want to go back to my house. There are things I need. Orihime said that we could go together when she gets out of school." Misaki snapped.

"Of course, you want your things. I understand." he said with a smile.

"Excuse me, I think I'm gonna take a bath." Misaki said, glancing from Urahara to Yoruichi. She needed to be alone. She really wanted to go home. Even though she knew that the home she longed for no longer existed. It died with her father.

"She needs time...to mourn...to remember..." she heard Benihime say as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating. I'd love to know what you think so please feel free to review. The feedback really does help! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

"No, your stance is all wrong." Yoruichi complained as Misaki raised her sword for what felt like the hundredth time. Misaki snorted in frustration but let Yoruichi move her hand forward on the hilt then reposition her arms to the proper position. They had been at this for hours. At Urahara's request, Yoruichi was trying to teach Misaki to fight but it just didn't seem to be taking.

"Now, spread your feet apart slightly. You want a wider base. That way you can absorb the attack without falling over. Are you listening, Misaki?" she asked. Misaki focused on her. She had been trying to take in the vast underground training room Urahara had built under his shop. It defied logic. A vast rocky desert that shouldn't exist, let alone fit under the small shop and home above.

"I'm listening." she said simply.

"Good because it could mean the difference between living and dying." Yoruichi warned her, walking away. Misaki frowned.

"Why do you fight?" she asked softly. Yoruichi shot her an irritated look as she turned around.

"Because someone has to. There has to be a balance, Misaki. Between good and evil. Light and dark. The hollows continue to multiply. The arrancar...Aizen's building a damn army of arrancar. He can apparently churn them out like popcorn. We have only a limited number of shinigami." she explained.

"Why is he building an army? Is he trying to take down this Soul Society place?" Misaki asked.

"He wants to be King of world basically. His plan is to destroy the Sereitei and the Gotei 13. And he's willing to crush the Soul Society and the human world to get what he wants." Yoruichi said coldly.

"And that's why you fight?"

"We fight because it's the right thing to do..." she said sharply. Misaki nodded, shifting into the proper fighting stance. That made sense to her.

"That's all I needed to know." she said quietly, focusing on the woman. Yoruichi seemed surprised but pleased by her response.

"Okay, come at me again." she ordered. Misaki ran forward. Yoruichi dodged her effortlessly.

"You're not releasing your spirit energy." she yelled from a rock several feet away. "Come on. This isn't rocket science."

In the blink of an eye, Yoruichi was standing before her. She again took hold of Misaki's sword arm and raised it into position.

"Hold your sword like this when you attack. Then you're ready for any movement your opponent might make as you move." she said, patience in her voice again.

"Thank you, Yoruichi." Misaki said quietly. The woman stopped, one of Misaki's hands in each of hers.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Trying to help me. Sorry that I'm so bad at it." Misaki explained. Yoruichi shook her head, bringing both hands to rest on the hilt of the sword.

"You're not that bad, Misaki. You're actually pretty good. If I didn't know, I would never believe this was the first time you'd held a sword."

"What the hell you trying to do with her...teach her to fight or teach her to dance?" a low, gravely voice called out. Misaki's head jerked to the right. Sitting atop a nearby rock, watching them, was a tall man with dark hair sculpted into towering spikes and a menacing eye patch. A shinigami, she thought, noting his black clothes and sword.

"Captain Zaraki." Yoruichi said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

The man stood, slowly stretching out his long, muscular frame. He grinned at the sound of her question. It was a sharp, toothy grin that sent a chill shooting down Misaki's back.

"Old Man Yama sent me to talk to Urahara. He around?" he replied, resting his hand on the hilt on his sword, tucked into his obi sash.

"He's around. What is this about, Captain? It's not like you to come to the land of the living." Yoruichi said carefully. The man shrugged, walking forward. Misaki felt his gaze shift to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked curiously, his eyes moving slowly over her from head to foot. There was something in his gaze, something wild and untamed, that made her heart race.

"This is Misaki Watanabe. Why don't you wait here? I'll go find Kisuke." Yoruichi suggested, watching the man's every move. "Misaki, go get cleaned up. We're done for now."

"Okay." Misaki said simply. Yoruichi jogged across the wide expanse of the underground training room. Misaki lingered, curious about the stranger.

"You one of Ichigo's little friends? Some of his spiritual energy rub off on you too?" he asked, moving closer to circle her slowly. The man had the feel of a predator. She knew that she should be frightened but what she felt was more akin to intrigue than fear.

"Not exactly." she said softly. He was standing behind her as she spoke. He leaned forward, his head near her ear as he growled,

"You want me to teach you how to really fight, girl?"

"Do you all fight? All the shinigami?" she asked, turning her head so that she could see him. His grin sharpened as he replied,

"All the good ones."

Misaki found herself smiling. His obvious enthusiasm for the fight was strangely contagious.

"Whaddya say? Want me to teach you the right way to use that sword?" he asked quietly, unsheathing his long sword. Misaki's eyes watched the blade as it slid smoothly from it's sheath. It was ragged and rough but she could feel the power throbbing within the blade. Without thinking, she reached out to touch the cool metal. An image of glowing yellow eyes and sharp white teeth that snapped at her flashed through her mind. The man jerked the blade away but not before it nicked her fingertips, drawing blood.

"What the fuck you doin'?" he snapped. Misaki stared at the droplets of blood pooling on two of her fingertips. She had the distinct feeling that she had been bitten not cut. She raised her eyes to his. He was the power behind the sword. This man was a true warrior. His body bore the scars of his many fights. What she learned from him would be very different from what Yoruichi had attempted to teach her.

"Yes, teach me." she said softly. He arched a brow as his sharp edged grin inched across his face.

"Okay, but I ain't gonna go easy on you." he warned her, stepping back slightly.

"I didn't think you would." she acknowledged as she raised her sword. She could feel the spirit within the sword moving restlessly. It seemed to be responding to the man and the impending fight.

"Now, I'm gonna try not to hurt you but I ain't making any promises." he warned her. She swallowed hard but nodded her agreement. He grinned happily.

"And I'll try not to hurt you as well." she said quietly. He burst out laughing.

"You can't hurt me. Go ahead..." he offered, pulling his kimono open wide to expose his hard, muscular chest. "...try."

"I don't think..." she started softly.

"I said TRY!" he shouted, making her jump. She rushed forward, slashing her blade harmlessly across his bare chest. She stepped back, staring at the intact surface of his muscular chest.

"You're reiatsu ain't strong enough." he explained. "But I know it's there. I've felt it before." He leaned forward hungrily as he added,

"So don't hold back on me, girl."

"But..." she said quickly, "I...I don't really know what to do."

"You fight." he bellowed, launching himself at her. He was amazingly fast. Misaki could barely track him with her eyes but somehow managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time as he brought his blade down hard. She spun around, sensing him coming at her again. She raised her sword, blocking a potentially deadly blow to her neck. He grinned down at her over their crossed swords.

"Keep your sword up and your eyes on me. Use your other senses. You oughta be able to hear me coming. Listen for the bells." he told her harshly. She noticed for the first time the tiny bells tipping the ends of his hair. She nodded, jumping back.

"I still ain't feeling much spiritual pressure from you...what the hell was your name?" he snapped, swinging his blade up unexpectedly. Misaki curved her body away from it but the sword sliced the fabric of her borrowed tshirt apart. She stared at the gaping hole. A few seconds slower and it would have been her side. The thought chilled her.

"Misaki...Misaki Watanabe." she said, clutching the hilt of her sword a little tighter as she watched him.

"Right." he said, slamming his sword down towards her head. She cried out, jumping back.

"Block, Misa." he ordered. Her hands came up upon command, knocking his blade aside. He continued to hammer at her from either side.

"Block. Up. Down. Left." he barked out the words of warning as she struggled to react in time. She swung her sword up then down then paused for a split second to think about which side was left. It was just enough time for his ragged blade to cut across her collarbone roughly. Misaki cried in pain, flinching back from him. She raised a shaking hand to the bleeding cut. He grinned as he softly said,

"First blood."

"You're supposed to be training me." Misaki insisted angrily. He shrugged, circling her.

"You're supposed to be fighting back...learning from your mistakes. Instead you're just getting slower. I don't think I can fight any slower. I'm barely awake now as it is." he laughed. His laughter only angered her more. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? He was supposed to teach her, not attack her. This was no way to learn, she thought darkly.

"You ain't gonna quit on me now are you, Misa?" he asked in a teasingly condescending voice that grated on her nerves. No, she thought as dark anger twisted inside her, she wasn't backing down from this ass.

Her anger stirred the powerful green energy lying just below the surface. She felt it expanding within her and seeping outwards. Her sword seemed to respond to the sudden flow. It felt more alive in her hands, eager for the fight.

"That's it." he said quietly, watching her closely. "I can finally feel your spiritual pressure. So, I gotta piss you off to get it going? I can do that." he added with a grin. The man was on her in a flash. His sword crashed down without warning. As if moving of it's own accord, her blade seemed to jerk up and block him. Then, driven by anger, she slashed out before he could move back. A thin red streak appeared across his bare chest. The man paused, staring down at the narrow cut in surprise. Now it was Misaki's turn to grin.

"Gotcha." she teased softly. He looked up, his dark eyes suddenly sharp and alive.

"Now it's gettin' fun." he chuckled as he again rushed her, his sword slashing wildly at her. It was impossible to keep up with his rapid movements. She finally dropped down, rolling out of the way. She popped back up, spinning around to block him but he wasn't there.

"What the...?" she whispered.

"Don't let your guard down, Misa." he warned her, suddenly behind her. She spun around but not fast enough. His blade grazed her back, tearing through her shirt and skin below. She grit her teeth against the pain, moving away from him.

"Bastard!" she shouted, feeling the warm blood run down her back. He grinned.

"Where'd your fuckin' spiritual pressure go? Come on, girl." he growled. "You're gonna die the first time you come up against a hollow if you don't get a hold on it."

"I'm doing my best." Misaki snapped, shifting her sword from hand to hand. Her hands were beginning to sweat. She wanted to stop but knew there was no way he would end it now.

"Bullshit!" he shouted, suddenly in her face. His lone gray eye held hers as he snarled, "Your best would include some fuckin' spirit energy, idiot."

Misaki held her ground. He was standing so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin as she stared up at him defiantly.

"I can't control it." she insisted through clenched teeth, her anger flaring hotly. He was asking too much of her. It was too soon. She didn't know how to do any of this.

"I ain't buying that shit. You're just scared." he said in a low, threatening tone as he shoved her backwards several feet. Misaki was shocked at his roughness. He was in front of her again in a flash, his eyes burning into hers.

"I think you're just a little chickenshit who's afraid to fight." he hissed, shoving her again. She collided with the rock wall behind her.

"Back off." she said sharply, pushing ineffectively against his shoulders. He knocked her hand away roughly.

"You're a stupid little human who's in over her head. You really think you got it in you to fight a shinigami, Misa?" he growled, a taunting sneer on his face. His dark eye bore into hers as her anger swirled wildly inside her. How dare he? None of this was her idea to start with but if she was going to do it, she was going to do it right. Who the hell did he think he was anyway, she thought as her mind filled with rage. Her spiritual pressure built steadily, pushing subtly against him.

"I'm wasting my fuckin' time with you. You're useless. Worse than useless. You're just a stupid little bitch." he roared, leaning close to her face.

"Get the hell away from me." she screamed, her spiritual pressure rushing wildly around her as she shoved at him. His pressure was suddenly pushing back, stronger than hers. She couldn't budge him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the rocks. He pressed down close to her as he hissed,

"You feel that? You feel that anger? You feel how much you hate me right now? Well, remember it. Remember how mad you are right now so you can release that fuckin' spirit energy when you need it. Otherwise, you're as good as dead. I might as well kill you now. 'Cause I guarantee the first hollow you run into will."

Misaki stared at him, realizing what he had done. He had baited her until her anger had triggered her spirit energy. Her anger fought with the logic of what he said.

"You son of a bitch." she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Misaki...are you injured?" Urahara's voice called out. The shinigami stepped back from her suddenly. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he said,

"Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of Division 12."

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the infamous Division 11...what can I do for you?" Urahara said easily as he walked over to them. Misaki moved away from the rock and the man. She had no idea how long Urahara had been standing there.

"Commander Yamamoto sent me to talk you about the Gargantua." the tall man explained, keeping an eye on Misaki as she stepped close to Urahara.

"You're bleeding." Urahara noted as she slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I was trying to teach her how to fight." Zaraki explained. Urahara nodded as he said,

"I know. I was watching. Your methods are effective but a little rough in my opinion."

"If you thought I was being too rough then you shoulda said something." Zaraki commented laconically. Urahara sighed.

"No, it was working. I'm sorry, Misaki. It's hard to see him treat you like that but...you don't really have the luxury of time. You need to be able to defend yourself now, if need be." he said quietly. She stared at him, shocked. He had been watching and let the crazy fool hurt her.

"He's right." Zaraki agreed, sheathing his sword and examining the cut on his chest. "But she managed to cut me. She's strong...if she can figure out how to use it."

"You're both crazy." she said softly, pulling free of Urahara's grip. "I'm going to go clean up and change. I'm supposed to meet Orihime after school."

"Hey!" Zaraki called out as she walked across the sandy ground. Misaki paused, looking back at him with a frown. "Is she in the same school Ikkaku and Yumichika are supposed to be screwing around at?"

"I guess so." she replied.

" I need to talk to Ikkaku but I gotta get a gigai first then I'm gonna with you." he insisted.

"Let's go upstairs, Captain Zaraki. I'm sure I have something that will work and we can discuss Commander Yamamoto's concerns. Misaki, please, find us before you leave." Urahara said easily.

"Whatever." Misaki muttered, leaving them to their conversation. She didn't really want to spend more time with the towering shinigami. He had embarrassed and provoked her to prove a point. And she resented it. The cut on her back stung as she climbed the stairs, reminding her of the reality of the fight. Maybe that was what he had been trying to do. To shake her out of the comfortable world she'd been living in for the past twenty years. What had she gotten herself into, she wondered as she left the training ground behind.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review my story so far. I really appreciate it. The reviews and feedback not only inspire me to write but they truly help me as a writer. So THANK YOU ALL!! You're wonderful!!


	7. Chapter 7

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki stood in her bedroom, fuming. She was still angry at the strange shinigami captain. He had violently provoked her until she lost control. All for his own sport and amusement. And Urahara had stood there and let him. That pissed her off even more. He was supposed to be looking out for her. An image of the big man looming over her, shouting at her, filled her mind. He had wanted her to release her spirit energy. He insisted she needed it to fight. Misaki frowned. Yoruichi had said the same thing but she had been much gentler about it. From now on, Misaki decided, she would train with Yoruichi and avoid the dangerous shinigami captain.

With a shake of her head, she tried to clear her thoughts. She needed to change clothes then meet Orihime. She was finally going to go home. She looked around the room for the clothes that Urahara had given her only to realize that she was wearing them. She didn't have another change of clothes.

"Damn." she muttered. There was no way she was going out in the clothes she was wearing. They were dirty, bloody and soaked with sweat. She would have to ask Yoruichi if she could borrow more. Misaki left her room to find the other woman. She searched the house, then the shop without success. She finally found her sitting on the back step watching three children playing behind the shop. Misaki paused, watching the red-haired boy named Jinta playing marbles with two small girls. The first looked quiet and reserved with black-hair tied up in pigtails and big,sad eyes. The other was arguing loudly with Jinta about a move he had made. She was an adorable child with bright pink hair and large brown eyes. Jinta ignored the girl, bending down to take a shot. The pink-haired girl's face tightened with anger then she hauled off and punched him hard in the arm. Her blow knocked him backwards onto his bottom and away from the game.

"I told you it was Ururu's turn." the girl said forcefully. Satisfied, her expression changed to a bright smile as she said to the other girl,

"Go ahead, Ururu."

"Thank you, Yachiru." the black-haired girl said softly, glancing over at Jinta nervously.

"She knows how to make a point." Yoruichi laughed softly, looking up at Misaki.

"Who is that?" Misaki asked, sitting down beside her on the step.

"That is Yachiru Kusajishi. She's Captain Zaraki's lieutenant." Yoruichi said with a smile. Misaki watched the girl laugh happily at something Ururu said.

"She's a shinigami too?" Misaki asked skeptically. The girl was wearing a frilly black and pink dress with black tights and glossy patent leather shoes.

"Yes, she is." Yoruichi laughed. She glanced over at Misaki. She eyed the bloody gash over her left collarbone. Turning away, she asked softly,

"Did you fight with him?"

"Yeah, he said he could teach me how to really fight." Misaki snapped. Yoruichi's smile grew.

"You must have done alright because you're still alive to talk about it." she said easily. "There's not many that can say they faced Zaraki down and survived."

"We weren't really fighting." Misaki argued. "He was supposed to be training me."

"If Zaraki raises his sword, he's fighting. That is his idea of training." Yoruichi noted. Misaki considered her words. Maybe she had gotten lucky. She would rather not push her luck.

"Well, if it's okay...I'd rather train with you from now on." she said after a few minutes of silence. Yoruichi grinned at her and nodded,

"That's okay with me. I guess going up against Zaraki put things in perspective for you."

"Yeah, you could say that." Misaki replied with a faint smile. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm being such a pain. I mean, nosing my way in here and making you train me and everything...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. As far as training goes, I enjoy it so don't sweat it." Yoruichi reassured her.

"Uhm...Yoruichi, do you think I could borrow another outfit from you? I need to meet Orihime. We're going to go to my house and get some of my stuff. I promise I'll wash your things and return them to you this evening." Misaki said quietly.

"Sure." Yoruichi said, standing. "But I'm not sure what else I've got. I don't have a lot of clothes. I don't usually wear them."

Misaki followed her into the house with a puzzled expression. What did she mean by that, Misaki wondered. Yoruichi lead into Renji's bedroom. She opened the top drawer of the dresser as she muttered,

"I've got a bra...which isn't going to fit you. Some underwear...which should fit you fine. Here, take these. And...damn...sorry but there's only a couple of tshirts and a pair of shorts. I don't imagine you want them. They're cut pretty short."

Misaki looked at the dark blue shorts she held up. They were tiny. She wondered if they would even cover her butt cheeks. Yoruichi grinned over at her as she added teasingly,

"You'd look really cute in them."

"I'll pass." Misaki said quickly.

"Oh, wait! I think I have a dress in the closet. Hold on..." Yoruichi said, moving over to the closet. She pulled out a white and green sundress and handed it to Misaki.

"That should fit." she noted as Misaki held it up to her.

"You think?" Misaki asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah, and it suits you." she said with a smile. "Just don't fight Zaraki in it. I'd like it back in one piece."

"Thanks, Yoruichi. I really appreciate it." Misaki said with a smile. She liked the dress. And it was nice to be able to talk to Yoruichi. She had sensed tension between them earlier and she didn't understand why.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said hesitantly as Yoruichi returned the clothes to the drawer.

"Sure." she said, turning to face Misaki.

"Are you and Urahara...dating?" Misaki asked nervously. Yoruichi smiled. It lit up her large, golden eyes.

"Dating?" she repeated, visibly trying not to laugh.

"Well, whatever you call it...you know what I mean." Misaki snapped, embarrassed. Yoruichi's smile gave way to laughter. Misaki's face flushed bright red.

"We're lovers, if that's what you mean." Yoruichi said finally. "At least some of the time. He's too hard to live with all of the time."

"I kinda figured but I wasn't sure..." Misaki stammered.

"Look, I know I kinda came down hard on you earlier but Kisuke's been so wrapped up in you...I might have been a little jealous. I knew he was bringing you here but I didn't know that you'd be all grown up. Or so pretty. He made it sound like you were a little kid so you took me off-guard. I should have known better than to listen to him." she said, shaking her head. Misaki stared at her. She was jealous of her? The thought boggled her mind. It didn't seem possible. Yoruichi was beautiful. Truly beautiful in every way.

"You were jealous of me?" Misaki questioned. Yoruichi smiled warmly at her as she replied,

"Yeah, I was a little. I've just never seen him so worried about someone before. It's usually things that catch his interest but he genuinely cares for you Misaki. It took me by surprise but I'm over it now. I guess that I better go check on Kisuke. I don't want to leave him alone with Zaraki too long. He tends to wear on Zaraki's nerves and Captain Zaraki isn't known for his patience." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"I need to get going too if I'm going to get to the school on time. Oh, if you see Captain Zaraki, please tell him I'll be ready in about ten minutes. He wanted to go with me. Thanks, Yoruichi." she called out as Misaki went into the bathroom to clean up and change. She hurried washed the blood and sweat from her body then quickly dressed. When she emerged, she felt like a new woman.

She found Captain Zaraki out back with Yoruichi and Urahara. They were watching the three kids continue to play marbles. Jinta was now sporting a black eye and what looked like bite marks on his arm. He kept watching Yachiru with a wary expression. Misaki heard Zaraki say to Urahara as she stepped outside,

"You sure it's okay to leave her here?"

"Of course! Jinta and Ururu are enjoying having a new playmate!" Urahara replied easily.

"Okay but you better watch her. If that redheaded kid keeps mouthing off, she's liable to kill him." Zaraki warned him. Urahara smiled.

"Jinta will be fine. Besides, she's teaching him to respect Ururu. That I wholeheartedly approve of." he commented. Zaraki glanced over at her as she paused on the step. The added height brought them nearly eye to eye.

"It's about time you showed up." he said in an irritated voice. "Come on, let's go."

As they walked away from the shop, Misaki looked him over slowly. He was dressed in black leather. Leather slacks clung to his long, muscular legs. A black leather jacket hung open open over a red and black tshirt. He looked big, bad and dangerous.

"What?" he snapped, noticing her stare. She shook her head, looking away.

"You just look different." she said softly. He cracked his neck stiffly as he complained,

"I hate these damn gigai's. Feels like a fuckin' coffin."

"So you can really feel the difference?" Misaki asked curiously, remembering Urahara's words about her. He said that she was wearing a gigai, a false body to help her pass as human, but she hadn't wanted to believe him.

"Oh, hell yeah!" he snapped as he stretched and twisted uncomfortably. "My skin feels too tight."

"You look the same though..." she whispered, longing to touch him and discover whether he felt different. But ever wary of contact, she held back.

"You just said I look different. Make up your damn mind." he snapped.

"I mean...it looks real. It doesn't look like you're wearing a...a...fake body." she struggled to explain. He arched an eyebrow curiously, watching her as they walked.

"Ain't you ever seen one before?" he asked quietly. She shrugged.

"I guess I have. I mean, I saw Ran, Renji and Toshiro but..." she started.

"You know Urahara and Yoruichi are wearing gigai too." he noted. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I didn't." she said softly. "Who else?"

"Hell, I don't know. You might be in a gigai for all I know." he growled as they reached the school building. She glanced nervously over at him. He didn't know. Suddenly, she didn't want him to know about her strange background. He might treat her differently and Misaki didn't want that. He was the only one that didn't seem to treat her like she was something strange and potentially dangerous outside of Orihime.

"Yoruichi called you captain." she commented, changing the subject.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked, his eyes on the school as they waited for classes to end.

"Are you some kind of military shinigami or what?" she asked curiously. He grinned over at her as he replied,

"You don't know shit about us, do you?"

"No, not really." she admitted. "I couldn't even see you guys until yesterday. This is all very new to me."

"What the hell?" he snapped. She shook her head, waving away his question.

"I want to hear about you and the Soul Society." she said. He grunted unhappily before explaining,

"The Soul Society's what you call the whole damn world. Not everyone there is a shinigami. Hell, most aren't. But the ones that are live in the Sereitei."

"What's that?" she interrupted.

"It's a walled city right smack in the middle of everything. Life's better there than in the rest of the Soul Society. It's where the army's centered." he continued with surprising patience.

"The Shinigami army?" she asked. He grinned.

"Now you're getting it. It's made up of three branches...the Gotei 13, that's me and the other 12 captains, the Kido Corps and the Special Forces."

"The Gotei 13...for 13 captains?" she asked. He nodded.

"Right," he said. "Thirteen captains and thirteen divisions."

"Okay," she said, smiling slowly. It was starting to make sense. "And the little girl, Yachiru...she's in your division?"

"She's my lieutenant." he said with a grin.

"Really? Is she your daughter, too?"

"Nah," he said easily. "We just kinda found each other a long time ago. She's my...family."

"Aww, that's sweet." Misaki said softly. He squirmed uncomfortably. "It's like me and my Dad...and I guess Urahara too."

"You and Urahara?" he asked sharply. She nodded, noticing students spilling out of the high school.

"School's out." she noted. He looked away from her, watching the steady stream of young people hurrying out of the building.

"How come you're not in there with the rest of 'em?" he asked.

"I've already graduated high school. I've been out a couple of years now." she explained. "Honestly, it seems like Ikkaku and Yumichika are a little too old for it too."

"Trust me, they are." he chuckled. "Now, let's talk about you."

"Me?" she said nervously. "What about me?"

"Like how come you ain't never seen a shinigami before yesterday. And why do you have so much spiritual pressure? And what's the deal between you and Urahara?" he asked, watching her.

"There's Orihime." Misaki noted, stepping forward slightly. Zaraki reached out to catch her hand but she shrank back from his touch. He shot her a questioning look.

"Sorry." she said quickly. "I don't like to be touched."

"Misaki! Captain Zaraki! What a nice surprise." Orihime said happily as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey, kid. Where's Ikkaku and Ichigo?" he asked. Orihime looked back at the school with a smile as she replied,

"Ikkaku and Renji got into an argument over who's stronger and they're settling it with an arm wrestling contest."

"Arm wrestling? I'd like to see that. Ikkaku's gonna kick his ass." Zaraki chuckled. "Where they at?"

"You can't go in there." Misaki cried out, catching him by the arm to stop him as he moved forward. He glanced down at her hand on his leather clad arm with a grim expression.

"I don't like to be touched, Misa." he said sarcastically. Anger flashed inside her. She released him suddenly as she snapped sharply,

"Go ahead in there then. Let's see what happens when the staff notice a bad-ass, biker looking dude running around the school after hours. We'll be sure to come and visit you in jail."

"She's right, Captain Zaraki. There's no way you're going to pass for a parent...or a student." Orihime said timidly. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he growled, glaring them both.

"I'll go get them." Orihime said with a smile. "Ichigo will want to know that you're here Captain Zaraki."

"The chickenshit'll just run away again." Zaraki laughed.

"I'll be right back, Misaki. Then we can go to your house. Renji, Ikkaku and Chad all volunteered to carry boxes for us so we should be able to get a bunch of your stuff." Orihime offered.

"But I don't have any boxes, Orihime." Misaki said.

"Yeah, I figured. Ichigo called his Dad and he's going to bring some over. He's got a bunch at the clinic. I'll be right back." she said happily before running back into the school. Misaki smiled. She didn't understand why they were all helping her. They didn't even know her but they were willing to pitch in for her sake. It was a nice feeling.

"I thought you lived with Urahara. You moving?" Zaraki asked her quietly, catching her attention. She shook her head.

"I'm moving some of my stuff into Urahara's." she explained.

"You're just now moving in? How long you been living there?" he asked. She sighed.

"Since yesterday." she said. He frowned. He didn't look satisfied with her answer.

"Answer my questions, Misa. I need to know what your deal is." he said coldly. She glanced back at him.

"My deal? What do you mean?" she asked. "And why do you need to know anyway?"

"What happened to you yesterday?" he growled, glaring at her. She took a deep breath then said all at once,

"My father died and it released this seal inside me that Urahara created to lock away my spiritual pressure. When it broke, I could see things like shinigami and feel things and I had this weird energy inside me that I'd never felt before. It just busted outta me and changed everything. Urahara showed up at the hospital and told me that my mother had been a shinigami. They were really good friends and he's kinda like my godfather. After she died, he took me away and created the seal so I could be more human. Now, he's trying to help me learn about this whole other world. He says I'm not safe alone and wants me to stay there with him. And he wants me to learn to fight...and damn...I don't know what else..."

Zaraki stared at her silently. She looked away. He was looking at her the same way the others had.

"Well, fuck." he said quietly. "No wonder you're acting so damned weird."

She looked around at him in surprise. He was leaning against the streetlight with his arms crossed casually. He was watching her closely.

"Your Dad just died yesterday?" he asked softly, holding her gaze.

"Well, really it was the night before. But they had me doped up for the better part of a day so it seems like yesterday." she said quietly. "The funeral's tomorrow."

"Shit." he muttered. "Tell me about this seal."

"I don't know that much. You oughta talk to Urahara about it." she said softly.

"I don't need to know the details. I wanna know about when it broke. What happened with your reiatsu?" he said insistently.

"I told you. It just busted out of me. It felt like it was going to tear me in two. It trashed the hospital. I guess it was so strong since it had been bottled up so long. Urahara said he felt it all the way across town." she explained.

"Yeah, I bet." he said quietly. "So your Mom was a shinigami. That would explain your spiritual pressure. What about your father?"

"I don't know who my real father was." she said as Ikkaku and Yumichika hurried up. They were trailed by Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku. Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

"Captain Zaraki!" Ikkaku called out. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Commander Yamamoto sent me." he replied. "Who won the arm wrestling contest?"

"I did, of course." Ikkaku announced proudly.

"He cheated." Renji declared loudly.

"I didn't cheat. I don't need to cheat against you, asshole." Ikkaku taunted him. Renji glared at the other man.

"I do think that breaking the desk might be construed as cheating, Ikkaku. But it was a beautiful way to end the competition." Yumichika mused with a smile.

"I broke it when I slammed his hand down to win." Ikkaku argued.

"You broke it because I was winning and you couldn't stand it." Renji cried out.

"Prove it." Ikkaku challenged him. Renji's face flushed red.

"I challenge you to another arm wrestling contest. Winner has to do the loser homework for a week." Renji insisted. Ikkaku grinned.

"Are you nuts? I don't want a dumbass like you doing my homework when I win. Loser buys next time we go drinking." he laughed, shaking Renji's hand tightly. Both men glared at the other as they violently shook hands, neither willing to let go first.

"Okay, cut it out, you two." Rukia said, forcing their hands apart. She glanced at Zaraki and asked,

"Captain Zaraki, are you alone? It's unusual to see you without Lt. Kusajishi."

"She's back at Urahara's playing with some other brats." Zaraki explained.

"Yachiru's here too?" Orihime asked happily. "That's wonderful. I can't wait to see her."

"Misaki, you ready to go pack up your stuff?" Chad asked quietly. Misaki nodded as she replied,

"Yeah, I am. Thank you guys for helping me."

"We don't mind. Anything to make you feel more at home." Renji said with a smile. "Come on, let's get the done so I can kick Ikkaku's ass once and for all."

"In your dreams, Red. In your dreams." Ikkaku laughed as they walked away.

* * *

I wanted to apologize because I've deviated slightly from the manga/anime storyline and will need to so somewhat more for the next chapter. I really try to stay true to the BLEACH storylines and hammer my original story/characters into it's frame. But for this one, I need to tool around a bit with Orihime, particularly. I'm sorry. I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated it. And to those of you who have already reviewed my story...THANK YOU! Your feedback makes a huge difference. Thanks so very much!!


	8. Chapter 8

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Division 11-- the combat division of the Gotei 13, hated the living world. Limits were placed upon his spiritual pressure, he was forced to wear a stifling gigai and he was strongly discouraged from fighting while living among the humans. It was a suffocating half-life to the man. He hadn't volunteered for this assignment. It was forced on him by Commander General Yamamoto. Zaraki was present when the strange reiatsu rippled over Yamamoto. So, he was naturally sent to track down the source. He never expected to encounter it so quickly. His secondary mission was to discuss reinforcing the Garganta with Kisuke Urahara, so that a shinigami captain could pass through to Heuco Mundo at full power. Yamamoto wanted it stabilized enough to accommodate even Zaraki's massive spiritual pressure. It was this part of his mission that had brought him directly to Urahara's shop. He felt the familiar reiatsu as soon as he stepped foot in the Urahara Shoten.

Zaraki's eyes fixed on Misaki, now several feet ahead of him. She walked alongside Orihime and Rangiku, listening as the other two women discussed school. She was the source of the reiatsu. He hadn't believed it when he first saw her fighting with Yorucihi. It didn't seem possible that the slip of a girl could contain such powerful spirit energy. His eyes slowly moved over the young woman as they paused at a cross street. Her long brown hair shimmered in the sun, framing dark green eyes and fair skin. She was a bit thinner than Zaraki liked. He preferred curvy women with a bit of meat on their bones. But her face, delicately featured, was pretty. She was not at all what he had expected.

Yamamoto feared that the source of the powerful reiatsu, though located in the human world, was somehow connected to Aizen. Zaraki had not pressed him to explain those suspicions but merely accepted it as fact. Now he wished he asked more questions. He had been ordered to investigate the source fully and to determine if Aizen was involved. Zaraki was skeptical. The girl appeared to be completely ignorant of anything related to the shinigami world. No, he didn't believe it. There was something amazingly pure about the girl. It stirred protective feelings in him usually reserved for Yachiru. Even when fighting her, he had found himself holding back. He couldn't see her being involved with Aizen and Ichimaru. Still, he had to be sure.

"Ikkaku," he said quietly, catching the bald man's attention.

"Yes, captain?" Ikkaku replied, falling into step beside him. Zaraki's remained on Misaki as he said,

"Whaddya know about her?"

"Misaki?" Ikkaku asked, "I know she's fucking gorgeous. I'd love to get my hands on her, if you know what I mean."

"I'm serious." Zaraki growled.

"Oh, sorry, captain." Ikkaku snapped immediately. "I don't know a lot about her. Renji's the one to talk to. He and Captain Hitsugaya talked with Urahara about her last night. He told me a little. There was some weird shit about sealing away her reiatsu or something. I didn't think you could do that kinda thing but you never know with Urahara."

"True enough." Zaraki agreed. "Abarai, tell me what you know about the girl."

"There's not much to tell, Captain Zaraki." Renji said quietly, his eyes on Misaki as if he feared she might overhear them. "According to Urahara, her mother was a shinigami who died. He brought Misaki to the human world to keep her close to him after that."

"What about some kinda seal that broke? What's that about?" Zaraki asked. Renji nodded as he replied,

"Yeah, Urahara sealed her spiritual pressure up so that she could pass for human. I think he was trying to protect her."

"You're kidding." Zaraki said, finally understanding. "So she's not human?"

"Nope, she was born in the Soul Society." Renji said. Zaraki nodded as they approached a small home in at the end of a tree-lined street. That waswhy Misaki had been so curious about the gigai. She was wearing one of some kind. He glanced up, watching her unlock the door and usher them all inside. Zaraki brought up the rear, entering last. She lingered by the door as if waiting for him.

"I didn't realize that you were going to help us, Captain Zaraki." she said softly. He paused, looking down at her.

"I ain't got nowhere else to be right now. Besides, looks like you could use the help." he said with a shrug. She smiled faintly.

"I suppose I do. I guess I'll have to pack everything up and move it out. Dad was renting this house so unless I get a job, I'll have to let it go." she commented.

"Yeah, but you're living with Urahara now so no worries, right?" he said easily.

"You're right. It's just...that's not my home. This is." she sighed, walking away from him. He followed her into the house slowly. Zaraki found Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia and Rangiku sprawled out on the sofa watching television. Toshiro was flipping through a book while Orihime and Yumichika busied themselves making tea in the kitchen.

"They certainly do make themselves at home." Misaki laughed.

"Yeah, they're good at that." Zaraki chuckled. A knock sounded at the door. Misaki left his side to answer it. Zaraki glanced around. A tall, dark-haired man stood at the door. He and Misaki spoke quietly. He noticed the man attempted to pat her on the arm but she sidestepped out of his reach. It was a comforting gesture but something about seeing the man trying to touch her bothered Zaraki. He walked quickly over to the door.

"...I'll be there tomorrow. Just have Kisuke call me if he has any questions. Are you sure you're okay, Misaki?" the man said softly. Misaki nodded, accepting several rolls of tape and a couple of markers from the man.

"I'm fine. Really. Thanks for bringing all this stuff over. It'll be a big help." she said quietly.

"You need a hand, Misa?" Zaraki asked, stepping in close behind her, towering over the man. He looked up at Zaraki, his smiling expression slipping for a moment as he silently assessed Zaraki. It struck Zaraki that the man was not what he seemed as the goofy expression returned to the man's face.

"Looks like you've got plenty of help today. That's good. I will be there tomorrow, Misaki. But I better get back to the clinic now before Karin comes looking for me." the man joked. Zaraki frowned. The man looked familiar.

"Have we met before?" he asked the stranger. The man smiled broadly as he extended a hand towards Zaraki.

"It's possible. I'm Dr. Isshin Kurosaki."

"Dr. Kurosaki, this is Cap..." Misaki started to introduce them. Zaraki cut her off, saying,

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Dr. Kurosaki is Ichigo's father." Misaki explained. Zaraki grunted, wondering if that was it. Perhaps it was a resemblance to the orange-haired kid that he recognized. No, he decided. Something else about the man was tugging at an old memory.

"Maybe you've been a patient at my clinic. It's been open for nearly twenty years." Kurosaki suggested. Zaraki shook his head.

"Nah, that's not it." he said quietly, still scrutinizing the man.

"Oh well, it was good to meet you, Kenpachi. Misaki, call if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurosaki said, smiling at her sympathetically. He glanced up at Zaraki and added,

"Take care of her, Kenpachi. She's been through a lot the last few days and it's not over yet."

"I will." Zaraki agreed, looking over at Misaki. She looked down self-consciously.

"Let's get these boxes inside." she said suddenly, bending down to grab a handful of the flattened boxes.

"Happy packing." Kurosaki called out with a wave as he walked away. Zaraki watched him for a moment, trying again to place his face then dismissed it as he picked up the remaining boxes. As he walked back in, he heard Misaki explaining,

"No, he couldn't stay. He said the clinic was really busy. He just dropped the boxes."

"What was he saying about tomorrow?" Zaraki asked, popping one of the boxes into shape.

"Oh...that." Misaki said softly. Zaraki looked up at her. Something in her tone had changed.

"My father's funeral is tomorrow. It's all set." she said, her voice low. "He's...the body's already been cremated."

"Tomorrow?" Orihime squeaked suddenly.

"Oh no..." Rukia said softly. She and Orihime exchanged a look.

"I can't come tomorrow, Misaki. I'm sorry but I'm going back to the Soul Society with Rukia tonight." Orihime said sadly. Rukia quickly added,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I've already arranged for the gate to be opened tonight."

"It's no problem." Misaki said, smiling. "I never expected any of you to be there tomorrow. Please, don't feel bad, Orihime."

"But I do." Orihime cried out, visibly upset.

"Don't worry about it. Captain Zaraki, I'll take that box. I need to get some clothes packed. I don't want to keep imposing on Yoruichi." Misaki said, taking the box from him. He watched her hurry into one of the bedrooms. A thick silence fell over the room. It was shattered by Yumichika declaring loudly,

"I don't know about the rest of you but I will be at that funeral tomorrow. I'm not letting that poor girl go through that all by herself."

"I agree." Toshiro said solemnly. "Rangiku and I will be there as well."

"Me, too." Renji agreed.

"I guess I'll go too." Ikkaku said after a moment. "What about you, Captain?"

"Don't know if I'll still be here tomorrow." he muttered darkly, assembling another box. "It depends on how long it takes me to wrap things up."

"What sort of assignment are you on, Captain Zaraki?" Toshiro asked, retrieving a flattened box and quickly popping it open.

"It ain't nothin' important." Zaraki growled. "Old Man Yama asked me to check a couple things out, that's all. Ikkaku, you gonna sit there all day or you gonna pack some of this shit up?"

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku snapped, jumping to his feet. The others followed his example, as slowly each person began packing up the household. With his thoughts on Misaki, Zaraki finished setting up all the boxes. He didn't like the concern he was feeling for the girl. It wasn't like him. Leaving seemed like the best idea considering everything but the thought didn't sit well with him. It left him with a strange sense of guilt and remorse. Neither were familiar sensations for the man. And he blamed the girl.

xxxxxxxxx

Zaraki wandered around the small home, watching the others gather up books and other things, packing them in the boxes Ichigo's father had left. The home wasn't large but it had a comfortable, relaxed air that appealed to the man. The walls were covered with bookshelves which overflowed with books. Tucked here and there was an abundance of lush green plants. The furniture was worn from use but looked inviting and comfortable. Zaraki paused in front of a fireplace. On the mantle above were an array of framed photographs. Most were pictures of Misaki starting from a young age. A few included a dark-haired man with a warm smile. Zaraki picked up a silver frame encasing a recent photograph of the girl. She looked like she was laughing at the camera, her green eyes shining. As he raised the frame in the air for a closer look, the back slipped loose releasing the photograph. It fell to the floor. Frowning, Zaraki retrieved it. He flipped the frame over noticing an old piece of tape that had apparently been holding the frame closed. He sat the frame back on the mantel and examined the photograph closely. She really was a beautiful woman, he thought. There was something very enticing in those soft eyes.

"Captain Zaraki, who's in charge of your Division in your absence?" captain Hitsugaya asked from the other side of the room where he was helping Rangiku pack books away. Zaraki turned, discreetly sliding the photograph into his pocket as he replied,

"Soifon's in charge temporarily. She's mean enough to handle my men for a little while."

"Interesting choice." Hitsugaya said with a faint smile. Zaraki noticed Rangiku bending over to retrieve a book from the floor. In her skimpy school uniform, she was practically falling out in front as well as behind.

"Damn, Matsumoto." Zaraki laughed. "That uniform doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Rangiku smiled sweetly as she straightened up. She wiggled her abundant chest seductively as she replied,

"It does emphasis my natural attributes." she said teasingly. Zaraki laughed as he shook his head. He looked around the room, wondering where Misaki was. Orihime and Rukia were in Misaki's bedroom folding and packing away clothes. Chad, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku were trying to detangle the electronics set up in the huge entertainment center. He didn't see Misaki anywhere. Concerned, he wandered room to room, looking for her.

Zaraki found her in the second bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching a pillow to her face. He walked in cautiously, closing the door behind him.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked quietly. Misaki looked back at him. Her large eyes were filled with tears. She took a deep ragged breath then inhaled deeply from the pillow she held so tightly.

"I can still smell him...his scent..." she whispered. "It's like he's still here...just in the other room or something. I thought you were him coming in just now."

He crossed the room to sit down next to her. She looked lost and alone. Her pain cut through him as if it were his own. He wanted to comfort her but had no idea how. He wasn't a gentle man. Outside of Yachiru, he'd never cared enough to comfort any other person. Tentatively he reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna feel that way for awhile, Misa." he warned her softly.

"But he's okay. I know that. I have to remember that he's in the Soul Society...a better place. He's not really dead..." she said, wiping her tears away with the pillow. Zaraki grimaced. She had an idealized concept of the Soul Society. The girl had no idea what a horrible place the outer districts of the Rukongai could be. He only hoped her father had arrived in one of the better areas.

"Knowing that don't make it hurt any less." he said gruffly. She looked up at him sadly. "You're still alone and I know how that feels."

"But I'm not...not really. I've got you and the others. I'm really lucky. I know that...but it...it still hurts." she whispered, leaning into him. He drew her closer automatically. As his hand slipped down over her arm, he felt her stiffen.

"What is it?" he asked. He knew what it was. He had gone too far, been too forward with the girl, he thought grimly. Misaki raised her head, staring up at him with wide, questioning eyes. He loosened his grip, letting her move away from him.

"You're touching me." she said softly. Zaraki opened his mouth to speak then stopped. It wasn't what he thought. He had forgotten the girl had a problem with being touched physically.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I forgot..." he started.

"No!" she snapped, silencing him. "It's okay...give me your hand."

Hesitantly, he offered his hand to her. She took his large hand in both of hers. She ran her fingers over his calloused flesh as if it fascinated her. She raised his hand to her face, pressing his palm against her cheek with a smile. Zaraki watched her, unsure how to respond. There was a child-like joy in her actions he didn't want to lose.

"You can touch me." she said happily.

"You surprised?" he chuckled, cupping her cheek in his hand and enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"I am." she laughed, lowering her eyes shyly. "It's nice."

Unable to help himself, Zaraki slid his hands over her neck and down over her shoulders. He let his palms and fingers move lightly up and down her bare arms. Somehow, being given permission made him want to touch her even more. Her flesh was warm, soft and inviting. He held her eyes as his hands skimmed over her skin. She seemed to be reveling in the contact. She reached out, touching his cheek and letting her fingers move along his jaw to his neck. There was something incredibly tempting about the feel of her flesh. Zaraki couldn't stop. Each touch, each caress seemed to be more addictive. It was as if he could feel himself slipping under her skin. She ran her fingers over his bare arms and he could feel the bond between them deepening. He watched her examine the sinewy muscles of his forearm. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The more contact he had with her, the more he felt himself moving inside her. It was a strange, sensual sensation. And he wanted more. He could feel what could only be described as her soul, just out of reach but so tantalizingly close. Zaraki wanted, no needed, to reach that part of her. He tightened his grip on her arms, pulling her gently towards him.

"Misaki, did you want us...Oh!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stepped into the room. Zaraki dropped his hands and jumped up suddenly, feeling as if he'd been caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar. He turned his back on Misaki to nervously look at Rangiku. She was smiling smugly, her hands on her hips.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked coyly.

"No," Misaki said softly. Zaraki glanced back at her. She didn't look like she had felt what he had. She still looked sad and alone. "Captain Zaraki was trying to help me...deal with my father being gone. It's hard to explain..."

"Oh..." Rangiku stammered. It obviously wasn't what she thought was going on. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure about the kitchen. Did you want us to start boxing that stuff up or what?"

"No, leave it. I'm done. I...I can't take anymore. I wanna go back to Urahara's." Misaki said, standing. She laid the pillow back on the bed but her hand remained on it as if she didn't want to let it go.

"Matsumoto, throw this in the box with her clothes." Zaraki ordered, tossing the pillow to the other woman.

"Yes, sir." she said automatically.

"Thank you." Misaki whispered, smiling up at Zaraki as she walked towards the door. Rangiku turned to leave. He watched Misaki move by him. She obviously hadn't felt the strange feelings he had experienced. He didn't understand what had passed between them but it left him longing for more. With a sigh, he followed her into the front room.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating but life gets in the way sometimes. As always, to all the wonderful people who have taken time to review my fic so far...thank you! I love to read the reviews and the feedback helps me so much! Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The group walked steadily up the street, each person carried a box in their arms. Rukia and Renji led the pack. Walking side by side, they chatted about her brother. Behind them walked Chad and Toshiro, who were content to walk in silence. Directly behind them Ikkaku, Rangiku and Yumichika were laughing about friends of their's in the Soul Society. Misaki brought up the rear with Zaraki by her side.

Misaki glanced up at Zaraki as they walked. He was an intimidating looking man. Violence seemed to simmer just under the surface of his scarred and weathered exterior. But he had been kind to her. He had been surprisingly gentle and tender when he had comforted her. And he had touched her. The thought brought a smile to her face. She could touch him without fear. It was a wonderful feeling. She worried that it might be responsible for the growing attraction she felt towards the man. But as she considered his strong, chiseled profile, she knew that it was more. She was drawn to him in a way she didn't understand and had never felt before.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, looking over at her and meeting her eyes. She looked away nervously as she shook her head.

"No, everything's good." she murmured, staring straight ahead. She could feel his eyes on her. It made her skin tingle. What a strange sensation, she thought. It felt as if a bond had formed between them after their brief contact. That something had passed between them as they spoke in her father's bedroom. Something new and strange, even to her. She hadn't touched his soul, of that she was sure. But she now felt a connection to him that wasn't there before. She didn't understand but, she liked it.

"I think we all need a drink." Rangiku called out loudly.

"When don't you think that, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Captain." she whined. "That was uncalled for. I've been really good since I've been in the living world. I haven't been drunk hardly at all."

"What do you consider hardly at all?" Toshiro teased.

"It's harder to get a hold of alcohol here." Ikkaku complained. "They keep wanting something called ID. Since when is money not good enough?"

"I don't have any trouble getting sake. I just smile and lean forward..." Rangiku laughed. Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"We all know what you do to get what you want, Ran." he laughed, cutting her off. She smiled, her walk taking on a suggestive wiggle.

"Ikkaku, you have to be at least 21 to buy alcohol around here. That's what the ID is for. They want you to show proof of your age." Misaki explained.

"Oh, he's way over 21." Yumichika laughed softly. "He's closer to 221 years old."

"Who asked you?" Ikkaku snapped. Yumichika smiled sweetly as he added,

"He's a bit sensitive about his age."

Ikkaku shifted the box he carried to one arm then swung the other across Yumichika's shoulders as he confided,

"What Yumi's not mentioning is that he's older than me...by quite a few decades."

"You're older, Yumichika?" Rangiku laughed. Yumichika glared at Ikkaku then the glare faded into a charming smile that seemed to put Ikkaku on guard immediately.

"What?" he asked the other man nervously. Yumichika continued to smile.

"You didn't notice that I boxed up the entire contents of the bar at Misaki's house, did you?"

"What bar?" Ikkaku cried out in surprise. Yumichika's smile grew smug.

"The rather large bar her father had in his office." he replied easily. "You don't mind, do you, Misaki?"

"No, I don't mind. And I don't think Dad would either. He'd be happy to see someone enjoy it." Misaki said, smiling. Ikkaku's manner changed completely as he leaned closer to Yumichika, hugging his shoulder warmly as he said,

"You know I didn't mean that shit about you being older, right? They all know that I got at least a century on you, buddy. You're way too pretty to be pushing 300."

"Good try." Yumichika said coldly, shrugging Ikkaku's arm away. A cacophony of cell phones rang out at the same time. Ikkaku grabbed his first, flipping the small phone open.

"Hollows." he announced loudly. "And they're close."

"Where?" Zaraki asked, his attitude changing suddenly. Misaki watched as he handed her the box he carried and popped what looked like candy into his mouth. In a flash, his physical body staggered backwards and he emerged, dressed in his shinigami robes and brandishing his sword. A hungry, sharp-toothed grin inched across his face. His lone eye glittered brightly in anticipation of the fight.

"Looks like three of them...all at different locations." Toshiro said, closing his phone and mimicking Zaraki's action, stepping free of his gigai. Each of the shinigami did the same, dropping their boxes on the ground.

"I want the biggest one." Zaraki growled.

"This way, Captain." Ikkaku called out. He, Zaraki and Yumichika ran off in the same direction. They sped away so quickly, they left a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Which way, Captain?" Rangiku asked Toshiro.

"I think we should take the one farthest away. Hurry, Matsumoto." Toshiro ordered. The two of them took a step forward then shimmered and disappeared. Misaki saw them reappeared several hundred feet away then they vanished again. She frowned, wondering how they could move so fast. Renji grinned at Rukia.

"I guess that leaves us the one a couple blocks away. Ready?" he asked.

"You seven help them carry the boxes back to Urahara's and wait for us there." Rukia ordered the gigai's. Then she smiled at Renji and said,

"Let's go."

A moment later, they were gone as well.

"Uhm...do you think Ichigo's okay?" Orihime asked Chad nervously. "I can feel his reiatsu over that way. It feels like he's fighting."

"If you want to check on him, just give me those boxes." Chad said quietly. Orihime flashed him a warm smile as she shifted her boxes into his strong arms.

"Thanks, Chad. I'll meet you back at Urahara's shop. Bye, Misaki!" she called out as she ran up the street. Misaki looked at Zaraki's gigai which was now standing beside her. It smiled at her in a goofy way that looked very Un-Zaraki like. She laughed, offering it a box.

"I'll carry them both." it spoke in voice that was too high to be Zaraki's. Misaki didn't resist as it took both boxes from her and walked away. The seven gigai's moved together, gathering up the boxes and leaving Chad and Misaki behind.

"That is so weird." Misaki whispered. Chad nodded, falling into step behind them. Misaki sighed, following them as well. It really was strange. Apparently, the candy filled the gigai's with some kind of replacement soul temporarily, freeing the shinigami. She wondered what would happen to her if she ingested one to the candies. A cold chill shot down her spine. With a shudder, she turned away from the gigais. It wasn't a pleasant thought, that her own body wasn't real.

They arrived at Urahara's store to find the pink-haired girl standing out front, waiting. She glanced at the gigai of Zaraki then walked over to Misaki.

"Hi there. My name's Yachiru Kusajishi. Who are you? Where's Ken-chan? Are all these boxes yours too?" she questioned in rapid succession.

"Hello, Yachiru. I'm Misaki Watanabe. He went to fight hollows and yep, these are all mine." Misaki laughed. The gigai's all stood by, waiting for further instructions.

"Where do you want the boxes, Misaki?" Chad asked.

"Oh, just follow me." Misaki said, walking into the shop. "You can put them in my bedroom."

Yachiru followed Misaki as she led the group to her bedroom. She stepped to the side, watching them set the boxes all around the small room.

"What's in these anyway?" Yachiru asked curiously, kicking one of the boxes hard. A loud crack sounded. Misaki grimaced, hoping that the box didn't contain the liquor bottles.

"Mostly clothes." she explained, watching the gigai's and Chad leave the room in a single file line. "It's just some of my stuff. You know, you've got stuff where you live that wouldn't want to leave behind, right?"

"Uh huh...my toys, my crayons, my uniforms...hmm...my candy." she added with a happy smile.

"You live in the Soul Society, right, Yachiru?" Misaki asked softly.

"Yep, in the Sereitei with Ken-chan."

"Do you like it there?" Misaki asked, pushing the boxes around so that she could reach them all. Yachiru nodded her head vigorously.

"It's great. I get to be with Ken-chan and there's lots of hollows to fight. And lots of snacks and candy. And Pachinko Head and Feather Face are there. They're lots of fun too. And Bya-kun and Big Boobies and Captain Puppy-chan and Stinky Pinky and Big Whitey and Braid Lady..." Yachiru said, firing off the names in rapid succession.

"You have a lot of friends there?" Misaki asked, interrupting her. The girl smiled as she said,

"Yeah, I do. It's a fun place. Are you moving to the Sereitei? Is that why all your stuff's in boxes?"

"No, I don't belong there." Misaki said quickly. "I'm moving in here with Urahara."

"Okay, Sneaky Hat Man's okay but you'd have more fun in the Sereitei with me and Ken-chan." Yachiru replied, accepting what Misaki had said without question. Misaki's mind wandered. She hadn't been completely honest with her. She did belong in the Soul Society but this world was the one she knew. The place she called home. Urahara appeared in the doorway.

"Look at all the boxes." he said happily. "I'm so happy that you're moving in. It looks like you should be quite comfortable in here."

"I appreciate you letting me stay here." Misaki said, returning his smile.

"I want you to be here, Misaki. Just take your time putting your things away. Ururu's preparing a delicious meal. I understand the other's found a fight?" he said warmly. Misaki nodded, pulling open the nearest box.

"Their cell phones all went off and they said it was hollows. Zaraki was really excited." Misaki explained, moving the folded clothes from the box to the dresser drawers. Yachiru pulled random clothes out of the box, examining them then trying them on over her own clothes.

"Ken-chan loves to fight. He'll be happy when he comes back." she said with a grin. Misaki smiled. It was true. She had seen it in his eyes.

"Well, they should return soon. I'll leave you girls to your unpacking. Call me if you need me." Urahara said with a parting smile.

"Are all these clothes yours?" Yachiru asked as they moved to the second box of clothes.

"Yep. I have way more than I need." Misaki admitted, hanging clothes in the small closet. "I bet you have a lot of clothes too."

"No, I don't." Yachiru said quietly, pulling the dark blue dress Misaki's father had bought her for her high school graduation over her head. It pooled at the little girl's feet. "I just got my uniforms."

"You don't have any other clothes?" Misaki asked, pausing to watch her. Yachiru shook her head.

"Nope. Ken-chan says we don't need any other clothes."

"I see." Misaki said carefully. She didn't want to contradict Zaraki in front of Yachiru. "Well, if there's any of my clothes that you like, you can have them."

"Really?" Yachiru whispered, looking up at her with a hopeful expression. The innocence in her eyes touched Misaki deeply. She kneeled down in front of her and rolled up the long sleeves of the dress up until they reached Yachiru's wrists.

"Maybe we could get somebody to take a couple of these in." Misaki said softly. "Or maybe a belt? Oh wait! I know. I've got something perfect for you."

"You do?" Yachiru asked excitedly, watching Misaki closely as she dug through the open box. Misaki pulled open a third box of clothes, throwing them aside, looking for something specific. She reached the bottom, uncovering a plastic bag with several small outfits inside.

"Ha! Found it." she cried out.

"What is it?" Yachiru asked, peering over her shoulder. Misaki unzipped the bag and shook out a tiny pink dress. Yachiru's sudden gasp shook the quiet room. Smiling, Misaki admired the princess costume her father had paid a neighbor to make for her to wear in a school play a decade before. The dress was a shimmering pink with sparkling sequins sewn over the bodice and skirt. A flouncy white crinoline pushed the skirt out in a large circle. Misaki shook it once and the dress seemed to expand before their eyes.

"Wow." Yachiru whispered, staring at it wide-eyed. "It looks like a fairy princess dress."

"It is...at least, that's what it's supposed to be. It's a costume from when I was little. I think it might fit you." Misaki said, holding it up to Yachiru's tiny frame.

"I can wear it?" Yachiru asked softly. Misaki smiled.

"You can have it." she said, relinquishing it to the girl. "I don't need it anymore. And it'll look so pretty on you."

"I wanna try it on." Yachiru cried out, peeling out of her clothes. Misaki laughed, picking up her discarded clothes and folding them neatly. Yachiru pulled the dress over her head. It was a little large but fit remarkably well. The puffed sleeves reached her elbows and the hem dragged the floor a little. Yachiru spun around in amazement. The sequins caught the light, sending rainbows of color in every direction.

"You look beautiful. Here...take a look for yourself." Misaki said, closing the closet door to reveal the full length mirror that hung there. Yachiru squealed in pleasure at her reflection.

"I look just like a princess." she laughed.

"What the hell you wearing, brat?" Zaraki asked as he stepped into the room. Yachiru spun around for him, showing off the dress.

"Look at my new dress, Ken-chan. I'm a fairy princess." she said excitedly.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, a faint smile on his scarred face.

"Misa-chan gave it to me. Isn't it beautiful?" Yachiru asked, her attention returning to her reflection in the mirror.

"It's pretty." he agreed begrudgingly as she ran from the room shouting,

"I have to show Ururu."

"You shouldn't have done that." Zaraki said to Misaki after she was gone. Misaki looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Why not? She loves it." she said, returning to the task of putting her clothes away.

"She ain't never gonna take it off." he complained. Misaki laughed. He was right.

"I remember how much I loved it when I was little. I used to sleep in it." she said, standing and moving to the closet. "It was my favorite for years. I swore I'd keep it forever."

"If you loved it so much, why'd you give it to her? Why didn't you hold on to it...save it for your kids?" he asked, opening a box and lifting out one of the books inside. Misaki watched him stack the books against the far wall without being asked.

"I really doubt I'll ever have kids." she said simply.

"Why not?" he asked, glancing up at her. She paused. She had never really considered it a possibility.

"I don't know. When you can't even kiss a boy, the idea of getting pregnant seems a little far fetched." she explain after a moment. He frowned.

"Is this more of that shit about you not likin' to be touched?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I'm weird. When I touch people...sometimes it hurts them." she said softly.

"Didn't hurt me." he reminded her.

"I know. I guess you're weird too." she said, grinning at him. He grunted, returning his attention to the box of books.

"What happens when you touch people...other than me?" he asked quietly.

"I really don't like to talk about it." she whispered. She didn't want him realizing how weird she really was. She had learned that confessing to people that you could touch their souls was never well received.

"Did you find the hollow?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, it wasn't much of a fight. Weak son of a bitch." he complained. "Back to what happens when you touch people..."

"Captain Zaraki, I didn't realize that you had returned." Urahara said from the doorway. "How kind of you to help Misaki."

"Ain't no big deal." Zaraki growled, frowning at the man's interruption.

"Misaki, it's time to eat. Captain, are you hungry? Ururu made enough for everyone. I believe Lt. Kusajishi has already started eating." Urahara said with a smile. Misaki stood as she said,

"I'm starving."

"I guess I could eat." Zaraki commented, standing slowly. Misaki started out after Urahara then paused in the doorway to wait for Zaraki. He grinned down at her as he stepped up beside her.

"I ain't giving up. You're gonna tell me what you can do, girl." he said softly. Misaki stared up at him. He wasn't going to let it go, she thought.

"Come along, you two." Urahara called out. "The food's getting cold."

"Yeah, we're coming." Zaraki growled. He caught her hand in his, leading her up the hallway. Misaki wrapped her other hand around their joined one. His skin felt warm against hers. Again, it thrilled her to be able to touch him without fear. She moved closer to him as they walked. Maybe he wouldn't care about her ability, she thought. Maybe she could trust him.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay with my updating this. I hope it's worth the wait. I'd love to hear what you think so please review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Zaraki and Misaki walked into the crowded dining room. The table was packed with food. Around it sat Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji. Zaraki looked around for Yachiru but she wasn't in the room.

"I thought you said Yachiru was already eating." he asked Urahara. The man shrugged giving him a playful grin.

"It appears I was mistaken." he replied easily. Urahara turned his attention to Misaki adding,

"Please sit, Misaki. Ururu has prepared a variety of dishes. You're sure to like some of them."

"Thank you." Misaki murmured, sitting down next to Yumichika. She looked at Zaraki questioningly.

"I gotta find Yachiru." he snapped, stepping out of the room and into the shop.

The front of the shop held an array of candies and novelty items. Zaraki scanned the large room but didn't see her. Then a sudden flash of pink caught his eye. He stepped forward slowly. It appeared the room was empty but when he bent down, he discovered Yachiru hiding under one of the large tables filled with colorful candies. Her eyes opened wide at the sight at him. She hastily stuffed the handful of candy she held into her mouth. Zaraki's gaze darkened.

"Yachiru, what've I told you about eatin' too much candy?" he growled, hauling her out from under the table with one hand. She swallowed hard, quickly insisting,

"I didn't eat too much candy, Ken-chan. I ate just enough"

"Yeah, we'll see about that." he said, tossing her onto his shoulder as he walked back into the house. "You're gonna eat somethin' that's not made with sugar for a change."

"But I'm not hungry now, Ken-chan." she complained as he dropped her into the empty seat next to Misaki. Zaraki sat down beside her. He grabbed an empty plate and piled it with food. He then sat it in front of the young girl.

"Eat." he ordered her roughly. Yachiru made a face, pushing the plate away from her as she leaned back in her chair restlessly.

"I don't want it." she whined. He glared at her. He hated when she got like this.

"Eat your damn food or I'm gonna make you give that dress back to Misa." he snapped, shoving the plate back in front of her. Yachiru's blood brown eyes filled with tears.

"No, Ken-chan!" she cried out. "You can't. Misa-chan gave it to me for keeps."

"I don't care. If you don't eat, you can't keep it." he said firmly.

"Captain Zaraki," Misaki spoke quietly. "Let me try something."

"Whatever." Zaraki said in an irritated tone. If she thought she could trick Yachiru into eating, she was mistaken. Over the years, he had tried every trick known to man to convince the stubborn child to eat. He watched as Misaki moved the plate he had prepared over in front of him and took his empty one. She piled rice on the plate as Yachiru kicked the underside of the table for emphasis as she whined,

"I don't want any rice. I want cookies."

"No cookies." Zaraki growled. "Nothing with sugar in it."

"Yachiru, look. This isn't rice...it's hair." Misaki said with a smile. Yachiru frowned but looked down at the plate suspiciously. Misaki had arranged the rice around the top edge of the plate.

"Should we make it brown hair or yellow?" she asked Yachiru.

"Brown hair...like yours." Yachiru said glumly. Zaraki watched Misaki pour a small amount of soy sauce on the rice then mix it up, changing the white rice brown.

"Okay, now this fish...it's a mouth. Should it be smiling or frowning? I'll make it frown like you are, Yachiru." she teased. Yachiru shook her head, a smile spreading across her face.

"No! I want it smiling." Yachiru objected, turning the small piece of fried fish.

"Here...use this as eyes." Ikkaku suggested, slicing a boiled egg.

"That's a good idea." Yumichika agreed happily, positioning them on Yachiru's plate. Zaraki grinned. Yachiru was laughing as she rearranged the eggs making the eyes just right.

"I want the hair longer." she said excitedly. "Give me more rice."

"You got it, brat." Ikkaku said, shaking his head with a grin as he handed Misaki the bowl of rice.

"What can we use for a nose?" mused Yumichika thoughtfully.

"What about a tomato?" suggested Ururu in a small voice.

"Yeah, that'll work." Ikkaku laughed, grabbing a slice of tomato and attempting to cut it into the shape of a nose.

"Gimme a break." Renji complained. "That doesn't look like a nose. I'll show you how to do it right."

"Just don't cut any freakin' tattoos on it." Ikkaku warned him. Laughter rang out at the table. Everyone seemed to relax. Yoruichi and Tessai chatted quietly about some new herbal remedy he had discovered. Jinta argued with Ururu as he attempted to turn his meal into a face as well. Ikkaku and Renji continued bickering about the proper shape for a nose as Yumichika quickly took a small pickled plum and arranged it carefully on Yachiru's plate.

"Beautiful." he said with a smile.

"It looks like Stinky Pinky's nose when he drinks too much." Yachiru laughed. Zaraki watched Misaki as she laughed with Yachiru. She looked happy, he thought. He was surprised by how well she got along with Yachiru. She looked up and smiled triumphantly at him. He grinned in spite of himself. She had done it, he thought, as Yachiru cried out,

"Ken-chan, look at my face."

"Great. Now eat it." he chuckled. She nodded, diving into the rice hair.

"You want me to turn your food into a face, too?" Misaki asked him with a teasing smile. Zaraki grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"Nah, I'm good." he chuckled.

"Captain Zaraki," Urahara spoke quietly. Zaraki looked up at him, reluctantly tearing his gaze from Misaki.

"Will you be returning to the Soul Society with Rukia and Orihime this evening?" the man asked with a faint smile.

"No!" Yachiru cried out, rice spraying from her mouth. "I don't wanna go back yet. I wanna play with Misa-chan some more."

"Not tonight." Zaraki replied, ignoring the child.

"Oh? You've completed your task for Commander Yamamoto, correct?" Urahara asked. Zaraki held the man's gaze. There was something lurking in his pale eyes. He knew more than he was letting on.

"He asked me to look into something else. I ain't done with that yet." Zaraki said simply.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Urahara pressed him.

"That ain't none of your damn business." Zaraki snapped.

"Come now, Captain. There are no secrets here." he said lightly. Yoruichi snorted, nearly choking on her food.

"If you wanted to be privy to the goings-on inside the Sereitei, you shouldn't have gone and got yourself exiled, Kisuke." Zaraki said with a dangerous grin.

"You were exiled?" Misaki asked sharply. "What did you do?"

Zaraki stabbed his fish violently with his chopstick, satisfied the man's curiosity was dealt with.

"Let's just say I don't always follow the rules." Urahara explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Captain, you can stay with Yumichika and me at Keigo's." Ikkaku offered.

"No, Captain Zaraki and his lieutenant will be staying here. Renji has kindly offered his room." Urahara interjected.

"Yeah, I'm going to crash with Ichigo tonight." Renji said with a smile. "He and Rukia are coming back over in a bit."

"Is he finally gonna show his face 'round me?" Zaraki asked with a grin.

"Yeah, he and the others should be back anytime. I was thinking we could go up on the roof. It's a nice spot up there." Renji suggested.

"What do you have planned?" Yoruichi asked.

"We're just having a little party to say goodbye to Rukia and Orihime...and for Misaki." Renji explained.

"Any excuse to drink." Ikkaku laughed. Yoruichi grinned.

"Nice to see things haven't changed." she said with a smile.

"You know how it is...you fight hard, you play hard." Ikkaku said with a wicked grin. The door from the shop opened and in stepped Rangiku, Toshiro and Orihime.

"Are we early?" Rangiku asked with a smile. Ikkaku shoveled the remainder of his food into his mouth then stood, saying,

"Not at all. We're going up on the roof. Did you get the beer?"

"Of course." Rangiku laughed sweetly, following Ikkaku out of the room. Yumichika and Renji followed closely behind them. Orihime and Toshiro continued up, carrying trays of food.

"It's okay, right?" Misaki asked Urahara as Zaraki stood, ready to follow the others. The man smiled patiently at her.

"Of course...go have fun with your friends." he said softly. Misaki returned his smile then looked up at Zaraki as she stood as well.

"You done, brat?" Zaraki asked Yachiru as she scrambled out of her chair, eager to join the others.

"All done." she announced happily, jumping up onto his shoulder.

"Let's go." he said to Misaki, taking her hand in his. He noticed Urahara watching them closely as he led her out of the room. He could feel the disapproval radiating from the man. He knew that should let go of her hand but he couldn't. He couldn't seem to help himself where the girl was concerned.

xxxxxxxx

The group gathered on the roof of the building. Above the sky was clear and scattered with bright, shining stars. A full moon illuminated the scene below brightly. Renji and Ichigo set up lanterns on several small tables Ikkaku and Yumichika had carried up from the shop. Rangiku and Rukia hauled up a large metal bucket filled with ice and beer. Zaraki removed the different bottles of liquor from the box while Yachiru supervised. Toshiro and Orihime were setting out an array of food. Misaki watched them discussing how best to lay it out as she set up a portable boom box Ichigo had brought.

"I don't know how hungry everybody will be since most of us just ate." Toshiro noted.

"It looks really good, Orihime." Misaki noted as Orihime produced a delicious looking strawberry cake. "What's that?"

"Strawberry and Cream Surprise." Orihime announced proudly. Toshiro frowned as he carefully asked,

"What's the surprise?"

"Oh, it's just pickles. Sweet pickles." Orihime replied brightly, moving the cake to the center of the table. Toshiro grimaced. Misaki stifled a shudder as the shorter man said,

"Pickles? What an...unusual choice. It should add a...piquant flavor to the strawberries."

"Can I help?" Misaki asked as she placed a CD in the player.

"Nope, I think we're about done." Orihime replied with a smile. Misaki nodded and moved over to where Zaraki stood. He held a bottle of tequila in his hands. He uncorked the bottle and sniffed it.

"What's this shit?" he asked her.

"Tequila." she explained.

"Never heard of it." he commented, pouring himself a glass and downing it in one gulp. Misaki's eyes grew wide. He shrugged.

"It's okay. I'd rather have sake." he said, returning the cork to the bottle and setting it aside.

"That's some strong stuff." she laughed. He grinned down at her.

"Maybe for a wuss like you but it's like water to me." he teased. She smiled as she reached for the bottle.

"You think I'm a wuss?" she challenged.

"Sugar, you can't compete with me when it comes to drinkin'." he warned her as she uncorked the bottle and took a large swig. The alcohol burned all the way down. Misaki gasped then coughed violently. Zaraki's laughter rang through the night air. She felt him slip the bottle from her grasp as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think that makes you a wuss, Misa-chan." Yachiru said sweetly. Misaki laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I think you're right." she agreed hoarsely.

"Hey, Kurosaki." she heard Zaraki call out. The orange-haired boy looked up. When he realized who had called him, his entire manner became guarded. "When you gonna fight me again?"

"I don't want to fight you, Captain Zaraki." Ichigo insisted.

"Come on, ya chickenshit." Zaraki growled.

"We've already fought. It was a draw." Ichigo snapped, trying to focus on the lantern he was setting up. Zaraki's grin sharpened dangerously as he said,

"But I didn't even get to see your bankai."

"Why do you want to fight me so bad, Captain?" Ichigo complained, pausing to consider the big man.

"Look, that bastard Byakuya won't lower his pansy ass to fight me himself but you beat him. So I figure if I kick your ass then it proves I'm stronger than him once and for all." Zaraki explained happily. "So when you wanna fight?"

"Leave me alone, Kenpachi." Ichigo said with a wary backwards glance. Zaraki laughed wickedly.

"What's a bankai?" Misaki asked, watching him pour himself a glass of sake.

"It's the final release state of a zanpakuto." he explained.

"You gotta be really strong to release your bankai." Yachiru chimed in. Zaraki nodded.

"That's what they say." he agreed softly.

"Does it change your sword?" Misaki asked as the three of them sat down on the sofa Ikkaku and Renji had carried up onto the roof.

"Sometimes." Zaraki grunted.

"So what does your's look like?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can't do it." he snapped sharply.

"Ken-chan doesn't need bankai. He's stronger than them without it." Yachiru added proudly. She climbed off his shoulder to greet Ururu as she and Jinta walked out onto the roof.

"Is it really that special...this bankai?" Misaki asked softly, sensing a change in his attitude. He shrugged.

"I'm the only captain who can't do it. I never used to give a damn..." he explained, staring up at the moon.

"But...?" she prompted him.

"But I been trying lately. I can't hear the fucking sword." he growled in a low, angry tone. "You gotta hear 'em. You gotta learn the name of your zanpakuto to work with it. I never bothered with that shit. A sword's a tool to me...not some fightin' buddy. I never listened...for centuries. Now...it don't wanna talk to me."

Misaki leaned back beside him. She thought of Benihime and the whispers emanating from her mother's zanpakuto. It came easy to her but the swords were supposed to be a part of their owner's soul. She had an advantage where that was concerned.

"Maybe I could help you?" she suggested. He chuckled as he shook his head without looking at her.

"No offense, Misa, but you don't know shit about it. Hell, you just picked up a sword for the first time today. Who's sword were you fighting with anyway?" he asked.

"My mother's." she whispered.

"It didn't die with her?" he asked curiously. Misaki shook her head.

"I guess not. You want another drink?" she asked.

"Sure." he said softly, offering her his empty glass as she stood. She walked over to the table where the liquor was set up, filling his glass with sake. Orihime walked up, smiling at Misaki.

"Did you get something to eat?" she asked cheerfully. Misaki shook her head.

"I just ate. I'm not really hungry yet. Are you all packed?" she asked. Orihime sighed as she nodded her head.

"I guess so." she said softly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited about going back to the Soul Society?" Misaki asked, sipping Zaraki's sake. She grimaced slightly as she swallowed the liquor and decided it wasn't as bad as tequila.

"Are you mad at me, Misaki?" Orihime asked suddenly. Misaki looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked.

"Because I won't be at your father's funeral."

"Oh, Orihime. Please, stop worrying about that. I think it's really cool that you're going to the Soul Society. I kinda wish I could go." Misaki said absently, staring at the clear liquid as she swirled it around in the glass.

"Why?" Orihime asked curiously. Misaki paused before explaining,

"I could see my Dad."

"I don't know about that." Orihime whispered, lowering her eyes. "I've been to the Soul Society before. We were there for awhile but I never saw my brother. It's really big...like this world. With lots of souls. Besides, I'll be in the Sereitei, not out where most of the souls are."

"Why wouldn't you go and look for him?" Misaki asked, watching her friend closely.

"Where would I start to look. It's a really, really big place, Misaki. And you don't know where an individual soul will end up when someone dies. I think it's random. If I find my brother, it'll be by chance." Orihime said sadly. Misaki looked away, considering her friend's words. The more she discovered about the Soul Society, the less she liked it. It wasn't what she expected of the afterlife. And it certainly didn't sound like heaven.

"You said that you'd been there before?" she asked Orihime, who nodded in response.

"How can you go? You're not dead so how can you travel there?" Misaki asked.

"Urahara created the portal last time. He somehow separated our souls from our bodies...well, mine, Chad's and Uryuu's. Ichigo went in his shinigami form. This time, though, I'll be traveling with Rukia and they've got the passageway ready for me so it'll be easier." Orihime explained. "I still feel really bad about tomorrow, Misaki. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you."

"It's okay, Orihime. I've kinda been thrust upon all of you...all your lives. I don't expect you to change your plans for me." Misaki said softly.

"Thank you, Misaki, for not being mad." Orihime cried out, hugging her suddenly. The physical contact sent Misaki tumbling into Orihime's inner being. She once again found herself standing in the front of the strange little cottage in the field of flowers. The blue skies had grown dark and threatening. A strange pain tinged the air. It was Ichigo. Misaki could feel Orihime's longing for the boy. It surrounded her. She didn't want to leave him but at the same time, she didn't want to fail him by being too weak to fight at his side. Misaki realized that nearly everything Orihime did was in some way related to Ichigo.

Then, abruptly, she felt herself pulled away from Orihime's soul. She gasped loudly as she opened her eyes to see the autumn night sky. She breathed deep as she looked around the rooftop. Orihime was standing in front of her, staring at her with large, tear-filled eyes. She knew what Misaki had seen and felt. Toshiro stood nearby, his hand on Orihime's arm.

"Did it happen again?" he asked, staring at Misaki.

"No!" Orihime said quickly. "Everything's fine."

Misaki watched her hurry away. She was embarrassed by her feelings for Ichigo.

"What the hell you doing?" Zaraki asked, stepping up close to her. "And what'd you do to Orihime?"

"I'm sorry. We were just talking." Misaki said, running a hand across her eyes, trying to shake free from Orihime's inner turmoil. It still lingered inside her.

"My drink?" he asked, reaching for the glass she held. She nodded, handing it to him.

"I...I need to go downstairs for a minute." she murmured, her eyes automatically seeking out Ichigo. He was standing beside Rukia. They looked happy together, Misaki thought. Then she realized it wasn't her thought. It was Orihime's. Her gaze darted to the red-haired girl. She was staring at Ichigo.

"Oh shit." Misaki cursed. She needed to break this connection, she thought frantically. She liked Orihime. She already considered her a dear friend but she didn't want to be so deep inside her that her thoughts became Misaki's as well.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Zaraki asked softly, leaning close to look her over with a critical eye. Contact. She needed contact with someone else to break the thread between her and Orihime. Misaki reached out, cupping Zaraki's face in her hands. He jerked back in surprise but didn't pull free completely. She held his gaze, trying to slip inside him. A powerful wall of yellow light pushed back against her, preventing her from moving inside him.

"Misaki..." he whispered, covering her hands with his. She couldn't move inside the man, no matter how hard she tried. He was closed off to her but she felt a slow, steady warmth fill her. It brought with it peace and a strange sense of strength. Misaki sighed, relaxing slowly as he eased her hands down with his. The feelings seemed to be coming from him but she didn't understand it.

"You okay?" he asked softly, holding her hands tightly in his. She smiled, already feeling better. Her connection with Orihime was gone. All that remained was a golden warmth that spread throughout her body.

"Yeah, I am." she replied, wanting to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to be closer to him. It was a deep-seeded longing that rose up inside her.

"You looked really weird there for a minute." he said, releasing her hands. "You still going downstairs?"

"What? Oh..." she stammered, missing the contact with him immediately. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

She turned away, walking quickly down the stairs that led to the ground floor. She wanted to understand what she felt for Zaraki but she didn't. She didn't understand it all.

* * *

As always, a big thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review the story so far. You're all great! And to those of you haven't, please take a moment and let me know what you think. I enjoy the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki walked into the house. It was quiet inside. She walked along the hallway to the bathroom. She was still buzzing from the strange golden warmth Zaraki had triggered inside her. It was a feeling she could get used to.

"You're wasting time, Kisuke. We have the place to ourselves. Let's take advantage of it." Yoruichi said in a soft, teasing voice from the kitchen. Misaki's eyes widened. She didn't want to disturb them. Urahara's voice rang out, growing closer. Misaki backed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I'm worried about Misaki." she heard him say. Misaki leaned against the door, sighing sadly. While she didn't want him worrying about her, it was oddly comforting that he cared enough to worry.

"She's having fun. I think she likes Captain Zaraki." Yoruichi said as they passed the bathroom.

"I know. That's what worries me." Urahara said sharply. Misaki frowned. She wasn't intentionally eavesdropping but their voices were carrying in the still house. Why was he worried about her attraction to Zaraki, she wondered.

"Stop it, Kisuke. He's not so bad." Yoruichi said softly, her voice close to the door as if they had stopped in the hallway near the bathroom.

"Oh, you mean besides being an insanely blood-thirsty war monger?" Urahara whispered, his voice barely audible as if it were muffled by something.

"Haven't you noticed though? He's different around Misaki. He's softer. She has the same effect on him that Yachiru does." Yoruichi's voice grew even lower. Her words were punctuated by a low sighs. Misaki grimaced. It was such an intimate sound. She wanted to get away from the uncomfortable situation but she was trapped.

"Maybe but why is he even here? He and Yamamoto are up to something. I don't want them using Misaki as some sort of weapon in their fight against Aizen. I want to keep her out of this war." Urahara whispered, his voice becoming low and breathy. Misaki closed her eyes. His words troubled her even more than the situation she found herself in.

"Misaki's drifting along like a ship without an anchor, Yoruichi. I'm worried that she'll latch onto the wrong thing." he whispered.

"Okay, that's enough talking about Misaki...that's enough talking period. There are better things you could be doing with your mouth right now." she heard Yoruichi practically growl. Then the bang of a door slamming at the end hall sounded. Silence followed. Misaki rested her head against the bathroom door. He was suspicious of Zaraki's intentions. She sighed. Didn't it just figure? She finally met someone she liked that she could actually get close to. As if it wasn't bad enough that he wasn't even human, now she was left to wonder if he was just getting close to her for some reason other than herself. Urahara's words lingered with her. She didn't have enough experience with the opposite sex to be able to trust herself.

"Dammit." she whispered. What use could she possibly be to anyone during a war, she wondered. Surely Urahara was confused. A screech of pain followed by the wail of a child crying cut through the quiet house. Misaki listened curiously as the sound of the screaming child grew very close, very fast. A loud banging on the door made her jump in surprise.

"You about done in there?" Zaraki's rough voice called out over the sound of Yachiru's pitiful wails. Misaki jerked the door open. Zaraki was standing right outside, holding Yachiru in his arms. The front of her pink and white dress was wet and stained with red. She was crying pitifully, with her head on Zaraki's shoulder. His face was grim and set.

"What happened?" Misaki cried out, automatically reaching out for Yachiru as the child lunged forward towards her. Zaraki surrendered her to Misaki as he explained,

"The red-headed kid and Yachiru got in a fight about something. He tossed his cup of fruit punch at her. Ruined her dress."

"My...princess...dress..." Yachiru sobbed, holding the front of the soiled garment out tenderly.

"It's fine." Misaki reassured her, setting her on the floor. "We just need to wash it."

"Huh?" Yachiru sniffled, her tears fading quickly as Misaki pulled the dress over head. "You can wash it out?"

"Oh yeah." Misaki said calmly, rinsing the dress out in the sink. "I spilled an entire grape juice box on it when I was about eleven. Then I hid it under my bed for a week because I didn't want Dad to throw it out. He just washed it and the stain was gone. If that didn't ruin it, fruit punch doesn't stand a chance."

"Really?" Yachiru whispered hopefully as she peered over the edge of the sink to watch her rinse out the small dress. Zaraki leaned against the door, watching the two of them with a faint grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about dirt or stains. This fabric's very forgiving." Misaki said quietly, wringing out the dress. "So what were you and Jinta fighting about?"

"He called me weak." Yachiru complained in a low, angry voice. "He said all girls were weak and useless."

"He said what?" Misaki snapped, looking over at her sharply. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I'd show him weak and punched him in the head. He screamed like a baby and threw his punch on me." Yachiru said vehemently. Misaki laughed, hanging the princess dress up to dry on a rack by the window.

"I'm sorry about your dress but I'm glad you stood up for yourself." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, she kicked him in the head after he messed up her dress too." Zaraki added, smiling proudly.

"I bet he won't be calling you weak anymore." Misaki laughed.

"You gotta clean up now, brat. Then bedtime." Zaraki said, stepping fully into the room.

"Aww!" Yachiru complained. "I don't wanna go to bed, Ken-chan."

"Maybe, but you need to. You get grouchy when you don't get enough sleep." Zaraki reasoned.

"Let me go find you something to sleep in, Yachiru." Misaki said with a smile. She left the two of them arguing over bedtime. She went into her bedroom and grabbed a clean t-shirt from the top drawer. When she returned to the bathroom with the cotton shirt, Zaraki was leaning against the wall near the door while Yachiru splashed happily in the tub nearby.

"I think this will work." Misaki said to him, holding up the t-shirt. He nodded, paying little attention to the shirt. His eyes were on her instead. He caught her by the hand and eased her closer. Misaki's eyes widened as he gently stroked her cheek.

"She'll be happy as long as it's yours. She likes you." he said quietly, his hand slipping from her cheek to her shoulder. As he spoke, he ran his fingers under the strap of her sundress.

"I like her, too. She's really sweet." Misaki whispered, chills running down her spine from his light touch. He grinned as he shook his head.

"You just ain't seen the bad side of her yet. She's not an easy child." he replied easily. It seemed like he had inched closer to her. Misaki felt strange. Wonderful but strange. She had never been this close to a man before. Her head felt light. Her ears were buzzing slightly. Her breathing was coming faster and her heart was racing. All because of him. She knew that she should speak but the words wouldn't come. Her brain had shut down. All that she could see, hear and feel was Zaraki.

"You okay?" he asked softly, his fingers moving down her bare arm in a slow, sensual way. Misaki nodded her head numbly, unable to tear her gaze from his. "I was kinda worried about you up on the roof. You didn't look right after Orihime hugged you. You looked like something was wrong."

"We were talking about the funeral." Misaki whispered, lifting her hand and lightly touching his chest. Her move seemed to be a signal to him as he leaned his elbow against the wall near her head, letting his body move even closer to hers. The breath caught in her throat when he brushed the hair back from her face gently.

"She ain't gonna be there, right?" he asked. Misaki nodded her head, looking away from him. She couldn't think straight when he was this close to her, she thought frantically.

"I think she feels bad about it." Misaki admitted.

"Well, it's not like you're gonna be alone." Zaraki reminded her. She looked up, meeting his one-eyed gaze again.

"Kenpachi..." she whispered hesitantly, running her fingers lightly over his jacket collar.

"What is it, sugar?" he asked softly.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" she asked nervously. She wanted him to be but was afraid to ask.

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"The funeral. Please...I hate to impose but Orihime won't be there. And Urahara's great but I feel really comfortable with you and I know it's going to be hard and..." she stammered, her eyes on his collar as she twisted it anxiously in her hand.

"I'll be there. Don't worry." he reassured her, catching her hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered, looking back up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Misa, you..." he started softly. His words were silenced by the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. Zaraki stiffened but didn't move away. Urahara's voice floated up the hallway as he said,

"Captain Zaraki, could I speak with you...in private?"

"Sure." Zaraki said reluctantly as he moved slowly away from Misaki. She noticed that his expression was hard and cold as he turned to face Urahara. The blonde man emerged slowly from the shadows at the end of the darkened hallway.

"Misa-chan!" Yachiru called out. "I'm all done."

"I'll go and get her out." Misaki suggested. Zaraki nodded as he said,

"Thanks, Misa."

She walked into the bathroom. Zaraki reached back, pulling the door closed. Yachiru looked up with a happy smile.

"Where's Ken-chan?" she asked, standing up in the tub. Misaki grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"He's talking to Urahara." she said softly. She lifted Yachiru out of the tub and began drying her off. She could hear Urahara's voice carrying despite the closed door.

"It appears she can touch you without triggering her ability."

While Yachiru hummed a tune behind her and examined her princess dress, Misaki moved closer to the door, listening.

xxxxxxxxx

Outside the door, Zaraki faced the man in the dim light. His trademark hat was gone but his confident smirk remained as Zaraki said,

"What ability?" he asked. "Is that why she doesn't like people to touch her?"

"She didn't tell you?" he said with a smile. "I'm surprised. She's been so forthcoming with everyone else."

"I guess it didn't come up." Zaraki snapped. He resented Urahara's implication that Misaki didn't trust him. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I think I'll leave that to Misaki. I'll not feed you any information about her for Yamamoto." Urahara said quietly.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Zaraki asked innocently.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Captain Zaraki." Urahara said coldly. "But I know that Commander Yamamoto sent you here for more than that business about the Garganta. It wasn't necessary to send anyone for that. He could have contacted me directly. No, it seems suspicious that you show up within a day of Misaki's seal breaking."

"What are you trying to say?" Zaraki asked with a crooked grin.

"I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt her. She's more than just a tool to be used by Yamamoto." Urahara warned him quietly.

"Whaddya think the old man wants to use her to do?" he asked curiously.

"I have my suspicions. If he didn't share them with you, it's hardly my place to enlighten you. But know this...I will kill you before I let you hurt her. She could not be dearer to me if she were my own child. I will protect her with my very life. Surely, you can understand how I feel better than most." Urahara said quietly. Zaraki glanced at the closed bathroom door before him. He could hear Yachiru humming on the other side. He did understand.

"I ain't gonna hurt her." he snapped coldly.

"Good. Still, I think it would be best if you returned to the Soul Society in the morning. Misaki's becoming attached to you. It's not a good thing." Urahara said, his tone light and breezy again.

"I ain't leaving tomorrow. I promised her that I'd go to that funeral. I'm not breaking my word." Zaraki stated flatly. "I'll go back after."

"I can accept that...just don't lead her on, Captain. She's young and easily led, I fear. Goodnight, Captain Zaraki." Urahara said quietly, fading back into the blackness at the end of the hall. Zaraki clutched the doorknob tightly. He knew the man was right but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave her, he thought darkly. Frustrated, he jerked the door open. Misaki stumbled back from the door, a towel clutched tightly in her hands. Guilt marred her pretty face as she stared at him. She had been listening, he realized darkly. Who knew what she would make of the conversation.

"I should go..." she said quickly, dropping her eyes down nervously. "You'll want to put Yachiru to bed."

Zaraki watched as she brushed past him, leaving him and Yachiru alone in the room. He rubbed his eyes wearily as Yachiru asked,

"Where did Misa-chan go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere away from me. Come on, brat. It's bedtime." he growled, pulling the t-shirt over her damp head.

xxxxxxxxx

Misaki returned to the roof. The party was in full swing now. The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing. She was feeling distracted by what she had heard. Urahara was obviously very concerned by Zaraki's interest in her. He was far more suspicious than she realized. It troubled her. She was attracted to Captain Zaraki, in a way she had never allowed herself to feel for any other man before. The attraction seemed mutual. She didn't want to believe that he was using her. And why would any of them want to use her anyway? It didn't make sense. She didn't see how she could be of use to anyone in a battle. If anything she would be a hindrance rather than a help.

All these thoughts ran through her clouded mind as she stood before the food table. Ikkaku walked up beside her, eying the food hungrily.

"You having a good time, Misaki?" he asked with a grin. She nodded. She had been having a good time before it all started to unravel.

"I guess so. It's just a little strange." she said with a sigh.

"I want you to have a good time...I mean, we wanna send Orihime and Rukia off in style. But it's also our way of saying goodbye to your father." Ikkaku commented, grabbing one of the rice balls from the table.

"Isn't that what the funeral's for?" she asked softly.

"Nah, the funeral's more for show...for paying your respects. This is the Division 11 way of saying goodbye." Ikkaku explained, taking a bite of a rice ball. He made a disgusted face, spitting the rice out into his hand as he complained,

"Is that rhubarb? Who the hell puts that in onigiri?"

"Orihime." Misaki replied with a grin.

"Man! That girl's cooking is just plain scary." he said with a shake of his head, depositing the remaining rice ball in the garbage.

"What did you mean by the Division 11 way of saying goodbye?" Misaki asked, following him. He grinned, his red tinted eyes crinkling.

"We don't mourn in Zaraki's Division...we remember." he said quietly. "We remember our friends, the fun and the fights. We honor them the same way we want to be remembered when it's our time."

"That's nice." she said softly, thinking of her father. Images of the good times they had shared flashed through her memory. Ikkaku bent down, retrieving two bottles of beer from the ice. He pressed one into her hand then clanked the necks together.

"To Hisashi Watanabe." he said loudly. "He must've been a helluva good man to raise such a great daughter."

Misaki stared at him in surprise. Slowly, a smile inched across her face.

"To Dad." she said, touching her bottle to his and taking a large swallow. Ikkaku downed half the bottle then flashed a satisfied grin. He winked at her as he walked away, drawn to the far side of the roof by a disparaging comment regarding his virility by Renji. A sudden loud, bravado-filled argument ensued between the two. Misaki noticed Ichigo sitting near them. She walked slowly over to him.

Ichigo was sitting on the high wall on side of the roof, watching Renji and Ikkaku argue about who's bankai was stronger. He grinned as Ikkaku told Renji that Zabimaru couldn't even make up it's mind about which animal spirit it wanted to be, let alone how to fight. Misaki sat down beside him, her eyes on the other two men. Ichigo glanced over at her, sitting upright abruptly.

"Do you think they'll end up fighting?" Misaki asked him quietly. Ichigo shook his head as he replied,

"Nah, they're just talking shit. Pretty soon they'll start ragging on somebody else entirely. With my luck, it'll probably be me."

"You all get along so well." Misaki noted. Ichigo shrugged.

"We've been through a lot together." he explained. Misaki's eyes moved over to where Orihime and Rukia stood, preparing to leave for the Soul Society. She would miss her, she thought sadly. She had grown close to her in the short time that had known each other.

"You and Orihime are getting along well too." Ichigo noted, following her gaze.

"We are. She's so sweet. It would be really hard not to like her." Misaki said with a smile.

"She is." he said with a sigh. Misaki considered him silently for a moment before saying, "She's in love with you."

"I know." he said without hesitation. The news didn't surprise him at all, she thought.

"I've known for a long time." he added after a moment. "Did you get that when you were inside her head?"

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to say anything but I thought if you..." she started then stopped.

"You thought if I felt the same way that you'd just play matchmaker?" he snapped.

"I guess so." Misaki admitted quietly.

"I love Orihime. I'd die for her. But..."

"But you're not in love with her." Misaki completed. She understood.

"Exactly. It's the same thing with Rukia. She's a really good friend but I'm not in love with her. Everybody thinks we're together. It bugs me sometimes." he said with a frown. "Orihime's like a sister to me. I've known her since we were kids. And Rukia...she's a friend. Just a friend. It's Renji that's in love with her. He's just too stupid to realize it."

"Renji and Rukia?" Misaki said in surprise. Ichigo grinned, glancing over at her as he said softly,

"Yeah, they've been close since they were little. He's always loved her, I think. He's just a damn idiot."

"I didn't realize." Misaki said, smiling. "You and Rukia are always together so I assumed..."

"Everyone does." he said sharply. "The thing is...I'd like to meet somebody special. Somebody who'd accept me for who I am...not who I used to be or who I have the potential to become. Just me...the good and the bad that's in me."

"I can understand that." Misaki agreed, watching Zaraki walk back onto the roof alone. Yachiru must be asleep, she thought. He walked over to the where the bar had been set up and poured himself a glass of sake. Through hooded eyes, he looked up at her and Ichigo then looked away.

"Ichigo, what do you think of Captain Zaraki?" she asked.

"He's a scary dude." Ichigo replied without hesitation. Misaki smiled. She could see where most people would think that but the man didn't frighten her.

"Do you think he's trustworthy?" she asked.

"Oh, hell yes." he insisted. "He's crazy but he doesn't lie or play games. He's a straight-shooter."

"Really?" she said, turning towards him. "Urahara doesn't trust him. He thinks he's here to spy on me for Yamamoto and the Soul Society."

"Spy on you?" Ichigo questioned. "I don't know about that. I wouldn't put it past Yamamoto to be suspicious but if Zaraki is here for that, he's just doing his job. It's nothing personal. I trust him. He might try to kill you but he's not gonna bullshit you. It's not his way."

"You think?" she said with a sigh. Ichigo smiled at her as he said,

"You like him."

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. Misaki felt her cheeks flush hotly as she looked away, embarrassed. How had he known, she wondered frantically. Was it so obvious?

"Don't sweat it, Misaki. I think it's mutual. He's been staring at us ever since he came back up. He doesn't look too happy that you're talking to me." Ichigo added.

"Oh, he doesn't care about that." Misaki said quickly, her gaze traveling to Zaraki. He stood near the food table. He was watching Ichigo with a dark, brooding expression.

"Yeah, he does." Ichigo said with a grin as he stood to move away from her. He paused to add,

"You can trust him, Misaki. He doesn't give a shit about rules or what the Sereitei thinks. He has his own code and I don't think he'd lie to you."

"Thanks Ichigo." she said quietly as he walked away to throw his two cents worth in Renji and Ikkaku's on-going argument. Misaki looked back at Zaraki. He had bit into a dumpling and immediately made a face, spitting the food out. With a disgusted look, he tossed the dumpling over the side of the roof. Misaki smiled just as he looked back at her. He took a big drink from the glass he held, grinning at her. Slowly, he made his way over to her.

"I think the ink from your tattoos must've affected your brain, Renji. You know I'm ten times the swordsman that you are." Ikkaku laughed as Zaraki leisurely crossed the roof.

"At least I don't have to wax my bald head everyday." Renji said loudly, shoving Ikkaku forcefully for emphasis.

"I'm not bald." Ikkaku growled, pushing Renji back hard. Ichigo was walking behind the red-haired man at the same time. Misaki caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye as Renji slammed into Ichigo, knocking him off-balance. Ichigo stumbled, falling against Misaki. Reflexively, she caught him by the arm. She flinched at the touch of flesh against her hand. No, she thought after a moment. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was high enough that it shouldn't affect her too strongly.

Misaki could feel his reiatsu fluctuating wildly. Initially it repelled her, pushing her back and preventing her from moving inside Ichigo's soul. Then suddenly, the power rushed away, pulling her down like a riptide. The swirling vortex dragged her down into the darkness of his soul before she could even scream in fear. The blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I'm working on the next already. I want to thank each of you who have taken the time to review the story so far and let me know what you think. I really appreciate the reviews! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Water fell against Misaki's face. She blinked open her eyes to dark gray skies and falling rain. She sat up slowly. It looked like she was on the roof of a high rise building. A gust of cold wind blew her hair across her face. The air carried with it a familiar scent. Ichigo. She was inside the man's soul.

"Not again..." she muttered, standing slowly. Tall, indistinguishable buildings surrounded her but they looked wrong. As if the world were off kilter. She turned her head to the side, trying to align what she saw with what she felt.

"Well now...who are you?" a strange voice purred slickly from behind her. Misaki spun around. A figure in white squatted at the edge of the building she stood on. A black ribbon billowed in the wind behind the man as he raised his white, spiky head. Malevolent golden eyes locked on her as a sharp, hungry grin split across the familiar face. It looked like Ichigo but it wasn't. The figure blurred for a moment then it was gone. Misaki gasped, stumbling backwards instinctively. She collided with something behind her.

"Are you a friend of the King?" the man chuckled, suddenly behind her. Misaki spun away from him, trying to keep her eyes on the strange creature. He loomed over her threateningly. His face, his clothes, his hair were all frighteningly white. Touches of black tinted his eyes, his clothing and his nails. He was a negative image of Ichigo. But unlike Ichigo's natural warmth, this man was cold as ice. She realized with a chill that the black ribbon was tied to the hilt of the sword he carried on his back.

"You don't talk a lot, do you, sweetie?" he laughed, inching closer.

"Who...what are you?" she stammered. Misaki could feel the powerful reiatsu emanating the man, carrying with it a thick, smothering air of menace.

"I'm the better half of Ichigo." he sneered, suddenly close in front of her. "How'd you get here? You're not a part of his soul. Does he know you're sniffing around inside his psyche?"

"You shouldn't be here. This is so wrong. I have to go." she said more to herself than him. She tried to move away but the move disturbed her delicate sense of balance in the strange side-ways world. It sent her tumbling backwards. Misaki was suddenly free-falling down the side of the building. Wind blew wildly up around her as she plummeted downwards. The white-faced Ichigo threw himself off the edge of the building. She could see him as he rocketed towards her, grinning wickedly.

"You ain't going nowhere till I say so." he cackled, reaching out for her. Misaki knew she had to avoid him at all cost. He was dangerous. She twisted, struggling to move out of his reach. She tried to will herself out of Ichigo's soul but the creature's strange reiatsu seemed to magnetize her to his inner world. His laughter filled the air as his fingertips clamped onto her arm. She screamed as she felt herself being dragged through the air. Darkness engulfed her. Then silence.

"Misaki." a voice called out to her. She opened her eyes slowly. She saw Ichigo running towards her.

"Ichigo..." she cried out, reaching for him. Instead of moving forward, she was jerked backwards violently.

"Not so fast, sweetie. No need to rush home. You just got here." the pale version of Ichigo teased, grinning down at her as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Get off me." Misaki shouted, twisting wildly against him. It did no good. He held firm to her. His touch filled her with a creeping cold that seemed to seep into her bones, weakening her.

"Let her go." Ichigo ordered the other version of himself, coming to a stop directly in front of them. The white-faced Ichigo laughed, tightening his hold on Misaki.

"Is she a friend of yours? Is she dear to you, Ichigo?" he taunted, grabbing hold of her hair and jerking her head back roughly. Misaki grit her teeth against the pain but said nothing.

"She doesn't belong here. You have to let her go." Ichigo tried to reason with his counter self.

"No, I don't. She came here...into my world. Now, I want to play. It's been too long since I had a playmate." he shouted back. Ichigo drew his sword, pointing it at the other.

"Let her go now." he ordered himwith a quiet fierceness.

"Does she know what I am? Does she know that I'm a hollow? That part of you is a hollow, Ichigo?" the man holding her purred. Misaki stiffened. She didn't understand completely but the implications of his words hit her deeply. She met Ichigo's brown eyes. She saw shame there.

"Oh, who the hell cares?" she cried out suddenly, driving her elbow into the hollow's ribs and stomping on his instep. Her father had been quite insistent that she take self-defense classes several years back. She broke free of the strange man as he groaned in pain, loosening his grip. Ichigo's hand snaked out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her forward. The hollow raised his head slowly, grinning at them.

"I guess you win again, King. But if your little friend comes back here, she's mine." he warned Ichigo.

"I don't think so. This isn't your world. It's mine." Ichigo said coldly. "I control you, not the other way around. Don't forget it."

"Oh! Big talk for the little lady." the hollow laughed.

"Go back, Misaki. Now." Ichigo insisted, ignoring the hollow. Misaki nodded, casting one last look at the other man. He grinned wickedly, his golden eyes sparkling as he called out to her,

"Don't worry, Misaki. We'll see each other again the next time Ichigo fights. He can't win without me."

The hollow's laughter trailed her as she closed her eyes and willed herself out of the man's soul. Suddenly she was spiraling away from Ichigo's inner off-kilter world and into the darkness.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki heard voices. They sounded distant at first then gradually grew clearer. It was Zaraki.

"She still ain't woke up?" she heard him ask.

"No, but she's resting easily. I don't want to wake her. Her body may need the rest to recover." Urahara said quietly. His voice sounded closer. Misaki focused on the sound, moving towards it.

"Alright, I'll check on her in the morning." Zaraki said. Then silence. With a great effort, Misaki opened her eyes. She was lying on her back in her bedroom. Urahara was sitting in the floor beside her futon. He smiled at her as their eyes met.

"Misaki." he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a headache." she groaned as she tried to sit up then a sharp pain in her head sent her back down against her pillow.

"I think you may have hit your head again when you fell. I'll have Tessai fix you some of his famous willow bark tea." he suggested, relaxing slightly.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Where's Ichigo?" she asked, remembering what had happened within his soul. His inner hollow had been a frightening discovery.

"As far as I know, he's still on the roof with the others. He looked a bit shaken once he recovered." Urahara explained. "What happened?"

"You know what happened. I didn't mean it to. When I first touched him, I thought his reiatsu would be too strong...that I wouldn't just slip inside him but it kept fluctuating...It just pulled me down." she whispered, recalling the frightening experience.

"Ichigo hasn't yet learned control." Urahara commented. "I thought it might be something like that. I just couldn't seem to shake you out of it. Then we lost Ichigo..."

"What'd you mean?" Misaki asked, struggling to sit up with a frown.

"He just went blank...like he was frozen." Urahara tried to explain. Misaki recalled Ichigo's presence. He had come to help her. He knew what she would encounter in his soul.

"He was helping me." Misaki explained simply. "I was...stuck."

"Stuck?" Urahara repeated, his expression skeptical. "In Ichigo's soul? I can only imagine."

He didn't press any further but instead stood, brushing off his kimono absently.

"I have been thinking about your own lack of control, Misaki. You need to learn how to counter your ability when you touch others. You need to gain control of your power." he said quietly, concentrating on a spot on his sleeve.

"How do I do it? I've never been able to before. I've tried." she admitted.

"Yes but you have a source of power to draw upon now that was beyond your reach before." he explained, looking up at her with a playful grin. "Your spirit energy."

"You think that I can control my abilities with it?" she asked unsurely.

"Who knows? Try it." he said with a wave of his hand. "Next time you feel yourself slipping away, tap in on your spiritual pressure. It's a part of you, just like your ability."

"I thought that was just for fighting?"

"Not at all. It's a part of everything you are. A part of your soul, if you like. You need to learn to use it effectively as well. There's so much for you to learn, Misaki." he added with a sigh.

"I'll work on it, Urahara." she said quietly. He smiled down at her as he commented,

"Please, call me Kisuke. We're family, Misaki."

"Oh...alright." she said, smiling. "By the way, did I hear Captain Zaraki in here before?"

"Yes, he came by to check on you." Urahara said lightly.

"He was checking on me?" she asked, surprised. A faint smile touched his face.

"You're fond of him." he said softly, more a statement of fact than a question. Misaki looked away, embarrassed by his words.

"And you don't like him at all." she countered.

"Actually, I do like Captain Zaraki. I always have. He has a unique outlook on life." he laughed.

"Maybe but you don't trust him. I heard the two of you talking in the hall. You think he's spying on me." she snapped angrily, crossing her arms tightly. His smile widened as she became more upset.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Misaki. It's a troublesome habit." he warned her lightly.

"I know. I've heard it before but it doesn't change the fact that you don't trust Captain..." she started. He cut her off, waving his hand in the air.

"Misaki, do you have any idea how old Captain Zaraki is?" he asked. She shook her head. She could only imagine after hearing Ikkaku and Yumichika joking about their age. "He's much older than you."

"Yes, but how old am I?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"How old am I really? Obviously, time is different in the Soul Society. People age slower. Here...in this world...I'm twenty but how old was I when you brought me here?" Misaki asked, watching his expression closely. She could see he didn't want to answer her. Suddenly he smiled broadly.

"You remind me of your mother, Misaki. You're just as clever. But allow me this, even if age were not a factor with Captain Zaraki, you and he live in different worlds. Your lives could not be more dissimilar. He will be leaving here tomorrow and most likely, you'll never see him again. I don't want to see you hurt. Try to understand."

"Tomorrow." Misaki repeated. It seemed so soon...too soon.

"I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day for you. First the funeral and then..." he said, moving towards the door. He didn't finish his words but she knew what he meant.

"Goodnight Misaki. I promise that things will get better. Just give it some time and everything will fall into place." he spoke from the door.

"Thank you, Kisuke. Goodnight." she called out as he pulled the door closed. She dropped back down on her pillow wearily. Her thoughts were a tangled knot. There was too much to think about. Her father, the funeral, Zaraki, the Soul Society, her ability, Ichigo and his inner hollow. A whole new life had unfolded around her when her father died. So many new faces, so many new rules. She had tried to keep rolling with all the changes. It was her way. She always adapted easily to new situations but she was nearing her breaking point. If only she had her father here, to talk to about it all.

"Damn." she whispered, closing her eyes against the pain rising within her. She was going to have to learn to get by on her own. Urahara was right. There was so much she needed to learn to do. She was like a baby just starting to walk in this new world. With a frustrated groan, Misaki flipped over onto her side, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't working. She didn't think sleep would be coming anytime soon. Her thoughts weren't going to let her rest.

Finally, giving up, Misaki rose from the bed and silently slipped out of the room. The house was quiet and dark. She ventured up the backstairs to the roof. The party was over but the remnants remained. Half-eaten food and empty bottles crowded the tables. The lanterns still burned but the music had stopped. She made her way over to the couch that remained in the center of the roof. The bottle of tequila sat next to the couch. She picked it up, opening it as she sat down. Maybe the alcohol would soothe her troubled mind, she thought as she took a swig directly from the bottle. It burned all the way down but she managed not to cough this time. Leaning back, she stared at the star-filled sky and let her thoughts fly.

She had never felt whole growing up. Something had always been missing. She knew it but tried so hard to ignore the strange yearning that haunted her throughout the years. She had been happy. She had been loved. Even though her ability alienated her from the other kids, her father had always been there for her. And yet, she had always felt a nagging longing for something that seemed just out of her reach. She had carried with her an empty ache that could never be filled. But the moment her spirit energy expanded within her, it had filled those lonely, empty places of her soul that she had never understood before. For the first time in her life, she felt whole. All because the seal had broken and Urahara had found her. He had opened up an entire new world to her. But what price had she paid for it? Her father's face swam before her eyes. His death had brought about all the change. She closed her eyes as the pain washed over her. She missed him.

"Good and bad." she whispered, taking a large swig of the tequila. "Life and death. Love and hate..."

"You're tackling the deep subjects tonight." Zaraki's voiced rumbled out from behind her. Misaki sat up, twisting around. He stood by the stairs, watching at her. Her head spun slightly from her sudden movement.

"You look different." she said softly. He was dressed only in a pair of loose sweat pants with his once spiked hair hanging loosely down around his shoulders. His eye patch was gone completely. He grinned as she looked him over slowly.

"I took a bath." he explained, running his hand through his damp hair.

"Is Yachiru asleep?" she asked, turning away from him to lean her head back against the couch.

"Yeah, she's out like a light." he spoke, walking over to her. "You mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind." she said, smiling as she scooted over to make room for him. He sat down next to her, stretching his long legs out in front of him. She noticed that he carried a glass and the sake bottle in his hands.

"You couldn't sleep?" he asked as he poured himself a glass. He offered her the bottle but she shook her head, raising the now half empty bottle of tequila.

"I'm good." she said, her smile growing. "And nope. I couldn't sleep. My brain won't shut the hell up."

"Man, I know that feeling." he chuckled, sitting the sake bottle aside. "You think the alcohol's gonna help?"

"It can't hurt." she laughed softly, watching the way the muscles of his chest and abdomen tightened when he moved. She longed to reach out and touch him but held back.

"It'll hurt tomorrow." he warned her.

"I'm going to feel like shit tomorrow anyway so what difference does it make?" she asked, downing another shot of tequila. She was starting to feel more mellow than before. The alcohol was slowly working it's magic on her.

"You're talking about the funeral?" he asked.

"Among other things." she said with a sigh. Her head didn't seem to want to stay in one place. It kept slipping to the side. Finally, she quit fighting it and rested her head against his broad shoulder. It stayed put after that.

"Death ain't such a big deal." he said quietly.

"I know. But I miss him. That's what is so hard. Knowing he's not going to be coming back anymore...ever." she whispered.

"Yeah, I suppose so." he said softly, sipping his drink. She twisted slightly so that she could see his face as she said,

"Imagine if Yachiru were to suddenly disappear from your life and you knew that nothing you did would bring her back again...that you'd never ever see her again...ever...imagine how you'd feel. Just imagine that pain."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope the chapter ending wasn't too abrupt. I've got the next chapter about ready to load so there shouldn't be too much of a delay. As always, a huge thank you to all the wonderful people who have taken the time to let me know what they think about the story so far. The reviews help and I enjoy reading them. So if you feel like it, let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki closed his eyes. Misaki's words about Yachiru had struck him hard. He refilled his glass thoughtfully. It would tear him apart to lose her. He would never admit it but the thought of life without Yachiru was unbearable. She was, and had always been, the one bright spot in his dark life.

"I feel like a part of me died...like I'm dead inside." Misaki whispered as she raised the bottle of tequila to her mouth again. Her hand was shaking as she tipped it back. Some of the golden liquid slipped out of the side of her mouth.

"Oops!" she laughed, her mood suddenly lighter as she licked the side of her cheek. She was getting drunk, he thought. Not that it would take much. She was a tiny thing.

"I think maybe you've had enough, Misa. Urahara's gonna kick my ass if I let you get drunk." he said quietly, taking hold of the bottle and moving it out of her reach. She didn't fight him. Smiling, she fell back against his shoulder.

"Did Orihime leave?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, her and Rukia took off while you were out. She didn't wanna leave you but she didn't have much choice. They had prepared the passage just for her." he explained.

"You came to check on me." she said, looking up at him again. He grinned down at her. She was cute when she was drunk, he thought in passing.

"Yeah, I was worried about you. You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not supposed to. You're a spy for that Yamamoto guy." she said sternly. His grin sharpened.

"I know that you can go inside people's minds. I talked to Hitsugaya about it after you and Ichigo woke up. That's why you don't like to touch people?" he said.

"Something like that." she said, rubbing her eyes wearily. "Are you really just here to find out what I can do?"

"The Old Man sent me to do a couple of things. Checking you out was one of them, yeah." he admitted. Some of the light faded from her eyes as she stared at him.

"Then..." she started and stopped. She dropped her gaze from his. "That's why you were spending time with me and being nice to me?"

"No." he said flatly. "It's not."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" she whispered, looking up at him with an anguished expression.

"I ain't lied to you yet, Misa. You've got no reason not to trust me." he argued, turning towards her.

"I want to." she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. "I really do."

Zaraki froze as her fingers inched across his cheek to his lips. Her eyes were focused on his mouth. They were burning brightly as she said in a low voice,

"I can touch you without slipping inside you. I wonder...if I can kiss you?"

Zaraki felt her fingertips glide over his lips. He knew what was about to happen. He knew that he should stop her. It was wrong to let it go this far. She was feeling the effects of the tequila coupled with her grief over her father. She was too young. And he was supposed to be objectively observing the girl. He knew all of that but the only thing he could think of at that moment was what her lips might feel like on his.

"Misa, you need to stop..." he managed to say even as his hands found their way to her waist, easing her closer. She leaned forward slowly. She was going to kiss him. The thought shot through his head just seconds before her lips brushed lightly against his. She leaned back slightly, staring into his eyes questioningly. A smile lit up her face.

"Nothing happened." she said happily. He frowned. What was she expecting? Fireworks? Misaki leaned close again, pressing her lips against his. Her lips were tight and closed. It was a strange, child-like kiss. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Was that your first kiss?" he demanded, pulling her away from slightly. Her eyes clouded with sadness as she admitted,

"Not exactly. I tried to kiss a boy before but...it didn't work."

"It didn't work?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow curiously. She leaned forward again, kissing him again in the same chaste manner. He pulled back slightly so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke,

"You need to relax, Misa...and open your mouth just a little."

She nodded, parting her lips slightly. She stared up at him expectantly. He grinned then kissed her softly. It was a sweet and tender kiss. Zaraki gently pressed harder, letting the tip of his tongue slip between her lips. He felt her startle in surprise then slowly relax back into the kiss. After a moment, he lifted his head, staring down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide as she met his gaze. She pressed her fingers against her lips as if she could still feel the taste of his kiss lingering there.

"Whaddya think?" he asked softly.

"That's nice." she said with a smile. Misaki leaned in again, mimicking his kiss. Zaraki tried to resist the urge to deepen the kiss but couldn't. When he felt her tongue brush against his, he was lost. He pulled her tightly to him, his tongue plundering her mouth. Misaki pulled away from him suddenly. She stared up at him with wide, searching eyes. He watched as she slowly licked her lips.

"I need to know you, Kenpachi." she whispered. "I need to know that I can trust you. You have to let me inside." she said after a moment. Zaraki frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

"You have to let me inside you. I think that this will work and then I'll know." she struggled to explain.

"Whaddya mean...inside me?" he asked skeptically. He didn't like the sound of this. He didn't like the idea of anything or anybody being inside him. There was barely enough room for him in there.

"Can I show you? It'll be easier that way." Misaki offered as she placed a hand flat against his belly. He jerked at the sudden contact.

"Just relax." she whispered, closing her eyes. Zaraki felt something brush against him. It took him a moment to realize it hadn't been a physical touch but rather a spiritual one. Something was pushing against his spirit energy. He felt the push again. It was gentle, almost teasing.

"Whaddya doing?" he growled. Her eyes opened, focusing on his.

"You're stronger than I thought. I can't get past your spiritual pressure. It's like steel. You're different from the others." she said with a slight shake of her head.

"So what do you do now?" he growled, uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"You have to let me in...if you want me there..." she explained softly. He scowled. He didn't like any of this.

"I don't know how to do that." he insisted. Misaki smiled softly, stretching out over his chest. Her hands moved up over his bare flesh as her lips found his again. She whispered, her lips hot against his,

"Just relax, Kenpachi, and let me in..."

He opened his mouth to kiss her. Their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. He moved his hands over her back, pulling her closer.

"Let me in..." her voice echoed through his head. He relaxed, letting her sweep him away on the incredible sensations she was creating. He felt something move inside him. It was soft and warm like a summer breeze. It filled his senses with Misaki. He was engulfed in her presence. Her taste, her scent, her touch, her voice. It was the sensation he had sought but could never quite reach every time he touched her.

She moved through him, filling him with a luscious heat. It was a strange, delightful feeling. Then memories flashed before his eyes. He saw himself, waking up in a ditch in District 80 of the Rukongai. The images rushed past his eyes, images of a life devoted to violence and fighting. The constant struggle just to survive weighed heavily on him. He was alone again in that strange, dirty world where there was no comfort, no peace, no joy and never enough food. It was a dark and dreary world of angry faces. He saw only blood and gore...his life before the Gotei 13.

Zaraki struggled. He didn't want to remember that dark time of his life. He tried to push her away but it was beyond his control. She was inside him. She was a part of him. And she wanted to see more.

The memory of a brief moment of love passed through his mind accompanied by the name Yachiru but was gone so quickly that it barely registered. Again he felt alienated and alone. He had no name, no family...nothing to anchor him to this so-called life and he railed against it. He fought. It was all he knew. He fought on, meeting violence with violence. In the fight, he found had joy. He reveled in it. He was good at it. The sword felt as if it belonged in his hand. No one could touch him. He was the best but he was still alone.

Then from this world of blood and pain rose a small pink-haired child. The name Yachiru returned. He saw Yachiru for the first time again, small and innocent, and he counted the clouds passing overhead. And with her came a quiet sense of purpose, a feeling of belonging and family. Again he called out the name Kenpachi proudly. The name given to the most skilled swordsman of every generation. He claimed it. He earned it. He became it. The images flashed faster. More fights, more blood. He was happiest when lost in a good fight but it became harder and harder to find worthy opponents. Then the face of a bald man and another man with dark hair...Ikkaku and Yumichika. He felt a bond with them. Faster now, the images flew by. He saw a fierce fight and then the black and white shihakushou of the shinigami splattered with blood. He saw himself defeat of the former Captain of Division 11. He saw his friends, his life, everything flash quickly then fade away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled, grabbing onto her shoulders and pushing her back. Suddenly he was alone again as her presence was wrenched away from his. The emptiness left in her wake rocked his very soul. He gasped out loud, cold and alone. Misaki cried out, falling weakly against him. Her breathing was ragged and short.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered. She lifted her head, reaching out to tenderly caress his cheek. Then she leaned forward to kiss him. The gentleness of her touch, the warmth she conveyed, washed over him lovingly.

"What kinda devil are you?" he whispered, wanting to push her away but was unable to.

"Thank you, Kenpachi. I...I understand you now." she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder as she curled up in his arms.

"That was your ability?" he asked, still shaken but unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Part of it." she whispered, her voice growing drowsy. She was falling asleep in his arms. Damn, he thought, this wasn't turning out the way he had planned. He was supposed to be separating himself from the woman not growing closer.

"Misaki, we need to talk about tomorrow." he said, pulling her up and away from him. She looked at him through hooded eyes, a frown on her face.

"What about it?" she growled. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. She sounded remarkably like Yachiru when she was imitating him. He shook the thought away, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. After the funeral. You know that, right?" he asked. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"You don't have to go so soon." she said, sitting up on his lap.

"Yeah, I do. I'm all done here. I wanna get back to my life." he said softly. She stared at him. It was impossible to miss the sadness in her eyes.

"You can't stay just a little longer?" she pleaded. He nearly told her yes. It was on the tip of his tongue, slipping from him without forethought. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't know how hard it would be for her but he knew how difficult it would be for him.

"I can't. The longer I stay, the tougher it's gonna be. We can't do this, Misa. It ain't right. You're too damn young. Way too innocent. And this is your world. Your life's here."

"I'm not too young." she argued, moving away from him to sit next to him on the couch. She crossed her arms tightly.

"Yeah, you are. And I ain't the kinda man Urahara's going to wanna see you with. I ain't an easy man, Misa. I would make your life harder than it needs to be. So we gotta stop this now before things go too far. You understand, don't ya?" he struggled to reason with her. She closed her eyes. He had the impression she was fighting tears.

"You're making a mistake." she said softly. "Are you sure you want to end it like this?"

He hesitated. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he had no choice. He was going back to the Soul Society and she was staying here. It was an impossible situation.

"It's the best thing. This way we can still be friends." he said quietly. She opened her eyes. Tears glistened there as she stared at him.

"Okay." she said simply. She stood up quickly. Her sudden move caused her to wobble unsteadily for a moment. He reached out to steady her but she shoved his hand away.

"I'm fine." she insisted. With her head held high, she walked away. Zaraki waited for her to look back but she never did.

"Son of a bitch." he cursed, falling back on the couch after she was gone. He closed his eyes and remembered the sensation of her being inside him. He could still feel her warmth infusing him from the inside out. A sudden tightness seized his chest as he realized what he had done. He would stay for the funeral then he and Yachiru were gone. It was the only way, he told himself sternly. Somehow his logic did little to ease the ache that throbbed deep inside him. He felt empty and alone. More alone than he had felt in over a century. This wasn't going to be easy, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

One more chapter completed. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am curious to know what you think so please review if you're so inclined. And lastly, a big thank you to everyone who's out there reading this. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki sat alone in the dining room after a fitful night with little sleep. He couldn't seem to get Misaki off his mind. He knew that he had done the right thing but it felt wrong. It felt like he had made a terrible mistake; as if he had destroyed something fragile and rare. Not since his days in the Rukongai had he felt as alone as he did now. He considered the memories the girl had triggered. She had been inside him, seeing what he was seeing. Somehow, she had briefly become one with him. It had been an odd sensation. For a few minutes, he had felt closer to her than any other woman he had ever known. Hell, he thought, closer than any other person. And now he had turned his back on her.

He thoughtfully sipped the bitter black brew called coffee that Urahara had insisted he try. The house was unusually subdued for the late hour. Everyone seemed affected by the coming events of the day. Even Yachiru was uncharacteristically quiet. She had said little to him all morning. Instead, she was content to color alone in their borrowed bedroom. He hadn't seen Misaki yet. He had heard her talking to Urahara through the closed door of her bedroom but hadn't ventured in. He didn't really think he would be welcome. He now wished that he hadn't promised her that he would attend the funeral. Otherwise, he could have returned to the Sereitei by now and surely forgotten all about her. Her close proximity made it hard to ignore the girl.

Ikkaku burst into the room from the shop. He grinned at Zaraki as he said,

"'Morning Captain. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much." Zaraki said coldly. Ikkaku's grin widened wickedly as he claimed the seat next to him.

"I figured you'd be up all night...if you know what I mean." he said with an evil laugh. Zaraki considered him with a frown. What was he talking about?

"Forgive him, Captain. He is under the delusion that you spent the night in the company of Misaki." Yumichika explained coolly as he settled on the chair next to Ikkaku and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Zaraki growled angrily. Ikkaku's grin faltered but didn't fade as he said,

"We saw you two up on the roof last night, sir. She was all over you."

"We came back for the remaining beer, Captain. I apologize if we disturbed you." Yumichika added politely. Zaraki glared at Ikkaku until his grin was gone completely.

"Nothing happened. Nothing's gonna happen. Just drop it." he ordered the man. Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged curious glances but said nothing for a minute or two. Zaraki returned to his brooding.

"Did something happen, Captain Zaraki?" Yumichika inquired delicately. His question prompted a dark, withering glare from Zaraki.

"Is she holding out on you, Captain?" Ikkaku asked seriously.

"Would you shut the hell up about that shit." Zaraki roared, taking both men by surprise with his ferocity. "There ain't nothing happening between her and me. I ain't gonna let it happen. She's too damn young. Besides, she's a human. I ain't even gonna try."

"She's not human, sir. She was born in the Soul..." Ikkaku started but Zaraki cut him off sharply,

"She may not've been born human but that's the only life she's known. This world is where she's gonna live and die."

"Captain, it's impossible to say what the future holds for Misaki. She's only just become aware of her true heritage and power. I believe she would make a fine shinigami one day..." Yumichika offered with a smile. His voice trailed away as he met Zaraki's black, one-eyed stare.

"You sure about this, Captain?" Ikkaku asked boldly. Zaraki glanced at the bald man in surprise. It wasn't like him to question Zaraki's decisions.

"Yeah, I am." Zaraki replied quietly, watching the black liquid swirl at the bottom of his cup.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I don't think you should let this one get away so easily." he continued.

"Surprisingly, he is right this time, Captain Zaraki. Misaki is an unusual girl." Yumichika agreed.

"Shut up both of you." Zaraki growled half-heartedly. His words had little effect as Ikkaku continued,

"Come on, Captain. She's a pretty girl. She won't be alone long. I can't believe she ain't got a man as it is but I promise you somebody's gonna snatch her up if you don't. Hell! If she'd give me the time of day, I'd take a go at her."

"More importantly, Captain, Misaki and Lt. Kusajishi get along so well. That is a rarity. Yachiru wears quickly on even the most patient of us." Yumichika noted.

"You got a point. Look at it this way, Captain, how often do you meet a woman that 1...can catch and hold your interest? And B...is someone you can actually stand to talk to about something other than sex?" Ikkaku explained passionately. Yumichika shook his head wearily.

"What?" Ikkaku snapped, noticing Yumichika's amused expression.

"Never mind. Please, go on and make your convoluted point." Yumichika said with a dismissive wave. Ikkaku scowled but turned back to Zaraki, saying,

"And lastly, is someone who can put up with Yachiru and the rest of us. You know most women run the other way when faced with you AND Yachiru."

"Do you ever actually hear the words that come out of your mouth?" Yumichika asked Ikkaku curiously. Ikkaku frowned, obviously oblivious to what the befeathered man was talking about. Zaraki considered Ikkaku's words. He did have a point.

"Captain," Yumichika said smoothly, leaning forward as he spoke, "What Ikkaku is trying to say in a very ineloquent way is that Misaki is well suited for you regardless of her age. What is age really? She's considered an adult in both this world and ours. If you care for her, that's all that is important. It's obvious she cares for you. The two of you have grown remarkably close in a relatively short amount of time. Perhaps you should look upon your meeting as a blessing. One should never question the small blessings given us by the heavens."

"Shh!" Ikkaku hissed. "She's coming."

Zaraki looked up as Misaki stepped into the dining room. She was dressed in a loose fitting black dress that seemed to accent her pale face. Her eyes were red with dark smudges underneath. It didn't look like she had gotten much sleep.

"Hey." he said softly, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms and ease her troubled mind.

"Hey." she replied quietly as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"You hungry?" he asked in the same low, gentle tone. She shook her head, avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"I don't think I could keep it down if I ate anything." she admitted with a sad sigh. She focused on Ikkaku and Yumichika as if seeing them for the first time.

"When did you two get here?" she asked, sitting down across from them.

"Not long ago. How are you feeling, Misaki?" Yumichika asked gently.

"I'm okay." she murmured, sitting down on the other side of Zaraki. "You look really nice, Yumichika. That's a lovely suit."

"Thank you." he beamed, preening proudly as he smoothed down the fitted, black tailored suit jacket he wore. Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should go. We need to speak with Urahara. Excuse us, Misaki." Yumichika said quietly as he stood to leave. Ikkaku didn't immediately follow his lead. Zaraki noticed Yumichika kick the other man under the table. Ikkaku glared at him.

"What do we need to talk to him about?" he asked sharply. Yumichika looked meaningfully at Zaraki then Misaki then jerked his head towards the door. Zaraki shook his head wearily. The realization slowly dawned on Ikkaku.

"Oh...oh! Yeah, we gotta go." he mumbled, following Yumichika from the room. Zaraki could hear Yumichika scolding him as they disappeared up the hallway.

"You okay?" Zaraki asked Misaki softly as he covered her hand with his. She didn't pull away. That was good, he thought. She closed her eyes momentarily as she said,

"I guess."

"I'm sorry if I upset you last night, Misa." he continued quietly. She smiled faintly, opening her eyes to look at him for the first time.

"I misunderstood how you felt about me. I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of experience with guys. I'll know better next time." she said with a hint of bitterness in her soft voice. Zaraki's jaw tightened. She thought he didn't care.

"I don't think you misunderstood, Misa." he said coldly. "I care about you. I just can't act on the way I feel."

She stared at him silently. He had no idea what was going through her head. She looked away, sipping her tea. The silence was maddening to him. He wanted the sweet, innocent girl he had kissed the night before back.

"I don't accept what you said last night." she said thoughtfully.

"What?" he snapped, unsure what she meant.

"All the stuff you said out on the roof about why we shouldn't be together." she explained. "I don't accept it. I don't accept your rejection or that nonsense about you being too old. I don't accept any of it."

Her words were calm and steady with an underlying resolve that surprised him.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled.

"I don't know where this will lead...this thing that's growing between us but I do know that chances like this don't come around very often. Especially for someone like me. And don't forget, I've been inside you. I've seen your past. You've never really let yourself care for anyone outside of Yachiru. You've never really found love in all those hundreds of years. So I guess chances like this don't come around much for you either."

Zaraki listened to her, stone-faced. It was true that he had known very little love in his life but he had no use for it. It was an inconvenient passing fancy that toyed with your head and messed with your life. He had known a lot of women in his time. They had their uses but romance wasn't one of them. And Misaki was no different. He couldn't see her fitting into his life anymore than he could fit in hers. It would be complicated, messy and painful with the end result being him walking away. No, it was better to make a clean break now before she grew to hate him for being who he was.

"You don't gotta accept it, Misa. It doesn't change a thing either way. I'm still leaving. And this...you and me...it ain't gonna happen." he said coldly. She considered him silently for several minutes. The weight of her stare grew heavy. It felt like she could see into his very soul and he didn't like it.

"I didn't think you were the kind of man who would run from something that frightened you." she said quietly, breaking the silence and pissing him off.

"I ain't afraid of shit, woman." he growled, pushing back from the table violently. She remained calm and composed, unaffected by his sudden anger.

"Then you're stronger than me because what I feel growing inside me...whenever I look at you or touch you...or you smile at me...or I hear your voice...when you say my name...What I feel inside me when that happens scares me. Especially, since I know you're going to leave no matter what I say." she whispered. Zaraki stared at her, unsure how to respond. She had a way of reaching inside him and bypassing all his defenses. She seemed to know just what to say to completely derail him.

"Misa," he said quietly, all the energy and anger drained from him. "I ain't gonna do this to you. You deserve a chance at a normal life and that don't include me. Just...be happy. Find yourself some boring human guy, have a few babies and grow old together."

"That's never going to happen." she said sharply, her eyes suddenly burning brightly. "Maybe there was a chance of it before my father died but not now. That life is gone. My life is changing before my eyes. I don't know what to expect next. Everything I knew to be true and solid and real...it's all gone. I don't know where my life's going to take me but it won't be down that road."

The door to the shop opened behind Zaraki. Urahara walked in. He was dressed in a black formal kimono. A stark change from his usual green and white. His hat was gone. His pale blonde hair was combed neatly in place.

"Misa, it's time." he said quietly. She nodded, standing slowly.

"I'm ready." she said with a soft smile. He extended his hand and she accepted it.

"Captain Zaraki, are you coming?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute to get Yachiru together. We'll meet you out front." Zaraki replied grimly.

"We'll be waiting. Oh, and please let Tessai know that we're leaving." Urahara called out as he escorted Misa from the room. Zaraki lingered for a minute. He could see the logic in her words. He knew in his gut that she was right. But he was trying to do the right thing. It didn't come easy to him. Hell, it rarely ever occurred to him. But for her, he would sacrifice what he wanted. Her happiness was more important to him. That thought alone terrified him.

xxxxxxxxx

The warm autumn morning had given way to a cool, cloudy afternoon. Dark rain clouds crowded overhead, threatening to break at any moment. The large group arrived at the small graveyard together. Misaki was surprised by the number of people present. All of her new friends had turned out to support her and say goodbye to her father. Urahara and Yoruichi stood closest to her. Directly behind her, she could feel Zaraki's presence. Yachiru remained perched silently on his shoulder. Ikkaku and Yumichika flanked him. Next to him stood Toshiro and Rangiku. Renji, Ichigo, his father and Chad stood around the others. Even Tessai, Jinta and Ururu stood nearby.

Silence reigned as the priest offered incense to the heavens and chanted a Buddhist sutra. Misaki stared at the headstone. Her father's name had already been carved into the stone. Without forethought, she kneeled down to run her fingers over the cold stone carving. It still didn't seem real. She was committing his remains to the ground but he remained alive in her heart and mind. When, she wondered, would the reality of it all hit her? Her knowledge of the Soul Society and the existence of life after death seemed to soften the painful truth and bring her profound peace. Even if she never saw him again, she knew that he lived on somewhere.

"Misaki..." Urahara whispered, gently pulling her back from the headstone as the priest moved in front of her. The thick, sweet scent of the incense seemed to crowd in on her as the priest paused in front of them to speak of her father and his life. Her head swam dizzily as she tried to focus on his words about her father being taken so young. Bright dots appeared before her eyes. She felt herself growing weak. Then Zaraki reached out, placing his warm hand on her shoulder. The heat seemed to radiate down under her skin. Misaki closed her eyes, focusing completely on his gentle touch as his hand inched over to rest against the bare skin at the back of her neck. She rocked back slightly, coming in contact with his strong, solid body. She leaned against him, drawing strength from him as the service continued quietly.

"Thank you." she heard Urahara speaking as the sudden movement of those around her pulled her out of her golden reverie. Her eyes popped open. The service had ended. Isshin Kurosaki was suddenly standing in front of her. His warm brown eyes were marred with sadness as he said,

"If there's anything you need...anything at all...just let me or Ichigo know. We're here for you, Misaki."

"Thank you...thank you very much." she murmured as Ichigo stepped up. He met her eyes briefly, his expression guarded.

"You okay?" he asked sharply. She nodded. She got the impression he was referring to more than just the funeral. Unspoken in his words was the experience they had shared in his soul.

"I'm good." she said simply. He looked away but lingered as if he wanted to say more but was hesitating for some reason.

"And you and me...we're okay?" he asked after a moment. His words surprised her but brought a faint smile to her lips. He seemed concerned that what she had discovered about him would alter her opinion of him. He thought of her as a friend, she realized, somewhat surprised. A good enough friend that he worried the experience might have injured their friendship.

"Yeah, we're good too." she whispered. He nodded briskly, accepting her words. She watched him walk away, sighing deeply. He had a lot to deal with for someone so young, she thought.

"What was that about?" Zaraki asked her softly. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." she said, glancing back at him. He didn't looked pleased but let it go. The parade continued as each person came up to her to pay their respects and offer their condolences. Misaki watched it all with a strange, detached feeling. None of it seemed real. The only thing concrete was the feel of Zaraki's hand on her neck and the warmth of his body standing close to her. She didn't know what she would have done had he not been there. She didn't want to let go of the feeling or the man. But he wasn't giving her a choice.

"Are you ready to go home?" Urahara asked her as the people began slowly drifting away. Misaki smiled. Home. It was funny how quickly that could change but Urahara's strange little shop did feel like home to her already.

"I am." she said with a nod. He walked past her with Yoruichi on his arm. Ichigo walked back up to her.

"Yo, Misaki. We're all gonna get together at Orihime's place. You wanna come?" he asked her. Misaki stared at him in surprise. She looked past him to where Renji, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Rangiku stood. They were trying to include her. The thought touched her deeply. Ichigo took her silence for hesitation as he quickly added,

"Nothing major. We're just gonna hang out. It's cool if you don't want to..."

"No, I think I'd like that. I'll come with you. Thanks for asking." she said softly. She felt Zaraki's finger tighten slightly on the back of her neck. Ichigo nodded, returning to where his friends stood.

"You ain't going back home?" Zaraki asked her coldly. She shook her head, stepping away from him and his tempting touch.

"This is what you wanted, remember?" she said, looking up at him.

"Misa-chan, can I come with you?" Yachiru asked softly.

"That's up to Captain Zaraki." Misaki said, surprised by the child's request.

"Whatever." Zaraki growled, yanking her off his shoulder. "Just be back by five. That's what time the gate's scheduled to open."

"Okay." Yachiru said happily. "Bye bye, Ken-chan."

Misaki took her by the hand and walked over to where the others stood. She could feel Zaraki's gaze on her as they walked off together. She wanted to look back but resisted. If he didn't want her around, he could just learn what it felt like to have her walk away.

xxxxxxx

Zaraki watched Yachiru and Misaki walk away, hand in hand. The sight filled him with a sharp pain that he didn't understand. She was right. This is what he wanted for her. This was the right thing. So why did he feel like the ground was crumbling beneath him?

"Captain Zaraki, you're not joining the others?" Urahara asked quietly, catching his attention.

"Nah." Zaraki snapped, unable to tear his gaze away from Misaki's retreating form.

"She's testing you, you know." the man said softly. Zaraki's head snapped towards him.

"What?" he growled.

"I can see it in her eyes. She's trying to punish you for rejecting her." he explained. "She knows how hard it is to let go of something you love."

"What do you know about it?" Zaraki said, scowling.

"Misaki spoke with me about what you said. She was very upset this morning. Honestly, I was surprised. It's quite out of character for you to sacrifice your own wants and needs for that of another." Urahara noted.

"Whatever. I don't wanna talk to you about this shit." Zaraki said coldly, turning away from the shorter man.

"I just wanted to thank you. You could have easily taken advantage of Misaki, especially in her current condition, but you chose not to. I want you know that I appreciate it. Now, I must return to the shop. I'm expecting a special delivery today. A new Chappy the bunny Soul Candy dispenser. I want you to tell Rukia all about it when you return to the Sereitei." Urahara said happily. Zaraki watched him walk away happily then glanced back in the direction Misaki and Yachiru had disappeared. He shouldn't be missing the girl but he was.

"Dammit." he muttered, turning back towards the Urahara Shoten. With his head down, he walked slowly back. He wondered if he could find some hollows to fight. Killing something would surely make him feel better, he thought with a sigh.

xxxxxxxx

Yachiru returned with Ikkaku and Yumichika shortly before five. Zaraki had long since grown impatient alone in the strange shop. He'd spent the last couple of hours training in the large basement area Urahara had created. If Misaki returned with the others, he didn't see her. It was probably for the best, he decided as the towering senkaimon gate appeared. Urahara and Yoruichi had gathered with Ikkaku and Yumichika to see them off.

The brilliant white light of senkaimon gate filled the desert-like training area. Zaraki quickly said his goodbyes to Ikkaku and Yumichika. He turned to thank Urahara for his hospitality while Yachiru jumped on Ikkaku's head to give her version of a friendly goodbye.

"Thanks for putting us up." Zaraki said to Urahara, ignoring Ikkaku's shout of irritation and pain. Urahara waved his hand in the air, dismissing his words.

"No thanks are necessary. My home is always open to you, Captain." he said easily. Zaraki glanced past him to the doorway of the underground room. Misaki was standing by the door, watching them from a distance. He wondered when she had arrived.

"Take care of her." Zaraki said quietly, glancing back at the smaller man. Without turning, Urahara nodded.

"I will do my best. Thank you, Captain Zaraki, for giving her an opportunity to settle into her new life before she's forced to choose between this world and the Soul Society." he said softly. Zaraki frowned.

"Why would she need to choose? This is her home." he snapped.

"Yes, it is. But she has already asked me about returning to the Soul Society." Urahara replied with a faint shrug.

"Why would she do that?" Zaraki asked sharply.

"Because you are there. She'll miss you, Captain. You've made quite an impression in a short amount of time." he explained with a smile. "I don't believe that what I'm offering her can compete with what she hopes that you're offering her."

"I didn't..." he started then stopped. He never made the girl any promises but the thought of her being in the Soul Society set his pulse racing.

"I know that you didn't try to tempt her, Captain. A young woman's heart is quite impressionable. Especially when it comes to first love." Urahara said with a sweep of his hand. "But enough of this. Your Division awaits. I'm sure they've had their fill of Captain Soifon's iron hand."

"Yeah...right." Zaraki said absently. His eyes were on Misaki. He didn't want to leave without telling her goodbye. Normally, he wouldn't care but with her...he did. It didn't look like she was going to come to him, he thought darkly. With a scowl, he walked over to where she stood.

"You gotta tell Yachiru goodbye or I'll be the one havin' to hear all about it." he ordered her, as he neared. She looked up, meeting his eyes and replied,

"I already did."

"Oh." he faltered, not sure what to say next.

"It's not too late to change your mind." she said softly.

"And stay?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"No, I can't do that, Misa. I got a job and a whole division of men waiting for me back there. I already stayed longer than I planned. It's time for me to go." he said easily.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" she asked. He shrugged, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Hard to say really." he admitted. "It's possible."

"Do you hope that we'll see each other again?" she asked in a quiet voice. He smiled as he said,

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled slowly. The sight of his warmed his heart. He realized that he liked seeing her happy.

"Good." she said, stepping forward slightly. "But I'm still not telling you goodbye."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because I had to say goodbye to my father today. I had to say goodbye to Orihime yesterday. I don't want to say it anymore. Especially not to you." she said, stepping closer. He looked down at her as she lightly touched his hand.

"How about see you later?" he said with a grin, covering her hand with his. She nodded. He could tell that she wanted to kiss him. He wanted to as well but knew that he couldn't let it happen. He knew that if he held her close or felt her lips on his, that he wouldn't want to let go.

"So long, Misa." he said softly, releasing her hand and stepping back from her. He needed to get away if he was going. The longer they dragged this out, the harder it was for him. And the more likely that he would change his mind and stay with her.

"See you later, Kenpachi." she said, waving slightly. He winked at her then turned and walked away.

"Yachiru! Let's go." he called out, walking straight for the gate without slowing. He felt Yachiru jump onto his shoulder just before he reached the light. As the white light enfolded around him, he turned to look back at her. Misaki was still standing by the door, watching him. As the image faded to white, he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Okay, chapter 14 is complete. This chapter wasn't an easy one to write. I hope it turned out okay despite the problems. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. And to everyone who's left me a review so far...You Rock! You Rock Hard! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki retreated to her bedroom after Zaraki's departure. If she couldn't be with Zaraki, she just wanted to be alone. She flopped down on her futon, her thoughts lingering on Zaraki. She missed him. It was strange. Without his booming reiatsu, the house seemed especially empty. A knock sounded lightly at her door. Misaki figured it was Urahara. She was surprised he had waited as long as he had.

"Come in." she called out. The door opened and Yoruichi stepped in.

"Is it okay if I come in?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure. I was expecting Urahara." Misaki admitted, leaning back against the wall. Yoruichi took a seat at the end of the futon.

"He thought you might need to talk to another woman." she explained with a broad smile, her golden eyes twinkling.

"So he sent you." Misaki completed. She nodded, looking around the room.

"You seem to be taking it well, though. You really have no reason to worry, Misaki." Yoruichi said with a lazy yawn and stretch.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Captain Zaraki is the type of man that doesn't let go of something once he sets his mind to it." Yoruichi noted.

"So?"

"So, he's fallen hard for you. He won't be gone long." she said as if it was glaringly obvious.

"You're mistaken, Yoruichi." Misaki insisted, laughing bitterly. Yoruichi leaned forward as she said,

"No, I'm not. I know men. I am a bit surprised. I've known Kenpachi for over a century and I've never seen him bother with women. I wondered if he maybe he preferred men but I finally decided that he just didn't care about any of it. He really only cares about fighting. So tell me...is he a good kisser?"

"What?" Misaki laughed nervously, her cheeks flushing hotly. Yoruichi's laughter filled the small room.

"Come on. Spill the beans. I've always wondered. Kuukaku and I used to wonder about him. He's such a mystery, you know." she said.

"Who's Kuukaku?" Misaki asked, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"She's an old friend of mine from the Soul Society...Kuukaku Shiba. We used to play which one do you choose when we got drunk. Zaraki always came up...on both ends of the ballot. Good times." she spoke fondly.

"What do you mean...Which one do you choose? What kind of game is that?" Misaki asked, her black mood slowly easing. It was hard to brood around Yoruichi.

"You know, it's like which one would you sleep with Ichigo or Renji?" Yoruichi explained.

"Oh! I understand." Misaki said with a laugh.

"So...which one would you choose?" Yoruichi prodded her with an evil grin. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. She was serious. She wanted to know.

"You're kidding...right?" she asked timidly.

"No, I really wanna know. Which one would you choose? Come on, I'm curious." Yoruichi laughed. Misaki swallowed hard before softly saying,

"Ichigo."

"Ha!" Yoruichi's voice exploded loudly. "Good choice. I figure with all that pent-up frustration of his, he could go all night."

Misaki felt her cheeks blush hotly again. Yorucihi's smile softened as she considered her.

"Alright to make it even, I'll let you ask me one now." she offered. Misaki thought fast. She didn't know that many men. Finally she asked,

"Ikkaku or Yumichika?"

"Oh! A tough one." Yoruichi laughed. Misaki's smile widened as the other woman considered her choices.

"Not to be difficult," Yoruichi said after a moment, "But I'd choose both of them...together."

"Yoruichi!" Misaki cried out in shocked amazement. Again Yoruichi laughed heartily.

"Think of it, Misaki. How could you choose between them?" she laughed happily.

"You're terrible." Misaki said with a smile. Yoruichi shrugged as she moved to her feet.

"You're probably right but hey, you gotta be yourself no matter what. It's good to hear you laugh, Misaki. You're too serious. You need to loosen up if you're going to be hanging around those Division 11 bozos. Oh, speaking of which...Ikkaku and Yumichika are still here. I think Zaraki told them to watch over you and I don't think they're going to go home until they know you're alright. For Kisuke's sake, go talk to them." she said, pausing at the door.

"Why would he tell them to watch over me?" Misaki asked, standing.

"Because he cares about you, dumbass." she said as she walked away. Misaki shook her head. Did he really care about her that much, she wondered. She closed her eyes, silently praying that it was true.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki found Ikkaku and Yumichika playing cards with Renji. Renji folded his hand as Misaki stepped into the room. Ikkaku laughed,

"You can't bluff me, Red. I can read you like a book."

"Misaki, would you like to join us?" Yumichika said, rising to his feet when he noticed her standing behind them.

"No, I don't think so. Yoruichi said that you two were staying here...to watch over me?" she asked hesitantly. Yumichika and Ikkaku exchanged a look then Ikkaku said,

"Captain Zaraki gave us orders to keep an eye on you."

"He wanted us to keep you safe." Yumichika added.

"She's living here with me. It don't get much safer than that." Renji snapped, shuffling the cards.

"He's seen you fight, Abarai. That's why he assigned me and Yumichika to look out for her." Ikkaku chuckled. Renji glared at the bald man as Misaki interjected,

"But I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm fine on my own."

Ikkaku looked at her skeptically. Misaki rolled her eyes and added,

"Really!"

"You want us to go?" Yumichika asked softly.

"I think you should go on home. I know you all have school in the morning. And I'm really tired. I'm going to go straight to bed. So you don't have to worry about me." she assured them.

"Alright, but we'll be by after school." Ikkaku promised as he stood, preparing to leave.

"Give it a rest, Cueball. She's fine. Besides, I'm here. Urahara's here. Yoruichi's here. Ain't nothing happening to the girl." Renji insisted. Misaki nodded.

"He's right. But I promise to call you before I do anything stupid or foolish." she said, walking the two men to the door. Ikkaku shot her a dirty look.

"Misaki, regardless of Captain Zaraki's orders, we would stay close to you. You are dear to our captain. And therefore, dear to us. We don't want any harm to befall you." Yumichika explained quietly as they paused at the door. Misaki listened to his soft-spoken words, a lump forming in her throat. Maybe Zaraki did care...at least a little, she thought.

"Thank you, Yumichika. I appreciate it." she whispered. She started to hug him then thought better of it. She instead squeezed his shoulders then leaned forward, quickly pressing her head to his chest. She carefully avoided all skin to skin contact. A faint blush crept across Yumichika's lovely face.

"So sweet." he murmured before turning to go. Ikkaku grinned at her, waiting at the door. She gave him a puzzled look then said,

"Thank you, too, Ikkaku."

"Aww, how come I didn't get a hug?" he complained as he followed Yumichika out of the house.

"Because you're as not as beautiful as I am. Clearly, Misaki has refined tastes." she heard Yumichika reply.

"Bullshit!" Ikkaku said with a snort. "She wouldn't be hanging 'round Zaraki if she did."

Misaki laughed as she closed the door. She liked them. She realized that she was very comfortable with Zaraki and his men. It was a good feeling. With a contented sigh, she headed for bed.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki's days passed by slowly. She focused on training. First she trained with Yoruichi to learn to control her reiatsu. With the older woman's help, Misaki had slowly but surely begun to learn to control her innate abilities. In the beginning, she used Chad as a guinea pig, she would touch him while releasing small amounts of her spirit energy until she found the right balance to block her slipping inside him. Over time, she found that she would have to adjust the amount with different people. The stronger and more powerful shinigami like Urahara and Yoruichi required less spiritual pressure because their own reiatsu seemed to work as a barrier to her. Those with less reiatsu were more of a challenge but gradually, she became more and more adept at it until touch was no longer her enemy.

Urahara was also insistent that she learn to fight and defend herself. Renji took over her training. She had seen the red-haired man training with Chad one day not long after Zaraki left and decided to approach him about it. He was more than willing to help her.

"You got great spiritual pressure, Misaki. You could be a damn good shinigami if you work at it." he informed her as the two of them sat sprawled out on the sand of Urahara's underground training area after their first real session of training. He handed Misaki a half-empty bottle of water as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel.

"Tell me about it...being a shinigami." she prompted him, breathing heavily from the workout the man had put her through.

"It's a pretty good life." he said in a surprisingly soft voice as he leaned back against a big rock. "You get room and board. And you get paid to kick ass." he added with a grin. She smiled, sipping the water then handing it back to him.

"And your captain..." Misaki started. Renji interrupted her, saying,

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He's Rukia's older brother."

"Oh, I didn't know that. What kind of captain is he? I've seen Toshiro and Kenpachi. And they're very different." she noted softly. He nodded.

"They are. Captain Kuchiki's in a class by himself. I hope that one day I'll be stronger than him. It's my goal." Renji explained with a quiet intensity.

"Is he stronger than Captain Zaraki?" Misaki inquired. Renji snorted with laughter.

"I don't know about that." he laughed. "That would be a fight that I'd pay to see."

"Why?"

"They're really different. Captain Zaraki loves to fight. He's constantly trying to challenge himself...to get stronger...to be the best. Captain Kuchiki already believes that he's the best and he doesn't need to prove it. You'd just have to meet him to understand." Renji explained, still grinning at the thought of the two men fighting.

"Being a good fighter, a strong, capable fighter, that's really important to Captain Zaraki, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded, leaning forward slightly as he spoke,

"Captain Zaraki's a good captain. His men love him because he doesn't ask anything of them that he wouldn't do himself. He expects you to be strong, to be willing to fight and lay down your life if necessary. But when the fighting's done, he knows you want to relax and blow off steam. He...he just gets it. He knows what it's like."

"You talk as if you were in Division 11." Misaki said with a smile. Renji shrugged as he replied,

"I used to be. I left to take the vice-captain position in Division 6. There's no room for advancement in Division 11. As long as Zaraki's there...Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika ain't going nowhere. They'll follow him into hell if it comes to it."

Misaki sighed, staring at the sword laid out across her knees. She needed to get stronger if she wanted to impress the big man the next time she saw him. She looked back up as Renji finished off the water. Her eyes were drawn to the sword resting against the rock next to his head then atop the rock, where a strange looking baboon-like creature stood. The physical manifestation of his sword, she thought, looking over the white baboon with it's tattooed markings so like Renji's. It's snake-like tail waved in the hair, hissing in her direction.

"Renji, how hard was it for you to hear Zabimaru at first?" she asked. The baboon turned in her direction at the sound of it's name.

"I think I always heard it...at least it seemed that way once it became clearer." he said, standing and stretching. "There was always this whisper that I couldn't quite make out. For awhile there, I thought I was a little crazy but I never told anyone." he added with his trademark grin.

"The two of you fight so well together." she said with a sigh, following his lead and standing as well. "I don't know that I'll ever be able to do that. The sword just feels strange in my hands."

"It takes time, Misaki. Have you learned the name of your zanpakuto yet?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's not clear. Just whispers. Sometimes, I hear it calling my name but nothing else is really clear." she explained, picking up her sword. "It's really frustrating because I can see and hear other zanpakutos...just not my own."

"You can?" he said, somewhat surprised. Renji paused, considering her for a moment before asking,

"Can you see and hear Zabimaru?"

"Yeah, he's standing on the rock above you. He doesn't like me very much." she said simply.

"Impudent brat." Zabimaru growled before turning away from them both. Renji grinned.

"We need to work on your zanpakuto. If you can learn it's name, you can release your shikai. I'm kinda curious to see what your zanpakuto can do." he said, walking back to the clearing they had created with their fighting. Misaki followed him, moving into position opposite him.

"You need to spend some time alone...just trying to talk to your zanpakuto." he said, lunging at her suddenly. She block his attack, moving away from him cautiously.

"What do you talk to your zanpakuto about? I mean...come on." she snapped, throwing herself forward in a sudden attack that she hoped would take him off-guard. Renji effortlessly blocked her, counter-attacking and driving her to the sandy ground.

"First, you learn it's name. Then you learn to fight together." he said, standing over with the point of his sword pointed at her throat. He moved it aside and offered her a hand up. "The rest just sorta comes naturally."

"Okay." she agreed reluctantly. She knew that becoming familiar with her zanpakuto meant exploring her own soul more deeply. It was a place she tended to avoid. The revelations she discovered there weren't always pleasant.

xxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Misaki retreated to the roof of the shop. Alone in the darkness, she sat cross-legged with her sword stretched out over her knees and listened. She felt the presence within the sword stir. It seemed to sense her reaching out to it. The whisper rose up as if carried on the cool autumn breeze. The words were indistinguishable but there was a presence that swirled around her, begging for her attention. Misaki tried to focus on the presence, on the voice.

"Misaki..." a deep, rumbling male voice called out. The shadows on the roof seemed to lengthen despite the full moon shining above. The chill in the air increased dramatically.

"Misaki." the voice spoke, clearer now. It sounded as if the speaker was standing directly behind her. She wanted to turn but fear stopped her. It hung in the air, raising goosebumps on her bare arms. A feeling of death surrounded her.

"To fear me is to fear yourself." the voice intoned, it's words hollow and echoing. Slowly, Misaki turned. An apparition floated in the air behind her. A shrouded figure cloaked in constantly shifting shadows. It stood nearly seven feet tall. It's face was completely hidden beneath a black hood. From deep within the blackness of the hood burned two glowing green eyes.

"Finally, you can hear my words." the creature spoke. Misaki stared at it with wide-eyed fear. It looked like death.

"I am you and you are me...together we are one. Without the other, the soul is hollow." it spoke cryptically.

"What...what's your name?" she whispered, finally finding her voice. Lightly, the name floated through the air towards her,

"Kurokage tamashii."

"Black shadow of the soul?" she said fearfully.

"I am the darkness. You are the light." Kurokage replied. "Two faces of the same coin. Two parts that combined, make the whole. I am the fear. You are the peace. One cannot exist without the other."

"And this...this is my zanpakuto now?" she asked, raising the weapon as she turned to stand.

"You have made it yours. I dwell within the blade now." Kurokage explained.

"And my mother? It was hers before...what's left of her inside it?" Misaki asked urgently.

"Only the echoes of her strength." the wraith replied. Misaki stared at the shadows moving steadily around the specter-like creature.

"I want to be stronger." Misaki whispered.

"I will give you my strength when we fight. Together, we are stronger." Kurokage explained.

"Show me." Misaki demanded, holding out the sword.

"You need only call upon me." he explained. She nodded, closing her eyes. She could feel the name throbbing inside her. She knew the words that she needed as instinctively as she knew to breath. Misaki focused on the green ribbons of reiatsu flowing inside her. It burst free as she called out,

"Kurokage Tamashii...Reap what is sown."

The sword in her hand began to hum with power. She could actually feel the vibration shaking her very soul. Then it changed before her eyes. Lengthening, the handle became a staff and the blade shrank away to the curved edge of a scythe. She stared at it in surprise. Power hummed through the long handle. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to Kurokage. She could feel the connection between her and the specter growing.

"I understand now." she whispered. "From now on, we fight together."

* * *

Chapter 15 and her zanpakuto is revealed. Chapter 16 will be uploaded very soon. Thanks for all your wonderful comments and reviews. I love hearing what you think of the story as well as any theories you have. Keep it coming! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The next day she was anxious to share her discovery with Renji but the opportunity never came. While he was in school, Misaki worked with Yoruichi on controlling her spiritual pressure. Focused on her training, the day sped by. Misaki enjoyed working with Yoruichi. The two had become friends. And though the training was slow and tedious, the rewards were great. Misaki was learning that bottling up her spiritual pressure had made it volatile and harder to control. Perhaps if she had been aware of it all along, she would have slowly learned to control the power within her.

Evening brought the arrival of Ichigo and Chad to the Urahara Shoten. Jinta had called her while she was helping Ururu prepare supper.

"Hey! That idiot Strawberry and his giant friend are outside asking about you. They want you to go hunt hollows with them." the young boy announced as he flung open the kitchen door.

"Ichigo's here?" Misaki said in surprise.

"Yeah, he said the old man told him to take you along. I'm not your private messenger, you know." he snapped in an irritated voice before leaving her alone with Ururu.

"Who's the old man?" Misaki asked the younger girl. Without looking up from the vegetables she was chopping, Ururu replied,

"Urahara-san."

"Of course." Misaki groaned. Urahara had asked Ichigo to take her out on patrol with him. It wasn't that he asked Ichigo, Misaki thought as she left the kitchen in search of Urahara. It was that he hadn't bothered to ask her if she wanted to go out with Ichigo and Chad. He was trying to be fatherly towards her but the result was more controlling than Misaki liked.

She found him in the back of the store. He was sprawled out on a bench, apparently napping.

"Ichigo's here." Misaki said sharply. He peered out at her under the brim of his hat as she continued,

"He says that you want me to go out on patrol with him?"

"That's right. You need practical training. Ichigo's a bit of a loose cannon but you can learn a lot from him." he said easily, settling back down. His hat slid forward covering his eyes again. He obviously felt the conversation was over, she noted with a frown.

"What if I don't want to go?" she asked coldly.

"But why wouldn't you?" he questioned, raising one corner of his hat to reveal a lone eye gazing curiously at her.

"I don't know but it would be nice to be asked instead of you assuming that I'll do whatever you say." she snapped impatiently. He smiled as he settled back down once again.

"I'll bear that in mind next time, Misaki." he said mockingly, feigning sleep. With a snort of frustration, Misaki left him there. He had a way of effortlessly manipulating her. Even when she balked, he always managed to get his way. It was irritating. She grabbed her zanpakuto, which Urahara had conveniently left sitting by the door and headed outside, where Ichigo and Chad waited.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on the horizon. She nodded, falling into step with him as he started without waiting for her reply.

"Renji says you've gotten better with your sword." Ichigo spoke as they walked. Misaki shrugged.

"I want to get stronger." she said simply. He nodded, understanding.

"It's a good goal." he said quietly. She and Chad continued on several feet before they noticed Ichigo had stopped.

"What is it?" Chad asked in his low, deep voice Misaki rarely heard.

"I felt..." Ichigo started but was stopped by a loud ripping sound. All eyes turned skyward as a large black hole appeared in the grey evening sky.

"What's that?" Misaki asked as the black gap spread wider until two figures in white stepped out of the hole.

"Arrancar." Ichigo growled, unsheathing his sword. He had barely uttered the word when one of the figures disappeared then suddenly reappeared directly in front of them.

"Time to die, shinigami." the huge hulking man shouted as he brought a large hooked sword crashing down towards Ichigo. The sword's met with a loud clang. Misaki stared in shock as Ichigo forced the man back with a sudden upswing. She never saw the other arrancar as he descended from the darkening sky. She only realized he had moved when she felt the blade of his sword dig into her hip.

Misaki screamed, jumping back from the sharp pain. The arrancar, a tall skeleton thin man with a helmet-like hollow mask hiding half of his grinning face, jerked back his sword and prepared to cut down on her neck. Misaki brought her own weapon up to block but suddenly Chad was in front of her. His right arm was suddenly encased in what looked black and red armor. He took the full brunt of the blow. Stunned, the arrancar staggered backwards.

"How strange." he noted in a high-pitched, nasally voice that whistled with each word. Chad closed his fist and swung at the creature. The blow caught him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards.

"What the hell?" Misaki whispered, watching Chad walk over to the fallen arrancar. Ichigo and the other man were in the sky, fighting violently. Chad raised his arm again but the arrancar thrust his sword upwards, catching him under the arm where his skin was uncovered. With a grunt, the arrancar twisted the blade, splitting Chad's armor and ripping it away. Blood sprayed as Chad staggered back. Spirit energy rushing wildly around her, Misaki ran forward. She drove her sword into the arrancar's chest. She pushed forward until she hit the concrete underneath. The creature stared at her in shock, his black eyes fixed on her. A blur of black and red sped by her head as Chad slammed his fist into the creature's bony helmet. It shattered and the arrancar dissolved into a mist of black dust.

A roar of reiatsu exploded behind them, sending Misaki to the ground. Ichigo's fight with the other arrancar had moved closer. Chad watched his friend battle with a grim expression. Misaki stood unsteadily, wincing at the pain in her hip when she pulled her sword loose.

"Get her out of here, Chad." Ichigo shouted, glancing briefly over his shoulder. His brown eyes were hard and focused. Chad nodded once, grabbing Misaki up with his good arm and running away. The big man moved fast. Misaki struggled against him.

"Put me down, Chad. We have to help him." Misaki yelled. They were over a block away before Chad slowed. He set her on her feet then reached over grabbing is damaged arm. Blood poured down his shattered shoulder, dripping down over his hand. Despite his stoic nature, pain poured off him in waves.

"Oh, Chad..." Misaki whispered, realizing the true depth of his injury. Breathing hard, he shrugged, glancing back the way they had come as a huge wave of reiatsu rocked the building raising a cloud of dust.

"Ichigo..." Chad said softly, watching as another wave of reiatsu shook the ground. He gripped his injured arm tighter, grimacing with pain.

"Let me help you, Chad." Misaki whispered, reaching out to touch him. He looked back at her but said nothing. He trusted her. She could see it in his dark eyes. Misaki reached out to touch his cheek, the only exposed skin not covered in blood. She was inside him instantly. There was no resistance. The blinding pain and overwhelming weakness he felt assaulted her.

"How touching." a deep, cultured voice commented from behind them. Misaki spun around. Standing behind them, hovering in the air twenty feet off the ground, were three arrancar. In the foreground stood an attractive male with shaggy brown hair and a goatee. The remains of his hollow mask hung around his neck. His shoulders were slumped and his expression bored. Beside him stood a thin, young woman with short green hair peaking out from beneath a horned bone helmet. Her white jacket hung open, barely covering her flat breasts and exposing the hollow hole just below her sternum. She grinned happily down at them. Behind them stood another female hollow. She was tall and muscular, her long white robe clinging tightly to the rippling muscles of her arms and chest. Bones from her hollow mask remained on her shoulders like thick white shoulder pads, knotted with curving horns erupting from either side. The bone met at the base of her throat where the black hole that marked her as a hollow lay.

"Can I kill them?" the younger girl asked the man. He shrugged and yawned as he replied, "Sorry but I promised Tecla the first kill, Lilinette."

Misaki clutched the hilt of her sword a little tighter. She could feel the strong spiritual pressure surrounding the man.

"Get behind me, Misaki." Chad spoke quietly. He was still clutching his injured shoulder with his good hand.

"You're not in any condition to fight. The only thing holding you upright is the pain." Misaki argued even as Chad took at step forward, placing himself and his broad shoulders between Misaki and the arrancar.

"Please, Chad..." she whispered, trying to step around him again. She could feel him beginning to fade. He was struggling against the blood loss and pain. Misaki caught a blur of white out of the corner of her eye as she looked up at Chad. Her head snapped up in time to see the big female arrancar bring her sword crashing towards Chad. He flexed his right arm, the armor quickly encasing it completely. He raised it across his chest, blocking the woman's sudden attack. Black reiatsu flowed around the woman's sword as it struck, burning him. The blow sent him flying backwards. Misaki dodged sideways, barely avoiding him. Chad skidded to a stop against a pile of churned up and broken concrete. Misaki ran to his side. The armor was gone from his arm. His arm was more damaged than before. The tissue was shredded away from bone. His chest bore wide scorch marks on either side of where his arm had blocked the blow.

"Oh god, Chad..." Misaki whispered fearfully. His eyes fluttered open but his gaze was unfocused.

"Look...out..." he managed to say. Even as the words were leaving his mouth, Misaki felt the rush of reiatsu crashing down on her.

"Shit!" she hissed, turning as she raised her sword up to block the next attack from the arrancar. The woman was rushing towards her but changed her direction at the last minute, swinging her sword down towards Chad.

"No!" Misaki screamed as she lunged forward to try and protect him. Her own reiatsu expanded as she pushed herself. Unable to block the attack, she swung the sword hard, knocking the woman's weapon aside. Misaki fell across Chad as the arrancar dropped back, cursing her.

"Weak humans." the arrancar complained. "They aren't worth our time."

"Regardless, Aizen-sama wants them dead so finish it. I'm getting bored." the dark-haired man said lazily.

"Let me do it, Stark. I'll make a game out it." the younger arrancar female chirped. The man smiled down at her.

"No, they are mine." declared the amazon-like arrancar. "I'll kill the man then we can play with the female."

"I want to play too, Stark." the younger arrancar complained. "This is getting boring. When do I get to have some fun?"

"Not until we get back to Las Noches, I suspect." he yawned.

Misaki moved to Chad's feet. She could feel his soul weakening. He was badly hurt. He wouldn't be able to hold on long. She held the sword out in front of her, struggling to remember Renji's tutelage. Her brain was frozen with fear. Fear for Chad. Fear for herself. She saw the arrancar launch herself forward. She could see the black reiatsu rippling around the woman. She could hear her laughter. It all seemed to slow down to a crawl. Time itself seemed to drag slowly down to a stop.

"Misaki..." the familiar, hollow voice of Kurokage whispered in her ear. "You must trust in me. Give me your strength and I will give you my power."

"Kurokage Tamashii." Misaki called out quietly. "Reap what is sown."

Her sword shimmered and changed to a curved scythe. The blade glinted sharply, reflecting the light of the moon. Instantly, time returned to normal. The arrancar rushed towards her. Misaki swung the blade down, skimming the ground. A glowing seam of black surged forward like a shadow in the sun. The arrancar collided with the shadow, paying it little mind. Finger-like bands of the black shadows rose up, snaking around the woman's white-clad legs. Misaki pulled her zanpakuto back and the black bands tightened, freezing the arrancar's in place. She grunted, her legs trapped by the black energy.

"What kind of power is this? You will not defeat me with your silly games, human." she growled, slicing at the shadow bonds with her sword. Her attack had no effect on the seam of black that connected her to Misaki. Misaki closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. The black tentacles dug through the fabric of the arrancar's clothing and into her pale skin. The woman bellowed in rage as the blackness slipped inside her. Misaki used the connection with her zanpakuto to ease herself in the woman's soul. Again, time seemed to slow as Misaki sank into the darkness of the woman's inner being. She could feel the arrancar's soul...blackened, hollow and filled with hate and fear. She wanted to stop her rampage but she realized that there was no end for the woman. Her hate for humans consumed her. Misaki could see clearly that the arrancar would continue to destroy every human being she came in contact with, trying to ease the pain of longing and fear that overwhelmed her. Misaki saw her fear. Her dread of suffocation and drowning lurked in the shadows of her soul. The woman had drowned a century before. Misaki could see her sinking in the water as her young son watched, helpless. She had been unable to move on. Her bond with her son had trapped her soul in the human world until it corroded away and she became a hollow.

Misaki pulled back. The arrancar was wailing loudly as she cradled her head in her hands.

"She's inside me." the woman screamed, her sword lying useless on the ground before her.

"That is a unique zanpakuto." the dark-haired arrancar noted quietly, stroking his goatee.

"Stark, what is she doing to Tecla?" the younger arrancar asked fearfully. Misaki could feel the presence of Kurokage all around her. He had seen inside the woman's soul just as she had.

"I will kill you." the arrancar raged, lurching forward towards Misaki. The shadowy bonds held her firm. Suddenly the black bands shot up to cover her chest and neck, drowning her in darkness. They eagerly sought out her mouth as the arrancar screamed in terror. She slashed at the blackness, cutting her own body in her panic. Red gashes and streaks marked the once white clothing.

"Tecla..." the young arrancar screamed, lunging at Misaki. She didn't get far. The man reached out leisurely, restraining her with one hand. He was watching Misaki intently.

"No, Lilinette, you can't help her. You'll only become entangled yourself. Tecla is as good as dead." he said quietly. The creeping shadow spread over her face, silencing her second scream. She fell to her knees, clawing at her face. Misaki spun the long staff of her weapon around, holding the curved blade down. Clenching her teeth tightly, she dragged the scythe sideways in the air. Shards of bone exploded from the arrancar's shoulders as the blackness seemed to crush the remains of her hollow mask. The arrancar froze for a moment then seemed to implode inwards then disappear. The shadow evaporated with the arrancar.

"Tecla..." Lilinette whispered.

"Enough. It's time to go." he said softly, still watching Misaki closely.

"But Stark, she killed Tecla." the girl argued. He shrugged.

"She was foolish and impulsive. Time to go. I'm bored and we need to speak to Aizen-sama.

Let us go." he said, turning his back on Misaki. She watched as he opened a black hole in the sky and stepped through. The girl followed him closely. With a pop, the hole closed and they were gone. Misaki's hands began to shake as she took a deep, ragged breath. She had been so focused, she had stopped breathing. Her sword changed, returning to a normal katana. She dropped it, staggering back. She had killed her. The thought rose up, dark and smothering.

"No." she snapped, shoving it away as it edged her towards blind panic. She had saved herself and Chad. That was what she needed to focus on.

"Chad..." she whispered, spinning around. He had raised himself on one elbow to watch her.

"How'd...you...do...that?" he asked haltingly.

"I don't know." she snapped, slipping an arm under his shoulders and struggling to lift him.

"You gotta try to stand, Chad. We need to get you back to Urahara's." she ordered. Working together, they were able to get him back on his feet. Chad leaned heavily on Misaki as they made their way home.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

By the time Misaki and Chad reached the Urahara Shoten, a light rain had begun to fall from the cloudless sky. It only made the big man more difficult for her to hold onto. He was barely conscious and his feet were dragging. Misaki kept stumbling, nearly dropping him. Her own hip had begun to throb painfully with each step. She was sure they had left a trail of blood leading to the shop's front door.

"Kisuke!" she called out loudly. The door burst open and Tessai came flying out. He rushed to her side.

"Let me take him." he insisted as he lifted Chad's broken body from her. Misaki merely nodded, staggering slightly as the added weight vanished.

"Come inside, Misaki. The boss and Yoruichi went looking for you when the arrancar appeared." Tessai explained.

"How did he know?" she asked, eying the door to the shop. She wasn't sure that she could make it inside. Now that she knew Chad was safe, she felt completely drained.

"Can't you feel it? They're fighting all over town. All the shinigami have been engaged. Open yourself up to the reiatsu. The air's thick with it." Tessai explained. Misaki looked around slowly, trying to feel what he had described. Suddenly the surges of reiatsu rushed over her. She could feel the arrancar as well as her friends. Her nerves twitched at the unfamiliar sensations.

"Why is this happening?" she asked, slowly following Tessai into the shop. Her left hip was dragging slightly, causing her to limp with each step.

"It's Aizen's doing, no doubt." Tessai said with a frown as he eased Chad down to a futon in a back bedroom.

"Aizen...everyone keeps talking about Aizen. Who the hell is he anyway? Why is he doing this?" she cried out in frustration. A loud bang rocked through the small house before Tessai could reply.

"That was the door." Misaki whispered, suddenly alert.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out.

"Yumichika." Misaki cried out, moving as quickly from the room as her injured leg would allow. She found Yumichika supporting a badly injured Ikkaku in the doorway to the home.

"Oh, no." she whispered, moving to help him.

"Thank goodness you're here." Yumichika groaned as Ikkaku attempted to stand, putting more of his weight on the smaller man.

"We felt your reiatsu explode then it was gone." Ikkaku spoke weakly.

"We feared the worse." Yumichika completed as he turned and let Ikkaku slide to the floor. Blood covered Ikkaku's bare torso and arms. He grinned up at Misaki, letting his head fall back against the wall.

"I knew you wouldn't die that easy. You're a tough bitch. Just like the rest of us." he said with a laugh that triggered a sudden coughing fit. Yumichika watched him grimly.

"You look terrible." he said to the other man. Ikkaku shrugged as he hoarsely replied,

"Not all of us can be as pretty as you, Yumi."

"A brute to the bitter end, eh?" Yumichika complained. He turned towards Misaki,

"See if you can find some bandages while I try to clean him up."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Misaki asked, eying Ikkaku's battered body uneasily. He looked as if he were near death.

"Why?" Yumichika asked, kneeling before his friend. "They wouldn't even be able to see him, let alone heal him. Besides, I've become quite adept at healing kido over the years. It's a necessity if you associate with Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku for any length of time."

"Okay..." Misaki said quietly. She didn't know what kido was but she understood the meaning of healing. "Tessai's working on Chad. He'll have bandages. I'll be right back."

"Chad was injured?" Yumichika asked sharply.

"So was she, dumbass." Ikkaku croaked. "Look at her leg. It's covered in blood."

"Misaki, I didn't notice. I was so..." Yumichika cried out. He was on his feet in a flash. Misaki backed up from him unsteadily.

"Don't worry about me. Please, take care of Ikkaku. I'll get those bandages." she said quickly. Yumichika watched her with a sad expression as she hurried away. His words trailed her into the other room,

"How awful it must be to live in constant fear of merely touching another person."

Misaki returned to the back bedroom. Chad was sleeping comfortably. Tessai stood beside him, watching him closely.

"Is he okay?" Misaki asked as she entered the room.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest now. Who came in?" he asked. Misaki retrieved a small tin box of bandages and first aid supplies from the bedside table.

"It's Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku's hurt. I'm going to take these to them." she said, hurrying back to the living room. She stopped short. Yumichika's hands were hovering over Ikkaku's injured chest. A strange blue glow surrounded them. As she watched, the skin began to mend itself and the wound closed.

"How do you do that?" she asked, dropping slowly to her knees beside Yumichika. He looked over at her with a smile.

"It's called kido. It's a shinigami ability. I suppose it's a bit like magic." he explained softly as he moved his hands to another wound on Ikkaku's chest. "I'm focusing my spirit energy and using it to heal."

"Wow." she whispered. "I never imagined you could do that with it."

"Oh, yes!" Yumichika said happily, enjoying her attention. "You can also use kido for restraining or binding people. I'm not so good at that. Or for attacking. There are special incantations that help channel your spirit energy into the spell. It takes a lot of practice."

"It's a pansy-ass way to fight." Ikkaku grunted, struggling to sit up straighter. Yumichika frowned but didn't bother to tell him to stay still. Misaki got the impression that it wouldn't do any good anyway.

"So it's like fighting. Just not with a sword?" Misaki asked.

"In a way...yes." Yumichika agreed, wrapping a bandage slowly around Ikkaku's chest.

"Why do you need to dress his wounds if you've already healed them?" she asked curiously.

"I've only healed them partially. I don't have the skill to completely mend wounds this severe. And since I don't imagine that he'll actually rest, he'll need the bandages." Yumichika said easily.

"I ain't got time to rest." Ikkaku insisted but didn't move as he allowed his friend to continue to care for him. "Who knows when those damn arrancar will attack again? I gotta be ready."

"You fought the arrancar too?" Misaki asked, shifting her position as the pain in her hip became unbearable.

"Yeah, a big nasty one." Ikkaku replied with a happy grin. "It was a helluva fight."

"We were attacked too." she said softly, remembering the woman she had killed. "Ichigo was still fighting when Chad dragged me away. Then more attacked us..."

"Chad took care of 'em, right?" Ikkaku asked, still grinning.

"He tried. He was hurt really bad. This woman...an arrancar...she tried to kill him. I...I couldn't let her do that. And she wanted to kill me too. She hated humans so much..." Misaki whispered, guilt rushing over her.

"What happened?" Yumichika asked, pausing to listen closely. Misaki raised her eyes to his. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she blinked them back as she softly said,

"I killed her."

"You what?" Ikkaku cried out in surprise. He threw back his head and laughed heartily. Misaki stared at him in shock. Yumichika reached out to rest a comforting hand against her back.

"Good for you." Ikkaku cried out happily. "Do you know how hard it is to kill one of those suckers?"

"Misaki," Yumichika spoke softly, his voice carrying despite Ikkaku's loud laughter and cheering. "Was this the first time you've had to fight for your life?"

"Yes..." she whispered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I...I've never killed anything before. I don't even kill spiders. I carry them outside in a tissue."

"Hey! There's a big difference between a spider and a freakin' arrancar. Most spiders ain't tryin' to chop off your head. You did what you had do. You survived. If you hadn't killed that bitch, you'd be the dead one." Ikkaku told her, his laughter gone.

"Chad survived. You're alive. Would either of you be if you hadn't fought back?" Yumichika asked her gently. Misaki considered his words. He was right. She knew it but the knowledge didn't seem to ease the pain and guilt she was feeling.

"How the hell did you do it?" Ikkaku asked curiously. Misaki shrugged.

The door beside them flew open, barely missing Ikkaku. Urahara rushed in, followed by Yoruichi. He froze when he saw Misaki sitting on the floor nearby.

"Misaki..." he whispered, staring at her. "You're alright. I saw the blood outside and I thought..."

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the floor. He squeezed her so tightly that she thought she would surely pass out. Yoruichi walked past them, shaking her head and smiling.

"I was so afraid that you..." Urahara started then stopped, leaving his fears unspoken. He released her slowly, smiling down at her. "I'm just happy to see you safe at home. With all the fighting, it was impossible to keep track of your reiatsu. I trust Ichigo but I know how he loves to fight. I was afraid you might get pulled into the fray."

"Pulled into the fray? She held her own." Ikkaku declared proudly, pushing himself up from the floor. Yumichika watched him guardedly but made no move to help him.

"She not only fought a fuckin' arrancar, she killed the bitch." Ikkaku added. Urahara looked at him then back at Misaki. Misaki nodded as she looked away. She didn't feel nearly as proud as Ikkaku seemed to be of her.

"What? You killed an arrancar?" he asked her gently. "How?"

"That's what I wanna know." Ikkaku asked, leaning stretching out on the couch carefully. Misaki watched him for a moment, thinking absently that his blood would surely stain the fabric, then quietly spoke,

"I had to." she said simply. "She was going to kill Chad."

"How did you manage it?" he asked, watching her closely.

"I did what I've been training to do." Misaki cried out, turning away from him. "I fought back. I fought with my zanpakuto. I know how to release it now. We...fought together."

"When did you learn it's name?" Urahara asked, a grin on his face. "What does it look like? What does it do?"

"It must be a strong combat zanpakuto to take down an arrancar." Ikkaku noted.

"Not necessarily." Yumichika snapped sharply. Ikkaku gave him a strange look as Yoruichi interrupted, announcing,

"Rukia Kuchiki's returned. I heard from Rangiku. She said Rukia was still fighting with Ichigo. She and Hitsugaya were roughed up a little but fine. All in all, I'd say we got lucky."

"Lucky?" Misaki cried out. "Look at Ikkaku. Go and look at Chad. They were nearly killed. How can you call that lucky?"

"Because they're both still alive." Yoruichi replied calmly. "Those arrancar came here to kill. We didn't lose anyone. I call that lucky. I told you, Misaki. It's a war."

Misaki paused. Yoruichi's words took on a new clarity as she remembered Chad's bleeding body and the arrancar's casual attitude towards killing him.

"So the Soul Society knows of the attack." Urahara said thoughtfully.

"Evidently so since Rukia came back to fight." Yoruichi noted.

"They know. They released the limits on our power halfway through the fight. I don't know that Ikkaku would have survived otherwise." Yumichika commented. The Soul Society knew. Misaki's thoughts flew to Zaraki. Would he be returning to fight, she wondered but was afraid to ask.

"Misaki, you need to let me take a look at your leg." Yumichika spoke softly as he lightly touched her sleeve.

"Okay." she agreed easily.

"No!" Urahara said sharply. "Tessai will attend to her wounds."

"I don't mind. Besides, it would be better..." Yumichika started with a smile. Urahara angrily insisted,

"I would prefer Tessai dress her wounds."

"I think Captain Zaraki would prefer Yumichika do it." Ikkaku warned him in a low voice. The two men stared at each other silently.

"You have got to be kidding." Misaki laughed suddenly. "Are you worried about who sees a bit of skin? Stop it. Tessai's with Chad. He needs him more than I do. Besides, I trust Yumichika."

"Fine but I'm coming in with the two of you." Urahara said firmly.

"Suit yourself." Misaki laughed softly as she limped her way back to her bedroom.

"I really don't see the problem." Yumichika sniffed, looking offended as he followed her back. Misaki paused at her bedroom door to say to Urahara,

"Could you go and check on Chad for me?"

"No, I can't." he said coldly. "I'm coming in there with you."

"Please, Kisuke." she pleaded. "I know you're worried about me but I trust Yumichika."

"I don't like the idea of..." Urahara started. She cut him off, quietly trying to reason with him,

"Please, I appreciate you looking out for me. I really do but I'm not a kid anymore. I can make some of these decisions for myself. Please...I'm just not comfortable dropping my pants in front of my father."

A slow, happy smiled worked it's way across Urahara's pale face.

"Father?" he repeated softly. Misaki hadn't even realized she had said the word until she heard him repeat it. She shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. She had come to think of him as a father figure in the past few weeks.

"Please, Kisuke." she said quietly. He nodded, backing away.

"Alright." he said happily. "I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

Misaki watched him walk away with a spring in his step. Yumichika watched as well before looking back at Misaki to say,

"You just made his day."

"Come on. Let's get this over with. I'm hurting." Misaki softly said with a sigh. She walked into the room and carefully slid her jeans off. The blood had begun to dry and the fabric was sticking to her wound.

"Shit." she hissed, pulling it loose. Bright red blood erupted from the slash running across her left hip. Yumichika stepped forward.

"Let me help you. That's deeper than I thought." he commented, easing the jeans down her legs. With Yumichika's help, she laid down on the futon in her tshirt and panties. Yumichika busied himself first cleaning then using kido to heal the cut. Misaki tried to relax but could feel the tender skin itching as it moved of it's own volition. She tried to think of other things as he worked.

"Yumichika, do you think Captain Zaraki will come back to fight...like Rukia did?" she asked softly.

"Hmm...maybe. The captain loves a good fight." Yumichika said with a smile. He paused before adding,

"And I believe he would like to see you again."

"You think?" she asked, twisting around to see his face as he spoke. He met her eyes, smiling.

"I think the past couple of weeks have been difficult for him." he said quietly, reaching for the bandages.

"It would be nice to see him again." Misaki whispered, relaxing again. They fell silent for a time then Yumichika asked,

"He'll be very proud of the progress that you've made with your zanpakuto, Misaki. What does the blade change into?"

"A scythe but I don't think he'll be proud of me or my zanpakuto." she whispered. She really didn't want to talk about her zanpakuto. She knew that Zaraki valued a fighter's strength and skill with a sword. Hers was something different. She didn't think he would like it.

"Why do you say that? Is it not a combat zanpakuto, Misaki?" he asked, covering the wound with a bandage.

"No, it's not. I don't know what it is but it's not like his. I've heard you all talking about how the fight...one on one, direct combat battles. That's what matters to Zaraki and the rest of his division. He's going to think I'm an idiot. A weak, useless idiot." she insisted. She had considered all of this before. Yumichika paused, looking up at her.

"The strength of some zanpakutos lie in their massive power with direct attacks, other zanpakutos are kido based. Their strengths have nothing to do with it's owners skill at fighting." he explained quietly. "Misaki, I want to share something with you but you have to promise to never tell Ikkaku or Captain Zaraki. I don't want to lose their respect."

"What?" Misaki asked, twisting around to sit up on her elbow.

"I never release my zanpakuto around either of them because they would think it was weak...that I was weak because it's power doesn't lie in the strength of the blade. It's a kido based weapon." he explained in a low, quiet voice.

"What does it do?" she asked, surprised but honored that he would share such a confidence with her.

"When released, Fuji Kujaku drain's my opponent's spirit energy. It makes defeating them effortless." he said with a sly grin. "It also increases my own spiritual pressure as it drains theirs."

"Damn." she whispered, smiling faintly.

"But Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki would hate me for having such a useless combat weapon, so I keep it from them." he added. She nodded her head, understanding completely.

"Now," he continued. "Does your zanpakuto work with your ability to go into the minds of others?"

"Yeah, it does." she replied softly.

"What is it's name?"

"Kurokage tamashii." Misaki admitted hesitantly, dropping her eyes. She felt the steady weight of his stare.

"Tamashii?" he asked quietly. Immediately defensive, Misaki quickly said,

"I didn't pick it. It's just his name. I can't help it."

Yumichika smiled patiently down at her.

"You don't go into minds, do you, Misaki? It's the souls of others that you touch...isn't it?" he asked. Slowly she nodded, sighing sadly.

"It used shadows to trap the arrancar. Then it held her in place while I went into her soul. I could see her worst fears and use them against her. While she was incapacitated by the fear, I killed her. I could control Kurokage with the scythe. It's hard to explain." Misaki said quietly.

"It sounds like it uses a binding kido to trap your opponent with the shadows. And then your ability comes into play. I think it's an impressive zanpakuto, Misaki. I wouldn't want to face it in battle." Yumichika said with a laugh. "And don't worry about Captain Zaraki. He needn't know. I won't mention it. Ikkaku won't know. Only you and Chad have seen it. I don't believe Chad will say anything. He's a man of few words...the strong silent type." he added with a playful wink. He stood and stretched leisurely.

"You should try and rest, Misaki. Give your wound a chance to heal. Ikkaku and I will stop by in the morning to check on you." he said smiling down at her. "And don't worry about your zanpakuto. It's obviously effective. I do think you should talk to Tessai or Yoruichi about learning some kido spells. I have a feeling you'll be very good at it. Good night, Misaki."

"Goodnight Yumichika and thank you." she said as he moved to the door.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For healing me...and for trusting me." she said softly. He smiled again, his purple eyes shining.

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Misaki." he said before slipping out of the room. Misaki laid back down on her side. She was exhausted. The pain in her hip had subsided somewhat since Yumichika had worked on it. Maybe sleep would come, she thought even as the heaviness of sleep crept up over her.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki slept fitfully. The pain in her hip returned halfway through the night, making it difficult to get comfortable. Strange dreams plagued her when she did manage to fall asleep. She dreamt of Orihime, standing over her bed. Her presence was everywhere carried on a strange golden glow that removed her pain. As dawn approached, Misaki slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. She awoke hours later with a start.

"Orihime." she whispered. The younger girl's presence still lingered in her room. Her reiatsu was all around Misaki. She sat up, looking around for her friend. She wasn't there. Misaki stood, not realizing until she was halfway to the door that her hip didn't hurt.

"What the...?" she muttered, looking down at the bandaged area. Carefully she peeled the dressing back. The skin underneath was intact and pink. There was no trace of the injury, not even a scar. Orihime's spirit energy still tingled over the healed area. She healed her in her sleep. Misaki had no doubt. Orihime was home.

Misaki grabbed a pair of jeans and a tshirt, dressing hastily as she rushed from the room. She hurried from the house with one shoe on and one shoe off. She wanted to see Orihime as soon as possible. She had so much to tell her. She ran all the way to Orihime's house. Why hadn't she woke her when she visited in the night? Surely she knew that Misaki would want to talk to her. She had missed her new friend so much.

Misaki rushed into the small house, expecting to find Orihime and possibly Rangiku or Toshiro awake and active. She instead collided with Ichigo. The orange-haired boy spun around, staring at her in surprise. He was in his shinigami form, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ichigo...what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, noticing that all the shinigami were crowded into a small room. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, even Rukia stood staring at her. They all were poised and ready with their hands on their swords. The tension level in the room was through the roof.

"Misaki, what the hell are you doing here?" Renji asked sharply. Misaki paused, startled by the seven shinigami watching her warily. Ikkaku grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Ichigo looked pissed, his face red with anger.

"You need to close the door." Ikkaku ordered her.

"Where's Orihime? I felt her..." she asked softly, her attention drawn to the large screen in the center of the room. Two unfamiliar shinigami stood before her, displayed on the screen. One was tall and thin with long, white hair. The other was an older man with a long, white beard. Both wore the white coat of a captain.

"Shh!" Rangiku hissed harshly, silencing Misaki.

"As I said, it is a pity." the older man spoke in a low, serious voice. "Certainly, if your story is true then, Orihime Inoue would still be alive but at the same time it means that we have been betrayed. If she were abducted she would never have had the chance to see you before she left."

"Orihime's gone?" Misaki whispered prompting a dark threatening look from Ikkaku. She bit her lip, listening silently as the older man continued solomenly,

"In other words, if she disappeared after healing your wounds, Orihime Inoue has by her own will...joined the arrancars."

"Bullshit!" exploded Ichigo angrily. Misaki jumped at the fierceness of his voice. Renji grabbed him, silencing him. Misaki didn't hear what the redhead had to say. She was reeling from what the old man had said. Orihime was gone. She had joined the arrancars. It wasn't possible. They had to be wrong. Orihime would never betray her friends. Rukia's quiet voice cut through her thoughts, saying,

"Excuse me, Commander, we are unable to follow those orders."

Shocked silence filled the room. The shinigami exchanged questioning glances as the old man said,

"As I expected...I'm glad that I planned ahead..."

A senkaimon gate opened next to Misaki, filling the room with a brilliant white light. Two shinigami captains stepped out, blocking the light. Misaki gasped in surprise as familiar rush of reiatsu swept over her.

"Kenpachi..." the name slipped from her lips as the tall man stepped out of the brightly lit passageway, accompanied by the other captain. Zaraki's eyes were on Ikkaku and Yumichika. It didn't seem that he had noticed she was there at all.

"That's the story. Get going now." he ordered his men. The second captain, a lean dark-haired man with calm gray eyes spoke,

"Don't refuse. We've been directed to use force if necessary."

Something in the man's bearing led Misaki to believe he was Renji's captain and Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Zaraki turned, his eyes moved over Misaki briefly. She took a step closer to him. Surely, he wouldn't abandon Orihime, she thought desperately.

"You are Misaki Takigawa?" a deep male voice asked quietly. Misaki looked up. The elderly shinigami was watching her through the large projection screen.

"My name is Misaki Watanabe." she said coldly. She didn't know who he was but this was the man refusing to help Orihime. That was all she needed to know to dislike him.

"Your mother was Natsumi Takigawa?" he asked in an equally cold tone. Misaki realized that she had never heard her mother's family name before. She frowned. What did this man know of her, she wondered.

"I'm...I'm not sure. I was raised Misaki Watanabe. That's my name." she said firmly. The man continued to assess her with cold, calculating eyes as Ichigo announced,

"Okay. I won't ask for the Soul Society to lend a hand but at least tell me how to get into Heueco Mundo. Orihime is a part of us. I'll go and save her by myself."

"Unacceptable." the older man proclaimed calmly. As he and Ichigo spoke, Misaki looked back at Zaraki. He remained in the doorway, his eyes on her. As soon as she turned to meet his stare, he walked away. The white light enveloped him and he was gone without a word.

"Kenpachi..." she called out but it was too late. The others followed him until they were all gone. Rukia lingered the longest. She seemed hesitant to leave Ichigo. Misaki drew a ragged breath as silence fell over the room. Only she and Ichigo remained.

"It's going to be okay." Misaki spoke softly to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He stared at the floor, without speaking. Misaki was unsure what to say to reassure him. They were forbidding him to rescue his friend. It was insane.

"Come on." he said coldly, turning towards the door. Misaki fell into step behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, wanting to help get Orihime back more than anything.

"I'm taking you back to Urahara's. He's gonna get me into Heuco Mundo." Ichigo snapped harshly.

* * *

Chapter 17 is complete. I wanted to mention again that this story is deviating from the original manga storyline somewhat. I don't like doing it but I need to for it all to fit together. Also, sorry about the delay in updating. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story so far, especially all the wonderful comments with the last two chapters. I am truly fortunate to have such wonderful readers! THANK YOU!!


	18. Chapter 18

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Zaraki walked swiftly through the senkaimon gate and into the Sereitei. He left the other shinigami behind. Ikkaku and Yumichika hurried to keep up with him.

"Captain, you didn't even speak to Misaki." Yumichika spoke quietly. Without slowing his pace, Zaraki growled,

"I know."

"She was..." Ikkaku started but Zaraki silenced him with a look and sharp words of warning,

"I don't wanna hear it. Yamamoto balled me out in front of all the captains. Told me I let a woman turn my head and keep me from my job. Pissed me off."

"How did he even find out?" Yumichika asked. Zaraki stormed into the Division 11 administrative office. Dropping heavily into his usual seat behind his large desk, he spat out the name,

"Hitsugaya."

"Captain Hitsugaya ratted you out?" Ikkaku burst out.

"The little prick got curious about my mission in the living world. He must've asked Yamamoto about it. The Old Man told him all that shit about him believing Misaki's working with Aizen and the annoying little shit 'reported' my 'relationship' with Misaki. Even that asshole Kuchiki told me to fuckin' control myself when we were waiting for the senkaimon gate to open, just in case she was there. Bastard. I don't need this bullshit." Zaraki yelled, knocking a stack of papers in the floor to try and vent his frustration. Misaki had been standing so close to him. Close enough to touch. He rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to block out the memory of her face when he left. The pain in her green eyes haunted him.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Yumichika asked him softly. Zaraki looked up at him, scowling.

"I ain't gonna do nothin'. There ain't nothing to do. She's there. I'm here. It's over. Yamamoto's convinced she's involved with Aizen. It's all fucked up." he shouted, clearing the desk of the remaining paperwork with a sudden sweep of his hand.

"Captain," Ikkaku started then seemed to think better of it when faced with Zaraki's angry glare. Yumichika daringly stepped forward to quietly say,

"Captain Zaraki, Misaki is waiting for you. She has remained hopeful that you would return. It would be a terrible loss, to you both, for you to turn your back on her now."

"Whaddya mean she's waiting?" Zaraki asked his subordinate quietly, his anger fading slightly.

"She's spoke of you several times. She's been training everyday to grow stronger just to please you, sir. She wants to impress you with her skill as a fighter because she knows how important it is to you. She's even learned the first release of her zanpakuto...all in preparation for your return." Yumichika explained.

"Hell, she even managed to kill an arrancar last night." Ikkaku announced proudly. Zaraki's frown returned as he growled,

"She fought an arrancar?"

"Yeah, she and Chad got caught alone. She stood up to the bitch and took her down all by herself." Ikkaku explained.

"Misaki is a unique woman, sir. I think you both deserve the opportunity to explore your relationship." Yumichika pressed further. Zaraki's dark eye narrowed. He pushed back from the desk violently as he loudly said,

"It's already too late. I told you. It's over. She's there and I'm here. Yamamoto ain't gonna let either of us to travel in between. Especially now. Besides, she's better off. Just leave it. Both of you."

"But Captain..." Yumichika started. Zaraki glared at him as he said,

"I said leave it. I need a drink. You two make yourself useful catching up on the paperwork that's been piling since you been gone."

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku and Yumichika said in unison as he stalked out of the office.

Zaraki walked quickly to his quarters. The few shinigami that he passed gave him a wide berth after one look at his angry expression. He was disgusted...disgusted with Yamamoto for judging the girl so unfairly, disgusted with Hitsugaya for opening his damn mouth but mostly he was disgusted with himself for not standing up to Yamamoto and speaking to her when he had the opportunity. The hopeful look on her face when she first saw him ate at him. He had crushed her without saying a word.

"She'd been better off never meetin' me." he grumbled as he entered his home. Thankfully the house was empty. Yachiru was at a meeting. He grabbed a bottle of sake from the shelf and a glass. Then walked out the back door that led to his rear porch. He stretched out on the porch as the sun sank slowly in the western sky. He poured himself a glass of sake and closed his eyes. Misaki immediately returned to his mind. Just as she had ever since he left her. Every time he paused for a minute, she was there before his eyes again. He couldn't seem to forget her. The harder he tried, the more stubbornly her memory lingered. Zaraki reached into his pocket and slipped out the photograph he had stolen. Misaki's pretty face smiled back at him. Gently, he ran his thumb along the edge of her face. He longed to touch her face, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips again. He missed her.

"Shit." he muttered, lowering the photograph and reaching for his sake. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to forget all about her. Just associating with the girl had brought him trouble. But he was lonely without her. The thought worried him. He hadn't felt lonely before his journey to the living world. He had been happy before but now that joy eluded him. Nothing felt quite as good without her around. And now, he had managed to hurt her. Surely after this, she would forget all about him. That would be the best thing for her, he thought bitterly. He should never have become involved with her to start with. He just couldn't resist.

Thoughts of her smile and the feel of her skin rushed forward. She had a strange effect on him. Unlike any other woman he had known over the years. He wanted her but more than that he longed for her. He ran his hand over his face trying to drive the thoughts away. It really was over and he needed to let it go.

Zaraki stood suddenly, reaching for his sword. He needed to kill something. That would send the wild thoughts racing from his mind. To lose himself in a fight was the best feeling in the world. He just needed to find something or someone that needed to die. With a grim smile on his scarred face, he walked purposefully out into the Sereitei in search of a fight.

xxxxxxxx

"No!" Urahara's voice boomed through the shop. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Misaki argued, following him from the shop into the house. Ichigo trailed behind them, wisely staying out of the argument.

"Because I said so." Urahara said stubbornly as he descended the stairs to his underground training room. He closed the door in her face for emphasis. Undeterred, Misaki jerked open the door and followed him downstairs. She caught up with him as he walked quickly across the sand of the desert that stretched out well beyond the original dimensions of the room.

"I want to go with Ichigo. I want to help Orihime. She's my friend. I owe her that. How can you tell me that I can't go? It's not fair." she argued, hurrying to keep up with him. Stiff-backed, he stopped suddenly causing her to nearly collide with him. He turned, his eyes shaded by the brim of his hat as he quietly said,

"I will not allow you to go to Hueco Mundo. Not now...not ever. This is not a position that I will swayed from, Misaki. The answer is no. Absolutely not. No. It's not safe."

"But you'll let Ichigo go and put his life in danger? Just not me?" she snapped, her arms crossed tightly. Urahara released a long, deep sigh.

"If Ichigo chooses to go, I will help him. I feel responsible for what happened to Orihime. I was afraid Aizen would take an interest in Orihime's ability. I should have acted sooner and I should have been more sensitive of her feelings. I hurt her and sent her running to the Soul Society to get stronger. Had I been more aware, she would still be safe here with us." he explained.

"I want to bring her back. You can't stop me." Misaki challenged him. His jaw tightened slightly as he said,

"Yes, I can. And I will. I can not allow you to go to Hueco Mundo. This is something you must accept Misaki. There are things that you can do here to help Orihime."

"Maybe he's right, Misaki." Ichigo offered, speaking for the first time. "No offense but the arrancar are strong. They're hard to kill. I wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on you."

"Are you saying that I'd slow you down?" she asked him coldly. He held her gaze steadily as he replied,

"I don't think you're ready to face the arrancar on their home turf yet"

"Ichigo's right. You're not a strong enough fighter to hold your own against the dangers you'll encounter there. And Ichigo can't watch over you constantly. You're too new to the challenges for such a huge endeavor, Misaki." Urahara tried to reason with her. She looked from one man to the other.

"I can't believe you're both being like this. I want to go." she cried out angrily. "You need all the help you can get. The Soul Society is refusing to become involved so you need me, Ichigo. You'll be all alone without me."

"He won't be alone." Chad's voice carried across the wide expanse as he approached them from behind. All heads turned to see the big man as he walked forward. Another young man walked at his side. Misaki didn't recognize the thin, black-haired boy but something about the way he pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up on his nose seemed familiar to her. Dressed in white, the young man coldly assessed her as well.

"Who are you?" he asked her quietly as he and Chad came to a stop in front of them.

"This is Misaki Watanabe. My ward." Urahara introduced her with a smile.

"Uryuu...why are you here?" Ichigo asked him, surprised by their arrival.

"Obviously to enter Hueco Mundo, Ichigo." he replied coldly.

"We're coming with you." Chad added. Ichigo stared at his friends with a startled expression.

"You see, Misaki, you're not needed. You'll be of more use here with me." Urahara said easily. Misaki glared at him.

"Chad, you can't. I appreciate your feelings but..." Ichigo started. "And Uryuu, with your powers..."

"Ichigo!" Chad's voice boomed out as his spiritual pressure exploded. In a blur of movement, Chad's suddenly armored arm swung out. Ichigo blocked the blow with his sword but the collision was explosive, sending a cloud of dust and debris skyward as their reiatsu clashed violently. Ichigo stared at his friend in shocked amazement.

"Are you saying that even this isn't enough?" Chad spoke quietly. "Trust us, Ichigo. That's what nakama are for."

The three young men held each other's gaze steadily, an unspoken bond of friendship and shared hardship acknowledged by all.

"Alright," Urahara's voice boomed out. He had moved over in front of two towering stone mounds. "Everyone ready?"

"Kisuke, please..." Misaki pleaded. He gave her a sad smile as he said,

"Trust me, Misaki. You're safer here with me."

"Misaki, could you check in on my family once in awhile?" Ichigo asked quietly. Misaki nodded, hugging her arms tightly across her chest.

"We'll bring her back." Chad assured her with a faint smile. Uryuu said nothing but continued to silently consider her.

"The stone bridging both worlds lies in my right hand, the sword securing reality in my right." Urahara called out. He had moved atop one of the matching stones jutting out of the sides of the rock walls. He continued loudly as he drove Benihime into the stone.

"Black-haired Shepard...chair of hanged man...with the arrival of the stratus, we strike the ibis."

A low humming sound filled the air as a thin beam of light appeared between the two stones. Vibrating with power the beam expanded with a roar of sound and spirit energy until it formed a gapping portal in the sky above them.

"This is the portal the arrancar travel through, known as Garganta. Within no road exists and spirits spiral around with great turbulence. Keep your footing by traversing the spirits and continue onwards. Head towards the darkness and you will eventually reach Hueco Mundo." Urahara explained to them. Misaki stared at the opening. She recognized it. It was the same opening that had ripped apart the sky, admitting the arrancar into their world to attack them the night before. As Ichigo and Urahara spoke quietly, she considered throwing herself into the opening. She wanted to go. She wanted to find Orihime and bring her back safely. She owed her at least that for the kindness and friendship she had shown Misaki.

Misaki had no concept of Hueco Mundo but she had seen the arrancar. It was their world. It was no place for a gentle soul like Orihime. She could only imagine how frightened and lost her friend must feel. They needed to find her quickly. Misaki worried how long Orihime could last in such a barren, soulless place.

"Let's rock." she heard Ichigo call out loudly. Her attention snapped back to the others.

They were preparing to leave. Before she could react Ichigo and Chad leaped forward into the opening. Uryuu floated up on what looked like a surfboard made of white spirit energy. Then a loud popping sound cut through the silence and the opening snapped shut. They were gone.

"I'm sorry, Misaki." Urahara said quietly, standing. She turned towards him, tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair." she said softly. He adjusted his hat thoughtfully, his eyes on the sand.

"Perhaps, but it's for the best. Now I must return to my work. You should continue to train. It's just a matter of time before the war comes to us. You need to be prepared to fight for your life." he said simply.

"Kisuke..." she started then stopped as her tears threatened to spill. It was all too much. Orihime was gone. Kidnapped by the arrancar and taken to Hueco Mundo as part of some evil plan by the mysterious Aizen. All of her friends had abandoned Orihime to her fate, returning to the Soul Society. Zaraki had turned his back on her without so much as a word. He had ignored her and broken her heart. Ichigo and Urahara had conspired together to keep her from doing the one thing that might help Orihime.

"It's not fair." she screamed angrily, pulling her zanpakuto free of it's scabbard and throwing it against the rock wall. "It's all wrong. It's not supposed to end like this."

"Misaki, I am very sorry." Urahara repeated softly.

"Stop saying that." she yelled at him, her anger and reiatsu exploding wildly. "Do something about it. Let me go. Let me help. Don't make me sit here and do nothing. It's wrong. They're gone. They're all gone."

Misaki dropped to her knees, images of her friends and family flashed through her mind. Zaraki's face kept rising to the top. She saw him turning his back on her and walking away. He had closed her out completely.

"They just left...left me here...alone..." she sobbed, her voice breaking. Urahara was by her side in an instant. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she dissolved into tears. It was too much. Everything came crashing down on her. All that she had lost in a matter of days. The reality of it was crippling.

"It's not supposed to be like this." she wept. "It's all wrong."

"I know but it's going to get better. I promise..." he whispered, stroking her back gently.

"No!" she cried out, pushing him away. "Don't promise me anything. It's a lie. You don't know what's going to happen. You can't...you can't make it all right. No one can..."

"Misaki, life is uncertain. But I'm going to do everything I can to make it better for you. It's going to take time though." he offered.

"Stop." she whispered, shaking her head. "Just stop."

"What can I do, Misaki? What can I do? Just tell me and I'll make it happen." he said frantically, pulling her close again. She shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

"I feel so alone." she whispered. "I can't feel any of them...Orihime, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Chad. All their spiritual pressures are gone. It's like they took part of me with them." she struggled to explain.

"Maybe they did." he spoke softly. "You touched each of their souls. You became a part of them for a moment at least. Now their souls are beyond your reach."

"Let me go to the Soul Society." she said suddenly, clutching the front of his kimono. "Maybe if I could see him again, I could..."

"No." he said flatly. "I can't. It's not safe. Orihime was taken either from the Soul Society or in the passage between worlds. I can't risk it, Misaki"

"Dammit!" she cried out, shoving him away and struggling to her feet. "Stop trying to protect me. You're so worried about protecting my life that you're not letting me live it. I need to see Kenpachi. I need...I need him..." she begged, her voice breaking again. The pain of it all swept up over again. She had lost him. Just like she had lost her father and Orihime. Ichigo and Chad might never return and she couldn't do anything to help them. She was helpless and alone and it was killing her.

"I don't know what happened between you and Captain Zaraki today, Misaki, but I can't let you go to him. I don't believe he would want you risking your life to see him." Urahara said with a sigh as he stood and dusted off his kimono. "I can only imagine the pain and loss you're feeling but you have to stay strong, Misaki. We all need to stand together if we hope to defeat Aizen."

"Why do we have to fight him? What does he want?" she complained. She was tired of hearing about the man.

"He wants to rule...everything." Urahara said softly. "He wants to make himself a god. And to do so, he's willing to sacrifice every man, woman and child in Karakura Town. And he wants to crush the Soul Society in the process. He wants it all, Misaki. How can we not stand and fight him? And if we don't...who will?"

"Oh god!" she moaned, burying her face in her hands. He was right. She had no idea the scope of Aizen's ambitions. If what Urahara said was true, they had no choice. She had seen the arrancar. The creatures were supposed to be his creations. A bastardized combination of hollow and shinigami. If he were capable of achieving that, what else could he do, she wondered.

"I think you should go and help Tessai in the shop today. We're expecting a big shipment and he'll need assistance stocking it all. It will help take your mind off things for awhile." Urahara suggested. Misaki lowered her hands, staring at him blankly.

"Alright." she agreed quietly. She knew arguing was pointless. She had no choice anyway. This was her life. It was all she had. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta were all the family she had left.

"Misaki, I am sorry." Urahara's voice followed her as she walked away.

"Yeah, so am I." she sighed as she climbed the stairs. "So am I..."

* * *

I just want to take a moment to thank all of you who have taken the time to read, review and add me and my stories to your alert lists. I write because I have to. The stories eat at me othewise but I post them here because of all of you. I truly love sharing them with you and hearing what you think. Thank you all. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki spun the staff of her scythe around hard, lopping off the head of the practice dummy. It spiraled into the air before landing in a cloud of dust at her feet. She looked down at the disembodied head with a satisfied grin. She was getting better. Granted, beheading a practice dummy was still a long way off from taking on an arrancar. But she could tell that she was improving. Training had become a sort of sanctuary for her in the long days since her friends had left. She had found that she could lose herself in the fight. Even when training alone, she would let everything go. All the drama, the pain and the loss would disappear leaving only her and her sword. Kurokage didn't judge or coddle. He simply fought by her side, spurring her on and helping her grow stronger.

No word had come from Ichigo or the others. The Soul Society remained silent as far as Misaki knew. She believed that Urahara was in communication with Yamamoto but he would never give her a straight answer. He was deeply involved in a new project. A project Misaki believed was connected to the Soul Society. Either way, his attention to it left her alone most of the time. Yoruichi and Tessai were often helping him for hours on end. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if Urahara hadn't forbade her to leave the Shoten unescorted. She couldn't even take a walk alone. His paranoia seemed to be reaching epic proportions. It was wearing on her already frazzled nerves.

Misaki found herself spending a lot of her free time atop the roof of the shop. She liked the feeling of freedom it provided, especially in the evenings. The spot also reminded her of Zaraki and the brief time they had shared there. She tried not to dwell on thoughts of him but her feelings for him lingered. Sometimes, she could almost feel him beside her. It was as if a piece of him remained in her soul. She could feel his strength of presence with every breath she took. She was never truly alone because they remained connected in some strange way.

"Where is Misaki?" Urahara's voice floated up from the ground below.

"I think she's helping Ururu with the dishes. Did you finish adding those reinforcements you were working on earlier?" Yoruichi asked him. Misaki leaned forward slightly. She could see the two of them standing below her in front of the shop. Urahara was leaning against the wall, smoking a pipe. Yoruichi was curled up against him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Misaki sighed then rocked back, out of sight. She had finished the dishes over an hour before.

"The lease is up on Hisashi's house tomorrow. I wonder if she knows." Urahara spoke quietly. A tightness formed in the pit of Misaki's stomach. She hadn't realized. But the month was drawing to a close. It was inevitable.

"Has she gotten all of her things out yet?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't think she's been back since that first time. Isshin arranged to have it all boxed up and moved to storage though. It'll be waiting for her when she's ready. Does she seem alright to you?" Urahara asked Yoruichi sharply. Misaki could hear the smile in the woman's voice as she replied,

"She seems fine. Considering all that she's been through...she seems wonderful. Zaraki broke her heart, you know. You haven't helped things by holing up in your lab all day. I think she might be lonely."

"I can't help it. I have to have this ready by winter." Urahara said with a sigh.

"You're working too hard. It's not like you, Kisuke. You're all tense." she scolded him.

"I am tense." he agreed, his voice suddenly light and teasing. "I think I need one of your special Shihoin massages."

Misaki grimaced and moved away from the edge of the roof. She had heard more than she wanted, she thought as she quietly descended the stairs. She had somewhere else she wanted to go anyway. As long as Urahara was distracted, he wouldn't notice her sneaking out for a little while.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi's voice cut through the silence of the house as Misaki reached for the door. Misaki froze. Turning slowly, she said,

"I was just going to make sure the shop was locked up."

Yoruichi considered her with her hands on her hips and a smug grin on her lovely face.

"Tessai always locks up. Kisuke's useless at remembering. Where were you really going?" she asked lightly.

"I'm just going for a walk. I won't be gone long. I promise." Misaki admitted quietly.

"You're going to your old house, aren't you?" Yoruichi asked with surprising perceptiveness. Misaki looked at her in surprise. How had she known?

"I could feel your reiatsu on the roof. Normally, Kisuke would have too but he's too exhausted." she explained, her grin growing slightly.

"Please, don't tell him. I just need to get out for a little while. I swear, he treats me like I'm ten years old." Misaki complained.

"Go on. Just be careful. And don't stay gone too long. If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you. Got it?" Yoruichi said, waving her away.

"Really?" Misaki whispered, smiling suddenly.

"Really." Yoruichi laughed. "But you better hurry. Kisuke's shutting down his lab. He'll be back in here any minute."

"Thank you, Yoruichi." Misaki laughed happily, backing out the door. "Thank you so much."

"Hey!" Yoruichi called out but Misaki didn't slow. She didn't want Urahara catching her.

"Don't forget your swor.." Yoruichi's voice stopped suddenly. Misaki thought she heard Urahara speaking. She didn't stop to check. Instead, she ran around the corner and into the darkness.

xxxxxxxx

Two figures in white perched upon a high branch of a towering oak tree in a less populated area of Karakura Town. One was small with a black hair peeking out from under a horned helmet of bone. His green eyes appeared to be weeping as thin green tattoos marked his pale cheeks. The other was tall and lean with a shock of light blue hair and turquoise colored eyes. He scowled as he complained,

"What the hell are we doing here, Ulquiorra? I thought we came to the human world to fight, not sit around with our thumbs up our asses."

"Quiet, Grimmjow." the green-eyed man ordered as a young woman rounded the corner below them. Ulquiorra dropped to a lower branch, watching the girl as she passed. Grimmjow closely followed the slow sway of the young woman's walk.

"Tell me we didn't come here to pick up chicks." he teased the other arrancar. Ulquiorra refused to be baited. Quietly, he said,

"We are following Aizen-sama's orders. He wants us to bring the woman below back to Las Noches."

"Yeah?" Grimmjow spoke, watching the woman as she drew closer to them. "What the hell does he want with another human? Another woman at that. Shit!"

"Aizen-sama did not share his reasoning with me. Only that we were to return with the woman, unharmed" Ulquiorra stressed the last word. Grimmjow's scowl deepened. The woman they were observing passed under the tree. She paused, looking skyward. Her eyes searched the thick, leafy branches that hid them completely then the sky itself before she looked back, continuing on her way up the street. Her pace seemed to quicken slightly.

"You think she heard us?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"We are too far from her for our voices to carry."

"She's got a little spiritual pressure but she ain't nothing special. What does he want her for?" Grimmjow asked.

"Perhaps to undermine Kurosaki and his friends?" Ulquiorra suggested, still watching the girl.

"Hell! He's already got that Orihime chick. How many does he need? Think he's building his own little human harem?" Grimmjow laughed. Ulquiorra said nothing.

"She is a cute one too. Nice ass." Grimmjow noted, continuing his line of thinking. "Her tits aren't as big as Orihime's though but size ain't everything. I'd have to get my hands on 'em to be sure. I do appreciate a nice rack on a woman though. It'd be hard to beat Orihime's. Can't really see this one's face so she might be ugly...but you can always put a bag over her..."

"Must you?" Ulquiorra snapped impatiently. Grimmjow grinned.

"Would you even fuck a human, Ulquiorra?" he teased the other arrancar unmercifully.

"Humans are trash." Ulquiorra said without emotion. "You are trash, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, tell me somethin' I don't know, asshole." he said, laughing at the other man.

"Come." Ulquiorra said simply, jumping away from the tree to a nearby roof. Grimmjow followed effortlessly. Their move placed them in front of the girl again. This position afforded Grimmjow a better view as she walked into the glow of a street light. She paused at the corner, scanning the night sky above her. Grimmjow saw her face for the first time. She was a pretty girl, he thought in passing. Her dark brown hair hung down over her shoulders, half hiding her face from the light. There was something in her expression that seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. She glanced over towards the building they were perched upon. He knew they were hidden from view but it seemed as if she was searching for them.

"Why does she keep looking up all the fucking time?" Grimmjow asked softly.

"Perhaps she can sense us." Ulquiorra suggested, his expression unchanging.

"Nah, humans can't sense shit." he spat out the words.

"When she moves into the darkened area just ahead, we will complete our mission." Ulquiorra said simply.

"Why wait?" Grimmjow complained.

"It is less obvious." Ulquiorra commented before dropping from the building to land lightly in an abandoned lot just ahead of the girl. Grimmjow remained on the roof, watching her. She was a tasty looking morsel, he thought, letting his eyes slide over her lean body. Aizen at least, had good taste in humans. But where, he wondered, had he seen the girl? Other than being attractive, she seemed quite ordinary.

The light faded behind the woman as she passed the lot. Without hesitation or fear, she continued on her way.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki walked under the bright streetlight, pausing to search the roofline above her. Something felt...wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off. She had felt it before when she had walked under the tree. There was a subtle shift in the air pressure. Something oppressive felt like it was pushing down on her. As the light faded above her, she reached back for her sword. Her hand grasped empty air. She had left the weapon at home.

"Damn." she whispered, continuing on her way without hesitation. Urahara was going to be pissed when he found out that she had not only gone out, but alone and unarmed. This whole trip had been a mistake. She had arrived at her old house only to find the locks changed. Unable to get inside, she turned back to Urahara's shop. Her thoughts had been on her father and memories of her former life. She hadn't really been paying attention until now.

"Stop." a voice called out as a man dressed in white stepped out of the shadows before her. Misaki stopped short. She realized immediately that it wasn't a man but an arrancar. The remains of his hollow mask covered half of his head with a horned helmet. Black hair spilled out the other side, framing a pale face and large, sad green eyes. Misaki started to take a step back when someone stepped up behind her. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise as she met a pair of laughing blue-green eyes. The man behind her grinned sharply, seeming to enjoy her surprise and fear. She quickly moved away from him, her eyes darting from one to the other as she loudly declared,

"What do you assholes want?"

The blue-haired man burst out laughing. The smaller, darker figure remained expressionless.

"You will come with us." he said calmly. She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." she said, stepping away from them. Misaki caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. The tall, blue-haired man was behind her before her foot touched the ground.

"We're not supposed to hurt you but if you decide to fight back, I think he'd understand." he breathed hotly against her ear. She turned her head, trying to spin around and raise her arm to strike him. Moving faster than she could track, he slapped a hand around her waist, pinning her in place against him. With his other hand, he caught her by the wrist. He twisted her arm backwards painfully. Misaki held her tongue but grit her teeth against the sudden pain.

"I think we got a tough one this time." he laughed merrily, twisting her arm a little harder. A faint growl of anger slipped through her clenched teeth. The man or arrancar or whatever the hell he was, was pissing her off.

"Release her, Grimmjow." the dark-haired man said quietly. Grimmjow ignored him. Instead, he shifted his hips slightly, pressing them against hers as he whispered in her ear,

"I like my women to have a little fight in 'em."

"Too bad because I like my men human." Misaki hissed angrily. As the words passed through her lips, a roar of spiritual pressure exploded from the girl. It rushed up and out, sending Grimmjow flying backwards.

"Son of a..." he screamed. He was on his feet in an instant, flying towards her. Even as he moved, she could see him drawing back to strike her. Misaki ducked. The man's fist struck empty air. With a growl of frustration, he jerked back. Misaki rushed up at him, moving nearly as fast as he was. She drove the palm of her hand up into the bottom of his chin, slamming his jaws together and knocking him off balance. She turned, thrusting her elbow back into the center of his chest, catching the edge of the hollow hole and pushing him backwards. A loud, painful groan exploded from the man as he staggered back from the unexpected attack. He righted himself quickly but Misaki jumped away from him, hoping to escape while he was still reeling.

"What the fuck...?" he cursed, looking around frantically. He launched himself at her again. Misaki turned to move again but felt a presence behind her. She caught a glimpse of white and green then felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Darkness crashed down on her as the ground rushed up. She never felt the thud when she hit the ground.

xxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stared at the young woman lying lifeless on the ground before him. How had she moved so fast, he wondered.

"This would have been easier if you hadn't provoked her." Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow glared at him as he growled,

"Did you fucking see that? Where'd that reiatsu come from? And she dodged my punch and then sucker punched me. How the hell'd she do that? Humans can't move that fast."

"I never said she was human." Ulquiorra said flatly as he bent down to grab hold of the woman's head. Spirit energy glowed around his long fingers for a moment then he thrust his hand into her head. Grimmjow watched curiously as Ulquiorra pulled back. A shimmer of spirit energy danced across the girl's skin for a moment then vanished. Ulquiorra pulled his hand back, the dull glow of his spirit energy still encircling it.

"This is more difficult than I anticipated." he said quietly.

"What the hell you doin' anyway?" Grimmjow asked as the shorter man plunged his hand into the side of the young woman's neck. He seemed to grasp onto something then reached forward with his other hand, ripping her flesh away violently. Using both hands, Ulquiorra wrenched the woman's spirit free of the mangled body. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"She ain't human." he noted. Ulquiorra released the girl's spirit form and stepped back.

"No, she is not but her soul has resided in that gigai for a very long time." he complained.

"How'd you know?" Grimmjow asked him as he absently kicked the mangled gigai that had once housed the woman's spirit.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied.

"She ain't human. That's why she could move so fuckin' fast. That's how she was able to hit me." Grimmjow reasoned aloud.

"Who knows. Perhaps you are simply slow, Grimmjow. Regardless, Aizen-sama has taken an interest in her. Pick her up. I want to return to Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra said coldly. Grimmjow glared down at the fallen girl as he rubbed his chest tenderly.

"Stupid bitch is gonna pay for hitting me." he muttered as he grabbed her up and tossed her over his shoulder roughly.

Ulquiorra reached out, ripping a hole in the dimensional fabric binding the human world. A black void appeared on the other side. The two stepped through carrying the girl with them.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki felt pain. The pain she felt in her head was the first and strongest. Then she became aware of a deeper pain. It seemed to reach to her very soul. The dull ache intensified as she opened her eyes and raised a hand to the back of her head. The stark whiteness of the room around her interrupted her action. Where was she, she wondered as she looked around at the high pillared white walls. White tiles gleamed beneath her.

"I hope your fuckin' head hurts, bitch." cursed a voice close to her head. She looked to her right. Squatting down beside her was the man she had fought. His wild blue eyes met hers. She jerked away, scrambling backwards.

"Leave her alone, Grimmjow." intoned a calm, deep voice. Misaki turned towards the voice. At the far end of the room sat a huge, white marble throne. It towered high in the air. Atop the throne sat a man. He smiled benevolently down at her.

"Are you hurt, Misaki?" he asked her in that same calm tone.

"Where am I?" she demanded, staring at the unfamiliar man. She noticed a number of arrancar standing around her. They all watched her with wary, suspicious eyes.

"You are in my castle, Las Noches. You are Misaki Takigawa, correct?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to look at her. Misaki pressed a hand to her head, sitting up. She was trying to stall for time. He was using her mother's family name. Who was he and where the hell was she?

The man, handsome with wavy dark hair and eyes, smiled down at her patiently. He was wearing a white kimono and hakama with a long white jacket over. Misaki felt a strange pressure emanating from the man. It was stronger than any spiritual pressure she had ever encountered before. It felt like it was slipping inside her, trying to draw out her own spirit energy.

"You have your mother's eyes, Misaki." he said softly, leaning back to rest his elbow on the arm of the throne.

"What?" she cried out, startled by his words. Again he smiled warmly at her. There was a hollowness underlying his smile that worried her. Misaki could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She had a bad feeling about it all. She knew instinctively that she was in way over her head. Misaki pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the pain rippling through her body.

"Who are you?" she demanded, walking up towards the throne defiantly.

"Who am I?" he said, smiling slightly. "I am Sosuke Aizen...your father."

Misaki was frozen to the spot. His words rang through her head as the shock sent her reeling. Aizen? Her father? It wasn't possible.

"My father?" she repeated in a shaky voice. His smile grew. She turned, hearing the hushed roar that ran through the assembled arrancar. She noticed the man with the blue hair and eyes that had attacked her. His evil grin was gone, replaced by a shocked expression. He met her gaze. She noticed for the first time, the remains of a hollow's mask attached to his jaw.

"You didn't know your mother either?" Aizen asked, drawing her attention back. She stared at the man. His face seemed kind and his attitude gentle but she could sense the intense power brewing just below the surface. He was like a bottomless well. The surface was still and inviting but it's depths promised only darkness and death.

"I knew her." she declared loudly. "She died when I was young but I knew her. And I don't believe you. You're not my father. Why have you brought me here?"

"I've brought you home, Misaki. You are my flesh and blood. A part of me. As I am you. We belong together." he said quietly. She stared at him. His words didn't seem to want to penetrate her mind. It was all too unreal. This couldn't be happening. He could not be her father. It wasn't possible.

"My home is in the human world." she snapped. "Not here. This is Hueco Mundo, right?"

"Yes, it is." he replied, templing his fingers together under his chin as he considered her. "But your home was never the human world. Kisuke Urahara has tricked you into believing that lie. Your place is by my side, Misaki."

"You think I belong here? In the hollow world? With these...these..." she struggled to find the words as she motioned towards the arrancar gathered around her. "...these monsters you've created?"

"Yes, they are quite impressive, aren't they? Before you stand the best of the best...my Espada...the ten highest ranking arrancar in my army." he said proudly. "You've met Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, my number 4 and 6 respectively. What do you think, my dear?"

Misaki was about to tell him how crazy she thought he was but her thoughts were interrupted by someone placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your dear, darlin' daughter?" asked a sly voice from behind Misaki. She spun around, fearful of the stranger's touch. Behind her stood a tall, lean man with short, shaggy silver hair. He smiled down at her with a fox-like grin, his eyes crinkled in a perpetual smile. Behind him lurked a second man with dark skin and hair wearing thin silver goggles that covered his eyes.

"Of course, Ichimaru...all in good time." Aizen said easily.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru." the silver-haired man said smoothly, trying to take her hand in his. There was something about him that immediately put her on guard. Something vaguely familiar about him that Misaki couldn't quite place. Misaki pulled her hand free as he motioned to the other man behind him, saying,

"And this is Kaname Tousen. You could say we're your father's co-workers. You are quite lovely, my dear. May I say that you have even surpassed your mother in beauty." he continued, looking her over with an intense scrutiny. Misaki felt her cheeks flush hotly as she turned away from his unwanted attention.

"Grimmjow, I would like to escort Misaki to her room and remain with her until I'm sure that she's...settled in adequately." Aizen called out.

"Why me?" the blue-haired man objected loudly.

"Misaki is already somewhat acquainted with you and Ulquiorra. While Ulquiorra is already supervising Orihime, you are unfettered." Aizen offered as explanation. He turned back to Misaki adding,

"Please accompany Grimmjow. He will be available to you for all your needs. He will escort and help acclimate you to Las Noches. I hope, that with time, you will come to think of this place as your home. We'll talk more after you've rested."

"I'm more than willin' to help her settle in." Ichimaru said coyly. Misaki realized the man had placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away. He pouted then grinned at her.

"That will not be necessary." Aizen said. Ichimaru shrugged then winked at Misaki as she coldly said,

"Orihime's here? I want to see her."

"All in good time, Misaki. You've been through a traumatic experience. Ulquiorra informed me of how difficult it was to remove you from the gigai you've been trapped in for so many years. I'm afraid it was completely destroyed in the process." Aizen said smoothly. She stared at him for a moment then looked down at her body. It looked the same. She was still wearing the jeans and tshirt she had being wearing before. Other than the strange pain, her body felt the same. But she knew, in her heart, that this was her true form.

"Come on." Grimmjow growled angrily as he suddenly took hold of her arm and dragged her from the room.

* * *

Aizen and the arrancar have finally made their appearance. I know this is what all you Grimmjow fans out there have been waiting for. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. More to come soon. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki walked slowly in front of Grimmjow, leaving the huge hall and Aizen behind. She felt like she was in a daze. None of it seemed real to her. Her pace slowed as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Move it." Grimmjow ordered her, shoving her roughly from behind when she slowed down.

"Don't touch me." she said quietly. She was trying to memorize the path they had taken but couldn't keep up. Her head was aching and the gleaming white halls all looked the same.

"Shut the fuck up and keep moving." he growled, shoving her hard enough to drive her to her knees. He reached out to grab her arm but she dodged him. Her move seemed to anger him even more as he wrapped his other hand around her neck, lifting her into the air and slamming her against the stone wall.

"Don't fuck with me, woman." he warned her harshly as his fingers tightened on her throat.

"Let me go." Misaki tried to shout but her voice came out as barely a whisper. He grinned sharply, watching her suffer.

"Let's get this straight now, honey. You do what I say, when I say it. I ain't too happy about this babysitting gig. Don't think because you're Aizen's kid that I'm gonna do what you say. To me you're just another worthless human." he growled, leaning close to her face for emphasis. Misaki pulled at his sleeve covered arm, desperate for air. He jerked forward, his face even closer to hers. His wild eyes stared into hers and he warned her,

"Do as I say or I'll fucking kill you."

Misaki knew it was true. There was no mercy in those eyes. He would kill her without a second thought. The realization struck her with surprising clarity. She stared at the crazed looking man as he continued to squeeze with homicidal glee. She couldn't breath. Her eyes were beginning to water. The bastard was going to kill her without even realizing it, she thought frantically. Panicked, Misaki grabbed hold of his bare hand. She didn't wait to let herself float inside the man, she pushed herself forward using her spirit energy.

Misaki's spirit shot into his soul like a bullet. She found herself standing on a white stone cliff, high above a narrow strip of beach. Tall, foam capped waves crashed violently below, the sound echoing through the vast blue sky vista. It wasn't a peaceful, serene place. It was nature at it's rawest. Savage winds buffeted her from every direction. The thundering waves struck the rocks below hard enough to shake the ground under her. Misaki could feel her consciousness slipping away from the pressure of his hand. She didn't linger.

"Let me go." she screamed as loudly as she could then jettisoned herself back out of the man's soul. She felt her words vibrate and echo across the recesses of his soul. As she opened her eyes, she saw the shock register in his blue eyes. As her vision began to blur, he loosened his grip suddenly. She slid to the floor, gasping for air. Grimmjow stared at her with a shocked expression.

"What the fuck did you do?" he said in a low, dark voice. "I felt...you were inside me. I heard you...inside me."

"I told you not to touch me." she said angrily as she rubbed her sore neck. Her voice, low and hoarse, was punctuated by harsh coughs. From her position on the floor she could tell that she had shaken him. His angry glare had taken on a wary edge. Satisfied that he would keep his distance now, Misaki stood unsteadily. The pain in her head was sharper now. Her entire body ached. She struggled to take a deep, cleansing breath but the air felt too thick. The whole place felt wrong. She knew instinctively that she didn't belong here.

"Fuckin' bitch." Grimmjow growled, grabbing her by the back of the shirt and shoving her forward. Misaki cried out in surprise but he paid her no mind. "I don't know what you did to me but you better not do it again or I'll kill you."

"You like to threaten people, don't you?" she said, coughing again. She glanced back at him, catching the dark, angry glare he shot in her direction.

"It ain't a threat, princess. It's a promise." he warned her. Misaki held his gaze for a moment. She looked deep into his eyes. His soul stirred restlessly just below the surface. It would be so easy to reach out and strike at his inner core again, she thought.

"Just don't touch me again." she warned him. Sensing her implied threat, Grimmjow scowled. She knew he had no defense against her ability.

"Shut up." he ordered her, pushing her forward again. Despite his rough handling, she noticed that he was careful to avoid direct contact with her skin. With an angry glower, he walked past to leave her trailing along behind him. His legs were long and he was walking fast. She had to hurry to keep up. She could have easily fallen behind but Misaki could sense the dark presence of other arrancar all around, behind the closed doors they were passing. She didn't think she wanted to wander around here alone.

"Where are you taking me?" Misaki asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your damn room." he said sharply. "What's the matter? Didn't you hear him? You stupid or somethin'?"

"I...I'm a little overwhelmed." she admitted quietly. He came to an abrupt stop causing her to slam into his tightly muscled arm.

"Get off me." he growled, pushing her away. Grumbling under his breath, he opened a door and shoved her inside. Misaki looked around the huge room. A bed, a couch and a chair with a small table were the only furniture. A lone window stretched up tall and narrow from a small window seat. It revealed a black sky with a crescent moon.

"The moon looks wrong..." she whispered, staring up at the pale orb through the window.

"It's the opposite of what you're used to." Grimmjow explained, sprawling out on the sofa. She looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in another freakin' dimension. Heuco Mundo's between your world and the Soul Society. Don't you know anything?" he said impatiently. Her eyes widened.

"Another dimension?" she repeated, turning back to the moon. "I never really thought about it before..."

"Oh hell! Don't start crying or somethin' cause I can't stand that shit." he ranted, sitting up.

"I'm not going to cry." she said softly. "What good would it do?"

"Good. Cause that damn Orihime cries enough for both of you." he complained, slinging one leg across the couch cushions.

"Orihime." Misaki whispered, moving closer to him. "I need to see her."

"You heard Aizen. You can't. How do you know her anyway?" he asked curiously.

"She's a friend..." Misaki said softly. Her legs were beginning to shake. She suddenly needed to sit down. The couch was closest. She stumbled forward, everything crashing in on her at once.

"Move your legs." she ordered as she grabbed onto the arm of the couch for support. He smirked, the left side of his face twitching up into a sneer.

"Make me, bitch." he said quietly, his blue eyes challenging her as he swung the other leg up.

"Asshole." she muttered under her breath as she grabbed hold of his muscular legs and pulled hard. She yanked his legs off the far end of the couch, nearly dumping him in the floor then sat down heavily. Grimmjow grinned, tossing his legs into her lap. She didn't care. She was just trying to process everything that had happened to her. She dropped her head back against the couch.

She was in Hueco Mundo. And Aizen...her thoughts seemed to derail every time she thought of him. Aizen was her father. Her father. Could it be true? Could he possibly be her birth father? The son of a bitch who was responsible for all the chaos and destruction of the war between the shinigami and the hollows...that was her father? But she had felt the connection with the man, even without physical contact. There was something between them that she had not felt with another person. He felt as if he were a part of her. An extension of her own soul. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to deny the truth.

Urahara had told her little about Aizen. Only that he led a small rebellion against the Soul Society. He and two other renegade shinigami had murdered and manipulated all to further his search for power. He was responsible for the creation of the arrancar. He had found a way to accelerate the natural process of evolution in the hollows, somehow releasing shinigami-like power. He was using them to build an army.

Misaki opened her eyes and considered the man stretched out across from her on the couch. His eyes were closed. He appeared to be nodding off. Her gaze moved from his closed eyes to the prominent jaw bone of a hollow still clinging to the right side of his face. He was a hollow and yet he seemed as human as she was. Crazy and violent but no less human despite his origin. Her gaze shifted to the dark hole visible at the top of his hakama. It marked where the man's Chain of Destiny had once been. His soul's last link to it's physical form. The chain had decayed as his soul twisted and warped, turning him into a hollow. But his soul, while being savage and intimidating had not felt dark or twisted, she thought as she stared at the black hole in his belly. The hole remained, she thought, a visible portal to his soul. Drawn irresistibly to it, Misaki reached out to touch the edge of the dark opening. Grimmjow's hand shot up, capturing her wrist just before she made contact with his skin. His eyes blinked open and focused on her.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he yelled, sitting up abruptly, pulling her with him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." she said quickly, immediately regretting her actions. He glared at her angrily. What had she been thinking, she wondered wildly. She didn't touch people, especially an arrancar. And to try and touch him there. It was insane. It had been an intrusive act, she was sure. He yanked her forward hard, his face close to hers as he hissed,

"You don't fuckin' touch me! Got it, bitch?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. It won't happen again. Please, just let me go." she said softly, twisting her wrist in an effort to get free. Her struggles only led him to clench her wrist tighter. She pushed at his chest with her other hand but it had little effect. The man was like a rock.

With a sudden move, Grimmjow grabbed hold of her free wrist, twisting both of her hands behind her back as he lunged forward. He pushed her backwards onto the couch, his hard body pressing down on hers as he growled,

"You don't want me to touch you but it's okay if you lay hands on me? I don't think so, honey. How about I show you where that's gonna lead, sweetie? How would you like that?"

He forced her legs apart with his knee, grinding his hips hard into hers. A mad grin split his face as he glared down at her. She twisted and fought against him.

"Get off me, you bastard." she screamed.

"What's the matter, princess? You never had a real man before?" he laughed wildly. He twisted and clenched both her wrists in one hand, freeing his other hand to roam lasciviously over her body.

"Quit it, Grimmjow!" she grunted, arching her back to try and leverage her hands free.

"Oh yeah, baby...I like that." he teased. Misaki slipped her leg between his. She slammed her knee up hard, driving it into his groin. He grunted in pain but didn't lose grip of her wrists.

"Bitch." he shouted, slamming his forehead down hard, head butting her. A sudden white hot pain blinded her. She cried out, dropping back against her hands.

"Don't mess with me, woman. I can do things to you that'll make dying look good." he whispered close to her ear. A chill ran down her spine as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. She felt him release her hands and climb off her.

Misaki curled up in a ball, her face in her hands. It felt like her head was going to split in two. The room grew silent. His words echoed through her mind. She knew it was true and he wouldn't hesitate. Tears filled her eyes as an image of Kenpachi surfaced. She focused on the tiny ember of his soul that remained within her. It's golden glow spread out, embracing her.

"You okay?" Grimmjow's voice rang out. The delicate warmth vanished, leaving her cold and in pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What the hell is your head made of anyway? Granite?" she moaned, rubbing her forehead tenderly. He snorted.

"Stupid bitch." he muttered from the far side of the room.

"Why are you such a jerk, Grimmjow?" she complained, opening and closing her eyes, blinking against the pain. Now the front and the back of her head hurt, she thought bitterly.

"You think I'm a jerk? Really...that hurts me...right here." he said in mock seriousness as he pressed his hand to his chest, his face suddenly appearing before hers. She pushed him away from her. Rocking back on his heels, he laughed happily.

"Please...just get away from me, Grimmjow." she said softly, dropping back onto the cushion, her arm draped over her face.

"I can't get away from you...Daddy's orders, remember." Grimmjow said with an evil grin. Misaki sighed, closing her eyes to escape both the pain in her head and him. It was bad enough that she was trapped here but to be trapped with this blue-haired maniac was too much, she decided.

xxxxxxxx

Grimmjow sat back on his heels, watching her. The girl irritated him but he liked bugging her.

"So I'm stuck with you...24/7?" she asked, peeking at him with just one eye visible under the arm she had draped over face. He grinned in reply prompting her to exhale sharply and drop her arm back over her eyes.

"Day and night...'round the clock...just me and you, sweetie." he said softly. The thought was strangely inviting to him. Moving without forethought, he lightly ran his finger along the back of her arm. Her skin was soft and warm.

"I can't touch you. You can't touch me. Remember?" she snapped sharply, pulling her arm away.

"Your skin's soft." he said quietly. His words surprised even himself. She raised her arm again, peering at him from underneath. Her gaze had softened.

"Thanks." she said hesitantly then quietly added, "I like your eyes."

With a sigh, she covered her face again. He stared at her. She liked his eyes? What the hell? The words had been innocently honest. She liked his eyes? What was he supposed to make of that, he wondered with a scowl. What was the woman up to? Was she playing some kind of game with him?

"I wanna go to sleep. Get up and let me lay down." he ordered her coldly, on his feet in a flash. She looked up at him curiously then glanced back at the bed.

"Go to sleep if that's what you want. The bed's over there. Help yourself. I'm not moving." she said quietly as she turned her back to him, stretching out on the couch.

"You gonna sleep there?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah, you take the bed since you're taller. You can't really stretch out here. And I'm fine. It's a comfortable couch." she said simply. Grimmjow stood, staring at her back. He was unsure what to make of her or her actions. What the fuck, he thought darkly. Why the hell was she being nice to him? It didn't make sense. She had to be playing some kinda game that he just didn't see yet. No one did anything kind without a reason. No one had ever considered his needs before their own.

"Goodnight Grimmjow." she whispered, tucking her arm under her head. He turned away from her, stiffly crossing the room to flip back the covers on the large bed. He shrugged off his jacket, removed his shoes then climbed into bed. It was amazingly comfortable. Much softer than his own bed. Aizen must have arranged for it especially for her. He reached out, switching off the light. Darkness enveloped the room. He was acutely aware of her presence on the other side of the room. She seemed to be radiating heat.

Silence settled over the room. He could hear the steady rhythm of her breathing. She wasn't sleeping. Grimmjow crossed his hands behind his head and considered what had happened in the hallway. He had been ready to kill her. He had felt her life force slipping from her body. Aizen's child. He never imagined she'd break so easily. Then suddenly she was inside him. Deep inside his very soul. Her scream cut through the core of his being, shaking it to it's foundations. He had never felt so vulnerable as at that moment. Then the look she gave after. She knew he had no defense. He had seen it in her eyes. The girl looked mild and weak but she had power. Power unlike anything he had encountered before.

"Grimmjow?" she called out softly.

"Whaddya want?"

"Do you think he's really my father?" she asked, her voice sounding small in the large room. Grimmjow snorted loudly. He had no fucking idea. Then he felt...something. It was coming from her. He could feel her uncertainty, her fear and her loneliness. It was crashing down on her like a house of cards.

"I don't know." he said finally. "He's got no reason to lie. Why else bring you here? It ain't like he needs another human hanging 'round the place."

He heard her sigh deeply. It was a sad, lonely sound.

"This really sucks." she said after a moment.

"Tell me about it." he complained.

"I wanna go home." she whispered, her voice suddenly small and child-like.

"You can't." he said simply, surprising himself by the lack of coldness in his tone. Misaki fell silent again, seemingly accepting his words. Just when he thought he might get some sleep, she whispered,

"Could you take me?"

"Fuck no!" he laughed bitterly.

"You can't or you won't?" she asked as if she already knew that he had the ability to take her back.

"I can." he snapped. "But I ain't gonna."

"Why not?" she asked. He heard her turn, most likely facing the bed where he lay, he thought frowning deeply. This woman was getting on his nerves.

"Because I ain't stupid, that's why. Aizen would have my head on a stake before you took your first breath in the human world. Then he'd drag your sorry ass back here and I'd still be dead. No thanks." he declared harshly.

"He'd kill you?" she asked softly, disbelief lacing her words. Grimmjow grunted with irritation.

"Hell yeah! Are you really that fucking stupid? Life ain't worth shit around here. In this world, we kill each other all the fucking time. And I love it." he growled happily. She fell silent but he knew she wasn't asleep. She was laying over there thinking, he sighed. Humans spent too much time thinking. They needed to act more, think less, he decided. He closed his eyes, hoping she was finished bothering him.

"Life matters, Grimmjow. My life matters...your life matters. We count. It's taken me a long time to realize that but I know it's true. People like Aizen can make you feel like you're nothing. That you're just a pawn in whatever little game he's playing today. But we're important...and so are our lives...every moment counts." she whispered. He listened, a frown deeply etched on his face. What was she talking about? Like she really thought he mattered.

"Life's cheap here, sugar. You better get used to it." he growled.

"Only if you let it be." she countered.

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep." he called out impatiently. He was tired of her pretty little speeches. He was starting to think Orihime's crying spells were better than this.

"Sorry." she whispered, settling back down on the couch. "This is just hard on me. I don't wanna be here. I don't belong here. And what's the deal with the air here? I can barely breathe."

"The air's thicker, I guess." he replied with a grunt. "Air's too damn thin in the human world. Not enough spirit particles down there."

"I guess I'm just not used to it." she said with a sigh, turning restlessly in the darkness. Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably on the too soft bed. He wondered if it was the girl or the bed that was bothering him.

"What the hell you been doing in the human world anyway? You ain't human." he demanded, turning to fluff the pillow under his head.

"I thought I was...till just a little while ago." she admitted.

"That's gotta suck...growing up down there. I hate the human world." he insisted, dropping back down against the pillow.

"But didn't you used to be human? I mean...you died and became a hollow, right? You were once human?" she asked. Anger coursed through Grimmjow suddenly. What business of hers was it, he thought angrily.

"Or did Aizen make you?" she continued innocently.

"Fuck no, he didn't make me." Grimmjow exploded. "He...improved me. That's all. Made me a little stronger...a little faster. I'd have gotten there on my own eventually."

"I thought he made all the arrancar..." she said, her voice growing soft and weary. "I thought he was building an army."

"He is." Grimmjow snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "He plans on taking over the whole fucking Soul Society."

"I don't understand." she whispered sadly. "I don't understand any of this. Why would someone..."

Her voice trailed off into a deep, anguished sigh.

"Forget it." she said finally. "Just forget it."

"Stop trying to make sense of it, woman, and go to sleep." he ordered her harshly.

"Maybe you're right. Goodnight Grimmjow." she whispered then fell silent. Finally, he thought, shifting again in the bed. The girl bugged him. What the hell did he do to deserve being stuck here with the stupid bitch, he wondered, replaying their conversation in his mind. And what the hell did she mean that she liked his eyes?

* * *

Misaki's first night in Hueco Mundo. With Grimmjow as a babysitter no less. A big thank you to all of you for your kind reviews. You guys are the greatest!! You make this fun! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't usually dream. As far as he knew, none of the arrancar dreamt. It was a distinctly human thing to do. Something you had to be alive to do. And yet, he realized that he was indeed dreaming. He looked down at himself. He looked basically the same but his mask and the hole in his belly were both gone. His skin had taken on the warm-blooded heat of the living. Looking around, he realized he was still in Misaki's bedroom at Las Noches but the room had taken on a hazy, dreamy quality with soft pink light. A sweet, inviting scent floated on the air. Outside the window, darkness remained but the moon had righted itself. He walked towards the couch. His footsteps were silenced by thick carpeting. The girl was stretched out on the couch. She opened her eyes, looking up at him with a smile that gave him a strange chill of delight.

"Grimmjow?" she whispered. The sound of his name on her lips was intoxicating. He felt drawn to her. He kneeled down beside her. Misaki reached out, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"I'm safe with you now. I can feel it." she confessed. He grinned. That was about the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. No one was safe with him. And yet, it filled him with an unfamiliar warmth to think that it might be true. He wanted her to feel safe with him.

"Are you dreaming this?" he asked quietly, afraid to break the spell. She looked around as if seeing the room for the first time.

"No, this isn't right. This isn't where I want to be. I wanna go home..." she said in a low, sad tone that tore at his insides. At that moment, he would have done anything to take her home. Slowly, the background faded out to black then gradually reemerged as a different room. Grimmjow looked around. They were in what looked like a human home. Bright colors and dark, leafy green plants dominated the small room. Misaki was now stretched out on a bed with Grimmjow sitting beside her. Electric lights sat on the small tables on either side of the bed. Books covered the walls. Sheer curtains filtered out the pale sunlight. It was her home, he had no doubt. She sat up, taking his hand in hers. She smiled as she took in her surroundings.

"You brought me home." she said softly, turning his hand over in hers. She ran her fingers over his rough palm. Her touch was gentle and innocent but it stirred something deep inside him. He found himself imagining her light touch caressing his body. He wanted more. The air itself seemed charged with Misaki's presence. It called out to him.

"I want to feel your touch again." she whispered, closing her eyes as she raised his hand to her cheek. He cupped her cheek in his hand, pulling her forward. Grimmjow claimed her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. Misaki responded to him, her lips parting slightly to his searching tongue. With a low, hungry growl, he jerked her hard against him. He felt her tentatively touch her tongue to his as he assaulted her softly yielding mouth. He wanted her. The desire rose up like a fire inside him. Her skin felt so soft and warm. He moved his mouth hungrily to her neck, easing his mouth down as his hand inched up towards her breast. Her head rolled back as a low moan slipped from her lips.

"Kenpachi..." she sighed softly. Grimmjow's head shot up, staring at the woman in his arms. Who the hell was Kenpachi, he thought jealously. Misaki lifted her head, her eyes focusing on him sharply. She gasped and pulled away, staring at him as if she didn't recognize him. Then it all shattered. The dream fell apart, dragging him down into blackness.

Grimmjow's eyes blinked opened. He was in Las Noches, sleeping in her bed. He could hear the sound of her breathing, filling the silent room. He heard her turn restlessly then slip back into a steady pattern. It had been a dream, he realized. An incredibly vivid, bizarre dream. He played back the images in his mind. He could still feel the warmth of her body, the touch of her skin, the taste of her mouth. It had been so real. Even his body had responded, he thought, suddenly aware of his throbbing ache. What the fuck, he wondered, rolling over. If that was what dreams were like, no wonder humans slept so much. He stretched back out, willing sleep to come, hoping for another dream. Eventually he drifted out to a deep, dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki listened for the slow, steady rhythm of Grimmjow's breathing. The dream was fresh in her mind. It had been incredibly real. Somehow, he had crossed over into her dream. Even now, she could feel a connection with the man. It frightened her. She didn't want to be connected to this place, to these people. She wanted to go home.

Slowly she stood, walking over to the window. She stared out at the barren landscape. White sand and stark, black trees were all that she could see. This was not a place for the living, she thought. She sat down on the window seat, her thoughts on home. She wondered if Urahara had discovered that she was missing yet. She worried that he might attempt to retrieve her. This place was huge and heavily guarded. The number of arrancar that Aizen had at his disposal was staggering. She didn't want Urahara or any of them dying in an attempt to rescue her. She knew that Ichigo and his friends were somewhere out there in the sand, moving towards her. They had no idea that she was here. Even if they made it to Las Noches and were able to fight their way inside, they wouldn't know to take her back. Even Orihime didn't know that she was here.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold glass of the window. She had never felt so alone before. She was completely cut off from everyone she cared about. She couldn't even feel them anymore. As the loneliness settled over her, her thoughts were irresistibly drawn back to Zaraki. The yearning she felt for the man was nearly overwhelming. She missed him so much. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew where she was or even cared? Yoruichi had tried to reassure her but Misaki didn't really believe her. She had assured Misaki that he would return to her but he hadn't. The days had passed slowly by without any contact. It just didn't seem like he wanted her after all. Her feelings, so strong and still growing, weren't returned. Misaki knew she still hadn't completely accepted it. But she also knew in her heart that she had to eventually. He had come on a mission. He had gotten close to her to discover her abilities and whether she was a threat to the Soul Society. She was the one who had let her emotions run wild, not him. She needed to forget about the man. She was pretty sure he had already forgotten about her. No, she really didn't need to worry about him coming to her rescue, she thought with a sigh.

The image of Zaraki's towering figure swooping into Las Noches to rescue her filled her head and Misaki smiled softly. She could see him, grinning like a madman, and cutting down anyone and anything that dared to get in his way. It would be a sight to behold, she thought, turning away from the window. Though not one that she would likely see. Her gaze moved over to the large bed. Grimmjow's spiky blue hair was visible above the blankets. There was something between the two of them. She could feel it. A strange, growing bond. He had made his way into her dream and kissed her. And what a kiss it had been. It had felt different than Zaraki's. But it was just like Grimmjow; rough, hard and demanding. There had been no gentleness from him. His kiss had been full of desire. And she liked it. Misaki shook her head. She was attracted to the arrancar. Despite his violent nature and rough edges, there was something about him that appealed to her. But he wasn't human, she reminded herself as she looked away. More importantly, he wasn't Zaraki. With a sigh, Misaki walked back to the couch and stretched out. She was exhausted. Too much had happened. She had to rest to cope with it all. She just prayed she didn't dream anymore that night. She didn't need more of that added into the mess she was in.

xxxxxxxx

The sound of the door opening woke Grimmjow. He listened, without moving, as someone crept quietly into the room. He was hidden under the fluffy bed clothes Aizen had thoughtfully provided. Whoever it was, was trying hard to move silently. He considered the girl, still asleep on the couch. The intruder wouldn't be able to see her unless they circled around to the other side of the room. He felt a presence near the bed then a hand gripped his leg, moving lightly up his thigh.

"You go any higher and you're gonna lose that fucking hand." he warned the intruder coldly. In a flash, Grimmjow was out of the bed and had Ichimaru down with his face in the bedding, his arm twisted behind him.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked in a groggy voice as she sat up and looked around.

"Looks like your kitty's trying to bite me." Ichimaru chuckled softly. Grimmjow released him, glaring at him. He hated when the man referred to his release cat-like form.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Ichimaru cautiously. She stayed on the couch, leaving Grimmjow between the ex-shinigami and herself. He grinned at her, adjusting his white robes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all settled in. This is a strange ole place. Might be hard for you to adjust to after the living world." he said in his sly tone. He glanced at Grimmjow as he walked past him to sit beside her on the couch.

"Your bodyguard seems to be working out well." he said sweetly, patting her leg. Grimmjow watched as Misaki crawled to the other end of the couch, drawing her knees protectively to her chest. It was obvious the ex-shinigami made her uncomfortable. Grimmjow didn't like the familiar way that Ichimaru reached out to touch her. He found himself feeling oddly protective of the idiot girl. Grimmjow leaned casually against the end of the couch where she sat.

"I'm sure that's why my...father...assigned him to me." she said, having trouble getting the word father out. Grimmjow reached down, toying with her long, soft hair. She glanced at him but said nothing.

"He knew how well you and I'd get along, sweetie." Grimmjow said with an evil grin. Ichimaru tilted his head to one side, considering the two of them. She made no move to stop him touching her hair. He knew that she didn't want to give anything away in front of the other man. He let his hand come to rest possessively on her shoulder.

"You should be careful of this one, my dear. He has dangerous claws." Ichimaru said in a light tone. Misaki glanced up at Grimmjow then back at the silver-haired man.

"Maybe, but unlike some, he doesn't hide his claws behind a smiling face." she said coldly. Grimmjow paused, surprised by the directness of her comment. Ichimaru's grin faded. He leaned forward, gazing at her openly for a moment, his usual squint gone.

"See..." he said happily, squinting again, "I knew I'd eventually see your father in you."

Misaki stiffened at his comment. Grimmjow squeezed her shoulder reassuringly then frowned. Why the hell had he done that, he wondered, pulling his hand back.

"I'm nothing like that man." Misaki said coldly.

"Time will tell," he replied quietly, standing. "I'd best be going. Please come by my quarters anytime if you have questions or need anything. I can take care of most everything." he said easily, peering down at her with his strange eyes. He left without saying goodbye. Grimmjow felt her relax the moment the door latched.

"What a creepy man." she whispered, leaning back against the arm of the couch close to him. He reached down, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Misaki's gaze flicked over to him as she asked,

"Why does he keep making cat references about you?"

"It's none of your business." he growled, letting his fingers linger on the soft skin of her cheek. The dream had sprung up anew in his mind. He longed to feel it all again. Her dark eyes flashed then she slapped his hand away.

"Stop touching me." she said quietly, standing. Grimmjow slid into the spot she had just vacated, catching her around the waist with his long arms. He pulled her back into his lap, locking her in place with his arms.

"I get to touch any damn part of you I want as long as you expect me to run interference between you and fucking Ichimaru. You don't like him very much, do you?" he growled into her ear as she struggled against him.

"My father told you to take care of me." she argued, squirming in his lap. He didn't really care if she stopped or not. It felt great to him.

"Your father. You're throwing that word around a lot all of a sudden." he said darkly. "I answer to your father but I also answer to that fox-face piece of shit that you're scared of."

"I'm not afraid of him." she spoke softly, suddenly still. He waited for a moment to see if it was a some kind of a ploy. When she made no effort to move, he shifted slightly so that he was sitting up higher against the arm of the couch. He pulled her back against his chest.

"You oughta be." he said quietly, his cheek rubbing against her soft hair. He inhaled deeply. It was the same scent he as the dream.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, turning her face towards his. He grinned as their eyes met.

"Because I can." he laughed.

"Well, quit it." she snapped, pulling against him again. He jerked her back, holding her tightly against him.

"Who's Kenpachi?" his voice growled hotly against her ear. He felt Misaki jerk at the sound of the name.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked, her voice low.

"Who is he? Some little human boy you gotta crush on?" he said in a teasing voice.

"No." she whispered, shaking her head slightly. "He's a shinigami...a captain."

Her words took him by surprise. She used it to her advantage, pulling out of his arms suddenly and stepping away from the couch. He stared up at her, shock on his face.

"How the fuck did you meet a shinigami captain?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about him." she said sharply, turning away from him.

"He your lover?" Grimmjow asked. She shook her head without looking back.

"He's not anything to me. He...he didn't want me." she whispered. He moved behind her. Without touching her, he leaned close to whisper into her ear,

"Sounds like something a stupid shinigami would do. You should steer clear of 'em, honey."

"Stop it, Grimmjow." she snapped. He grinned. She didn't want to discuss the man with him. Interesting, he thought.

"Don't worry. I'll make you forget all about the loser." he said as he walked past her, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked him softly as he opened the door. He paused, glancing back at her with a rakish smile.

"I'm gonna get you some fuckin' food. You need to eat something. You look like shit. Don't open the door to anyone and I mean ANYONE." he warned her sharply. "Stay here and don't wander around. It ain't safe. I won't be long."

* * *

Finally! Sorry about the delay. Between my life and my frustration with this chapter, it's taken me awhile to hammer this out. I'm really unsure about this chapter so, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to everyone reading this story and reviewing it. I love you guys!!


	22. Chapter 22

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki stepped into the hot spray of the shower. She hoped it would help not only revive her but clear her head. She felt lost and confused. She was actually beginning to enjoy Grimmjow's company. She needed her head examined, she thought as she lathered soap into her hair. She didn't want to become comfortable with him. She wanted to go home, she thought as she tilted her head back and let the water cascade over her long hair. She closed her eyes. Urahara would be up to something, some plan to rescue her by now. He wouldn't let her go easily. The thought worried her. She didn't want him to be hurt...or worse.

The sound of the door opening cut through her thoughts. It had to be Grimmjow, she thought with a frown. It would be just like him to walk right in on her.

"I'm not finished yet." she called out loudly.

"Take your time. I can wait." a cloyingly familiar voice called back. It was Ichimaru. Misaki froze. What should she do? She reached out, turning the water off then peered carefully out around the shower curtain, only her head visible. He was leaning against the wall next to her, grinning.

"Need a hand?" he asked softly. She blanched. He was between her and her towel.

"What are you doing in here, Ichimaru?" she demanded. He smiled.

"Your father sent me to get ya. He's anxious to get to know his only child. And please, call me Gin." he said tilting his head and letting his eyes move down over the sheer shower curtain. Misaki squirmed uncomfortably, trying to hide her body from his prying eyes.

"Oh...okay." she whispered, unsure what to say next. She wanted him out as quickly as possible. He leaned down closer to her head to add,

"Forgive my boldness at intruding on your bath, Misaki-chan but when I found your room unguarded, I got worried." he said softly.

"Grimmjow...he...I sent him..." she stuttered nervously, uncomfortable with his close presence.

"There's no need to lie for him, my dear." he said quietly in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Did you need this?" he asked in louder tone, grinning his usual grin as he offered her a towel.

"Yes, thank you...if you'll excuse me..." she said reaching out an arm to grab the towel and jerk it back behind the shower curtain.

"You don't want me to stay and help you?" he said teasingly.

"Fuck no, she doesn't want you to stay and help her." Grimmjow roared, suddenly at the door. Ichimaru didn't flinch. It was if he expected the arrancar. He grinned at Grimmjow as he stepped away from the wall.

"You abandoned your post, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama will be very unhappy to hear this. What if some evil man slipped in here while our little Misaki was bathing. Why, anything could've happened. Tsk! Tsk!" he chided the blue-haired man as he walked past. Grimmjow was shaking with rage. He glanced once at Misaki then slammed the door shut, leaving her alone. Misaki quickly dried off. She wrapped the damp towel around herself and peered out the door. Grimmjow was pacing anxiously back and forth in front of the door. When he saw her, he jerked the door open wider, pulling her out roughly.

"How long was he here?" he demanded, his angry face close to hers.

"I...I don't know. Not long." she stammered, flinching under the force of his anger.

"Fuck!" he screamed, punching a hole in the wall behind him as he spun away from her.

"What's wrong with you?" she cried out, backing away from him slightly. He glared at her as he growled,

"Aizen! That's what's wrong. He's gonna have my head for leaving you alone."

"Don't worry. Ichimaru won't say anything." she reassured him, looking for her clothes. He shot her a dark, angry look as she moved anxiously around the room.

"The hell he won't. He's probably already up there, filling Aizen's ear with bullshit about me." he ranted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my clothes." she cried out in frustration, unable to find them.

"He took 'em." Grimmjow said coldly.

"What?" she cried out, spinning around to face him.

"Asshole-maru took them." he said with a shake of his head. "He said your father wants you to wear these."

Grimmjow picked up a white outfit and threw it at her. Misaki examined the long white gown. It had a halter top with black trim along the collar and running down the front to the hem. The style was similar to those the arrancar wore. She didn't want to put it on but her other clothes were gone.

"I guess I don't have much choice." she whispered, stepping back into the bathroom to change. The fabric was soft and clingy. It clung to her breasts then the dress was cut away on either side, revealing her bare waist and the tops of her hips. Hugging her curves, it dropped to a sweeping skirt that floated to the floor. It wasn't tight but it was designed to fit way too close to her body for her tastes. She glanced in the mirror grimly. She didn't like the way it made her look. With a sigh, she stepped back out into the room. Grimmjow stood right outside the door. He looked up when she walked out, staring openly at the revealing gown.

"You look good." he said simply. "Here, put this on over it."

He handed her a second piece, a long white robe with large kimono-like sleeves that hid both her arms and her hands. The high collar matched the halter collar, dropping down into a deep-V that emphasized her breasts before cinching closed at the waist.

"That's a little better. Every fucking arrancar in Las Noches is going to be eying you now." he snapped, visibly unhappy. "I bet that fucking Ichimaru picked it out."

"I look like one of you." she said quietly. He nodded.

"I think that's the idea. Come on. The longer he has to wait, the worse this is gonna be." he growled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her from the room. Misaki let him guide her along without resisting. They passed through a myriad of passageways and corridors. He lead her up stairs and across walkways until she was completely lost again. Finally he came to a stop before a set of large white doors.

"This is it." he said quietly. She could feel the nervous energy pouring off him in waves. He was afraid of Aizen. She could feel it deep inside her. His soul was in turmoil just thinking about facing the man. Strange, she thought, that such a brave, near indestructible man would be so frightened by just the threat of upsetting Aizen. She suddenly wanted to help him, to ease his stress. Closing her eyes, Misaki reached out to lay her palm flat against his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" he said sharply.

"Shh!" she hissed, focusing on slipping inside him. She concentrated, letting a small amount of her spirit energy leak out. She willed it to wash over him, calming him. His eyes widened but he remained silent. She slipped inside him, finding his huge reservoir of strength, then drew it up and out. Misaki opened her eyes, her attempt complete.

"What did you just do?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I was trying to help you calm down. You're like a cat on a hot tin roof. We should go in." she said, reaching for the door. He caught her by the wrist, still watching her intently.

"You were inside of me again." he hissed. She nodded, shaking off his hand and opening the door to the unknown.

xxxxxxxx

Grimmjow watched her open the door and step inside. What had she done to him? He had felt her move inside his mind, his soul if he had such a thing. It was the same sense of presence he'd felt in the dream. It was a feeling, a scent, a warmth, a taste, a voice...all combined and all distinctly her. He had felt her bring a cooling sense of calm then a surge of strength. Then she was gone and he felt impossibly alone. The emptiness she left behind was crushing.

"Grimmjow, please join us." he heard Aizen command from inside the room. His feet moved forward of their own volition. Aizen was relaxing in a large chair, his elbows propped on the arms. Misaki had taken a seat on a sofa right next to him. Grimmjow stood before him, his eyes down.

"Aizen-sama." he said calmly.

"That sounded almost respectful." Aizen said, surprise in his voice. "It seems Misaki has had a positive effect on you. But I've received some distressing news from Ichimaru that you were somewhat lax in your attentiveness to Misaki? Is it true that she was left alone this morning?"

"I sent him away." Misaki said coldly before Grimmjow could respond. Aizen glanced over at her.

"Oh?" he said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I sent him away to bathe." she said delicately. Aizen smiled slightly.

"It was...disturbing." she continued softly as if she were confessing something embarrassing. Grimmjow stared at her. She was telling him that he stunk. What a bitch, he thought.

"I see...and understand fully. Some of the finer qualities of man, such as personal hygiene are lost on brutes like Grimmjow." he noted quietly.

"Grimmjow, do not leave your post again unless you are instructed to by me personally. Is that clear?" he said gently. Grimmjow nodded but apparently not fast enough. He felt Aizen's reiatsu crush down on him, choking the air from his lungs and weakening his legs.

"Is that clear?" Aizen repeated in the same gentle tone, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly. The pressure was overwhelming, driving him down to his knees as he gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" Misaki cried out, rising to come to his aid. Aizen raised one hand, and she sat back down heavily.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow managed to choke out. Suddenly the pressure was gone. Fresh air rushed down into his starving lungs. With his head down, he stood.

"Wait outside until we are finished, Grimmjow." he instructed then turned his attention to Misaki. Grimmjow heard him say as he stepped out the door,

"Never interfere when I'm dealing with my subordinates, Misaki. I want you at my side but..."

Aizen's voice was shut off by the closing door. Grimmjow stood across the hallway, staring at the closed door. He thought about what the girl seemed capable of without really trying. He could imagine what she could do if she used the full force of her spiritual power that he had witnessed the night before. If Aizen had even an inkling of her abilities, he'd use them without hesitation until he'd used her up completely. Grimmjow didn't buy into this paternal goodwill act of his. He was up to something.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki sat beside the man who called himself her father. She listened to his tuition about respect, authority and position. He was kind, even gentle towards her. She sensed genuine affection coming from the man but she couldn't relax around him. She knew who he was, what he had done and what he intended to do. She trusted Urahara and the others. This man was their enemy. The sound of the door opening drew Misaki's attention away from Aizen. Ichimaru entered carrying a tea set on an ornate silver tray.

"Excellent timing, Gin. Misaki, you'll take tea with us?" Aizen asked even as he poured her a cup.

"Yes, thank you." she said quietly, her mind a turmoil of unanswered questions.

"I hope your homecoming has gone well." Ichimaru said to Aizen, accepting a cup of tea.

"Yes, Misaki is all that I hoped and more. Much more resilient than her mother, wouldn't you agree?" Aizen replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Much and quite a bit lovelier, if I may be so bold." Ichimaru said, his knee brushing against hers. Misaki stiffened.

"You seem taken with her, Gin." Aizen noted as he sipped his tea. Ichimaru flashed a toothy smile as he leaned forward slightly.

"She is captivating." he laughed softly as he patted Misaki's leg. She resisted the urge to jerk her leg away from him.

"I thought your heart belonged to Rangiku Matsumoto?" Aizen noted quietly. Misaki's head jerked up at the sound of the name. Ichimaru's hand froze. She could sense the slightest shift in his attitude. His ever present grin disappeared for the briefest moment then immediately returned.

"Who?" he joked easily. Aizen smiled.

"Really Sosuke, that ship sailed the day that I met you." Ichimaru added coyly. Misaki could sense their words carried much more meaning than was immediately obvious.

"You've known each other a long time?" Misaki asked, trying to diffuse the strange tension she felt rising between the two.

"A very long time." Aizen replied gently. "Longer than you've been alive."

Misaki stared at the tea cooling in the delicate china cup as he spoke. There was something about Aizen's voice. It had a soothing, almost hypnotic quality to it. She felt as if it were trying to slip inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling slightly light-headed. When she opened them again, Aizen quietly encouraged her,

"Please, Misaki...try the cake. I had it prepared especially for you."

"Thank you." Misaki replied with a nod. She looked down at the fluffy white confection sitting on the small table before her. She frowned. The cake didn't look right. It didn't look real. The image seemed to shift and move as she watched it. She tilted her head slightly, trying to focus on the cake but couldn't seem to make her vision still. Ichimaru reached out and pantomimed slicing a piece from the cake. She watched him lay the oddly flickering slice of vanilla cake on a small dish.

"It looks delicious." he commented, offering it to her. Unable to take her eyes off the illusion of the cake, she shook her head vigorously.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." she said quickly. He shrugged, taking the cake for himself. Amazed, she watched the man go through the motions of eating something that didn't exist.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asked her lightly. Misaki's head spun around. He was watching her with a curious expression. She knew his eyes didn't miss a thing. She shook her head again.

"No, it's just a lovely cake." she said softly. With a look of satisfaction, he sipped his tea.

The light behind him flickered and distorted, like sun on the water. Then a figure appeared behind him. It was a tall, thin woman. Her face was coldly beautiful with sharp, elegant features and long coil of blonde hair curling seductively over one shoulder. Her hair changed colors to pale pink then dark brown as Misaki watched her. The woman's eyes were silver, without pupil or white. Despite their blind appearance, they seemed to focus sharply on Misaki. Misaki's attention snapped back to Aizen then down to his sword. His hand rested against the hilt. The scabbard was gone, revealing a shimmering silver blade. Misaki's eyes jerked back up to the woman. She too was a shimmering, ever-changing image. Her reflection seemed to ripple and change even as Misaki watched her.

"I believe the whelp can see me." the woman spoke in a low voice that seemed to carry like a whisper on the wind. Misaki looked away, smiling stiffly at Ichimaru.

"Is it good?" she asked him, referring to the cake.

"It's tasty. You should have some, Misaki-chan. It might put those roses back in your cheeks, my dear. You are looking a bit pale today..." he said teasingly. With a strained smile, Misaki looked back at Aizen, ignoring Ichimaru as he spoke. The woman had leaned down over his shoulder, her face close to his. Her technicolor hair draped down over his white kimono. They were both watching Misaki closely.

"See?" the woman hissed, pointing at Misaki. Nervously, Misaki looked down at her hands. She had to be the embodiment of Aizen's zanpakuto. Misaki sensed the danger in revealing her abilities to the man. She didn't know why but she could feel the need to hide her true nature from him. She couldn't let him know. She turned her attention inward, trying to avoid making eye contact with the woman. She struggled to remember what she had heard about Aizen's zanpakuto. No one had mentioned it's abilities to her. Dammit, she thought, everyone had tried to protect her and they only succeeded in putting her in more danger. She could sense the power within the man. He had brought Grimmjow to his knees with no effort. She realized what a dangerous position she was now in. All these thoughts crowded into her mind as Ichimaru's voice droned on in the background. She didn't notice when his voice stopped.

"Misaki?" he said, touching her arm lightly. She gasped in surprise at the sudden contact. Reflexively, she jerked away from him.

"Touchy little thing, ain't ya?" Ichimaru chuckled.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly, heat flooding her cheeks.

"You seemed lost in thought." Aizen noted quietly. "What were you thinking about?"

He held her gaze as she opened her mouth to speak. She prepared to make up some lie then decided against it. She sensed that he knew when she was lying anyway. Finally, she replied with a weary sigh,

"Everything. Just...everything. There's just so much to take in."

"It will take for you time to adjust. I realize that." he agreed, shifting in his chair. His patient, loving smile was back in place.

"Why...why did you bring me here?" she asked after a moment. He paused before saying,

"Because we belong together. I would have brought you home sooner, had I realized you existed."

"What?" she asked, surprised by his words.

"You've only recently come to my attention, my dear. I had no idea that Kisuke had hidden you away in the human world. It was very clever of him. He was always so clever..." he said thoughtfully. Misaki stared at him. Urahara had hidden her from Aizen. He had masked her spiritual pressure so that he couldn't find her. That was why he was so protective of her after the seal broke. He knew. The realization sent her mind reeling. Urahara knew who her real father was and had kept it from her.

"Misaki, don't worry. You'll soon adjust to your new home." he reassured her, pouring more tea into his cup.

"My new home?" she whispered, still reeling. "You intend for me to stay here..."

"Forever." he completed for her. She felt the blood drain from her face. Forever. The word rang through her already stunned brain.

"Oh dear, she's gone white as Ulquiorra." Gin said, taking her hand in his, rubbing it vigorously. "It was probably the shock of realizing she'd have to put up with Grimmjow for the rest of her life."

"Perhaps you should escort her back to her room." Aizen said gently as he took the tea cup from her unresisting hand. She felt Ichimaru's arm slip around her shoulders as he gently helped her to her feet.

"Come along, Misaki. Your father needs time to plot his world domination." he teased as he guided her towards the door.

"His what?" she stammered as he walked her to the door. He grinned down at her, his arm sliding down to tighten around her waist.

"Never you mind, dear. It'll all make sense soon. Have you eaten at all today? I imagine that is part of the problem. You need to take care of yourself. The air is different here than in the human world. You're such a delicate little flower." he chatted away as they walked her out the door. Grimmjow was waiting on the other side of the door. He glared at Ichimaru.

"What the hell'd you do to her? She's pale as a ghost." he growled, reaching out for Misaki. Ichimaru waved him away.

"Be a good kitty and find a ball of yarn to play with." Gin teased him. Misaki pressed a hand to her now throbbing head. She felt overwhelmed. She couldn't take much more.

"I'm not letting her outta my sight again. I already got my ass handed to me by Aizen for that...thanks to you." Grimmjow growled. Ichimaru shrugged.

"Then trail along behind us if you must." he said, easing Misaki up the corridor. "You really don't look well, my dear. Are you feelin' faint?"

"I'll be alright. I really just need to be alone for a little while." she whispered.

"You can rest after you eat something." he said in the sternest tone that she'd heard from him. Misaki glanced back over her shoulder as they walked along. Grimmjow walked slowly behind them. He met her gaze briefly. He looked pissed.

"Don't worry about him." Ichimaru assured her. "He always looks like that. What do you like to eat? Do you like rice? Vegetables?"

"I like rice." she acknowledged quietly as he swept her along. He led her into a large cafeteria style room. Tables were evenly spaced along both sides of the room. Most were crowded with different arrancar. There had to be at least fifty of them scattered throughout the room. Ichimaru led her to a larger, more ornate table set on a landing above the others. He sat her down gently then bent close saying,

"I'll bring you something to eat, dear. You just sit here and look pretty for the kids."

Grimmjow remained on the main floor, several steps below her. Once Ichimaru was gone, he softly asked,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed, her head in her hands.

"You look like shit." he growled.

"Thanks a lot. You're really great for a girl's self-esteem, Grimmjow." Misaki said with a bitter laugh. She wasn't surprised by his words. She felt awful. Aizen had released his zanpakuto and it had affected her strangely. She didn't know exactly what he had done but it had taken a toll on her.

"Shit. The grinning bastard's back..." he said with a frown, his voice trailing off. He turned away as Ichimaru returned bearing a tray covered with different types of food.

"Here you are, my sweet. Surely something here will appeal to you. If not, just let me know what you'd like and I'll see that it's prepared just the way you like it." he said, smiling as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not really hungry." she said softly, pushing the tray away. "I'd like to go back to my room."

"You need to eat something." Grimmjow snapped, without turning around.

"Fine." she said angrily, grabbing a bowl of rice. Ichimaru sat back with a satisfied grin as she shoveled the rice in. Oddly enough, she began to feel a little better.

"Misaki?" a soft voice spoke softly near her. She looked up. Orihime stood beside the table, holding a tray of food.

"Orihime!" she cried out, jumping up to hug her friend. The tray got between them making the friendly embrace awkward.

"Misaki, what are you doing here? You...you should't be here." Orihime said, her words growing cautious as she glanced at Ichimaru. She sat down opposite the man, smiling at Misaki.

"Are you okay, Orihime? Everyone was so worried when you disappeared..." Misaki started. Orihime's attitude seemed to change. She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, as she quietly said,

"I didn't want any of you to worry."

"Why?" Misaki asked, leaning forward slightly. "Why did you come here, Orihime?"

"I did what was best for Ichigo...for all of you." she said firmly without looking up. Misaki stared at her in disbelief. How did she think coming to Heuco Mundo would help them?

"I don't understand..." she started but stopped when Orihime looked up with wide, frightened eyes to say,

"Is...is Ichigo well? He's not trying to rescue me, is he?" she added urgently, fear evident in her soft voice. Misaki looked up. Ichimaru had leaned forward, visibly interested as well.

"Well, he was fine the last time I saw him. And I don't know. I've been here for a couple of days now." Misaki lied to her friend. She didn't want to say anything that might put Ichigo or the others in danger.

"Urahara must be very worried about you, Misaki." Orihime said sadly, looking back down at her hands.

"How is dear old Kisuke these days? Enjoying his forced exile?" Ichimaru teased. Misaki shot him a dirty look.

"You know him?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, yes. We're old friends." Ichimaru chuckled. His words left her cold. Urahara knew them both. How had he kept it from her, she wondered.

"Does he know that Aizen's my father?" she asked Ichimaru abruptly.

"Who would he be, my dear?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Kisuke Urahara." she snapped impatiently. His grin widened.

"Yes, I believe he does. He knew your mother well. And why else would he hide you in that special gigai of his? And he never told you? Shame really." he mused quietly, his grin teasing. Bastard, she thought. He just confirmed what she feared. He had known and hidden the truth from her.

"Aizen-sama is your father?" Orihime whispered, shock on her pretty face. Misaki considered her silently for a moment. There was an air of quiet desperation surrounding the girl. She had accepted this fate completely. Orihime had surrendered to herself situation.

"That's what he says." Misaki said sharply. She turned her attention back to her friend, ignoring Ichimaru's soft laugh.

"Why, Orihime? Why did you come here?" she demanded again. Orihime squirmed under the intensity of her question.

"I...I had to, Misaki. He said that he would kill..." she struggled to explain, hiding her shame-filled eyes behind her trembling hand. "...he would kill Ichigo...and the rest of you. If I didn't come with him, they would kill you all. I couldn't let them hurt him...hurt you or any of my friends. I had to. I had to keep Ichigo safe. That's why he can't come here and try to rescue me. They'll kill him. They're ready for him. He can't..."

Misaki stared at her, unable to speak. Orihime's words, her sacrifice and acceptance hit too close to home with her. She didn't want Urahara or any of them to come after her for fear of their safety. She was just like Orihime, she realized. She was willing to accept whatever fate Aizen had planned for her as long as they were safe. No, her mind screamed. No, she was not like this. She was not going to accept this slow death meekly out of fear. No, she wasn't going to stay here forever. She would find a way home, even if it killed her.

"No..." the word slipped from her lips before she realized that she had said it aloud.

"What did you say, my sweet?" Ichimaru asked, leaning close to her.

"I've had enough. I need to get out of here...now." she said, pushing away from the table abruptly. She stood too quickly. The room began to spin. Ichimaru was at her side in an instant, steadying her with his arms.

"Let me put you in bed." he said sweetly.

"No!" she said, pushing his arm away. "I can make it on my own."

Misaki walked towards the three steps, trying to ignore the dizziness playing havoc with her balance. As soon as she was close enough, Grimmjow had her by the hand. He guided her down the stairs and out of the room so fast, she believed he actually lifted her feet off the floor and carried her. Once they were in the cool, darkened corridor, he stopped.

"You really look rough." he said gently as he tilted her face up towards his.

"I just need to lay down." she whispered, trying to walk away from him on her own. She staggered slightly, grabbing onto his arm to steady herself.

"Hold on." he warned her, scooping her up in his arms and speeding away. The hallways were a blinding blur. She closed her eyes, resting her head against him. The next thing she knew, he was laying her gently on her bed.

"Thank you." she whispered, curling up on her side.

"I think Aizen worked some of his mojo on you." he said, his voice sounding distant.

"I don't know...I just want to sleep...my head feels awful..." she whispered. As she slipped away, she could feel him close by, watching over her.

* * *

I know this is a long chapter but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. So, it was either one long chapter or two shorts ones. I opted for the later. :) I really need to thank everyone for their kind and wonderful reviews, particularly regarding Grimmjow. You guys are the greatest! Seriously! Thank you! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Grimmjow stood over the sleeping girl. She had grown increasingly pale. He was worried about her. It was a new sensation for him and he hated himself for caring. It pissed him off but it was there, sitting on his chest like a weight. He could ignore it all he wanted yet it remained. When the fuck had this happened? She had barely been in Heuco Mundo a day. Yet he felt like he had known her much longer. What a strange girl, he thought as he stared down at her. She trusted him. She felt safe with him. Why? He was a bastard; a murderous, unapologetic, psychotic bastard. He knew it and he was okay with that. He reveled in it. But she didn't seem to care. She still felt safe with him. Her words haunted him.

"You're a stupid bitch." he sighed, turning away from her. She was making him weak just being around him. With a grunt, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Outside her room, Grimmjow stood beside the door with his shoulders slumped. He couldn't leave her but he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. It was all too damn weird. Too fast and too fucked up for him. She had been inside of his soul. That was some messed up shit, he thought with a frown. Yet he felt drawn to her. He ached to touch her. He didn't like the control she seemed to have over him without even realizing it. It was bullshit. Where did all these sissy-ass feelings come from he wondered, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

He had thought coming outside would clear his head of these feelings. He had been wrong. Even out here, on the other side of the thick stone walls. He could feel the steady pull of her breathing. Her heartbeat sounded like a faint whisper in his head. It was as if they were connected now.

"Fuckin' bullshit." he growled under his breath unhappily. At least she was sleeping, he thought. She hadn't looked good. It seemed like Heuco Mundo was taking it's toll on the girl. She didn't belong here. That was obvious. At least it was to everyone but Aizen, he thought bitterly. With a sigh he tried to dismiss all thoughts of Misaki. He was stuck with her until Aizen decided to release him. He would just need to keep his distance. And not let her touch him again, he reminded himself as he focused on the slow, steady rhythm of her heart echoing deep inside him.

xxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Grimmjow remained outside the room. Misaki was still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. Suddenly, Grimmjow turned. He felt the approach of Ichimaru's reiatsu. He waited. Maybe the man was just out for a stroll, he hoped. Ichimaru rounded the corner, his slow saunter irritated Grimmjow. He grinned at the arrancar, pausing at the door.

"Did she kick ya out already?" he said teasingly. Grimmjow glared at him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Nothing to do with you." Ichimaru chimed out, reaching for the door.

"You ain't going back in there. She's sleeping." Grimmjow snapped, blocking the door with his left arm. Ichimaru turned slowly towards him.

"You already lost that arm once. You aimin' for a second time?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I've had about enough of your shit, shinigami. Why the hell are you so interested in her?"

"I've been bewitched." Ichimaru said, smiling.

"She ain't interested." Grimmjow snapped angrily.

"You think you're gonna be her hero, Grimmjow? The one that she's gonna turn to when we do bad things or make her cry? Are you really that stupid? She doesn't care about you, arrancar. You know what she thinks of your kind? You're just hollows who got a little stronger, a little smarter. Just a broken soul who hung around too long. You're convenient to her right now. When she gets a little more comfortable and don't need you anymore...you'll be out like yesterday's trash." Ichimaru said smugly. Grimmjow glared at the man. He wanted to kill him, to strike him down and erase him completely but he couldn't. He couldn't raise his hand to him. He couldn't even tell him to go to hell.

"Grimmjow?" a faint sigh, soft as a feather's touch, blew through his soul. She was awake and looking for him. He suddenly, desperately, wanted to be close to her again.

"You know, Aizen ain't going like you touching his sweet, lil' virgin daughter." Ichimaru said softly in a coy voice.

"No? See, I figure he ain't gonna be happy to hear that you been sniffin' around here like she's some bitch in heat, either." Grimmjow shot back with a sneer. Ichimaru paused, considering him silently for a moment.

"I think you might be the one fallin' under her spell." he said in a low, teasing tone that grated on Grimmjow's nerves.

"Go to hell." he growled, unable to hold it back any longer. Snickering lightly, the former shinigami pushed past him to leave him standing outside the room. Grimmjow followed closely. Misaki looked up from the bed. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes, accentuating her growing pallor. Ichimaru faltered, taking in her appearance.

"It doesn't look like Heuco Mundo agrees with you, my dear." he said softly, moving closer to her. Grimmjow's jaw clenched in frustration and anger as the slender man sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm having trouble sleeping." she admitted quietly. Ichimaru took hold of her chin, turning her face side to side, inspecting it closely.

"Perhaps." he said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should have Sayzel prepare you a sleeping drug?"

"No." she insisted, jerking free of his grasp.

"So why haven't you been able to sleep, dear?" he asked sweetly, leaning back slightly as he spoke.

"Well, you keep bothering me for starters." she snapped, pushing him off the bed with a hard shove. He caught himself gracefully, standing next to the bed.

"I think your lack of sleep might be affecting your mood, my dear. Your father wanted you to know that you can leave your room, if you like. He seems satisfied that you're no threat." he said lightly.

"I can leave?" she asked with wide, hopeful eyes. He laughed easily.

"Leave? Surely, you don't want to leave us so soon, Misaki-chan?" Gin said lightly as he turned away. "But no, you can move around the castle. You're still forbidden from going outside. There ain't nothin' interesting out there anyway. Just sand...lots and lots of sand."

"Am I free to move about on my own?" she asked, her gaze moving involuntarily towards Grimmjow. He frowned. She wanted to get rid of him.

"If you like, yeah. But he's worried ya might get lost. I can show you around, if ya like." he suggested with a wide grin.

"I ain't going anywhere." Grimmjow announced coldly. Ichimaru shrugged as he turned. He glanced down at her once last time then sighed as he moved towards the door.

"Try and rest, dear. If she gets any worse, you need to notify her father." he added to Grimmjow as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Good god, he gets on my nerves." she whispered, falling back on the pillows.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asked her sharply.

"No, you can stay. I...I don't want to be alone." she said suddenly looking small and childlike. He was unsure of how to act around the girl. It was irritating.

"How you feelin'?" Grimmjow asked quietly. She rubbed her eyes wearily as she replied,

"I don't know. I just don't feel right. I don't feel like myself here."

"What can I do?" he asked, watching her every move. She shook her head as she whispered,

"Nothing unless you can get me out of this place."

"I can't do that, Misaki." he snapped darkly.

"I think I just need to rest a bit more. It's hard though. I can feel all the arrancar moving around out there. Their souls are so dark. So different from humans." she explained.

"What about mine?" he asked her sharply. She considered him for a moment before replying,

"You're different. There's a darkness inside you but your soul's untainted. I don't know how to explain it."

"That's bullshit." he snorted, looking away from her. "I'm rotten to the core. You just ain't figured it out yet. Now shove over. Maybe it'll help if I'm close to you. You need to get some more damn sleep before Ichimaru gets Sayzel involved. You don't want him getting his grubby hands on you."

Misaki moved over as Grimmjow kicked off his shoes then climbed in next to her. He wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder, settling comfortably against her.

"I don't wanna hear any complaints either. Just shut up and go to sleep." he ordered, folding his free arm behind his head and closing his arms. He wanted to be close to her. It was a growing desire that he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Grimmjow, I don't think..." Misaki started to objected. He glared at her darkly.

"Just go to sleep. You look like shit, woman!" he growled. She fell silent though uncertainty lingered in her green eyes. He watched as she closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Grimmjow slowly relaxed, enjoying the closeness of her body. He was getting too close to the girl, he warned himself silently but he couldn't seem to resist. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes. Soon sleep claimed him as well.

xxxxxxxx

Misaki ran through the bleached out corridors of Las Noches. She ran wildly, her direction unknown. She knew only that she must escape. She had to get away from this place and Aizen. She wasn't safe her. She needed to go back home. She wanted to feel safe again. The bleached white corridors vanished suddenly as she collided with something tall, black and unmovable. Misaki's head jerked up. She found herself staring into Kenpachi Zaraki's inviting, dark eyes.

"You been looking for me?" he asked her with a grin.

With a gasp of surprise, the dream shattered away. Misaki's eyes blinked open. She could feel strong arms wrapped around. She looked around frantically for Zaraki but it had all been a dream. She stared into the sleeping face of Grimmjow. He held her close to him, his usually troubled face captured in a rare moment of peace. She stared at him as her thoughts raced back to her dream, back to Zaraki. She felt a tenderness for Grimmjow. Tenderness and the pull of a strong desire but she loved Zaraki. At that moment she had no doubt. She loved him completely.

Misaki closed her eyes as a wave of loneliness and longing swept over her. Grimmjow was only a substitute for the man she loved. She would be doing both of them a disservice to give into the desire she felt for him. She had to get away from him; the sooner, the better. Carefully, Misaki detangled herself from his long arms as she slipped from the bed. She had to get away from this place and him.

Moving quietly, she left the room. She had no real sense of which direction to go. She knew only that she was moving and that thought alone left her feeling liberated. She was finally taking control of her own life. Traces of dark, twisted souls reached out to her from behind the doors that she passed but the hallway remained empty. Maybe if she could get outside of Las Noches then she might have a chance of escape. She wasn't sure how but she was positive that the white walls of the castle were limiting her ability to reach out to those she loved. Outside, she might at least feel the presence of Ichigo or Chad.

Misaki reached the end of the long hall. A stairway spiraled down to her left and another twisted up to her right. A tall window was set in the stone wall directly in front of her. She stepped close. The vast wasteland of Heuco Mundo stretched out before her. It stretched to the farthest horizon. There was no escape there, only slow death to anyone foolish enough to try. A dark presence approached her from the lower stairs. Moving without forethought, she rushed up the stairs on her right. She flew up and away from the approaching presence. Misaki continued upwards until a doorway opened at the end of several flights of stairs. She spilled out onto a circular patio that overlooked the sand below. It took her a moment to realize that she was on the roof of one Las Noches' towers. She hurried over to the parapet and leaned out over the low stone wall. Breathing deep, Misaki found the fresh air did little to improve the atmosphere of the strange world. The sand seemed to cling to the air, making it even thicker and harder to breath. She shook her head, turning back towards the door. She knew that she should return to the castle but she didn't want to. This was the closest to freedom she had felt in days and she didn't want to give it up. Slowly, she slid to the cold stone floor of the roof. She was trapped. The thought closed in on her like a vise. There was no way she would survive any length of time alone in the sandy wasteland around Las Noches, even if she found a way out of the castle. She didn't know enough about the different worlds to travel between them. She was trapped.

"I have to wait for someone to come and get me." she whispered, dropping her head back against the hard parapet. Someone would have to risk their life for her. It wasn't right, she thought darkly. Again, she saw Zaraki,in her mind's eye, cutting his way through hordes of arrancar to get her.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes. He wasn't coming for her. Wishing wouldn't change it. She might love him but he wasn't hers. Her feelings were unrequited.

Deep within her the golden ember of his presence that lingered inside her stirred to life. It was almost as if he were there beside her. Misa could feel his strength surrounding her, supporting her and comforting her.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, allowing the warmth to infuse through her. She felt the golden thread stretching away from her. She relaxed, letting her spiritual energy flow with it. And then she felt it. A connection. Misa sat bolt up suddenly. She had felt Zaraki's soul. The spark vanished as quickly as it come but it had been real. She had touched his soul. Where ever he was, at least for a moment, they had been as one again.

xxxxxxxx

Kenpachi Zaraki's sword slipped from his fingers as he felt Misa's presence wash over him. Ikkaku's blade swung forward, unblocked. Zaraki didn't even flinch as it sliced through the meat of his shoulder, cutting him nearly to the bone.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku cried out in surprise, dropping back automatically. When Zaraki didn't react, he cautiously called out,

"Captain? You okay?"

Zaraki didn't respond. He was lost to the brief moment of contact. He had felt her inside him again. It was the same as on the rooftop in the real world. For an instant, they had become one. And in that instant, her sense of despair and hopelessness crashed down on him. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"What have you done?" Yumichika cried out as he rushed forward.

"Baldy-chan, you hurt Ken-chan." Yachiru laughed, surprise in her high-pitched voice as she ran up from behind Ikkaku.

"I didn't mean to." Ikkaku insisted. "He didn't block. He didn't block me at all."

"I can't believe you cut him." Yumichika marveled.

"Captain Zaraki?" Ikkaku spoke quietly as he stepped up next to the taller man. Zaraki blinked as if noticing him for the first time.

"I gotta find Misa. She's in trouble." he said fiercely as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. He turned away from Ikkaku, walking swiftly away. Ikkaku hurried along behind him.

"What are you talking about, sir?" he asked.

"She's in trouble." Zaraki growled. "I can feel it."

"Captain, you might wanna get Captain Unohana to look at that shoulder. You're bleeding quite a bit." Ikkaku warned him. Zaraki glanced down at his right shoulder. Blood had soaked through his white kosode and was running down his bare chest.

"What a pain." he complained, flexing his arm to test it. It felt fine. The movement prompted a fresh stream of blood to pour down his arm and chest.

"Are we going to see Misa-chan?" Yachiru asked happily as she jumped up onto his uninjured shoulder.

"Yeah, we are." Zaraki said with a grin. Yachiru had missed the girl nearly as much as he had.

"But you can't." Yumichika commented as he and Ikkaku fell into step behind the big man.

"Whaddya mean I can't?" Zaraki growled, glancing back at him. "You gonna stop me?"

"Travel between the Soul Society and the real world has been prohibited. The announcement was made two days ago, captain." Yumichika explained. Zaraki scowled but didn't slow his pace. He had felt her despair. She needed him and nothing was going to keep him from getting to her.

The group arrived at the tall double doors of the senkaimon gate. Two lower ranked shinigami stood guard on either side of the doors. The one closest to Zaraki; a short, round man with close-cropped red hair; jumped to attention at the sight of the tall, intimidating Zaraki.

"Open the gate. I need to go to the living world." Zaraki ordered him. The man's small, beady eyes widened in fear.

"But you can't, Captain Zaraki. The gates are closed." the younger man spoke softly.

"Do you know who I am?" bankai barked loudly directly in his face. The man flinched but didn't back down.

"Y..Yes, sir...I mean, Captain, sir!" the shinigami stammered. "But you can't use the gate...sir!"

"Whaddya mean I can't use the gate? Why the hell not?" Zaraki growled angrily at the terrified shinigami guarding the passageway to the living world.

"Commander Yamamoto issued the order, sir. All travel between the living world and the Soul Society has been halted until further notice." the young man announced in a shaky voice. Why would Yamamoto prohibit travel between the two worlds, Zaraki wondered as he glared at the man.

"I'll look into it for you, captain." Yumichika offered. Zaraki shook his head as he turned away from the gate.

"No, I'm gonna talk to Yamamoto." he insisted as he stalked off quickly. He closed the distance between the gate and Division 1 in no time. He was anxious to get back to the living world, anxious to return to Misa. Thoughts of the girl had remained constant with him since he had left her side. But he had consoled himself with the knowledge that she was happy and safe without him. Until now. Something had changed for her and he intended to find out what.

Zaraki stormed into the administrative office of the first division without slowing. Lt. Chojiro Sasakibe jumped to his feet, drawing his sword to stop Zaraki as he shouted,

"Captain Zaraki, Commander Yamamoto is not to be disturbed. Captain Zaraki!"

Zaraki knocked the man's sword aside with his arm as he passed. The blade didn't even scratch his skin. He threw open the office door to find the elderly Yamamoto watching the door expectantly. He leaned back in his chair as Lt. Sasakibe ran in behind Captain Zaraki.

"Sir, I apologize. I attempted..." he cried out. Yamamoto silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, Chojiro. Why don't you bring us some tea?" he suggested quietly as Zaraki glared at the white-haired lieutenant.

"Yes, sir." he replied, backing out of the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

"Why are the senkaimon gates shut down? Since when is travel to the living world prohibited?" Zaraki began immediately. Commander Yamamoto templed his hands thoughtfully against his lips before replying,

"I closed the gates as a safeguard. The security of the Soul Society has been compromised by repeated attacks from the arrancar. Why do you wish to travel to the living world, Captain Zaraki?"

"I need to check on something." Zaraki snapped, some of his anger fading in the face of the older man's impenetrable calm.

"Would that something be Misaki Takigawa?" Yamamoto asked quietly. Zaraki bristled.

"Her name's Misa Watanabe." he shot back coldly. He knew Yamamoto disliked Misa but he didn't know the reason behind the old man's hatred of the girl.

"Her name is immaterial. The young woman in question has joined forces with Aizen. She, like the human Orihime Inoue, has betrayed the Soul Society." Commander Yamamoto informed him sharply. Zaraki stared at him blankly. His words took a moment to penetrate.

"Misa's joined up with Aizen?" he asked, his disbelief evident in his voice.

"That is correct. I received word from Kisuke Urahara two days ago. The girl disappeared. There was evidence of arrancar involvement. He has been unable to track her spiritual pressure in the human world. I have verified that she is not here in the Soul Society. That leaves only Heuco Mundo. I believe she went willing, as was her plan all along." Yamamoto insisted, his lips pressed into a line hard line as he spoke.

"Bullshit!" Zaraki exploded. "If she's in Heuco Mundo, she sure as hell didn't go willingly."

"Captain Zaraki, what do you know of this woman really?" he questioned.

"I know she ain't working for Aizen." Zaraki countered coldly. Yamamoto sighed as he pressed his fingers to his temples, the only indication that he was struggling to hold back his temper.

"Who among the Kurosaki's group of gifted humans was the girl closest to?" he asked after a moment. Zaraki frowned, thinking back to his short time with Misa.

"Orihime." he replied. Yamamoto nodded as he said,

"As I thought. And now where are both of these young women?"

"That doesn't prove..." Zaraki started but fell silent as Yamamoto raised a hand in the air.

"Captain, I understand why that fool Urahara clings so strongly to his belief in the girl. He's blinded by his own guilt but I expect more from you. Her mother was a close acquaintance of Aizen before deserting her position as a shinigami and disappearing into the Rukongai. Urahara should have brought the child back to the Sereitei when her mother died but he took her to the human world and hid her there, stupidly sealing her spiritual pressure away. He doesn't know what she has been doing the past twenty years or whether Aizen has been in touch with her. He is acting on blind faith. But he has that luxury. You do not. The young woman has been classified as a traitor against the Soul Society. If you involve yourself with her, she will drag you down with her. I do not wish to lose another captain."

Zaraki opened his mouth to argue but before he could speak, a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Enter!" Yamamoto barked loudly. The door flew open. Lt. Sasakibe burst in, announcing loudly,

"The arrancar have attacked again, Commander. Four arrancar have been reported in District 23 North Rukongai."

"Dispatch a strike team from Division 6 immediately." Yamamoto ordered without hesitation. Sasakibe nodded, backing out of the door as quickly as he had entered.

"These repeated attacks are becoming a problem." Yamamoto mused thoughtfully.

"They're playing games." Zaraki complained. Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement.

"I believe you may be right. There seems no strategic advantage to the attacks. They are random and barely destructive. The arrancar disappear shortly after shinigami arrive with very little violence. I can see no point to it all."

"Who the fuck knows what Aizen's doing?" Zaraki growled, standing.

"Captain Zaraki, I hope you will heed my words regarding the woman." he said as Zaraki moved towards the door. He didn't reply but only glared at the old man.

"You should know that the Gargantua is not yet been reinforced enough to allow a captain with your spiritual pressure to pass without it collapsing. Currently, there is no way to go to the girl even if you choose to." Yamamoto added. Zaraki stared at the man for a moment, considering his options.

"Then there ain't nothing to talk about just yet, is there?" he grunted before walking out of the office without a backwards glance.

"And Captain Zaraki," Yamamoto called out. His pace slowed but he didn't stop. He heard the old man add as he stalked out of the office,

"Have Captain Unohana examine that shoulder wound immediately."

* * *

Again, I find I must apologize for my delay in updating. I've been dealing with a horrible case of writer's block but it appears to be passing. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review the story as well as those of you who have cared enough to check on me and my absence. Especially kyokoaurora, Kita10566, kudokuchan69, haruko-harashima17, Malanrea, and fighterG4. Thank you all so much!! Please, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter, so reviews are both welcome and appreciated. Thanks again. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki closed her eyes, desperate to regain the link with Zaraki but it was gone. It had faded away almost instantly. She raised herself up and turned to stare out over the white sand below. Had he felt it as well, she wondered. Was it enough to let him know where she was? Would he come for her now, she thought as wild hope grew within her. He was one of the few that might be able to reach her without dying. But did she really want to risk it? Misaki blinked back the tears that filled her eyes. She shouldn't have to choose between her life or his.

"Did you find him, Gantenbainne?" a loud voice below her called out, catching her attention. Misaki watched as two arrancar trudged across the sand, approaching the castle. Someone that she couldn't see had spoken to them. The first of the arrancar, a tall muscular man with an orange afro, matching sideburns and goatee, shrugged before replying,

"There's no sign of the little shit. He's gotta be inside Las Noches."

"We're still looking." the disembodied voice spoke again. The second arrancar, a short, overly round man with a bald head and the remains of his hollow mask rising up from his forehead like a crest, complained,

"Who the hell cares? He's a useless waste of space."

"Don't let Tousen hear you say that." Gantenbainne warned him as they neared the castle wall. "He thinks the brat's something special."

"I hope the kid's dead. There's a buncha arrancar that wanna see him gone. Wonderweiss is annoying as hell. I would've killed him myself if I thought I could get away with it." the other arrancar complained as the two disappeared from sight, entering the castle. Misaki leaned back thoughtfully. Wonderweiss. She had heard the name but she wasn't sure which arrancar he was. There were so many, she thought with a sigh as she moved towards the door. The men didn't seem too fond of the missing arrancar. Nor did they seem too concerned that he was missing. They sounded as if they would have been happy to kill the boy themselves. Grimmjow's words regarding the inherent violence of Las Noches and the arrancar that resided here rang in her ears. It was all true. She wondered if they were truly looking for the child or just putting on a necessary show in hopes of that he would die before being found.

"Wonderweiss..." she whispered, an image of a blonde, child-like arrancar that trailed along after Kaname Tousen, the former shinigami, popped into her head. He must be the missing boy, she decided. Tousen probably ordered them to look for him. She didn't think they would care enough to do it on their own. Misaki considered the quiet, blind Tousen. She had only met him briefly but it was obvious that he wasn't like Ichimaru. He had seemed like a decent person despite his association with Aizen. Maybe, she thought absently, she could help.

Moving towards the door, Misaki let Zaraki and her sense of hopelessness slip behind her. She would try to help them find the missing child. Maybe if she could help, she would feel less helpless herself. Besides, arrancar or not, she couldn't bear the thought of a child lost and alone in this harsh, bloody world.

xxxxxxx

Misaki descended the stairs to the main floor. A large central room separated the different towers of the castle. There, in a circular grand hall, gathered a noisy group of arrancar. At the center of the group stood Tousen and Ichimaru. Arguments rang out amongst the arrancar standing around the two men. All were discussing Wonderweiss' disappearance. Again, Misaki was struck by the sheer number of arrancar that Aizen had created. He truly had an army of the creatures at his disposal.

As she made her way forward, the crowd separated to allow her to pass unhindered. They watched her, whispering amongst themselves, but made no move to stop her. She could see that Tousen was upset as she grew closer. Ichimaru wore his trademark grin, unruffled by the situation around him.

"Imouto-sama, have you finally grown tired of Grimmjow's personal attention?" a teasing voice called out as a tall, thin figure in white stepped forward to block Misaki's progress through the crowd. She looked up into the face of an arrancar. The man was tall, taller than even Kenpachi. But he was rail thin with long black hair that hung down over his face, obscuring a white eye patch. A wide, spoon-shaped collar stood up behind his head, accentuating his narrow, grinning face.

"Step aside." Misaki said coldly. She didn't like the way he looked at her. His wide, toothy grin gave her the creeps.

"I wonder if you are as powerful as your father? Not likely though. You look as weak and useless as every other woman. Why you look practically human." he sneered, reaching out to try and stroke her hair with his long, bony hands. Contempt dripped from his venom-laced words.

"Who are you?" Misaki demanded, taking a step back to prevent him from touching her.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, Fifth Espada." he replied, his smile growing wider. His teeth looked unnaturally large. The children's story of the red riding hood and the big bad wolf came to mind as she found herself whispering,

"What big teeth you have, grandmother."

"What did you say?" he snapped sharply, a frown twisting his thin face.

"Misaki-chan!" Ichimaru spoked smoothly as he brushed past Nnoitra to take her hand. "Are ya slumming, sweetie?"

"I thought I might be able to help." she said coldly as she pulled her hand free. She was getting tired of his constant contact.

"Thank you, Misaki-san." Kaname Tousen spoke in a low, solemn voice as he stepped over to her. "But I do not believe you can aid in the search."

He turned away from her. His blank eyes appeared to be scanning the assembled arrancar surrounding them. Misaki's eyes moved over his long, dark, braided hair and thin, clear goggles. She wondered what, if anything that he saw.

"Your friend is missing?" she asked quietly. He nodded without returning his attention to her.

"I'm sure the little cretin is dead. He's weaker than most hollows." Nnoitra sneered with a wide smile.

"He has power you would not understand." Tousen spoke quietly.

"Power?" Nnoitra laughed. "He's powerfully annoying."

"Look," Misaki said brusquely, ignoring Nnoitra as she stepped past him to speak directly to Tousen. "I may be able to help."

"And what can you do that all these arrancar can't, my sweet?" Ichimaru asked, moving closer to the two of them. She glanced back at him with a frown. She really didn't want to give anything away in front of him. She didn't trust the man at all. But Tousen's pain and worry were etched on his dark face.

"I don't know if I can but why would you refuse help...of any kind? Don't you want to find Wonderweiss?" she said, challenging Gin. His grin widened as he replied,

"You got a point. Why don't ya show us what you can do."

Misaki glanced back at Tousen who was now facing her. She swallowed hard, silently praying that she was not making a mistake.

"You're close to Wonderweiss, right?" she asked him softly. He nodded. Misaki looked him over slowly. Unlike most, his kimono was high-collared, leaving little skin exposed at his chest and neck. She didn't want to touch the man's face, not in front of such a large audience. Her eyes darted over to his bare arms. His kimono was sleeveless. That'll work, she decided as she reached out to grip his muscular upper arm.

"You two are so closely bound. I think I can use you to find him." she whispered, closing her eyes and focusing. She didn't want to slip too deeply into Tousen's soul. She only wanted to find the thread that was Wonderweiss. The bond the two shared should link their souls loosely. She had done this once before when a classmate had disappeared. It resulted in finding her injured classmate who had fallen off a rock ledge but it had led to her being even further ostracized by those she longed to be friends with.

Misaki discovered a strange darkness with the blind man. There were few glimmers of friendship within him. She felt the strong throb of his devotion to Aizen. It was the center of his focus. She pushed past it, looking for something to link him to Wonderweiss. She found three threads of light beyond Aizen's reach. The first was pale but wide. It was a woman from his past, she realized as she allowed her spiritual energy to brush against the memory. She moved on to another pale orange thread of friendship. This one burned steadily with a distant light. She touched it and saw the face of a huge fox-like creature. Misaki jerked away quickly, reaching out for a glimmering blue thread of light. Wonderweiss' presence swept over her. She'd found him.

"Got him." she cried out triumphantly. Misaki was vaguely aware of Ichimaru's voice in the distance asking Tousen what she was doing. The man didn't speak but Misaki could feel his fear and excitement. They were mingling wildly inside him. He could feel her there, within him. She needed to end this quickly, she realized. His presence was rising up, seeking out her soul.

Misaki focused on Wonderweiss. She felt the thread spin away, guiding her to the boy. The white sand and strange crystal trees of Heuco Mundo flew by her mind's eye. He was outside. Suddenly the huge, gapping maw of a hollow rushed up at her. Fear ran cold through her veins and she heard the boy screaming.

"Oh no!" she cried out, jerking her hand away from Tousen. She heard the man gasp in surprise as his body jerked violently.

"We have to hurry. He's hurt." she insisted, turning away from the men and running towards the tall, ornate entrance to Las Noches.

"Misaki-chan!" Ichimaru called out, "You're not allowed outside."

Misaki ignored him, running wildly from the castle. She released her spirit energy, letting it push her along faster than she ever imagined possible. Suddenly a presence was at her side. Tousen.

"What did you see?" he asked her as he ran over the white sand, effortlessly keeping pace with her.

"He was fighting...a hollow...he was hurt..." she gasped with the effort of maintaining the speed.

"I must find him." Tousen insisted, speeding up and passing her. Misaki heard a terrible roar somewhere ahead of her. She felt a blast of spiritual pressure that she recognized as Tousen's. She topped a hill, pausing at the crest. Below Tousen was fighting violently with a huge snake-like arrancar. It didn't look like the one's she had come to know in Las Noches. But it was too big, too human like to be a mere hollow. She could see the blood staining the ground below him and huddled behind Tousen was Wonderweiss. The boy was scrambling backwards in the shifting sand, blood running down into the white sand.

Suddenly Ichimaru was standing beside her. She felt the arrival of another arrancar. Nnoitra stepped up on her other side.

"Oh! That's a big one." Ichimaru laughed easily. Tousen hacked and chopped at the thing wildly. The creature drew back, screaming in pain as he shattered the remains of it's hollow mask that wrapped around it's body like a bracelet. Black ash rained down on the white sand then drifted away on the hot wind that whipped Misaki's hair up into her face.

"That was one of the naturally formed arrancar." Nnoitra noted aloud. "Worthless and weak."

He turned away, walking back toward Las Noches. Misaki watched as Tousen kneeled before the injured Wonderweiss. He gently lifted the boy into his arms.

"Thank you." he spoke softly to Misaki as he passed her. Misaki nodded, turning back towards the castle. The gathered arrancar watched her curiously as they moved back inside in small groups.

"So how'd you do that?" Ichimaru asked her, his eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"Do what?" she snapped, knowing full well what he meant.

"How'd you find Wonderweiss? You just touched Kaname and bam! You knew where he was and that he was in trouble. And that spiritual pressure. I had no idea." he said happily.

"I..it was nothing..." she stammered.

"Misaki!" Grimmjow's angry voice carried loudly over the sand. She looked up. He was stalking across the sand, his expression dark.

"Looks like you got caught." Ichimaru laughed. Grimmjow grew close to them. Without stopping, he reached out and caught hold of her arm, pulling her away from Ichimaru. He turned, moving back towards the castle with Misaki in tow.

"What the fuck were you thinkin'?" he demanded as he jerked her along. "You ain't supposed to be outside. Especially not with that crazy asshole. And what were you doing? I could feel your spiritual pressure. It practically exploded. They're all talking about you, Misaki. They think you got special powers. You know Aizen's gonna catch wind of this. How fuckin' stupid are you, woman?"

"I wanted to help." she insisted, struggling to keep up with his long legs as he led her back into Las Noches. He dragged her past the remaining arrancar. She could hear their laughter as he hauled her up the stairs without slowing.

"Help? Tousen? Why the hell would you wanna do that?" he said harshly.

"Wonderweiss would have died if I hadn't helped them." she cried out.

"So what? That ain't no loss." he snorted. "Why didn't you wake me up if you wanted to go down there? What the fuck were you thinkin' running off like that?" he growled as he continued pulling her along beside him. His hand gripped her upper arm tightly, holding firm, despite her struggling against him.

"I needed to be alone." she argued, pulling back ineffectively. He never slowed his pace, only jerked her roughly forward, forcing her to keep up or fall.

"You can be alone when you're fuckin' dead, Misaki. Which is exactly what you're gonna be if you wander around this place all by yourself."

"I can take care of myself." she shouted, jerking her body back hard enough to throw him slightly off balance. He stopped short, spinning around to face her. With a rough shove, he threw her against the white stone wall of the corridor as he angrily said,

"Maybe in the human world you could but not here. The only thing keepin' most of these sons of bitches from killing you on sight is their fear of Aizen. You don't get it, do you? Hollows hate humans. That never goes away even when we become arrancar. It's still there inside of us. Hell, most of them can still remember the taste of human souls. If they had a chance, they'd kill you and devour your soul...just for the hell of it."

"My soul?" she spoke softly as his words slowly sank in.

"Fuck yeah!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis as he turned away slightly. He anxiously ran a hand through his wild blue hair. Quietly she asked,

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he snapped, turning back towards her.

"Do you...would...do you eat human souls?" she struggled to ask. He stared at her with a wild-eyed expression. Finally, after a long pause, he scowled as he shouted,

"What the fuck do you think?"

Misaki relaxed slightly. She could see the idea angered and repulsed him as he shook his head, glaring at her.

"I didn't know. You said..." she started. He cut her off, roughly demanding,

"Where the hell were you going anyway? I went up on the roof looking for you. Were you up there?"

"How did you know?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because I can feel you inside me." he growled, anguish lacing his words. "It's like you're a fuckin' part of me now. I can't shake it."

"You can feel me...inside of you?" she repeated.

"What were you doing up there?" he snapped. "I felt...it felt like you weren't alone."

"I was." she insisted immediately. "I wanted to get away. To go back home but I couldn't. I ended up on the roof and..."

Misaki's words trailed off as she thought of Zaraki. She had sought him out, she thought. The contact she had felt with him still tingled inside her. It had been real, an almost physical touch. Her eyes snapped up to find Grimmjow glaring at her with a dark, jealous expression. Was it possible that he could feel it too? Had they formed such a close bond that he shared her feelings?

"It was your damned shinigami." he spat the words out harshly. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. How could he know, she wondered wildly.

"How the hell'd you do it?" he asked.

"I don't really know." she whispered. "I just needed him and..."

"What the hell do you need from him? You said it yourself...he don't want you! He walked away from you. You're better off without him." he shouted, leaning closer as he spoke. "He doesn't give a shit about you, Misaki. And he ain't coming to get you. They're all afraid of Aizen. If they weren't, they'd have been here months ago."

"He's not afraid of anything." she said in a low, determined voice. Grimmjow reared back, sneering at the sound of her words.

"Bullshit!" he said coldly. "If he weren't afraid...if he cared about you at all...he would've come for you already. There's no way I'd leave you to rot here if I were in his shoes."

Misaki stared at him, the meaning behind his words clear. He cared for her, more than she had realized.

"Grimmjow," she started softly. He didn't let her finish. Reaching out, he slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her forward, crushing her mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. His move took her by surprise. Stunned, she let him slide his other hand around her waist, bringing her body close to his but she didn't return his kiss. Grimmjow lifted his head, staring down into her eyes.

"What's the problem?" he asked her softly. "I know you want this. I can feel it."

He was right, she thought. The closeness of his body and the warmth of his lips combined to ignite a sudden burst of heat deep inside her. She wanted to touch, to kiss, to learn all the passionate mysteries shared by lovers but she couldn't. The feel of his hard, muscular body and warm lips triggered a flood of memories for her. Memories of Zaraki. It was him she longed to kiss again.

"I can't do this." she whispered, squirming away from him. He stared at her in disbelief.

"No!" he roared suddenly, pinning her against the wall with his body. "You want this as much as me. You just don't know what it is you're feeling. It's all new to you."

"No...Grimmjow...please stop." she pleaded as he dipped his head down, his lips dancing lightly over the flesh of her neck. He licked and kissed his way up to her jaw, biting her playfully before tenderly kissing her lips. Misaki felt the heat rising within her. It would be so easy to just give in to all she was feeling. She could feel every inch of his hard body pressed so close to hers. She wanted him. Even she couldn't deny it.

"Just relax, Misa" Grimmjow whispered against her lips. His words echoed through her but it was Zaraki's voice she heard. He had said the same thing to her that night on the roof.

"No!" she cried out, pushing him away suddenly. He staggered back, surprised by her sudden move.

"No! No! No!" she shouted, backing away from him. "Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow curiously. She continued backing away from him, her hands out in front of her. She needed to keep him at a distance. She needed to stay away from him.

"I don't want you hanging around me anymore. I can get around on my own. I don't need you. Please...please, just stay away from me." she begged him. He watched her closely as she moved away from him. His expression stoic and unreadable.

"I can't...I can't do this. Not now. Not ever. I'm sorry. Just stay away from me, please." she added before turning and hurrying away. She had to get out of this place, she thought, before she did something that she would regret the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: Imouto means younger sister in Japanese.

As always, thank you so very much to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. I deeply appreciate your kind words and I absolutely love to hear what you think about the story. I hope that you'll continue to share your thoughts with me. I also hope that you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon. :)


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

"And you say Ikkaku Madarame inflicted this injury during routine training?" Captain Retsu Unohana asked Zaraki as she used kido to mend the gash in his shoulder. His reply came in the form of grunt. His thoughts were on Misa. He didn't agree with Yamamoto but the fact that she was in Heuco Mundo, accompanied by the wave of fear and hopelessness he had received, worried him. She had reached out to him and he couldn't get to her. It was frustrating. Unohana reached for a clean white cloth and began wrapping the bandage around his shoulder.

"I've sealed the injury. If you allow it a day or two more to heal, there should be no scar." she explained. He grunted again. He didn't care about scars.

"Excuse me, Captain Unohana." a small voice from the doorway called out. Both looked up to find Lt. Isane Kotetsu standing in the open doorway.

"The Strike Squad from Division 6 suffered numerous injuries in their fight with the arrancar. Hanataro and several others are bringing them in now. I thought you would want to know, Captain." she continued in a low tone.

"Were there any causalities?" Unohana asked, her hands paused mid-motion in process of bandaging Zaraki's shoulder.

"None so far but there are several severe injuries. Hanataro was...not optimistic." Isane added.

"Thank you, Lt Kotetsu. I will be available as soon as I finish with Captain Zaraki. Please prepare exam rooms for the admissions." Captain Unohana said quietly as she resumed her work on Zaraki. Isane nodded, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"The attacks have gradually become more frequent, more violent and now they have begun taking captives." Unohana commented softly.

"Captives?" he questioned.

"Yes, Commander Yamamoto has kept the information quiet. He doesn't want to alarm the lower ranks but the attacks yesterday as well as the day before claimed three shinigami. Two from Division 10 and another from Division two. The survivors reported that they were taken by the arrancar back to Heuco Mundo. I shudder at the thought of what fate awaits them there." she spoke softly. Zaraki considered her words thoughtfully.

"So one the first time then two the next?" he clarified. She nodded.

"The first two were lower seated shinigami from squad 10 but the last one was the fourth seat from squad 2. Captain Soifon is outraged."

"Interesting. They came back for someone stronger." he noted quietly.

"So it seems. I don't understand. They just keep coming and going...back and forth. Attacking randomly." Unohana said with a sigh as she secured the dressing across his shoulder and chest.

"Yeah," Zaraki repeated thoughtfully as he flexed his arm to test the strength of his shoulder. "Back and forth...to Heuco Mundo. Now with kidnapped shinigami. Why do you think they can travel back and forth so easy?"

"You mean the arrancar?" she asked as she stepped back from him. "I assume because they are inhabitants of Heuco Mundo. It gives them the ability to manipulate the Garganta more effectively than we can."

"You're probably right." he agreed quietly. "Spiritual pressure ain't a problem for them."

"Captain Zaraki, that arm needs to rest at least a day. I've done my best but no more fighting today. Do you understand?" she instructed him firmly as he stood and slipped on his kimono. He didn't respond right away. He was deep in thought.

"Captain Zaraki, I'm serious. You need to rest that arm or the work I've done will be for nothing." she said in a sterner tone.

"I hear ya." he snapped, reaching for his sword and heading for the door.

"Why are you so interested in the Garganta, Captain?" she asked, following him out of the exam room.

"No reason." he replied vaguely, flashing her a sharp-toothed smile. A distant alarm sounded outside the Division 4 building.

"The arrancar have attacked again." Unohana said quietly, her fists tightening slightly. "I don't understand what they want."

"I don't know but they might get more than they bargained for this time. I gotta go." Zaraki called out, running out of the building so fast that the door flew back and shattered in his wake. He exploded through the Sereitei, a blur of black and white as he flew past the slower moving members of the Soul Society. Just inside the gate, an equally blurry bundle of black and pink landed heavily on his injured shoulder.

"Yachiru." he commented without slowing down.

"Where are we going, Ken-chan?" she asked excitedly, holding on effortlessly despite his rapid speed.

"I'm going to bring Misa home." he announced, heading out into the Rukongai.

"Yahoo!" she exclaimed.

"When we get there, I want you to stay back away from the fight. After it's over, go back and find Ikkaku. Tell him that I want him to help you look after the Division while I'm gone." he instructed, slowing his pace as he felt the arrancar's reiatsu wash over him.

"How are you going to get Misa-chan?" Yachiru asked, jumping from his shoulder to a thick tree limb above his head.

"I'm going back with those sons of bitches." he spoke softly, watching the five arrancar gathered in a clearing. "Now stay back."

xxxxxxx

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked the blue-haired arrancar as they stood in the clearing outside a small Rukongai town. Three other lower ranked arrancar stood nearby.

"I thought you were assigned to watch over the girl?" Ulquiorra added with a bored expression. Grimmjow frowned, shrugging his shoulders as he replied,

"It's shit duty. Ichimaru sent me to get me away from Misaki. Why the fuck are we here anyway?"

"We're following Aizen-sama's orders." Ulquiorra said simply. He glanced at two of the remaining arrancar. The two tall lean men were mirror images of each other.

"You brought the net?" he asked them. They nodded their long, angular heads in unison, displaying a fine mesh net of pale grey metal.

"Excellent." Ulquiorra continued, "Then we wait for a shinigami captain."

"Oh shit. He wants a fucking captain?" Grimmjow laughed bitterly. "For what?"

"He did not share his plan with me." Ulquiorra said quietly. Grimmjow's head snapped to the right as a rush of reiatsu flared.

"You should not question so much, Grimmjow." the fifth arrancar, a large, muscular black man with a ridge of white, boney spikes running back across his bald head.

"Shut the fuck up, Zommari. And pay attention." Grimmjow sneered, walking towards the trees where he had felt the reiatsu. He didn't get far. A tall shinigami with towering spikes of hair and a black eye patch emerged from the trees. He drew his sword, a sharp, hungry grin on his scarred face. His tattered white captain's coat billowed slightly in the faint breeze.

"You boys are a long way from home." the shinigami captain called out, moving forward fearlessly.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Grimmjow laughed, reaching for his sword. Ulquiorra caught him by the arm, quietly reminding him,

"Remember. We don't want him dead. We have been ordered to bring a captain back...alive."

Grimmjow glanced back at the shinigami. The man was powerful. His reiatsu was strong. Stronger maybe than Grimmjow's own. This would be a good fight. He wasn't holding back.

"Fuck that shit." he growled, jerking free of Ulquiorra grip.

"Gemelos!" Ulquiorra called out. The twin pair of arrancar moved forward as one unit. They circled the shinigami, swords drawn. Grimmjow frowned but hung back. He really wanted to hurt the shinigami. Just the sight of the black and white shihakusho had made him think of Misaki and the shinigami she obviously loved. If he ever discovered which one was her Kenpachi, he would destroy the man.

The shinigami captain effortlessly blocked the coordinated attack. The few times they actually made contact with the man failed to even draw blood.

"This is freakin' boring." the shinigami growled, sweeping his arm up and taking the head of one of the twins. The other emitted a high pitched shriek as if he had felt the blow himself. The shinigami drew back and stabbed the screaming survivor through the chest, silencing him.

"Next!" he announced with a wide grin.

"I'll get him." Zommari spoke in a low, deep voice as he moved past Grimmjow.

"This is bullshit." Grimmjow complained.

"Remember the goal." Ulquiorra called out after Zommari.

"There is no need to remind me. I always follow Aizen-sama's direction." Zommari said reverently as he approached the tall man.

"You're a fool then." the shinigami laughed. Zommari bristled at the sound of his taunting words. "Aizen's a coward."

"You would be wise to lower your weapon, shinigami. Or I shall make you choke on those words of disrespect." Zommari warned him.

"You're all a pathetic bunch of losers." the shinigami casually slashed at Zommari. The ragged blade should have sliced the dark-skinned man from hip to shoulder but he wasn't there anymore. He appeared behind the shinigami. The man's spiked head jerked around, the faint sound of bells filling the silent air. But Zommari was already gone. He was beside the shinigami. He thrust his blade forward, cutting through the right arm of the shinigami's uniform. A telltale red stain appeared beneath.

"You're fast." the shinigami said, admiration in his deep voice, as he stepped away slightly from Zommari.

"Among the Espada, I am the fastest." Zommari spoke quietly as his image blurred and a second version of himself appeared on the other side of the shinigami. Then a third behind him. A fourth manifested in front of him. The shinigami's wide grin sharpened.

"The fastest, eh? I like that." he said hungrily. The man reached out suddenly to his left and grabbed Zommari by the neck, jerking him forward as the other clone images faded from sight. He drove his blade deep into his chest, blood spraying as he pulled it down and out the side of the arrancar's side.

"Not fast enough, I'm afraid." he spoke quietly, releasing Zommari. He crumpled on the ground, his chest and abdomen gapping open. Blood and gore poured out, pooling under him as he gasped for air.

"Zommari." Ulquiorra spoke quietly, a faint trace of surprise in his flat voice.

Bloodied, but basically unharmed, the shinigami raised his hungry gaze to Grimmjow.

"How about you, boy? Think you can take me?" he asked with a wicked grin. Grimmjow bristled.

"Ignore him." Ulquiorra warned him sharply.

"Fuck that. I'm gonna kill him." Grimmjow shouted as he met the shinigami's black eyes. He couldn't resist the challenge he saw there.

"Grimmjow. Get the net." Ulquiorra ordered him. Grimmjow never heard his words as he fired a cero blast of crackling red energy at the tall shinigami. The red glow engulfed the man then seemed to dissipate as his sword cut through it effortlessly. As the red light faded, the shinigami was revealed, standing tall with a wide grin on his face. The black fabric of his uniform had been burned away to his shoulders but no other sign of the attack remained.

"My turn." he said then laughed as he lunged forward. Grimmjow barely blocked the man's attack as his sword grazed Grimmjow's chest, leaving a thin red line of blood. The shinigami slid to a stop behind him.

"There ain't many of you left. How many does it take to open the Garganta?" he asked Grimmjow in a low, gravely voice.

"What the fuck do you care, dumbass?" Grimmjow growled, watching his every move. The man's smile was grating on his nerves. He shrugged then called out,

"Yachiru, get the hell outta here."

A sudden movement in the trees beside them pulled Grimmjow's attention from the shinigami. What looked like a child leaped from branch to branch, disappearing fast. Grimmjow jerked his eyes back to his opponent. The man sighed, a look of satisfaction on his scarred face as he lowered his sword. A moment later, a veil of pale grey descended over him. It was only then that Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra standing nearby holding the edge of the net. Sparks flew as the shinigami growled in pain, his body jerking uncontrollably. Then he fell to the ground, unconscious. Grimmjow approached him cautiously. The man still held his sword tightly in his hand. But he had lowered it. The thought nagged at Grimmjow. This was not a man who surrendered. The shinigami had seen Ulquiorra even when he hadn't. It was almost as if he wanted to be captured.

"Weird." Grimmjow muttered. "What the hell did you do him?"

"The net is one of Sayzel's creations. It incapacitates him as well as neutralizing his spirit energy." Ulquiorra explained, letting the net surround the downed shinigami.

"Good thing. He's a strong son of a bitch." Grimmjow noted, kicking the shinigami in the ribs for good measure. "So which one you want to carry, Zommari or this one?"

"I'll deal with the shinigami. You carry Zommari." Ulquiorra replied as he lifted the tall man easily. Grimmjow grunted,

"Figures you'd give me the messy one."

"Just be careful with him. I'm sure Orihime can heal him." Ulquiorra warned him.

"Right. Just hurry the hell up. I wanna check on Misaki." Grimmjow complained as Ulquiorra slowly opened the portal to Heuco Mundo.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the story. I really appreciate your feedback and I love to know what you think of the story, so as always reviews are always welcome!! Again, I feel I must apologize for the delay. I seem to be slowing down in my old age! ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki wandered the halls of Las Noches aimlessly. She didn't really want to go back to her room but there was no place else she felt remotely comfortable. This world, this castle, it was all alien to her. She hoped that Grimmjow wasn't there waiting for her. She couldn't deal with seeing him right now. She couldn't be close to him. It was just too tempting. Besides, she didn't want to confuse him anymore.

She walked slowly to her room. Grimmjow was nowhere near. It felt strange. She couldn't feel his presence clearly when he was around her, but she was acutely aware of the lack of it.

She slipped into her darkened room, exhausted both physically and emotionally. She had had enough of Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow and all the arrancar. She had wanted to help but it had somehow blown up in her face. And she feared the coming fallout from the revelation of her abilities. What she wanted right now was peace and quiet. Misaki sighed, letting the cool darkness wrap her in it's velvety silence. Maybe, she thought, she would be able to get some sleep. Sleep without the dreams of dark twisted souls and screams of pain that seemed to haunt her here in Heuco Mundo.

"Misaki-san?" a calm, deep voice in the darkness spoke. Misaki jumped, bringing up the light quickly. Tousen sat on her couch, apparently waiting for her.

"Tousen...what...what are you doing here...sitting in the dark?" Misaki realized just how ridiculous the question was as soon as she said it. She saw him smile faintly.

"It is always dark to me." he said easily. "Please, come and sit with me. I would like to speak with you for a moment."

"Okay..." she said hesitantly, sitting down beside him on the couch. She noticed bandages covering both his arms but otherwise he looked no worse for his fight with the hollow. But why, she wondered, did he want to talk to her badly enough to wait in her room, in the dark?

"I hope you will forgive me but I overheard Ichimaru and Stark discussing their opinions of your abilities with your father..." he said. For the first time, the man sounded nervous. It seemed out of character for the man.

"Who's Stark?" she asked.

"He is one of the Espada. He witnessed you fight and kill an arrancar in the human world." he explained. Misaki's eyes grew wide, remembering the fight with Chad. Stark must have been the dark-haired man who stood back and watched.

"What did they say about me?" she asked, her own nerves rattling.

"Stark described your zanpakuto's ability. Ichimaru mentioned your mother..." he explained quietly.

"My mother?" Misaki snapped, sitting up straighter. "What about my mother?"

"She was a shinigami. I knew her briefly. She and Aizen-sama were...close." he spoke, his voice low, almost reverent when he spoke of Aizen. "She was his favorite for a time."

"You knew her?" she cried out in surprise.

"Yes, I knew Natsumi-san. She often accompanied Aizen-sama. For a time, I believe they would marry but...that was not to be." he said simply. "In some ways, you remind me of her. Your voice is very much like hers."

"I sound like my mother?" she marveled.

"Ichimaru has said that you greatly resemble her as well." he added. "And your abilities seems similar to hers."

"I don't understand." Misaki whispered. "What was her ability?"

"I have only heard. I never had an opportunity to witness her using her zanpakuto but it was not unlike Aizen-sama's. She could enter the mind of her opponent. She could influence their will, their very thoughts. Is that not what you do, Misaki-san?" he asked, turning towards her as if he could see her. Misaki stared at the man. She didn't know how much to reveal. Though she was unsure of what he had felt, what he already knew of her ability, from their brief contact earlier.

"I'm not like my mother." she said finally. "I can't do that."

"But I felt you inside me." he argued as she rose to her feet. Tousen caught her by the hand, keeping her from moving too far away from him.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I was trying to help you. I was trying to help Wonderweiss. That's all." she said, pulling against his strong grip.

"Please, Misaki-san." he said quietly, his voice breaking slightly. "I...I would...ask a favor of you. I would...like to see..."

"See? See what?" she asked, taken off guard by the pleading tone of his voice.

"I would like to see. Earlier...when you touched me...for a moment I saw..." his voice coming in short, halting bursts. "I saw light. A brilliant white light that filled my eyes...my soul. I want to see more. Even if it's only for a moment. Perhaps, I don't understand your true ability but please...help me."

"I can't give you back your vision." she said in a low, sad voice. She could feel the darkness lurking deep inside the man just from the touch of his hand. He dropped his hand, sitting up straighter as he spoke,

"No, you can not give me back what I have never had."

"You've never been able to see?" she questioned.

"I have been blind since birth. I have never seen with these eyes." he explained.

"But how do you know..." she started then stopped.

"How do I know what?" he asked, turning towards her again.

"I just wondered how you always know who is near, who is in the room...how do you do that?"

"I sense them." he said, smiling faintly in her direction.

"You sense their presence?"

"No, their spiritual pressure. Each person's is distinct and unique. Yours is a soft green with flickers of deep brown, for example. Your father's reiatsu has the same deep brown as yours mingled with dark red." he explained.

"But not everyone has spirit energy, right? I mean...your average human like me doesn't really have a lot, right?"

"All beings have spirit energy...it's what our souls are all made of. Some of the higher beings have more. And you are neither average nor human."

"Yeah, I know." she said with a sigh as she slouched back against the couch. She glanced at the man again. It was possible that she could help him but she wasn't sure that she should help him.

"I can sense your hesitation. I know that I am already deep in your debt, Misaki-san. I owe you Wonderweiss' very life. I should ask no more of you but...I would like to know if what I perceive is the way the rest of the world sees." he said softly.

"I just don't know if I can do what you want. It might not turn out the way you're hoping." she countered.

"I am willing to take that chance." he said firmly.

"Okay." she said, sitting up and moving closer to him. "I'll try but you have to promise me that that you'll keep this between the two of us. I don't want anyone else, especially my father, to know about this."

He considered her request silently. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the thought of keeping something from Aizen. Then slowly, after a moment or two, he nodded his head.

"I do not feel you should keep secrets from your father but if that is the price you require then, yes, I agree."

"Okay." she repeated, her hand shaking slightly as she reached out to him. She hesitated, her hand hovering in front of him. "I need to touch you...your flesh. I'm sorry but it's the only way that I know how to do this."

"I see. That is why you took hold of my arm earlier." he said softly as he undid the clasps holding his long, white jacket closed. Using both hands, he spread the fabric apart, opening it to reveal well defined muscles that rippled down to a taut, flat belly.

"That'll do!" she cried out as he continued to undo the lower clasps. His head came up.

"But I thought..." he started.

"No, this is fine." she quickly. I just need a little bit."

She prayed that Grimmjow didn't return. She didn't think he would react well to discovering Tousen alone with her like this. Misaki took a deep, cleansing breath then placed both her hands against his bare chest. Closing her eyes, she felt the steady beat of his heart under her hands. She focused on the rhythm. Riding the wave of his heartbeat, she slipped into his consciousness.

Darkness surrounded her. It was unlike any darkness she had ever experienced before. Black, pitchy and thick, it swallowed her whole, pulling her down.

"Misaki-san?" a voice echoed in her soul. It was Tousen. His essence wrapped around, smothering her. No, she thought frantically as the presence clawed at her, pulling her deeper into the darkness. She had to be stronger. She had to be in control.

"Tousen...Kaname..." she whispered into the darkness. "You've got to relax. You're fighting me."

"Misaki...where are the colors?" the voice called back. The presence suddenly felt very young, a small child terrified by the darkness. Desperation and fear engulfed on her as she was surrounded by the presence of the child who had never stopped longing for the light. She wanted to hold him, to comfort him, to try and bring him peace.

"Come with me." she whispered. As he clung to her desperately, she opened up her soul to him. She felt his presence pass into her. The surroundings changed. Light poured in. Warm summer sun shimmered down like gold igniting a pastoral scene of green grass, tall flowering trees and vivid, fragrant flowers. Suddenly, Tousen was beside her. His dark skin glowing in the golden light. Misaki reached up and removed his goggles. He looked down, seeing her for the first time.

"Beautiful." he whispered, "Your eyes are the color of the grass." he noted.

"That's green." she said, smiling. He looked beyond her at the flowers of every imaginable hue. Their fragrance filled the air. Tousen raised his hand, looking at it closely. He looked down at his body then back at her, asking,

"This is how you see me?"

"Yep." she replied easily. It had worked. In the sanctuary of her soul, he could see. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

"How long may I remain here?" he asked, walking away from her to wade into the flowers.

"I don't know how long I can maintain it. I'm pretty tired." she spoke softly, already feeling the tug of her physical body's needs on her spirit.

"Come." he ordered her, beckoning her closer. She walked over to him, pleased that she could help him. It seemed like a small gift that could carry a huge impact.

"Yes?" she asked. He reached out, catching a handful of her hair and watching the light dance across it. Then he touched her cheek, his thumb trailing across her lips. It was an intimate touch. Misaki drew back. He caught her with his other hand, holding her close to him.

"I will take you as mine, Misaki-san and this will be our world...together." he announced boldly.

"No!" she said sharply. "You're just getting swept up in it all. You need to look...not to feel so much."

She had not considered the effects of her presence might have on him. She knew how intoxicating it could be, to be inside another's soul. It could easily overwhelm you.

"Everything I feel is you. I can hear you in my soul. I can smell your sweet fragrance in the flowers. The wind carries your touch over my skin. I need only to taste you to be complete. Here...you are the colors...you are life, Misaki-san." he whispered, gripping her shoulders tightly. Misaki tried to pull away. He was being swallowed by her soul. She had learned to combat it over time. He was being completely swept away by it.

"Kaname, we have to go back now." she said sternly. He jerked her forward, his zanpakuto at her throat.

"We will be together, woman." he demanded. "I will not be abandoned again."

"You can't hurt me here." she warned him, pulling them back away from her inner being. The world faded away as she closed herself off to him. They both slipped back into the darkness that was his soul. Relief flooded her mind but it was short-lived. As she tried to detach herself from him, he held on tighter.

"No!" he shrieked, his dark presence drowning her. "Don't leave me here alone."

She had never known a struggle like this. He was wild and out of control. The child within him was desperate for the light and for the comfort of another soul. He had been alone too long.

"Let me go! I'll die if you hold me here." she screamed. Panic was setting in. She had to escape. The blackness was rising around her, soon it would cover her completely. She needed help. She needed someone...anyone to pull her back to her body. Misaki threw what little of her spirit energy remained out wildly. She was searching for another conscious. A person that she could touch that would recognize her. Someone who would save her. Where was Grimmjow, she thought wildly. She couldn't find him. Ichimaru? She mentally flew through Las Noches searching for a lifeline.

"Stay, Misaki. Stay with me." Tousen's voice intoned, drowning out her own. Then she felt it. A brief spark of recognition just before the blackness washed over her. Then the spark vanished and she was lost to the darkness.

* * *

That was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon. As always, reviews are great. I love to know what you think. Thank you all!!


	27. Chapter 27

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki slowly opened her eyes. The darkness had receded. In it's place, harsh white light assaulted her unprepared eyes. She had grown accustomed to the dark. The light filled her with pain.

"Are you injured?" Aizen asked her gently. She focused on his face. He was holding her in his arms. Tenderly, he touched her cheek.

"I nearly lost you again, Misaki. That will not do." he spoke with the gentleness of a father.

"You. It was you that I felt." she whispered, suddenly recognizing the spark. The mind she touched was his. He smiled.

"You needed help so you reached out to your father. That is how it should be."

"Kaname's waking up." Ichimaru said, stepping into her line of vision. He grinned down at her. "You shoulda called me, my love. I'd have come runnin' for ya." he said sweetly. Aizen laid her back against her bed then leaned down to kiss her forehead fondly.

"Rest. Your body and your mind have been weakened. Gin will sit with you." he said gently as he moved away from the bed. Gin took his place. He took one of her hands in his then leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead.

"I've been worried about you, Misaki-chan." he said softly as his lips brushed the skin of her forehead. His lips lingered against her skin, passing over her nose to brush tenderly against her lips. His tongue flicked out then he kissed her lips with the lightest touch before lifting his head. Misaki jerked her face away from his, shrinking back from his kiss.

"Kaname, how are you feeling?" she heard Aizen say in another part of the room. She struggled to sit up but Gin held her down.

"You need to rest. Daddy's orders." he chuckled.

"Don't let him hurt him. Tousen couldn't help it. It's hard to explain but it's intoxicating. It makes you forget who you are...you become completely enthralled by the other essence." Misaki called out. She knew all too well how the man had felt.

"Now you've gone and made me jealous of Tousen. You're gonna have to show me that trick sometime, Misaki." Ichimaru laughed.

"Please tell him. Tell Aizen. Don't let him hurt him." she begged. Ichimaru tilted his head as he said,

"You haven't learned yet that you don't tell your father anything. It only makes him angry. You'd best let him handle it."

A loud tortured scream tore through the room. Misaki struggled to get up but he held her in place with just one hand. He finally leaned over, using his chest to hold her in place.

"You are weak, my sweet. You can hardly fight back at all. Why, if your father wasn't here...who knows what kinda fun we'd be having right now." he whispered teasingly.

"Get off me." she hissed, turning away from his grinning face.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Aizen asked coldly as he stepped up. Ichimaru sat up immediately.

"I'm just trying to hold her in place. She's a wild one." he laughed easily.

"Take Kaname to Orihime's room and have her heal him. I have no doubt that he learned from this experience. He won't be bothering you again, Misaki." Aizen said coldly.

"He only wanted to see. He didn't mean any harm. I tried to help him. But I should have warned him before. I just didn't think..." she said sadly. Aizen reached out, tenderly stroking her cheek again.

"You are so naive, Misaki" he whispered. Then in a louder tone said,

"Rest now. We'll discuss it all later. Is there anything I can get you before we leave?"

"Yes, where is Grimmjow?" she asked. The loneliness of Tousen's inner world lingered with her. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't want Ichimaru to offer to stay with her. Aizen glanced back over his shoulder to gaze questioningly at Ichimaru. The silver-haired man shrugged as he explained,

"I sent him along with Ulquiorra to pick up that little item you wanted, Sosuke."

"You sent him away because of me, didn't you." she accused Ichimaru. He merely smiled as he said,

"Now, why would I do that? You're gonna have your father thinkin' I'm jealous of that boy."

"I want him here. Now." she insisted. Aizen nodded.

"He'll be back soon. It's a simple errand." he said simply. "Would you like me to remain with you until he arrives?"

Misaki's first instinct was to say no but she hesitated. She felt weak, violated, and alone. He had come to her aid. And he seemed sincere. For the first time, she felt a true emotional connection to the man.

"Yes, please." she said softly. His smile inched slightly wider. He glanced over at Ichimaru.

"Take Kaname to Orihime before he dies. His pulse is growing quite weak. Then send someone to fetch Grimmjow. Don't toy with him. Bring him directly here when he arrives. I will remain with Misaki until then." he ordered him. Ichimaru stood, halfway between the bed and the door. He had turned sideways, allowing Misaki to only see his lean profile. Aizen sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Shall I tell you a story, little Misaki?" he said softly. Ichimaru seemed hesitant to leave them alone. Finally, he turned, moving towards the door. Misaki heard Tousen grunt in pain as he was lifted then the room fell silent.

"He's not to blame." Misaki struggled to explain. "The sensation can be..."

"Blinding?" Aizen completed with a faint smile. "He is to blame. He should never have approached you with this request. He should have come to me. But he won't forget his position again. And you will not be troubled by him again."

"I want to see him once he's healed." she said, wincing at the thought that the man had nearly died because of her. Aizen's smile faded.

"No."

"Yes." she said firmly. "I need him to understand that he's not to blame."

"Misaki, he was weak. He is to blame for that weakness. You should feel no guilt."

"I don't agree." she said stubbornly. His brown eyes were unreadable. Yet she could sense his anger. She felt it stirring deep inside him. When she had reached out to him, a bond had formed between them. They were now connected.

"I will agree on one condition." he said after a long, painful moment.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You will show me."

"Show you what?" she questioned though she already knew what he wanted. He wanted inside her. And that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't know what he could do. She definitely didn't want the connection between them strengthened.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly.

"A bit." she admitted. He nodded, his smile returning.

"You should be...a bit. But you should also know that I don't want to harm you. I genuinely want you to share my life. I will be King. I want my bloodline to live on long after I am gone. You are my key to that." he spoke to her quietly. She could feel that he meant what he said but she also knew that if he ever deemed her unnecessary or a risk that he would eliminate her without hesitation or remorse.

"Now, I have brought you into my life...my home. I have opened myself to you. Shown you kindness, trust and love. It is time for you to do the same. Show me." he repeated.

Misaki swallowed hard. She could feel that refusing wasn't really an option. He could force her if he truly wanted to but he was giving her the option to do so willingly. She feared that she would be completely undone if he were to force her in her weakened state. She had no choice.

"Fine." she snapped. "I'll try but it's harder when I'm weak. It's harder to get back."

He smiled.

"I will bring you back." he offered softly. His words did little to reassure her. She still didn't trust the man completely.

"What do you want to see?" she asked.

"Show me what you revealed to Kaname."

"Alright..." she whispered, placing a hand on his upper chest where his skin was exposed. He held her eyes, watching, waiting. Misaki closed her eyes both to escape his gaze and concentrate. She slowed his breathing. She could feel his immense spiritual pressure. It was monstrous. She tried to move forward but it was like trying to move a mountain.

"You're too strong...you have to allow me in. There's no way I can push through that." she said, wincing at the pressure of his reiatsu.

"I can feel you...pushing against me." he said softly. His words echoed inside her, deep and resonant.

"You have to trust me." her voice rushed ahead of her presence as he allowed her into his inner being. Misaki's essence was suddenly dwarfed by Aizen's. He was everything and everywhere. She had never felt anything like it before. The red hot power pulsed steadily, a warning that she was entering the lair of a sleeping dragon.

"You're afraid." his voice slipped past her like heat rising from an open flame, swirling wildly around her.

"A bit." she repeated, struggling not to be overwhelmed by the pressure pushing against her on all sides.

"Show me." he intoned, his deep voice sweeping through her. Misaki tried to focus. His presence was hot like fire. She could feel it seeping through her, slowly engulfing her with it's hot metallic essence. Suddenly a cool wave washed over her, smothering the flame.

"I"m here." an achingly familiar voice whispered. She clung to it, letting it sweep her away in it's watery embrace. The red heat faded. Cool water was before her. Warm sand beneath her. A full moon hung low in an ebony sky. The only sound was the steady crash of the waves.

"This is what you showed Kaname? I can feel...so much." Aizen said, standing beside her. He looked bigger here. Taller, more intimidating. He glanced down at her with questioning eyes full of wild flames.

"No." Misaki whispered. "This is different."

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, staring out at the ocean.

"I didn't. He did." she said softly, recognizing the presence that embraced her weary soul.

"He?" Aizen questioned.

Suddenly it shattered like glass. Misaki felt a tug like a wave pulling her down. The cool water crashed over her, rushing her safely away from Aizen and his terrifying power. Misaki gasped, arching up out the bed, desperate for air. Her eyes flew opened. She saw the blue of the water again. Grimmjow.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked quietly. Misaki fell back onto the bed. He was leaning over her, both her hands in his. Aizen sat nearby. He jerked abruptly then focused on the two of them.

"You trying to kill her?" Grimmjow asked Aizen coldly. Aizen gazed steadily at the arrancar.

"You." he said simply. "You were responsible."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about but she's weak as shit. She can barely hold her head up." Grimmjow growled, standing but still holding Misaki's hand.

"Kaname is askin' to see sweet little Misaki-chan. He's just tore up over all this." Ichimaru called out from the door. Aizen stood, unnecessarily straightening his robes.

"Let him in. I gave my word." he said, stepping away from the bed. He glanced at Misaki briefly as he said,

"Thank you."

Then he walked out of the room. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow as he commented,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you spooked him."

"Shh!" Misaki hissed as Ichimaru and Tousen walked into the room. Tousen's goggles were back in place but he looked unsteady. His calm reserve shaken. He crossed the room to kneel at the side of her bed, his head bowed down.

"Misaki, please forgive me. I...I am ashamed." he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

""It wasn't your fault." she said softly. "I should have warned you. It's a strange sensation if you're unprepared."

"I...I was so empty without you...I lost control. Please...please forgive me. You gave me the rarest gift and I...I...could have killed you."

"You held on. I would have done the same. Returning to that darkness was terrifying. None of us wants to be that alone, Kaname. You need to find a light for your darkness." she whispered, feeling the strain as her body demanded rest.

"You are...most unique." he whispered, raising his head slightly to look up at her. "I will not forget your kindness. I am in your debt."

"So what did she show you, Kaname-san?" Ichimaru asked teasingly. Tousen stood.

"I saw incomparable beauty." he said softly.

"And what could be that beautiful?" he laughed.

"Her soul." Tousen whispered. "The colors of her soul are indescribably beautiful. To be enveloped in her essence...I will never forget."

Misaki smiled. He was a kind man. She looked up at Grimmjow. His eyes were distant as if he were remembering something. As if sensing her gaze, he looked down and smiled.

"I don't know what he saw but I know what he felt. And he's right." he said softly.

"Well, I feel completely left out." Ichimaru objected, his grin tightening.

"She needs to rest. Both of you should go." Grimmjow announced loudly.

"You don't tell me what to do, hollow." Ichimaru snapped as he turned to face Grimmjow. His eyes flashed with anger. Grimmjow glared at the man, a dangerous grin sliding across his handsome face. Tousen stepped between them, his hand on Ichimaru's arm.

"The arrancar is correct. Come, my friend." he said in his calm, even tone. As if flipping a switch, Ichimaru's cheerful, grinning face returned. His eyes narrowed to smiling slits and he turned, leaving without a parting word. Tousen nodded once at Misaki then left the two of them alone. Misaki released the breath that she didn't realized she had been holding.

"Thank you." she whispered to Grimmjow. He slid next to her in the bed, taking her into his arms.

"You shoulda called me...not Aizen." he complained, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I tried. You weren't around." she admitted, resting her head on his strong chest.

"You gotta stop that shit. It's like giving little pieces of yourself away every time you do it." he murmured into her hair as he slowly ran his hand soothingly over her back.

"Where were you?" she asked, raising her head to look into his eyes. He pushed her back down against his chest as he darkly said,

"Just some shit job for Aizen. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I need to sleep." she spoke into the rippling muscles of his chest. A part of her wanted him to stay. To hold her like this forever. But she knew it was a false comfort. She thought of Kenpachi, tears filling her eyes. His arms were the ones she longed for. With him was the only time she had found true peace.

"What the hell you thinking about?" Grimmjow snapped angrily. She pulled away from him. He was too close to her. He must have sensed her thoughts.

"Thank you for being here. For helping me. Aizen is...very strong. He's a very powerful man." she spoke as she inched away him, slipping out of his arms and onto the other side of the bed alone.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Misaki. It don't matter if you send me away. You're inside me, woman. I can't ever get away from that." he said in a low, fierce voice that sent chills down her spine. "Until I'm dead and turned to dust, you'll be a part of me. Just remember that."

Grimmjow stood and walked out of the room. The slamming door banged loudly behind him. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she drew her knees up to her chin. She hugged her legs tightly, crying the tears that had been bottled up inside her since her father died. It was all too much. She was just too tired. She couldn't take anymore.

* * *

Thank you all who have taken the time to read my story and a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's been kind enough to leave reviews. You are the best! As always, I'd love to know what you think of the story. More to come soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki lay on her side, staring out the tall window of her room. The background remained unchanged. The sky remained dark, the moon backwards. She had no way to mark the passage of time in this bleak place. She shifted slightly, her muscles complained stiffly. Even without a clock, she knew that she had been lying motionless for hours. Her tears had slowly dried, leaving her empty and alone. She closed her eyes. She could deal with being alone. She had spent most of her life that way. Her father had been her sole companion growing up. She had learned to enjoy the solitude of her life. It was only recently as Urahara, Ichigo, his friends and the shinigami had entered her life that she learned the value of friendship.

"And love..." she whispered, her thoughts lingering on Zaraki. She missed him. The thought made her laugh softly. How could she really miss him, let alone love the man? She had barely gotten to know him. Yet it was there inside her. The warmth, the fear, the longing...all for him. With a sad sigh, she rolled over onto her back. With her arm draped over her eyes, she willed sleep to come. She was exhausted. The crying had drained away what little strength she had left. But maybe that was what she needed, she thought as sleep descended like a fog. Maybe if she was truly exhausted then she would sleep. No nightmares. No cries of pain in the night. Only deep, dreamless sleep.

Pain, sudden and sharp, cut through the darkness of her sleep. It twisted deep into her chest, gouging a hole that felt as if it would rip her apart. She screamed but no sound came. She was trapped in a dream. A nightmare of unimaginable pain that refused to let her go. The pain receded briefly then just as the breath returned to her strained lungs, it returned. More blinding than before, she felt as if the flesh of her arms was being shredded. She twisted and turned, trying desperately to escape but she couldn't. Intensifying the sensations was the excruciating silence that accompanied the torment. Not a sound escaped her lips despite the mind numbing suffering she was experiencing.

"You're a stubborn son of a bitch." a mocking voice echoed through her mind. No, Misaki thought, she wanted to scream. She wanted to release the pain she felt but couldn't. It was then she felt the shadow of another presence. She was trapped in someone's living nightmare. This pain, this unbelievable agony was real. She wasn't dreaming.

"Go fuck yourself!" the words exploded from her violently. They were full of contempt. A sharp, stabbing sensation that stole her breath was the only response to the words. Then more pain. An endless stream of sensations all designed to provoke as much misery as possible. Misaki's screamed silently. She was unable to hold it back as the soul she was bound to suffered silently, internalizing the agony, twisting it and releasing it again in defiance.

"Misaki!" a voice cut through the red blanket of pain holding her captive. Her eyes blinked open. It took her a minute to recognize the face looming over her or the voice calling her name.

"Orihime." she gasped, her breath coming in short, desperate pants.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" the young woman asked, concern filling her soft eyes. Misaki looked slowly around. She was lying in her bed. She was alone except for Orihime. Silence and calm surrounded her.

"What...what happened?" she stammered, the pain still fresh in her mind.

"I was walking by and I heard you screaming. Grimmjow wasn't out there so I came in. What happened? You're covered with sweat and I could barely wake you up. Was it a nightmare?" her friend asked urgently. Misaki nodded her head automatically.

"Yes." she whispered. "A nightmare."

"Man! It must have been a bad one. I could hear you screaming all the way down the hall. I thought someone was killing you." Orihime said, stepping back from the bed. She looked shaken as she watched Misaki sit up.

"I'm okay." Misaki managed to say. It had all been so real. She found herself automatically checking her arms and chest over for proof of the pain.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked uneasily. Misaki forced a smile as she replied,

"It was just a dream. I'm sorry that I scared you but I'm fine. See? Fine."

"Okay," Orihime seemed to accept her explanation as she walked slowly towards the door. "But if you need me, I'm just down the hall."

"Thanks, Orihime. But I'm good. I'm going to try and get back to sleep." Misaki spoke softly, her words seemed to reassure the redhead. She waved as she exited the room. As the door slid shut, Misaki collapsed back against her pillows.

"What the hell..." she murmured aloud. The pain had been real. She had felt her blood running down over her body. No, she thought, not her blood but someone's. Someone had touched her soul, sharing their suffering with her. The sweat clinging to her body suddenly grew cold, chilling her. Someone had suffered violently and reached out to her. Her thoughts ran to the nightmares that had been haunting her since she had arrived at Las Noches. This was different than those other nightmares. Those had been more distant, less real. Now she found herself wondering if they were really nightmares. Maybe they had been real too. The others that she had felt suffer in her dreams hadn't touched her but this one had. Whoever it was, they were suffering. The memory of that deep, searing pain gave her a chill just thinking about it.

Whoever or whatever it was that had reached her was gone now, she realized slowly. She tried to relax, assuring herself that she was unharmed. Her breathing slowly became regular. Her racing heart slowed. She felt spent. She had rested very little, of that she was sure. She closed her eyes again. She prayed a silent prayer for a peaceful, dreamless sleep then gave up. Sleep came quickly. She welcomed it's darkness.

Misaki stirred restlessly. She felt someone close by, lingering near her but just out of sight. A shadow of a presence. She turned towards it, trying to identify who it was. She couldn't. It was as if they were reaching to her from behind a wall. The shadow inched closer. She felt it brush against her intimately. A soft moan escaped her lips as they became one. Effortlessly, it slipped inside her soul. She could feel the presence moving through her. It felt strangely familiar. Oddly comforting, Misaki offered no resistance as it slipped through her memories. She saw herself in Las Noches, the white arrancar gown trailing behind her. Faces flashed before her eyes. Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen. Then the arrancar appeared then quickly disappeared. Only Grimmjow's face lingered. She felt the rush of her tangled emotions for him wash over her. She stirred, pulling back slightly from the presence within her.

As if sensing her resistance, the images began to roll by again. Zaraki appeared, standing tall and proud. She felt the warmth of the love she felt for the man rise up as more faces flickered past like a movie playing at the wrong speed. Urahara, Orihime, Ichigo. Then she was at the hospital again. She watched her father die. The anguish she felt tore at her all over again. Then the image was gone. In it's place, her father's smiling face, the laughter they had shared and their life together began to unroll.

Suddenly, she was a teenager again, feeling the flush of first love. Genkei Honda's kind, handsome young face appeared before her eyes. He had tried to understand her, to love her. She felt the brush of his lips against hers. The passion he had stirred within her had been unfamiliar. Her teenaged body was out of control as the hormones rushed wildly through her. The emotions broke loose the tight control she tried to keep on her ability. It rushed out, engulfing her. As she sought to get closer to him, her ability took over. She was suddenly inside his soul, spinning wildly out of control. She felt lost, terrified and confused as she struggled to find herself again. Once she broke free, she realized the damaged she had done. He stared at her blankly, his soul irreparably damaged. Guilt crushed her, nearly breaking her as it had so many years ago.

"No!" she cried out, struggling against the presence filling her. She wanted it to stop. She didn't want to see or feel anymore but it pushed on. She could feel the shadowy presence's desire for more. It wanted more, more of her and her life. She was too weak to resist it. Loneliness crashed down on her. She experienced her childhood again. The solitude, the pain her ability had brought her, the hunger to be like the other children but mostly the soul crushing need for human touch. She yearned for it for so many years, isolated except for her father.

"Please..." Misaki whispered, feeling the dampness of her own tears. "Please...stop."

The memories became faded. The images unclear. She was a young child. She heard her mother's voice. She saw a face appear before her. It was her mother. Misaki longed to linger, the memory clear for the first time but in an instant, the image was gone. She felt impossibly young and frightened. She was crouched in the darkness, her mother's words of warning keeping her safely out of sight. Another voice, low and indiscernible, echoed in the night. Then a flash of silver and the black and white of a shinigami shihakusho. A cry of surprise. She saw the crumpled form of her mother lying on the ground before her. Misaki shoved her small fist into her mouth to silence the scream that threatened to break free. A figure moved over her mother's body then disappeared in a flash. Again, the pain of loss washed over her. Her mother lay lifeless, a dark stain inching toward Misaki.

"Enough!" she screamed, breaking free of the smothering presence once and for all. She sat up suddenly. She pressed her trembling hands to her head, blocking out everything but her own miserable presence. Slowly, the quiet reached her. She was alone. She could feel it in her soul. The shadow was gone.

Shaking, she crawled out of bed. She walked unsteadily to the bathroom, fearing she might vomit. The connection she had made with the stranger had been unlike anything she had ever known. It had moved freely inside her. She could still feel the uneasiness and violation. As she washed her face with cold water, she wondered if this was how the others had felt all those times she had accidentally tumbled into another's soul. Gripping the sink tightly, she took a slow, deep breath. The peaceful silence settled over her. Then it hit her.

A deep, bottomless sense of being alone. The presence had blended with hers. Without her even realizing it, whoever it was out there had become a part of her was now gone. She now felt unbearably empty. The sensation was gut-wrenching. Misaki sat down heavily on the side of the tub. Solitude had always been her sanctuary, her retreat. Now it burned with an unfamiliar pain. She didn't like it at all. She felt incomplete, as if a part of her was missing. And she wanted it back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered out loud. The sound of her voice calmed her.

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of what had just happened. How had this stranger managed to reach her, to reach inside her and become a part of her so completely. Who was it? Why had they reached out to her? They had to be close by. It had to be someone in Las Noches. She needed to find out who. She needed to know who now knew her so intimately. Such knowledge as that could be a dangerous thing in Heuco Mundo.

Misaki returned to her bed, re-energized by her desire to discover the shadow's identity. She sat cross-legged on her bed, her eyes closed and her mind open. She allowed her spiritual pressure to gradually rise then she reached out with her soul. She had done this successfully when she reached out to Zaraki and to Aizen but this was the first time she consciously tried to control it. She let herself drift spiritually over Las Noches. She could feel the hollows and arrancar, each a dark entity with stained souls. She pinpointed Aizen then moved quickly away before he could identify her presence. She touched Grimmjow and moved on. The presence she felt belonged to neither of them. She felt Gin briefly. Near him, she located Tousen. They were both seething with a high-pitched frenzy. What were they doing, she wondered absently, that would stir their souls so deeply, so darkly. Then she felt it clearly. A third presence nearby. The shadowy stranger from her dreams.

Misaki focused her attention on the third person in the room. It was a man, weakened physically. His spiritual pressure was being shielded from her. Something was suppressing it. She tried to push forward, to identify the presence but she couldn't. Suddenly, waves of pain wracked the man. Deep, searing pain designed to torture. He bore down, physically and mentally, taking in the pain but not crying out. Wild defiance surrounded him. He was tolerating intense pain without so much as a whimper. All the while, waiting for the break in the torture when he would unleash taunting contempt upon Ichimaru and Tousen. Tousen seemed deeply affected by the man's defiance. She could feel rage stirring wildly within the blind man. And suddenly she realized, he was responsible for the man's pain. The stranger's continued impudence was only serving to further anger Tousen. The darkness she felt pouring from the usually calm man startled her. Gin was at his side, feeding the anger. What a twisted soul he was, she thought. Pain...sudden, sharp and blinding, swept over the man. His response was maniacal laughter but inside he was suffering. He defied the pain in the same way he defied the men. Once more the agony swept through his weakened body then they left him.

Suddenly Misaki understood her restless sleep. They were torturing him. Tousen and Ichimaru were physically tormenting him for the sheer pleasure of it. Perhaps there had been others as well. She felt them leave him. Their frenzied thoughts slowly slipping back to normal. Darkness settled over the shadow man. Only then did he allow himself to feel the pain, only then did he give into the weakness stealing up on him. Misaki wanted to reach out to him, to try and ease his suffering but she couldn't reach him. She ran into the wall that surrounded his spirit energy. Focusing harder, she pushed through the barrier.

Misaki cried out, the connection breaking as the man's presence rocketed through her like a physical blow. Behind the barrier was a mountain of reiatsu. A golden pillar of spirit energy that she had encountered before.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, recognizing the presence that had reached out to her in his pain. "Oh my god. What have they done to you?"

* * *

One more chapter down and it's growing closer to the end. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It's so great to not only receive feedback about my story but to share my love of the characters and Bleach in general. I am anxious to hear what you all think of this latest chapter and Kenpachi's arrival, so as always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki's mind reeled from her discovery. Kenpachi Zaraki was with her in Hueco Mundo. Excitement shot through her. Her heart raced as she bolted towards the door. She froze with her hand on the knob as the sobering reality of his situation hit her. He was in Las Noches but he was a captive, being tortured for Ichimaru and Tousen's amusement. Memories flashed before her eyes. Again, she felt his pain. She felt the suffering his weakened, battered body had endured. She had to find him. She had to help him but she had no idea where he was. Las Noches was a huge, confusing maze that held it's secrets well.

Misaki turned back to the room. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, her thoughts flying wildly. She had to get to him. She had to help him. As she sat, her breathing slowed and her thoughts gradually cleared. He had been in so much pain. Wherever he was, he had to be suffering even now. She closed her eyes, her spirit slipping out and rushing back to him. Again, she touched his soul. The contact was sudden and powerful. His presence, and his deep, soul searing pain, enveloped her.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, opening herself to him. "Let me help you."

She wasn't sure that he could hear her, let alone recognize her but she had to try. His defiance engulfed her. He perceived her as the enemy. Misaki struggled to slip around the barrier containing his spiritual pressure. Once past, his reiatsu rushed forward hotly. She could sense anger coursing through him. It added a wall of opposition to his already intimidating spiritual pressure that was difficult to push through. Beyond that his soul burned with the pain that he refused to give in to.

"I can help." she whispered as comfortingly as she could. She could feel his mistrust permeating the air like poison. He didn't feel like himself. Instead, his soul felt wild, untamed and near feral. He was a dangerous, savage creature ready to strike at her first misstep.

"I can take away the pain for a little while." she offered, letting her presence flow into his.

She wanted him to know her, to recognize her but aside from that she needed him to realize that she meant him no harm. Slowly but surely, she tempered the pain surging through him. She washed it away, replacing it with peace and calm. His lack of trust remained but he didn't lash out at her. For that she was grateful. Even without access to his tremendous reservoir of spiritual pressure, he could do her great harm if he so desired. He was like a cornered animal.

"Misaki." the sound of her name echoed through her soul. He recognized her. The realization filled her with joy and brought tears to her eyes.

"Kenpachi, what's..." she started, needing to understand what was happening. How had he come to be here? Why was he been held captive and tortured? She had so many questions but no answers came. Instead, he silenced her with a thunderous order,

"Stay the fuck away from me."

Then the connection was gone. He had closed himself off to her. Misaki gasped in surprise. What was he doing, she thought frantically. She tried to reach out to him again but couldn't make contact. He was somehow blocking her. Probably through sheer stubbornness of will, she thought darkly as she stood and paced slowly back in forth across her floor. He was close to her and he needed her. That much she was certain of. She had to get to him, regardless of what he said. She crossed the room, jerking open the top drawer of a dresser in the corner of the room. There her jeans and clothes from the human world lay. She had found her clothes neatly folded in the dresser not long after she arrived. She knew Aizen wanted her to wear the white uniform of the arrancar so she had left them there. But now she needed them, as she dug through the pockets of her jeans. Her fingers folded around the cool metal keys to her father's home. She pulled them out and fingered the small red penlight that hung from the keys. She pressed the button. The bright light cut through the darkness of her room.

"Perfect." she whispered, moving towards the door. Despite it's glowing white marble walls and floors, Las Noches could be a very dark place. Moving cautiously, she left her room. She focused on the roar of spiritual pressure that surrounded him like a constant cyclone. To Misaki, it shone brightly, like a beacon in the darkness. She moved silently through the empty halls of Las Noches. It was night for the arrancar and most were ensconced in their quarters. She descended down several floors to an area of Las Noches that she didn't realize even existed. She turned a corner and saw another stairway leading down. Kenpachi was down there somewhere. She could feel it. She started towards the descending stairway then froze as a wave of spiritual pressure rushed up at her. Nnoitra.

She pressed her back against the wall and tried to make herself small. She didn't want a run-in with the arrancar. She didn't like the man. His toothy grin masked a black soul, seething with hate for all women. But especially her. She had felt it briefly when they spoke before. He resented Aizen placing her in a position of prominence within their little world. It would not be good for him to find her alone in a secluded section of Las Noches. In fact, it could prove fatal.

She felt him coming up the stairs. He was incredibly close. If he turned left, he would be on top of her. She considered her options. She might not be able to kill him if she was forced to fight but she could definitely hurt him. She need only grab him and then rip his dark soul to shreds, she thought with grim determination. He stood between her and Kenpachi. She would do whatever was necessary to get by.

Nnoitra reached the top of the stairs. He paused, looking in Misaki's direction. She could feel him lingering. Then he turned right, hurrying away from her. Misaki released a sigh of relief. Walking quickly, she darted down the stairs. She could feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure growing closer and closer. She paused in front of a heavy stone door. Kenpachi was on the other side of it. She could clearly feel it. Misaki grabbed the rusty knob and turned. It was locked.

"Dammit!" she cursed. Laughter rang out. She felt it ringing inside her as well as heard it distantly through the heavy, stone door. It was coming from inside. Kenpachi was laughing at her.

"Shut up." she snapped, glaring at the thick door as if he could see her through it.

"Get the fuck out of here." he called out in a low voice. She frowned, ignoring him and focusing on the lock. It was pretty straight forward. They hadn't expected anyone to find the room, let alone try to force their way in. She just needed to pick the lock. Misaki squatted down in front of the door, staring into the lock. She knew little about the mechanics of such things but how hard could it be, she thought as she tried to peer inside the small opening. As she focused, her reiatsu slipped forward, following her focused gaze and pouring into the lock. She closed her eyes, letting her spirit energy guide her. She wrapped the delicate threads of green around the device at the heart of the lock. She opened her eyes, releasing the energy like a bomb deep inside the device. The lock shattered instantly.

With a satisfied smile, Misaki stood and turned the knob. It offered no resistance. The thick stone door was another matter. It was heavy and didn't budge. Pushing with her shoulder, Misaki slowly inched the heavy stone forward. When she'd made a space wide enough for her to squeeze through, she slipped inside.

xxxxxxx

The first thing that hit her in the small, dark space was the smell. It was the reek of blood and sweat mingled with human waste. She gagged, covering her mouth with her hand. A slow rattle of chains sounded directly in front of her but she couldn't see a thing. She could, however, feel a presence. Someone or something was in the room with her. It was him...Kenpachi. His presence swept over her, chasing the darkness from the room.

"You shoulda stayed the fuck away from me." growled a low, raspy voice. Misaki reached into her pocket to retrieve the small flashlight she had brought with her. Fumbling slightly, she turned it on. The beam struck the stone floor several feet away. Dark brown and red stains covered the pale stone. Misaki swallowed hard. It looked like blood. The beam of light inched towards the center of the room. She saw legs. Human legs clothed in a tattered black hakama. She gasped, flicking the light upwards. An expanse of pale bare skin carried her gaze up to a bent head. Lanky black hair hung in clumps, obscuring his face. His arms, long and muscular, were pulled tautly into the air above his head, secured by heavy chains. That was what she had heard rattling. Slowly, he raised his head. Cold, penetrating eyes met hers.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Get that fucking light outta my eyes." he ordered loudly, his voice rough from disuse. Misaki quickly moved the flashlight away from his face.

"Sorry." she whispered, lowering the light to just below his face. She could see cuts, burns, scratches and bloody streaks covering his face, torso and arms. Evidence of his torture. She knew Gin and Tousen were responsible. The thought turned her stomach.

"I told you to stay away from me. When you gonna learn to fuckin' listen?" he growled. His deep voice sounded dry and harsh. He raised his head to look at her again as he spoke. The movement shot a wave of pain through his battered body that made him jerk. Misaki winced.

"You're hurt." she whispered, reaching out to him. She touched his shoulder lightly. He shrank back from her hand as he scowled,

"Ya think? You can thank your buddy Tousen for most of it."

"But why...why are they doing this to you?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. He was in terrible shape.

"Fuck if I know. I came here to get you." he spoke in a quieter tone as he jerked back at the chains holding his arms tightly. As he spoke, Misaki focused the beam of the flashlight on his hands then followed the chains up to the ceiling where they were attached to a pulley. Continuing along, she found a crank near the door that lowered and raised them.

"You came...for me?" she paused to ask.

"Yeah, I'm here to rescue you. It didn't turn out exactly the way I planned." he chuckled, dropping his head back down.

"Hang on a sec..." she whispered, eying the crank unsurely. She tentatively turned the crank.

"Hey!" he bellowed as his arms jerked up tighter.

"Sorry." she cried out, quickly turning the crank the other way. As the tension from the chains slipped away, Kenpachi slumped to the floor. Once the chains were completely loose, she moved closer to him again. He was sitting on the dirty floor with his back resting against the far wall. He watched her as he flexed his shoulders gingerly.

"Do you think you can walk? We need to get out of here." she said urgently. He stared up at her, a faint grin on his face.

"I ain't going anywhere unless you got a key for these things." he chuckled, raising his wrists. Misaki shone the light down on his hands. The restraints weren't metal but were made of stone. It was thick, pale stone that practically hummed with spirit energy. They fit tightly around his wrists, with the chains set deeply within the stone. A heavy metal lock hung from the stone blocks, securing them tightly.

"Oh man." she whispered, turning the lock in her fingers, trying to find a weakness.

"You ain't got a key?" he asked, his eyes on her. Misaki looked up, meeting his gaze. A rush of emotion tightened her chest. He was real, not just a dream. She suddenly ached to kiss him.

"Well?" he snapped, bringing her back to reality. She smiled softly as she replied,

"No, I don't have the key but I'll find it. I promise."

She reached out to wipe a streak of blood away from above his right eye. He didn't flinch away from her touch this time. He closed his eye, letting her care for him as he spoke,

"So, Aizen's your Daddy and he decided to bring you home for a little reunion."

Misaki's hand froze. She looked back down. His lone black eye was burning into hers. She faltered, taking a step back from him.

"Yeah, something like that." she whispered, absently wiping the blood on her white gown.

"Did you know before?" he asked her coldly. "When I met you..."

"No!" she snapped sharply. Her hands were shaking as she dropped back down to her knees. Softly, she added,

"I'm still not sure I completely believe it. Please...don't judge me"

He scowled, looking away from her for a moment before grunting,

"Yeah, help me up, will ya?" He pulled himself upright by tugging on her shoulder. He towered over her, his head bent due to the low ceiling.

"So, are you okay?" he asked her quietly. She nodded as she remained on the floor in front of him.

"Any of those bastards try to hurt you?" he continued in the same low tone. She shook her head but Grimmjow's face floated before her eyes. She recalled the kiss.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me about your little blue-haired boyfriend?" his voice rumbled angrily. Misaki's head snapped up. How could he know about Grimmjow, she wondered.

"Grimmjow? Is that the asshole's name? Suits him with that ugly fuckin' jaw of his..." Zaraki complained.

"How do you...I mean...How could you possibly..." she stammered, stunned by his words.

"I can see everything you're thinking, Misa. Every damn thought you have goes right through me. You're in my fuckin' head, woman." he shouted. She flinched back from the fury of the words. The connection between them hadn't been severed. It had only become one way. His doing, no doubt. She frowned as she snapped,

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not in your head...I'm in your soul."

"Whatever." he grunted darkly.

"And you're in my mind. Not the other way around." she whispered softly, staring at the floor. "You're blocking me out."

"Shit, Misa." he muttered. "I didn't want you coming around me. It ain't safe here. If they catch you in here, they're gonna hurt you."

"Kenpachi, look at you..." she spoke softly, raising her eyes to his. He was battered and bloodied. "Did you really think I'd let you rot down here? That I'd let them beat you..." her voice broke off painfully.

"Beat me?" he laughed bitterly. "What the hell are you talkin' about? They ain't got what it takes to beat me. They might kill me, but they can't beat me."

She realized how true his words were. He wouldn't break, no matter what they did to him. They would kill him first. The thought cut through her like a knife. She couldn't let that happen. She had to get him out of here. She looked around the tiny room for something to use on his restraints. Something that would force them apart. The room was bare except a small table holding a dangerous looking assortment of small, sharp weapons. The tools of torture. Blood remained on many of them. Kenpachi's blood.

"I've got to get you out of here." she announced, standing suddenly. "Maybe I could shatter the lock or maybe the restraints?"

"Not unless you're a helluva lot stronger than me. I've been bashing 'em against the wall since I first got here." he chuckled. He leaned forward suddenly.

"Hey, can you get me something to drink? Some water maybe?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'll bring you some. What about food? Have they let you eat anything?" she asked. He shook

his head, then winced at the movement. Gingerly, he touched his neck where an angry red gash stood out starkly against his pale skin.

"They want me weak." he explained. His head jerked up suddenly.

"Somebody's comin'. You gotta get the hell outta here before they find you." he whispered.

Misaki's head spun around. She felt it too. Spiritual pressure thrummed along her nerves. She recognized it. Nnoitra.

"Dammit!" Misaki cursed. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted him out of this hellhole.

"You're right. I have to go. But I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll get you out of here." she snapped, moving towards the door.

"Hey!" he called out as she started to slip out the door.

"What is it?" she asked, pausing to look back at him.

"You gotta tighten these chains back up or they'll know someone was here." he snapped, rattling the chains for emphasis.

"Oh! Right. Sorry." she muttered, cranking the chains up slowly.

"Leave a little slack in it. That's good." he instructed her. She turned back, not wanting to leave him. He met her eyes. He had to know what she was feeling.

"I'll see you soon, Misa." he said softly. She nodded, reaching for the door.

"Don't die...okay?" she whispered. He grinned.

"You do the same. And be careful." he warned her as she slipped out, struggling to pull the heavy door closed. She could feel Nnoitra's spiritual pressure steadily growing closer. She secured the door then ran up the stairs, pausing at the top to check for Nnoitra. He still hadn't gotten that close. Misaki turned left, pausing just beyond the top of the stairs. She could feel Kenpachi inside her. It was as if she drank in a bit of his soul with every breath she took. Finally, she felt whole again. She was no longer alone. He was with her. With a smile, she turned and ran as fast as she could back to her room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'd love to hear what you think so please review if you feel like it. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have left reviews so far. You inspire me! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Misaki slowly walked back to her room. Her thoughts were still centered on Zaraki. She was having trouble focusing on her surroundings so she was happy when the door to her room came into sight. She walked in without a moment's hesitation. Suddenly, she felt the strong wave of reiatsu wash over as she stepped into the small room.

Just inside stood two arrancar. Misaki stopped short, her hand on the door. A tall, thin man stood closest to the door. He turned when it opened, smiling at her. With shaggy pink hair and pale white glasses, he looked gentle...almost tame. Despite this, something in the man's golden eyes and faint smirk gave her a chill. Her eyes darted from him to a woman that stood behind him. Tall and statuesque with creamy tanned skin barely covered by her white arrancar jacket and hakama, the woman was strikingly beautiful. Icy blue-green eyes considered Misaki silently over the edge of the high collar of the her short white jacket. Misaki noted the sword strapped on her back. She was an Espada, she thought with a frown.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes darting back to the man. He had moved forward without her noticing his movement.

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz. And this," he said, motioning towards the woman, "Is Halibel. We..."

Misaki silenced him by sharply questioning,

"Is there no such thing as privacy here in Las Noches?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she continued, again silencing him before he could offer an explanation,

"I am getting really tired of coming back to find people just hanging out in my room. I was under the impression that these were my quarters? My _private_ quarters?"

"If you will allow me, Misaki-hime..." Szayel spoke eloquently. "I apologize for our intrusion but we were only following..."

"Aizen-same ordered us to come here." Halibel interrupted in a low, rich voice. Her focus was completely on Misaki. It didn't appear that she noticed how frustrated Szayel was becoming. Or if she did, she didn't care, Misaki thought with a smile. As she spoke, Misaki noticed the white bone fragments clinging to her cheekbones, barely visible over the high collar.

"And do you do everything my father orders you to, Halibel?" Misaki asked.

"Yes." she replied quietly, visibly surprised by Misaki's question.

"Halibel, I think you should learn to think for yourself. Aizen may have created you but you have your own life. You are allowed to think for yourself and even refuse what he asks of you." Misaki suggested softly.

"Aizen-sama is not to be disobeyed." the woman warned her.

"Yes, and as such he has ordered me to bring you something to help you sleep. You've been troubled by nightmares?" Szayel said firmly, taking control of the conversation. Misaki watched him open a small, crystal box. Inside was a small bottle of dark blue liquid. He withdrew it, holding it up to the light with a smile.

"How do you know that I've had problems sleeping?" Misaki asked, watching him turn the bottle under the light, admiring the deep color of the liquid.

"The human girl, Orihime, became worried about you. She reported it to Ulquiorra who, of course, reported it directly to Aizen-sama. Your father wants only the best for you, Misaki-hime." he explained with a smug smile. He poured the blue liquid into a small glass as he spoke, mixing it with water from a pitcher. Misaki swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. Who knew what was in the stuff or what effect it might have on her? She didn't trust Aizen, let alone his Espada. Besides, hadn't Grimmjow warned her about the one known as Szayel?

"Now, simply drink this and I guarantee a restful sleep, free of any nightmares or dreams for that matter. It's a concoction of my own making." he said, offering her the glass. His smile was a sincere and easy one but it didn't reach his eyes. Despite their warm golden color, they remained cold and hard.

"No, thank you." Misaki said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "I'm not drinking that."

"You must." Halibel snapped. "Aizen-sama has ordered it."

"I don't care." Misaki fired back, glaring at the taller woman. "I don't trust you...any of you."

"There is no reason to fear us, Misaki-hime." Szayel said, his smile inching wider in a display of affection and warmth. "We could never hurt you. You are the child of Aizen-sama. You are precious to us all."

Misaki's eyes narrowed with anger. She didn't believe him. There was a hunger in the way he looked at her. It was almost as if he wanted to eat her alive. Her anger stirred her spiritual pressure. She could feel it leaking from her but she couldn't control it. Her emotions were too tangled. Her fear, her worry and her anger were all combining inside her. As if smelling a sweet fragrance, Szayel stepped closer and sniffed the air around her. She moved away immediately, disturbed by his reaction.

"Your reiatsu is...delicious. Nnoitra described your ability to me. Perhaps you would agree to demonstrate it for me sometime. In my lab, of course." he said slickly. A hand fell heavily onto Misaki's shoulder. She jumped in surprise as she heard Grimmjow say,

"Fuck no! She's not going anywhere near your fuckin' lab. Now back off, Granz."

"Excellent. You've finally returned to your post. I am no longer needed so I will take my leave." Halibel announced as she walked swiftly from the room.

"I didn't abandon my post." Grimmjow called out after her. "I got fired."

"Regardless, my presence was requested only as a chaperone for Szayel." she said before turning and leaving.

"Aizen-sama did not feel it would be appropriate for me to be alone with Misaki-hime in her bedroom chamber." Szayel offered with a smile as he absently adjusted the bony glasses he wore.

"I bet." Grimmjow laughed bitterly as he stepped into the room. His hand dropped from her shoulder to encircle her waist. He pulled her back against him in a display of possessiveness that surprised her.

"So, is that shit supposed to help her sleep?" he asked, motioning to the glass that Szayel had set on the small side table near the door.

"Yes, it will give her a deep, dreamless sleep...but only if she drinks it." Szayel explained. His expression was slightly more strained now that Grimmjow was present.

"I'm not drinking that stuff." Misaki insisted as she tried to squirm out of Grimmjow's tight embrace. He held her firmly against him, even leaning in close to whisper in her ear,

"What the hell you been doing, Misaki?"

She glanced at him in surprise. Could he possible know about Zaraki, she worried silently. Her confusion must have shown on her face as Szayel quietly said,

"I believe Grimmjow is referring to the dirt and blood on your clothing, Misaki-hime."

He didn't appear to be paying attention to them at all as he opened his small crystal box again. Misaki jumped as she looked down at her soiled white gown. Frantically, she tried to rub the dirt and blood stains away.

"Oh!" she said quickly. "I fell down. I didn't realize that I'd gotten dirty."

She met Grimmjow's gaze briefly. Suspicion burned brightly in his blue eyes. He didn't believe her. She needed to keep Zaraki a secret from him. Who knew how he might react if he learned that Zaraki was already within his grasp. Misaki was sure he would become violent if he were to discover that the man she loved was already a captive of Las Noches.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him quickly, pulling free of his grip and stepping away from him.

"Orihime told me you woke up screaming from some nightmare. She was worried about you. 'Said you weren't acting like yourself. So I came to check on you." he replied sullenly.

"I swear she's got a big mouth." Misaki muttered. Grimmjow scowled at her words. He must have hoped that she would be more thankful at his concern. She was thankful that she had successfully distracted him. She didn't need him getting too nosy. He could sense her feelings. It could prove deadly for Kenpachi.

"Ow!" Misaki screamed as a sudden stabbing pain shot through her neck. She saw Szayel's hand moving away from her throat as she jumped.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow growled, pulling her further away from the other man.

"I was ordered to administer a sleeping draught to Misaki-hime." Szayel replied with a casual shrug as he returned a large syringe to the crystal box. "If she refused to take it orally, she left me no choice than to inject it intravenously."

"You shot me full of that blue stuff?" Misaki cried out, her hand pressed tightly to her neck. He looked up and smiled as he closed the box.

"Yes, I did. I advise that you lay down soon as well. My sleeping potion is fast acting in it's oral form but the injection will take effect even faster. You will go to sleep in a matter of minutes, whether you're ready or not."

"Son of a bitch." Grimmjow muttered, his fists clenched tightly. Szayel walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway to add,

"Misaki-hime, my offer remains open. I am quite interested in the nature of your abilities. You are Aizen-sama's progeny after all. The possibilities of what powers might reside within you defy even my considerable imagination."

"Get out, Granz!" Grimmjow shouted, closing the door behind him with a loud bang. He turned to glare at her after Szayel was gone.

"Now tell me what the hell you've been doing? Did you find a way to communicate with the Soul Society or what?" he growled at her. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." he shouted, approaching her with a dark look. "I can feel him on you. He's all over you. It's like...it's like you've been with him and I know that ain't possible so how did you reach him?"

"Him?" she whispered.

"Your damn shinigami!" he yelled. "It just keeps getting stronger. The connection between the two of you. It's like he's filling up the space inside you that belongs to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said as confidently as she could muster. His blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me, woman. You think I can't tell? What the hell's going on?"

"The only thing going on is what I told you before. I don't want you hanging around me anymore. I can't be the woman you want me to be. I don't...my heart...it's taken. I don't love you, Grimmjow. I can't. I love someone else." The words tumbled out of their own accord. She couldn't stop them. She was so tired. So worried. So emotionally drained. The drug was starting to make her feel relaxed. It was like being drunk. She couldn't stop herself.

"I love him. I don't know why but I do. I can't help myself. I think about him and it...it just swells up inside me. I don't want to hurt you but...I can't be with you. Maybe if I had met you first. I don't know. I just know that he...he's everything to me. Can't you understand? I don't belong here. I don't belong with you. I belong with him. I need to get back to where I belong, Grimmjow. I hate it here. This place...the people here...it's killing me!" she sobbed, leaning heavily against the wall. He stared at her in shock. She knew her words were like blades piercing him deeply but it was beyond her control to stop them.

"What the fuck, Misaki? You had given up on that shinigami son of a bitch just a day or two ago and now you're convinced that he's your one and fucking only? The bastard dumped you. He left you behind." he spoke in a low, harsh tone.

"No." she snapped. "He cares about me. He'll get me out of here. He's already..."

"Do you think he's gonna rescue you? You think he's gonna fight us all just to get to you?" he barked the words out with a bitter laugh, cutting her off sharply. "Damn Misaki, you're starting to sound like that crazy bitch, Orihime. She's been pining for that orange-haired wimp Kurosaki ever since she got here. If he can't make, how do you think you're fuckin' captain will fare?"

"He's stronger than Ichigo." she said angrily, allowing him to bait her. She bit her lip, immediately regretting her words.

"Oh, is he?" Grimmjow sneered. "I fuckin' doubt that. Those captains ain't shit. If any one of them was worth a shit, they'd have stopped Aizen. Hell, they couldn't stop Ichimaru or Tousen. They're all a bunch of useless, pompous assholes!"

"I don't want to talk about this with you, anymore." Misaki said coldly, pushing herself away from the wall. The room spun dizzily for a moment then slowly settled down. She slowly made her way to the door, jerking it open. She leaned against it as she waited for him to leave. She could feel the unnatural pull of the drug slowly affecting her. She wanted Grimmjow out before it claimed her. He walked slowly towards her. Unable to stop herself, she watched his cat-like strut until he came to a stop directly in front of her. He reached out, first brushing her loose hair back behind her ear then he caught her chin, forcing her face up to his.

"Let him come. I'll be waiting for him. And when he gets here, I'm gonna cut him down. I'm gonna paint the sand with his blood. And when I'm done, I'm gonna bring you his head. Maybe then you'll realize who the better man is." he spoke harshly, holding her gaze throughout. He meant every word of it. She had no doubt that he intended to kill Zaraki if given a chance.

"You think that will win my heart?" Misaki snapped, jerking her face free of his crushing grip.

"There won't be anything or anyone standing between us then." he countered. She cocked an eyebrow as she said,

"What about Aizen?"

Grimmjow faltered but only for a brief few seconds. He had obviously forgotten about her father. He recovered quickly, scowling as he said,

"Get some fucking sleep. You're about to fall out standing here. And don't fight the drug. You need the sleep. You ain't been sleeping for shit."

She frowned, thinking of her dark dreams of torture. She now wondered if they had been real.

"Grimmjow, wait." she called out, stopping him. "Do you know anything about shinigami being tortured here in Las Noches?"

"I know it ain't nothing you need to get involved in." he snapped, cold warning in his blue eyes.

"I need to know. What's going on?"

"How the hell..." he started then stopped. "What do you know?"

"I've been having dreams. Dreams of shinigami being tortured. I can see them...feel them. It's why I can't sleep." she whispered, closing her eyes against the image of Zaraki's battered, bleeding body.

"It's Aizen's thing. You need to forget about it...all about it." he emphasized strongly.

"What's he doing with them? I don't understand..." she argued. Grimmjow grunted in frustration, running his hand through his hair as he turned away from her. With his back to her, he continued,

"He's trying to jumpstart the Hougyoku."

"What? What is that?" she asked urgently.

"Shit!" he growled. "You don't even know what it is? It's the Orb of Destruction. It's how he makes the arrancar. It breaks down the barrier between hollows and shinigami. It makes us stronger...more powerful. But it's not at full power yet. If he can activate it without needing the souls in Karakura Town, he can attack the Soul Society directly."

"Do you think that's what he's doing? Trying to use them to activate the Hougy-thingy?"

"Hougyoku." he corrected, "It don't matter. Forget you ever heard of it. Forget about your fuckin' dreams. Oh, and while you're at it, forget about your fuckin' shinigami captain. Just go get some sleep. This is your home now, Misaki. You're stuck here. You're stuck with Aizen. And you're stuck with me. Ain't nothing gonna change it."

With a wave, he walked slowly up the hallway, leaving her with her troubled thoughts. Misaki closed and locked the door. She considered dragging the chair over in front of it but she didn't have the energy. She staggered towards the bed. Her legs felt like lead. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I'd love to hear what you think of it. I know that it's been a long wait for this chapter. All I can say is that I'm sorry. It was due to several things...life, work, writer's block...you name it. But, hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long. Thank you again and as always, reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. :]


	31. Chapter 31

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Zaraki hung his head down. Darkness surrounded him, closing in on him. The steady drip of water was the only sound. Pain throbbed through his battered body with each beat of his heart. Hunger gnawed at his gut. Thirst made even breathing difficult. He closed his eyes, pushing all that aside as he focused entirely on the thread of light within him...his connection with Misa.

It was fading rapidly. He could feel her slipping away into blackness. He wasn't sure if she was hurt, dying or worse. All he was certain of was that she was in trouble. With a growl of frustration, he jerked hard on the chains that bound him to the small room. The mechanism that held them groaned but held firm.

"Dammit!" he howled. What was happening to her, he wondered wildly. He didn't understand the bond between them. It had grown steadily since their time together in the human world. Yet when she had reached out to him during his torture, the connection had become almost solid. He could feel her very soul. Her thoughts had become real to him. She was inside him and a part of him seemed to dwell within her. It didn't make sense. Still, he couldn't deny it.

Now, he could barely feel her. Her essence seemed to just slip away from him. She had been with the arrancar. He had sensed their presences. Their spiritual pressure had felt palpable to him despite the physical distance between them. Fear, anger, pain and frustration. The emotions had rolled through Misaki like a freight train. Then it all seemed to ebb away. Blackness had swallowed her very consciousness. He didn't know what it meant but he knew that she needed him.

With a roar, he jerked the chains roughly. The links slipped slightly, giving him enough slack to slam the heavy stone hand restraints against the wall. The stone shook from the sudden blow. With all his strength, he smashed again and again, stone against stone. The wall seemed to shudder from the force of the impacts. Grinning maniacally, he pounded the restraints harder against the wall. With a loud cracking sound, he heard stone breaking and falling. Zaraki pulled against the restraints but they held firm. He reached out, running his hand over the wall. He could feel craters and pockets of broken stone under his fingers. Pieces crumbled and fell as he touched them. The wall was giving way but not the restraints, he realized suddenly.

"Son a bitch." he muttered, more frustrated than before.

"I'll deal with the shinigami scum, Nnoitra-sama." a voice sounded from the hallway outside his cell. Zaraki paused, listening to the approaching footsteps. Two people from the sound of it. The heavy door slid open, filling the dank cell with light. An unfamiliar arrancar stepped into the light. He was a young man with sandy hair and a black eye patch similar to Zaraki's. He wore the remains of his hollow mask like a small crown upon his forehead. He looked weak, almost frail, to Zaraki.

"You're new." Zaraki said with a grin.

"You are being disruptive, shinigami." the young man declared loudly as he stepped into the cell.

"Is that so? How inconsiderate of me." Zaraki chuckled, his grin broadening as the arrancar moved closer.

"Just silence him, dumbass." an arrancar called out from outside the cell. Zaraki looked past the younger man with the turquoise tattoo on his cheek. Reclining against the wall opposite the cell door was the arrancar he was more familiar with. Tall, skinny with long black hair and a white eye patch.

"Sending the kid in to do your dirty work, Nnoitra?" Zaraki taunted.

"Shut him up, Tesla. You said you wanted to prove yourself, now do it." Nnoitra barked out impatiently.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla replied automatically, drawing his sword as he approached Zaraki.

"You think you can take me, boy?" Zaraki spoke quietly. Tesla hesitated for a brief moment but it was long enough for Zaraki to loop the slack chain over his head and around his slender neck. Zaraki jerked it tight, pulling the younger arrancar back against him. Tesla's sword clattered to the ground.

"Tesla, you fool!" Nnoitra cried out, lurching forward.

"I'm sorry, Nnio..." Tesla started but his voice failed as Zaraki clenched the chain tighter around his neck.

"You think you can kill an arrancar, Shinigami? You ain't strong enough to kill a fuckin' cockroach right now." Nnoitra sneered. His contemptuous words brought a sharp edged grin to Zaraki's face as he replied with a shrug,

"I don't know. I figured I'd start by ripping his head off and go from there."

As if to demonstrate, Zaraki pulled the chain around Tesla's neck even tighter. Blood trickled down the young arrancar's throat despite the toughness of his so-called steel skin. Nnoitra's wide-toothed grin turned down into a snarl. His hand clutched at his lance tightly.

"I can't kill you, shinigami. Aizen has forbidden it. But I can make you pay for your insolence." Nnoitra shouted angrily. He extended his tongue, a yellow cero forming even as he finished speaking. The blast shot out from the tip of his tongue. Zaraki swung his hands around, moving the shackles that held his wrists to the front. The motion forced Tesla over in front of him as well. The center of the blast struck the shackles. The stone restraints shook then seemed to absorb the force of the cero. The outer edges slammed into Tesla and Zaraki's chest, sending them flying in opposite directions. The remaining force of the cero struck the wall behind them, dissipating quickly. The stone had absorbed the reiatsu completely.

Zaraki fell back against the wall, his chest burning from the cero blast. The chains reached their end, jerking his arms hard as they pulled him back up. He was vaguely aware of Tesla being yanked from the room by Nnoitra. Zaraki grinned. The stupid shit would think twice before he ventured back down here. The heavy stone door slid closed with as much force as Nnoitra could muster. Zaraki considered the shackles, still securely holding his wrists. They had to be made of a type of seki seki stone. They had completely absorbed the spiritual energy contained in the cero blast without breaking. They didn't even feel weaker to him. He pulled on the chains to see if the blast had affected their mounting. They felt secure but the movement reminded him of the burn on his chest. A small price to pay if it had worked, he thought with a grin. He was getting out of this hellhole one way or another. And he was taking Misaki with him when he went. Exhausted from the brief skirmish, Zaraki relaxed his arms and let his head drop. He didn't think that would be the last he heard from the arrancar. He needed to rest while he could.

XXXXXXXX

The sound of the door opening jerked Zaraki from his sleep. The stiffness in his arms told him that it had been several hours since he had faced off with the arrancar. Gin Ichimaru's grinning face appeared in the doorway, illuminated by the torch that he carried.

"I see Sosuke's sent his rats back to clean up the mess his idiot arrancar made. Is your little blind buddy with you?" Zaraki drawled lazily as Ichimaru entered the cell.

"My my, Kenpachi, you are looking worse for wear. Not that you ever looked all that good but my, if your men could see you now. Weak and helpless, scared and scarred. Tsk! Tsk!"

"I ain't scared of the likes of you." Zaraki snorted easily. Kaname Tousen stepped up behind Ichimaru, also carrying a torch.

"Ichimaru, the lock is broken." Tousen noted from the hallway as he examined the broken lock with his hands. Gin paused, glancing back.

"Broken?" he repeated, turning the lock over in his long fingers.

"That's the kinda thing Aizen's paying you to notice, ain't it? You might wanna open your eyes every now and then, Gin. The blind guy sees more than you do." Zaraki drawled playfully from inside the cell.

"I'm sure it was damaged by Nnoitra's cero blast." Gin commented casually, ignoring Zaraki. Still, Zaraki could see the grin tighten slightly. The light-haired man despised being the butt of a joke. It was a weakness Zaraki had discovered long ago.

"Oh, and you need to tighten those chains, Kaname. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Tesla." Ichimaru ordered sharply, lingering in the doorway.

"But..." Tousen hesitated, glancing first at Zaraki then back at Ichimaru.

"But what?" Gin snapped with his trademark grin.

"I think he's chicken." Zaraki chuckled. "'Probably afraid to be alone in here with such a savage."

Tousen's face twitched slightly then he stepped boldly into the darkened cell. He tugged hard on the crane, pulling the loose chain taut. The movement jerked Zaraki's arm up in the air painfully. A momentary wince transformed into a laconic grin as Zaraki said,

"Thanks, I needed to change positions."

"You're always causing problems, Kenpachi. First you were down here trying to shake the whole castle down around us all. Then you get Nnoitra all hot and bothered by trying to kill Tesla. You know Sosuke had to punish him for firing a cero down here. Why, he could've killed you. And that wouldn't do at all. We need you...alive. At least, for now." Ichimaru spoke cheerfully as he stepped into the cell, placed his torch in one of the sconces set into the wall.

"Why?" Zaraki asked coldly. Ichimaru turned to smile at him as he replied,

"Sosuke's putting all that reiatsu you're always spilling out all over the place to some good use finally. That's the only reason Kaname here hasn't killed you yet. But just because we can't kill you, doesn't mean we can't have some fun with you."

Zaraki looked past him. The small table glittered with an assortment of sharp edged tools and instruments. All devices of torture. His gaze snapped back to Gin. His grin inched up as he said,

"I know I ought to say how much it pains me to do this to you but I'd be lying. Now, let's see what we've got here? Szayel sent more instruments down. I told him how you stubborn you were and he got right to work designing a few things just for you. Why don't we try them out?"

XXXXXXXX

The torture went on for hours. Zaraki was weak from blood loss. His mind was red with pain but he continued to defy them. There was no point to it to their actions. They sought no information. They only wanted to see him suffer and to break him. Zaraki focused on this thought. They could rot in hell. He would die before he'd give in to their perverted little game.

"Do you really think this increases the output of his spiritual pressure?" he heard Tousen ask Ichimaru as they switched places.

"Sosuke seems to think so. Besides, you gotta admit that it's kinda fun. If only we could catch a few of the other captain's as well. I'd love to make Byakuya cry like a little girl." Gin said with a laugh.

"No." Tousen countered, selecting a thin, knife-like probe from the tray. "Only Zaraki deserves this punishment. He is no more than a wild animal thirsting for blood. He has much to pay for."

He turned, walking over to Zaraki with the narrow bladed probe in hand. He drove the blade deep into his thigh. It struck a nerve buried beneath his muscle, sending a blinding shock of pain straight to Zaraki's brain. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to cry out. That was what the bastards wanted. He'd never give them the satisfaction. In a teasing voice he said,

"Watch it, Kaname. You're getting a little close to the family jewels there. Or maybe that's your target and you're just being coy with me? I always thought you had a thing for me."

With a snarl, the black man pulled the blade free only to stab it deeply into his other leg. A wave of nausea washed over Zaraki.

"So, I'm right?" he laughed weakly. "I always wondered about you with your little boyfriends trailing behind you. Shuuhei...Sajin. And here you got Gin doing it."

"Silence!" Tousen growled, jerking the blade free then pressing the blade to Zaraki's throat. "You are worse than a rabid dog spreading disease everywhere you go. You should have been put down long ago."

"You really think you're man enough to do it?" Zaraki countered. "I think you tried before and couldn't handle it."

"That's enough, Kaname. Sosuke will be very upset if we kill him. I know how temptin' it is but you need to restrain yourself. He's just trying to get your goat." Ichimaru said easily, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. His anger seemed to vanish instantly.

"Yes. Yes, you're correct. I...I lost control. Please...don't mention this to Aizen-sama." he said, stepping back and lowering the thin blade.

"You're fuckin' whipped." Zaraki sneered. Ichimaru shook his head as he said,

"No, Kaname is just very devoted to his friends."

"Yeah, is that why he lied to 'em and betrayed 'em?"

"My loyalty is with Aizen. He has shown me the path..." Tousen spoke reverently.

"Now, look what you've done. You got him started again." Gin interrupted with a teasing laugh. "You really shouldn't have brought up his friends back at the Sereitei."

"What about you?" Zaraki spoke raspily. "Look what you left behind. You had the hottest woman in the whole Sereitei and you dumped her to follow Aizen. What a fuckin' idiot. I mean, come on, man. Did ya ever bury your face in..."

"Shut up." Ichimaru growled, driving an instrument deep into his chest. The blade scrapped across a rib. Zaraki fell silent, fighting against the burning pain shooting across his chest.

"Don't speak of her." Gin warned him.

"You know, she hates you now." Zaraki continued in a low voice once he was able to breath again. Gin's anger flared hotly. He turned back, clutching the small, barbed blade tightly in his hand as Zaraki continued,

"She's doing great without you, too. Happy. Loving life. Even dating agai..." his words were cut off by the blinding pain as Gin stabbed the blade into his shoulder. The flat end pressed down against the ball joint. Gin leaned into the tool, grinding it against the tender joint. Zaraki clenched his teeth but made no sound. His arms were shaking uncontrollably but still he bit back the pain. Gin paused, stepping close to him to softly say,

"You're really not giving me much satisfaction here, Kenpachi. Come on, let me hear that pretty voice of yours. Sing out for me. That's all you have to do. Beg me to stop and I will. I just wanna hear you beg. Just this once for little ol' me."

Zaraki opened his eyes, staring into the slits that were Ichimaru's.

"Fuck you, you sadistic asshole." he spat out hoarsely, spraying blood on the other man's face. He stepped back with a frown, wiping the blood away absently. A moment of relief rushed through Zaraki's shattered body as he pulled the barbed blade out.

"I know the arrancar that designed these tools. I can only imagine how much they hurt." he commented, eying the array of blood covered instruments setting on the nearby table. "But still you don't break."

"He's not human." Tousen spoke quietly.

"Bullshit!" Ichimaru cursed. "He's just stubborn. Everyone has their weaknesses. What is that you love more than anything else in the world, Kenpachi?"

His eyes opened clearly as a light sparked deep in their red depths.

"Fighting!" he declared happily as he tossed the bloody instrument aside. "You love to fight more than anything else in this world or the other. Let's see how you handle losing that. I'm not allowed to kill you but Sosuke didn't mention anything about destroying your hands. I wonder if you'll cry when you realize that you'll never hold a sword again?"

Zaraki watched grimly as he reached for the torch. The orange flame danced wickedly as Gin turned to face him. His pale, grinning face looked golden as he raised the torch up to Zaraki's bound hands.

"Say goodbye to your life, Kenpachi. When I'm done with you, you'll never be able to fight again." Ichimaru promised softly.

* * *

Finally, a new chapter! I know! lol Thank you all for your patience. I apologize to each and every one of you. Let's see...my excuses this time are life, injuries, surgery and general writer's block. I truly hope you enjoy the new chapter. And that you'll let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic. :)


	32. Chapter 32

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Blackness surrounded Misaki. There was only a silent black peace, free of pain, loneliness or remorse, that stretched on forever. Slowly awareness crept into the pitch surrounding her,  
bringing with it a smoldering red heat. The heat flushed her bare skin making it prickle uncomfortably. She struggled to open her eyes but couldn't. The intensity of the heat grew  
steadily, turning the cool darkness into a stifling inferno. Tossing her head side to side, she searched for an escape but there was none. There was only the blast of hot, smoldering air that stole her breath and burned her flesh.

Suddenly her hands burst into flame. She screamed as the flesh on her hands burned wildly. The pain rocketed up her arms, engulfing her whole body in it's searing nightmare. Her scream cut through the darkness, ripping it open and freeing her from the deep, death-like sleep that held her down.

Sitting up straight in bed, Misaki frantically beat her hands against the bed clothes. She was trying to douse the flames that seared her to the bone. It took her a minute to realize that  
there was no fire. She stared at her hand. The skin was intact. There was no burn. There was no fire.

"What the hell?" she whispered, feeling the sweat roll down her back. It had felt real. Her body was still flushed from the heat. Could a dream be that vivid?

"Still you don't scream?" Ichimaru's voice echoed hollowly through her head. She looked around. She was alone. Then it hit her. Kenpachi.

The connection between them crystallized, hardening as she turned her confused mind towards his. Instantly, she was seeing the world through his eyes. Like him, she was trapped in the small stone room. The chains had been lowered, placing only Zaraki's hands between him and Gin. Gin loomed ominously over him, a flaming torch clutched tightly in his pale hand. Misaki could feel the lingering pain from the earlier burn still pulsing through Zaraki's body. It throbbed hotly with every beat of his heart.

"Now, that had to hurt. Look, your skin's even starting to blister. I think," Gin commented lightly. "that if I stop right now. Your hands will heal. I doubt it'd even scar."

Misaki could feel Zaraki's desire to kill the silver-haired man rise up within him. She could feel the blood lust coursing through his veins, blocking out the pain. Zaraki knew he had no  
intention of stopping. Gin was only toying with him.

"Shame really. You have such lovely hands. Long, tapered fingers. I never noticed before. Oh, well." Gin continued. He punctuated the end of his words by thrusting the fire under  
Zaraki's bound hands. The pain surged up through him, blinding both he and Misaki with pain.

"No!" Misaki screamed. Pain and anger rose up wildly within her. With it stirred her reiatsu. Like waking a sleeping a dragon, her spiritual energy burst to life. It flew along the  
connection that lie between their souls and rushed out. A crackling ball of green spirit energy formed over Zaraki's hands, extinguishing the flames. It exploded out, hitting Ichimaru squarely in the chest. The force lifted him up and slammed him hard against the stone wall. The torch fell harmlessly to the floor. Tousen stared at Ichimaru with a look of shock. Slowly he turned back towards Zaraki. Cautiously, he stepped back to examine Ichimaru for signs of life.

"I do not know what the source of that power was, Zaraki, but it is just a further indication that you are too dangerous to live." he said solemnly as he gathered the crumpled form  
of Ichimaru up and carried him from the room. The door closed heavily. The only light was the sputtering torch, still burning on the floor in front of him.

"Thank you." the words were soft and low, barely a whisper, but Misaki heard them. He was suffering. The burn had damaged his hands and his heart. To lose his ability to fight was worse than death for this man. Misaki's heart ached for him. She could feel the flesh of his hands tightening and burning as the blisters formed over the raw skin.

"I…Kenpachi, we have to do…" she sputtered unsurely, desperate for a way to console him.

"Just leave me be, Misa." he whispered through clenched teeth. He was struggling to deal with his pain, his loss.

"Wait!" Misaki cried out, an idea forming in her mind. "I don't know if this will work. Sometimes it does for me. I've…well, once before…just let me try."

Misaki let herself drop deeper into his psyche. She gathered up his tattered soul and carried him with her. He needed to heal. Somewhere safe. Somewhere no one could touch them.  
Even as the thoughts drifted through her mind, she sank into the sanctuary of her soul. The sun-warmed grass welcomed her as she leaned back against a blooming cherry tree. The pink blossoms drifted by them, stirred by a passing breeze. Misaki sighed deeply, drinking it in. It was so different from Hueco Mundo. She was home.

A shadow fell across her face, drawing her attention upwards. The shadow became the form of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He was dressed in his captain's uniform with his hair spiking skyward, his tattered white haori and leather eye patch intact. The bells tipping the ends of his hair jingled softly in the wind. He grinned, standing tall before her with his battle worn sword in his hand.

"You brought me here?" he asked, sheathing his sword and examining his right hand. He flexed it, opening and closing it quickly. She watched him closely, following his every move.

"Yeah." she whispered, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

"Where are we? And why ain't I busted all up anymore? Did you heal me? And where the hell'd my sword come from?" he fired off the questions rapidly. He was watching her suspiciously.

"We're in my soul. It's safe here…for now. I don't know how long I can maintain it. It's taking a lot out of me because you're so far away. But you can heal here." she explained  
quietly as she walked over to him and covered his hand with hers.

xxxxxxx

"Your soul? Right." Zaraki chuckled, looking around the green grove curiously. He was standing in small clearing deep in a forest. Dappled sunlight filtered through the leaves. All  
around him bloomed colorful flowers, filling the air with their sweet fragrance. The bells in his hair jingled slightly as a warm breeze blew against his face. It was a beautiful, tranquil place.

"Yes, my soul." she insisted with a frown. He glanced down at her, his lone eye twinkling.

"Misa, seriously, where are we?" he asked with a smile.

"I told you…twice." she snapped. "We're in my soul. You're inside me."

Zaraki's smile faded slowly. He silently reassessed his surroundings. There was something familiar about the place. A scent in the air maybe, he thought, turning. A whisper on the  
wind…something he recognized but couldn't place.

"Geez," she muttered, shaking her head and tightening her hold on his hand. "I'll prove it to you."

Suddenly he recognized the scent, the sound and the feeling surrounding him. It was Misa. It was as if she were enveloping him in her warmth, her very essence. Even as the thought struck him, the verdant grove faded to grey. The only thing that remained real and concrete was the touch of her hand. He squeezed tightly, not wanting to lose hold of her.

Slowly the colors reappeared. Red was the primary color. The bright red of fresh blood. It was everywhere. The roar of battles sounded in the distance, echoing through him. He grinned.  
This place…it felt very familiar. It felt right. Misaki tugged at his hand, pulling him forward.

"Come on." she ordered him. "We need to go."

"Where are we?" he asked softly, pulling her back against him. He wanted to see the battle. He wanted to be a part of it all. She looked around fearfully. A loud crash sounded  
nearby. Zaraki recognized it immediately as the sound of swords striking in battle. He grinned hungrily, wishing it was him that was fighting.

"I don't want to stop here. These are the battlefields of your soul. I don't think I'm safe here." she whispered, trying to pull away from him. He held on tight to her, pulling her back  
once again.

"My soul?" he repeated quietly. Even without her reassurance, he knew it was true. He could feel it in his bones. It was like coming home. He had never felt so comfortable, so at  
peace.

"We need to keep moving. Over there." she insisted. She held onto his hand, pulling him along with her as they moved forward. He let her lead him deeper into the woods surrounding the  
battlefield. She led him to a deep forest, verdant and overgrown. A rich mossy smell permeated the air. It was a wild, primeval place with the sound of wild animals echoing across the  
landscape. She released him there.

"Home." he whispered, staring at his surroundings. The word had never been more true. He glanced over at Misa. She sank down into the thick carpet of grass beneath a towering tree.

"It feels so…you." she whispered, a contented smile on her face. A wave of emotion washed over him, tightening his chest and setting his feet into motion. He didn't truly understand  
what was happening but he knew that she was safe, they were together and his hands were unharmed. Somehow, she was responsible for all of that. He walked over, dropping to his knees beside her. He didn't want to admit the strange feelings she stirred in him but at that moment they were undeniable. There was something so intoxicating about seeing her in this place, lost in his essence, with that tempting smile on her face.

"Misa," he whispered, reaching out for her. Her eyes widened as their lips met but she didn't resist. She let him pull her to him, surrendering to the deep, passionate kiss. After a  
moment's hesitation, she pressed herself up against him, returning his kiss eagerly. He felt her hands move over his shoulders, pulling him down to her. Together, they tumbled to the soft ground without breaking the kiss. Finally, he raised his head, looking down at her with surprise. She smiled shyly, a faint tint to her cheeks.

"Sorry. I just really missed you." she admitted softly.

"Good." he commented, her words bringing him a strange sense of comfort. "I've missed you too, sugar."

He hugged her tightly against his chest, realizing that he had missed her. More than he had realized before. The reality crashed down on him as he held her close. Something that had  
been missing within him was found again. Somehow, the girl made him feel whole in a way he had never thought possible.

"We're in my soul now?" he asked softly as if speaking the words too loudly would cause it all to disappear.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" she asked with a smile.

"How come I look like this? My uniform, my sword, my hands…" his voice trailed off as he instinctively flexed his right hand, eying his palm for any sign of the burns he had suffered.

"This is how you see yourself. And your hands are burned but this place can help if you let it. You need to rest. You can heal here. Don't ask me to explain because I don't know how it  
works. It just does." she explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I ain't been able to sleep really since they shoved me in that cell. How long can we stay here?"

"I don't know exactly. I'm rested so that will help but if anything breaks our bond, it'll all disappear."

"Whaddya mean?" he asked sharply.

"If someone disturbs us…outside…our bodies themselves. It'll probably break the connection."

"I don't think Gin or Kaname will be back any time soon." he chuckled, settling comfortably in the grass. Holding Misa snugly against him, he closed his eyes. Sleep took him almost  
immediately.

xxxxx

Zaraki's eyes blinked open. He had been sleeping in the forest. A light rain fell, clinging to his face. The heavy trees above allowed only a thin mist of water to penetrate their  
thick leaves. For a moment, he thought he was in the Rukongai again. He turned, looking for Yachiru. He found Misaki instead. She was dosing with her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Zaraki smiled. She was beautiful. And remarkably powerful, he thought as he watched her sleep. He looked around at their idyllic surroundings. He had no doubt that they were deep within his soul. A feat he believed impossible before now. He knew on some level that his physical body was still suffering in a dirty little Las Noches prison cell but that reality seemed a million miles away. She had rescued him from it.

Zaraki chuckled softly as he brushed a strand of her dark hair back from her face. He had never had to be rescued before. He always figured it would upset him more when it finally  
happened. As it turned out, it didn't bother him a bit. Misaki's eyes opened and slowly focused on Zaraki. She smiled up at him as she whispered,

"Was I asleep long?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping too." he admitted with a grin. She nodded as she sat up and stretched. A cool wind slipped between them, leaving him longing for the feel of her body next to his again. He watched her as she stood, eying her surroundings slowly. She looked different. She looked older, more confident than she had in the human world. A woman now stood where had a girl had been before. Desire rushed through him. Desire and something more. A strange, intoxicating sensation that tightened his chest and warmed his blood. It was unlike anything he had felt for a woman before.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, looking back down at him. He shrugged then stood.

"Not much really. Just thinking that once we're outta here. Once this is all over. I wanna take some time…just the two of us. And see where this thing between us is going."

"I'd like that." Misaki agreed with a shy smile. "I…I care a lot about you, Kenpachi."

"I know, sugar, but this ain't the time or the place to talk about it." he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. He couldn't help himself. He was irresistibly drawn to her.

"I hope this works." Misaki said softly, covering his hand with hers. "I mean, your hands. I hope this will heal your hands."

"Me, too." he admitted quietly, trying not to think of the alternative. He looked around the thick forest that surrounded them. It all seemed so real, so concrete. "I never figured you could do something like…"

Zaraki's voice faltered. He felt the ground open up beneath him as he fell into blackness. Misa was swept away from him, disappearing from his sight as he tumbled blindly. He reached for his sword but it was gone. As the warmth slipped away, he caught sight of a strange golden eye watching from the shadows. He thought he heard someone calling to him, then there was only darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that it was so short. Consider it a brief respite before the battle. I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review my fic so far. I really appreciate it. I love hearing what you think about the story so reviews are always welcome. Thanks again for reading. :)


	33. Spring Surprise

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The sun sat low in the evening sky casting a golden glow over the whole of the Sereitei. A gentle breeze stirred the pale pink cherry blossoms from the trees around Misaki. They floated down to the ground like a sweet, spring snow. Zaraki stood with his back to her, outlined starkly by the setting sun. His tall, lean frame blocked out the smoldering orb. Misaki nervously chewed her lip, waiting for him to speak. He had called her out here to talk about something important but she had no idea what was on his mind. Unable to bear his silence any longer, she blurted out,

"Kenpachi, what's wrong? What did you need to tell me? You made it sound so...so urgent." As his tattered captain's coat rustled, stirred by a sudden gust of wind, he quietly said,

"Misa, you know...we're no strangers to love. You know the rules...and so do I..."

"Yes?" she whispered, frightened of what might come next. Nervously she said,

"Kenpachi, I know what I said last night must have been sudden. I don't mean to rush you. We don't have to get serious so quickly."

"No, a full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get that from any other guy." he said sharply then released a slow, deep breath before continuing, "I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, Misa. I gotta make you understand..."

"Never gonna give you up," he burst into song suddenly, spinning around to face her as a sudden swell of music filled the evening air. Without warning, Ikkaku and Yumichika popped up at his side, joining in on the chorus. With arms swinging and dancing in unison, they sang,

"Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

He was suddenly directly in front of her. He took her hand, still moving to the music as he said in a low, silky voice,

"We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it. If you

ask me how I'm feeling...Don't tell me you're too blind to see..."

"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." Ikkaku and Yumichika loudly sang as Zaraki joined in with a wink.

"Ooh, give you up! Ooh, give you up!" Yachiru chimed in sweetly, appearing suddenly on his right shoulder as he spun around to the music that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Never gonna give! Never gonna give! Never gonna give! Never gonna give!" Zaraki sang, falling back into the dance steps with Ikkaku and Yumichika as Yachiru added,

"Give you up!"

"April Fool's, sugar. You've been Kenpachi Rolled!" Zaraki called out with an evil grin. Misaki stared at them blankly then turned and walked away, her dark head shaking.

* * *

Happy April Fools Day!! You've all been Rick Rolled! Okay! Okay! I'm two days late. I admit it but I meant to get this up by Thursday but I was waylaid but a nasty stomach virus. Anyway, I just wanted to join in with the spirit of the day and to let you all know that rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated! lol Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm in the process of writing a novel length story of my original work. I've been devoting most of my free time to it and so, my fanfiction writing has suffered. I do intend to finish this story. I'm about halfway through the next chapter and hope to have it posted in a couple of days. As always, thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I really would love to know your opinion of my little April Fool's joke. Thanks again. The story will continue, back in Heuco Mundo, very soon. :)

P.S. Just consider this a little filler arc! ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

"Misaki, wake up!" Orihime's voice sliced through the delicate world that held Misaki and Zaraki together. It's echo pulled Misaki away from him, ripping her back to reality with a eyes popped open, focusing on the redhead leaning over her. "Misaki, thank goodness you're awake."

"Orihime?" she whispered, a strange sense of emptiness rushing over her. She could still feel Kenpachi's presence surrounding her. She had been safe in his soul only to violently wrenched out.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Misaki but...but..." she faltered.

"But what?" Misaki snapped, a little harsher than she intended. Orihime jumped slightly, backing away as Misaki struggled to sit up.

"It's Ichigo." Orihime whispered, her eyes large. "He's here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel him. He's close. Very close. Inside the castle, I think. But he's not alone."

"I know he's not alone. Chad and that Ishida are with him." Misaki snapped, running her hands over her face in an effort to wake up completely. Traces of her drugged sleep combined with her ache to see Zaraki to leave her feeling confused and groggy.

"No...I mean, yes!" Orihime cried out, walking nervously back in forth in front of Misaki's bed. "They're with him. So are Renji and Rukia but there's more of them. The shinigami are coming. I can feel them. They're on their way."

"The shinigami?" Misaki repeated, staring at her in surprise. Slowly the true meaning behind her words began to sink in.

"I don't think that Aizen or the others know yet. I know the arrancar don't because they're all acting the same but it won't be long. We have to get ready, Misaki. It's finally ending." Orihime gushed. Misaki stared at her without actually seeing her friend. Thoughts were rushing wildly through her head.

"I have to get to Kenpachi." she said in a hushed voice.

"Kenpachi? You mean Captain Zaraki? He's here?"

"Yeah, he is." Misaki said softly. Orihime surprised her by nodding as she confidently said,

"He came for you."

Misaki was startled by her words but Orihime smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"How did you..." Misaki started then stopped. It didn't matter. "Nevermind, we have to get ready. Aizen won't go down without a fight."

"You're right." Orihime agreed with smile. "But neither will Ichigo or Kenpachi-san."

"You're right. He'll want to fight." Misaki whispered, thinking of Kenpachi's hands. She didn't know what condition he was in. Hopefully, the time in his soul scape had healed him somewhat but she really didn't know. "I just hope that he can."

"Kenpachi-san never backs down from a fight." Orihime laughed easily. Misaki looked over at her grimly. She didn't know how badly he had been tortured.

"He's hurt. Gin and Kaname have been torturing him. They burned his hands last night. I'm not sure that he can even hold a sword right now." she spoke softly. "They've withheld food and water. He's...he's in bad shape. He's in shackles that I can't break. I have to find the damn key and get him out."

"Do you think Aizen has the key?" Orihime asked, sitting down beside her.

"Maybe but I get the feeling he's not going down there himself. He's got Gin and Kaname doing his dirty work for him." Misaki snapped.

"Then it's with Ichimaru." Orihime announced decisively. "He wouldn't let Tousen hold anything so important."

"You're right." Misaki agreed quietly.

"Okay! I'll take him something to eat and drink while you get the key." Orihime announced suddenly, jumping to her feet. "He'll need his strength for the fight that's coming."

"No!" Misaki cried out. "You can't go down there. It's not safe. I'll go. I'll let him know what's going on and then I'll get that damn key. Even if Gin doesn't have it, he'll know

where it is."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked, uncertainty shining in her large eyes. Misaki nodded.

"I am. Ichigo would never forgive me if I let you get hurt now." she said with a smile. Orihime's face brightened at the sound of her words.

"Okay! I'll keep an eye on what's going on. It'll be easy to tell when the arrancar know they're coming. But hurry. We don't have much time."

-----------------

With single-minded intent, Misaki left her room and Orihime. She hurried to the cafeteria, rushing through it mindless of the stares and comments of the arrancar. Inside her, all that mattered was Kenpachi. She could still feel the warmth of his arms, the taste of his lips but even more, his essence hummed vibrantly and alive deep inside her. The bond between them was more solid than ever and help was on the horizon. The Gotei 13 had come for him, no doubt. She knew they didn't care about Orihime or herself but they would fight for one of their own. Right now, that was enough.

As Misaki walked towards the door carrying a tray ladened with rice, vegetables and water, she noticed Nnoitra and Tesla take a seat at a large table near the door. Bandages were visible on Tesla's neck just above his high white color. His hands were wrapped in white as well. Nnoitra's bare chest wore a white bandage with a dark red stain that had seeped through to the outer edge. His usual grinning expression was twisted into a deep scowl. He was shouting and snapping at everyone who passed by them. The other arrancar seemed to be keeping their distance from the pair. Misaki wondered what had happened to them and if Nnoitra was here, who was guarding Zaraki. Maybe no one, she thought with a half smile.

Pleased, Misaki sped through the winding corridors of Los Noches. If she drew the attention of any of the occasional passing arrancar, she was unaware of it. Her focus was giving her a new confidence. That and the knowledge that an end to this madness was at hand. Finally, she would be able to return to her former life. She would now have a chance to live and love hopefully.

She didn't want to waste any time scurrying down to the depths of the castle. She wasn't sure if Nnoitra was on a break or if the door was being guarded by some other arrancar today. She also didn't know how long she would have before all hell broke loose. Once they discovered the impending attack, it would be utter chaos.

Descending the stairs rapidly, Misaki hurried to the door. She was on top of it before she realized that it was slightly ajar. Misaki froze. She glanced down at the tray of food she held, frantically searching her brain for possible excuses even as she turned from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow growled from behind her. She jumped at the sound of his familiar rough voice. He was the last person she expected to find there.

"I brought you breakfast." she replied with a forced smile as she turned around to face him. His blue eyes flashed with anger. He knew she was lying. She could see it on his face.

"Bullshit!" he snapped. "You couldn't have known I was done here. What the hell are you doing, Misaki?"

"I...I was just..." she struggled. Lying didn't come easily to her. She didn't know what to say.

"Leave her alone." Zaraki called out coldly from inside the cell. Grimmjow bristled, glancing back into the darkened cell. Suddenly his body stiffened as his gaze snapped back to Misaki.

"Tell me that you ain't trying to help him. Dammit, are you the idiot that busted the lock?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied too quickly. He looked down at the tray she held with a frown.

"You are helping him, ain't you? What the hell, Misaki?" he shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly. "Don't you know what Aizen will do to you if he finds out? He'll kill you. He's got big plans for this guy. Shit, Misaki, how stupid can you be? I told you to stay in your damn room where you're safe."

"I'm not safe anywhere here. I may as well do what's right." she snapped as she pushed past him to enter the cell. She found Zaraki in his usual position. The chains looked tighter than usual. He shook his head slightly as she entered the small space.

"You shouldn't have come back down here." he spoke softly as she sat the tray down on the floor beside him. Misaki shrugged as she said,

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do."

Kenpachi grinned as she turned her attention to his hands. The burns were gone. Not even a faint scar remained. There was no indication his hands had ever been injured. She looked down, taking in his overall appearance. He looked good, remarkably so. There were no visible cuts or marks to be seen.

"It worked." she whispered. She moved towards the crank to lower his hands when Grimmjow grabbed her roughly around the waist and jerked her backwards out of the room.

"Alright, you gave him his damn food, now get the hell out." he growled, throwing her out of the cell.

"No, you don't understand." she argued. He leaned down, shouting into her face,

"I understand that you're getting the hell outta here. Now! You think you owe something to this bastard because he's a damn shinigami. Trust me, you don't. He's worthless just like the rest of them. It ain't safe for you to be down here. Aizen will kill you. End of story. Game over! I don't care if you are his daughter, this guy's important to him. Really important. He won't let any of us lay a finger on him. Hell, Nnoitra just got the shit kicked outta him by Aizen for just screwing around with this guy. Aizen's blaming him for the lock. He says he broke it with a damn cero blast. Ichimaru's talking about ghosts knocking the crap outta him in here. And Tousen's got a boner for this shinigami like you wouldn't believe. He wants him dead. This asshole's trouble, Misaki. You can not be here. Go! Get outta here now."

"No! How about you get out of my way, Grimmjow. I'm going to help him and I don't care what you say or what Aizen's does. Do you know what they've been doing to him? Gin and Kaname have been torturing him." she declared angrily. "They set his hands on fire for god's sake!"

"I don't give a shit what they do to him. He's just some stinking shinigami." he shouted, shoving her towards the stairs for emphasis as he added, "I'm trying to keep you safe, you dumb shit."

"I don't need you to look out for me anymore." she snapped, rushing back towards the door. Grimmjow caught her by the shoulders as she neared and slammed her against the far wall roughly.

"You need to forget about him...all the shinigami, the humans...all of 'em. You ain't a part of that anymore. You're one of us now. You might as well acce..."

"No!" she shouted, pushing him away from her with a sudden rush of strength and reiatsu. Grimmjow slid backwards several feet as she spat out, "I do not belong here. I am not one of

Aizen's sordid creations."

"Face it, baby, we were both created by your father...just in different ways. He's a part of you. You can scream all you want but it don't change a thing."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Just get out of my way, Grimmjow. I've got to talk to Kenpachi." she said angrily, shouldering her way into the cell. She had barely made eye contact with Zaraki before Grimmjow grabbed her and forcefully threw her out of the cell. Misaki's slammed into the hard stone wall with a bone rattling thud. A moment later, the food tray came flying out after her. It crashed against the wall next to her head. She managed to dodge it, but just barely, as it rained rice and water all over her. A split second later, Grimmjow was on top of her. He grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up off her feet then shoving her backwards until she was pinned against the stone wall. She could feel his anger and reiatsu pressing down on her as he growled through tightly clenched teeth,

"Did you say Kenpachi?"

Misaki's eyes opened wide. She realized what she had said. She had given it all away.

"'Bout time you figured it out, dumbass." Zaraki chuckled softly from behind him. Grimmjow's body stiffened. His reiatsu crackled wildly around his tense body as he turned back towards the cell.

"Son of a bitch. You're her shinigami." he spoke in a deceptively soft voice that grew louder and harsher as he released her suddenly, moving quickly towards the cell. "That's why you let us take you so easily. That's why she's willing to risk everything to get down here to you. That's why she's been slipping through my fucking fingers! It's all because of you!"

"Stay away from him, Grimmjow." Misaki warned him, fearing for Kenpachi's life. Grimmjow stopped abruptly in the doorway, looking back at her. "You can't do this. You can't hurt him. You said it yourself. Aizen has forbidden any of you from hurting him. Aizen needs him. He'll kill you if you touch him."

"Fuck Aizen!" he said angrily, starting back into the cell. She rushed forward, grabbing him by the arm.

"Please Grimmjow, you can't! He's strong. He's a captain. He can stop Aizen. You don't have to live like this anymore. Don't hurt him. He's one of the good guys. Please!" she begged, pulling back on his arm as hard as she could. He stared down at her, his eyes wild.

"He's one of the good guys, eh?" he growled in a low, dangerous tone. "Then what the hell am I?"

"You hate Aizen, Gin...the lot of them...as much as he does. You're just powerless to fight them. I understand, but..."

"I am not powerless!" he roared angrily, cutting her off. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and flung her towards the stairs.

"Grimmjow, please!" she cried out, tears running down her face. "Don't hurt him!"

He stared silently at her, looking as if he would strike her down at any moment then suddenly his shoulders slumped and he turned away from her. In a low voice, he said,

"Get away from here, Misaki. You can't save him. He's as good as dead already."

"What do you mean?" she shouted, her anger flaring anew. He raised his eyes to hers, holding her gaze steadily as he quietly declared,

"You may as well accept it. He's dead. Dead and buried. Even if I don't kill him, Aizen'll never let him leave. He's promised him to Tousen. Haven't you wondered what happened to the other shinigami you dreamed about? Once they're no good to him anymore, he disposes of them. All nice and neat. Your man in there's gonna end up the same way but you ain't gotta die. If you go now and stay the hell away from him, Aizen'll never know."

"I can't accept that." she said fiercely. Grimmjow rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her face close to his.

"I can't accept you dying for him. Misaki, please...for me...stay away. You're the only thing good in this entire screwed up hellhole. I don't want to see you die too." he pleaded with her. She stared at him in shock.

"Grimmjow..." she whispered, taken aback by the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Just go. Go now before somebody else shows up." he yelled, pushing her hard and sending her staggering towards the stairway.

"I can't leave him." she whispered. He glared at her.

"If you leave, I won't kill him. If you don't, he's dead. I'll kill him myself" he said finally. His words were cold and steady. He meant it. She knew that he was perfectly capable of it.

"Aizen will kill you if you do." she argued. He shrugged.

"Better me than you." he said simply.

"You can't..." she whispered, unsure what to do.

"Misa, just go." Zaraki's deep voice boomed out from the cell. "I don't need your help right now. I need my sword. I need a key to these damn shackles but I don't need you to die on my account."

Misaki swallowed hard, wiping away her tears as she backed slowly up. Grimmjow watched her closely.

"I'll go." she announced finally. She heard his long, sad sigh as she turned her back on him, walking slowly up the stairs.

"Misaki," he called out. She paused at the top step, looking back.

"Are you leaving to save him....or me?" he asked softly, his eyes burning hotly into hers. She held his gaze steadily as she quietly replied,

"Did you ever think it might be for both of you?"

----------------

Zaraki listened to the conversation as it unfolded between the two. He knew the depth of Misa's feelings for him. He could feel it radiate from her with each beat of her heart. Still, he couldn't control the jealous anger he felt towards the blue-haired arrancar. He had known the man wanted her physically but now he realized that he loved her as well. Grimmjow returned to the cell. He walked with a slow, deliberate strut that irritated Zaraki. The man's eyes burned with a jealous rage as the two rivals silently sized each other up. Zaraki frowned. He couldn't figure out what Misa saw in the arrancar. Granted, he was strong. He had to give her that, but the man was ruled by anger. It made him careless. Besides, Zaraki thought darkly, he was just like all the other arrancar, crippled by their fear of Aizen. Zaraki shook his head in disgust. Respect he understood but fear was just weakness in disguise.

"What the hell does she see in you?" he said, giving voice to his thoughts. Grimmjow puffed his chest out proudly as he smugly replied,

"Well, I'd say she has good taste but she did pick you. I guess she just got tired of little boys and wanted to try a real man."

"Right," Zaraki snorted, "takes a real man to shove a girl around." Grimmjow bristled.

"Shut your mouth." he snapped sharply, eying Zaraki like a cat eyed it's prey before pouncing.

"Why don't you take these chains off and we'll settle this face to face. But wait, you ain't got a key, do ya? Aizen don't trust you enough for something like that." Zaraki taunted. The arrancar stiffened, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails bit into the flesh of his palms. Zaraki knew he wanted to kill him. It was an emotion the two men shared but he was also aware that Grimmjow was too frightened of Aizen to act on this desire.

"Ché! What a pussy." Zaraki said contemptuously. The insult seemed to cause the arrancar snap. His fist flew up, punching Zaraki hard in the mouth. Fueled by anger, the powerful blow split Zaraki's lip. He grinned, spitting blood on the floor before saying,

"Is that all you got? Misa hits harder than that."

"You're a dead man." Grimmjow growled through clenched teeth. "Once Aizen's done with you. Once he's drained you dry. You're mine, shinigami. I'm gonna rip you apart with my bare hands."

"I didn't figure you had the balls to take me on now. You're scared shitless of Aizen. You're too afraid of him to even fight for the woman you love. It's just plain pitiful."

"I ain't afraid of nobody." Grimmjow shouted, his body shaking as he struggled to hold himself back. Zaraki grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one of us'll believe it."

"You bastard!" Grimmjow screamed, taking a wild swing at Zaraki. He dodged, jerking the chain that bound him tightly around the other man's wrist. He pulled back hard, knocking Grimmjow off balance. Zaraki swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the floor.

"You listen to me, boy. She ain't never gonna be yours. You think you're something special because she's touched your soul? You're not. That's just what she does. Hell, she can't help it half the time. It's easy to lose your head when she touches you like that. I know. You get swept away by her but that don't make her yours."

"You're wrong, old man." Grimmjow argued. "She's mine. Mine alone."

Zaraki drew back. Grimmjow wasn't listening to him. He was trying to help the man but he was so blinded by his anger and jealousy, he couldn't hear him.

"I really wanna hate you, boy, but I can't. I feel sorry for you. You never had a chance with her. It was too late for you the first time you laid eyes on her. She was already mine...heart and soul. I can hear her thoughts, feel her emotions. I know what's going on inside her. She cares about you but she don't love you. That's the plain and simple truth of it."

"You left her." Grimmjow snapped, standing slowly. "You walked away. I won't make that mistake. I'm never letting her go."

"Nah, but she's already let you go. Let me ask you this. She ever take you into her soul? Has she ever trusted you enough to open herself up to you like that?" Zaraki challenged him. Grimmjow frowned, his eyes on the floor. He could see that his words had touched a nerve. Zaraki grinned as he continued, "Nah, I didn't think so. That should tell you something. She don't trust...not enough anyway."

"You don't know what you're talking about! You shinigami are all alike. You think you're so much better. Just shut the fuck up! She's my woman!" Grimmjow shouted, baring his teeth. He was on Zaraki in a flash. He hammered at his mid-section with a wild battery of rapid blows. The punches came so fast that his fists were a blur of movement. Zaraki tried to block but the unyielding chains held his arms in place leaving him a helpless punching bag. With a grunt, he twisted his hands in the chains and pulled himself up into the air. Grimmjow's furious assault swung him backwards giving him leverage to raise his legs in the air. Using both feet, he kicked Grimmjow square in the chest with all his strength. The force of the blow lifted the blue-haired man up off his feet and sent him flying backwards. His body hit the stone wall so hard it left a crater behind him.

"You're a damn coward." Zaraki growled. "You don't have the guts to face me like a man. 'Course I don't know what I expected from one of Aizen's damn pets."

"I ain't nobody's pet!" Grimmjow roared, launching himself violently at Zaraki. He tackled the taller man around the waist, punching him over and over in the ribs as they flew through the air. The pair swung backwards until the chain caught, reaching the end of it's length. The sudden shift in weight was too much for the mounting high above Zaraki's head. The bolts snapped, sending the two men crashing to the floor.

Suddenly free, Zaraki slammed the heavy stone shackles into Grimmjow's face. He pounded the bone clinging to the side of his face until it began to chip and crumble. Grimmjow flailed wildly, venting all his anger and frustration on Zaraki.

"Grimmjow!" a female voice cried out loudly as Grimmjow suddenly became airborne. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zaraki realized Grimmjow had been pulled off him by a small black-haired arrancar standing behind him. The woman, petite and slender, wore her hollow mask fragment on the crown of her head like the horn of a unicorn. She glared darkly at Zaraki with two different colored eyes.

"Get your hands off me, Apache." Grimmjow shouted, twisting against the small woman who held him up in the air by his shirt collar.

"Grimmjow, you asshole," she hissed, throwing him roughly into the opposite corner of the small cell. "You know the shinigami's off limits. Aizen-sama will punish you severely for this."

"I don't give a shit about Aizen." Grimmjow declared loudly, jumping to his feet. Zaraki stood quickly, expecting the man to jump him again.

"You'll pay for that, too." Apache snapped. "But not until the battle's over. Come on."

"What?" Grimmjow faltered for the first time. An explosion suddenly rocked the small room, sending tiny pieces of stone crashing to the floor. Zaraki staggered as a wave of reiatsu washed over the room accompanied by another violent explosion.

"I know that reiatsu." he said softly, a slow grin spreading across his scared face. "That's Komamura."

"What the hell?" Grimmjow whispered.

"It's the shinigami." Apache shouted. "They're attacking the castle. I don't know how they managed to mask their spiritual pressure but they were on top of us before anyone knew. Come on. Halibel sent me to get you. We need you to fight."

It was about time they showed up, Zaraki thought. He glanced at Grimmjow. He seemed distracted by the news. The girl was focused completely on Grimmjow. Zaraki lunged forward, making a break for the open door but Grimmjow intercepted him and threw him roughly back into the corner. Without his spiritual pressure and in his weakened state, Zaraki was nearly as weak as a human.

"Leave him!" Apache barked, pulling Grimmjow through the door. "We need to go now."

"Get your stinking hands off me, woman." Grimmjow growled, shaking free of her grasp. "I'm going."

"This ain't over, arrancar." Zaraki shouted, lurching towards the door even as it closed in his face. He beat his shackled hands uselessly against the heavy stone door in frustration. Another sudden blast shook the cell, making him lurch unsteadily and raining stone bits down on him. He eyed the cell anxiously. It he didn't get out of here soon, the whole place might come down on him.

* * *

Finally, a real chapter update. Sorry to those of you who weren't amused by my little April Fool's Joke. I hope that you'll like this a little better. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. Kenpachi and Grimmjow finally face off! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)


	35. Chapter 35

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

I wanted to preface this chapter with a little warning. I try very hard to remain true to the storyline of the Bleach manga with my fanfics. It's not always possible but I do my best to interweave my story and characters into the main storyline but _Unseen Soul_ has been gradually deviating from the manga and starting with this chapter, it's going to take a big jump into AU land. I apologize. I originally plotted out this story long before the manga had reached the beginning of the Winter War or the epic fight for Karakura Town. I considered changing my plot but decided to stay with it in it's original form. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Misaki hurried away from the cell, leaving Grimmjow and Zaraki alone. She could only hope that Grimmjow would keep his word. She would never forgive him if anything happened to Zaraki. With a ragged sigh, she pushed the image of Grimmjow's pain-filled eyes from her mind. She didn't have a lot of time. If Orihime was right, then the Ichigo and the shinigami were about to attack the castle. She had to get the key to Zaraki's shackles and free him before the shinigami from the Soul Society made their presence known. She didn't expect Aizen to welcome them with open arms.

She found herself standing outside Ichimaru's quarters. She had learned the location of the man's room from Grimmjow sometime ago so that she could avoid it. She would have preferred to never see the silver-haired man again but she needed something that she was sure he had. She just wasn't sure to how to go about checking his room. It would be easier if she could do it undetected but she had no way of knowing whether he was inside or not. She could simply knock. If he was there, though, he would answer. Misaki grimaced at the thought of having to deal with him again.

"Oh well." she whispered. "It's worth it."

"What is?" Ichimaru asked teasingly. Misaki jumped. He was standing behind her, grinning. She had no idea how long he had been there, watching her.

"Gin!" she cried out in surprise. His grin widened.

"Whatcha up to, Misaki-chan? Were you coming to pay me a visit?" he said, stepping closer.

"I...I..." she faltered. Dammit, she thought angrily, why can't I be good at lying. She struggled to think up an excuse but none came. She could feel her cheeks flush hotly. He wasgoing to know that she was up to no good, she realized frantically.

"It ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, my dear. No one needs to know." he said slickly as he stepped unbearably close to her and reached out, tilting her face up to his. "I've been waiting for you."

"What?" she whispered, stunned by his words. He dropped his hand, reaching past her to open the door to his chamber.

"I knew you'd come lookin' for me eventually. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm. Grimmjow might be an interesting diversion but he's not fit for you in the long run. Come in, my dear."

He stepped back, motioning for her to enter his quarters. She nodded numbly. He thought she had come to offer herself to him, she realized slowly. The thought turned her stomach but maybe, she considered, she might be able to use it to her advantage. He followed her in, locking the door behind them.

"Wow. Your room's a lot bigger than mine." she noted quietly as she took in the spacious bedroom. A large western bed dominated one side of the room. A tall armoire and dresser sat on the opposite wall. At the far end of the room, a small sitting area had been set up with two arm chairs, a lamp and a small end table. Misaki's gaze swept the large room then snapped back to the ornately carved dresser. The top was stacked with books and small curios. At the back of the dresser, leaning against the wall was a long curved sword. It was Kenpachi's. There was no mistaking the white cotton wrapped sheath or diamond shaped tsuba. She walked directly over to the tall dresser, her eyes on the sword.

"That's one of the benefits of being your father's right hand man. He takes care of me." Ichimaru said as he walked over to the bed. He frowned when Misaki moved over to the dresser instead.

The sword rested in the center of the large dresser top, leaning back against the wall. She reached out for it then hesitated, remembering Gin stood behind her. She noticed a small framed photograph sitting next to the sword. Misaki stared at the smiling face of a woman that looked oddly familiar. It took her a moment to place the face but then she suddenly remembered. It was Rangiku Matsumoto, one of the shinigami she had come to know in the human world.

The red-haired beauty was smiling happily in the photograph, dressed in a her black and white shinigami uniform. In her hand she held a sake cup, raising it proudly in the air as she posed for the picture. Her green eyes glittered happily. She looked much happier than Misaki remembered her being when they had met.

"Who is this?" she asked innocently, raising the photograph up for him to see. Gin shrugged, walking over to the table. Misaki immediately stepped back. She didn't like to be too close to the man. Something about him made her skin crawl.

"That's an old friend of mine." he replied. The photograph was set among an assortment of trinkets, along with the sword. A vice captain's insignia from Division Five, a carefully folded white captain's coat and a strange looking, flat metal bar were just a few of the items.

"She's beautiful." Misaki noted. "She's a shinigami, like you used to be?"

"Yes, we were friends...once." he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. He took the photograph from her, staring down at it silently for a moment.

"Did you love her?" she asked, the question spilling from her mouth without forethought.

"My, but you are the curious one." he laughed easily as he returned the photograph to the dresser top. "Are you jealous, Misaki-chan? Don't you worry your pretty little head. She's ancient history. I'm all yours now."

He reached out with both hands to cup her face. She deftly turned away, focusing her attention on the other items atop the dresser. She needed to keep things light and casual until she figured out a way to get the sword out of the room without him seeing.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up the small metal bar and turning it over in her hand. One side was smooth but the other was grooved with deeply etched notches of varying depths. Strange, she thought.

"That," he said quickly, snatching it out of her hand, "is nothing important."

He smiled smoothly as he slipped the piece of metal in the pocket of his hakama. Misaki frowned. What could it be, she wondered. Gin took several steps away from the dresser as he said,

"Why don't we sit down on the bed. I think we'd be more comfortable there."

"What about the sword? Is it yours?" she asked, turning back towards the table, her eyes irresistibly drawn back to the blade. It was a part of Zaraki. She could feel it calling out to her.

"No, it's not mine. You could call it a trophy of war." Gin said smugly as he walked over and picked up the weapon. He unsheathed the long sword. The blade glittered dangerously in the light despite the worn, ragged edge. Unable to resist, Misaki reached out, running her fingertips over the rough blade.

"War trophy, my ass." growled a low, dangerous voice. Misaki jumped at the sound. She turned to find a large, black wolf standing next to her. It was larger than any wolf she had ever seen, standing nearly waist high beside her. She stared at the mangy looking creature in shock. Where had it come from? Why was it in Ichimaru's quarters? And how could it be speaking to her? The thoughts tumbled rapidly through her confused brain. She realized the thing was watching her every move through not two but one eye. One bright, golden eye. The other eye was flat and lifeless with a long, jagged scar running across it from high on it's head reaching down below it's mouth.

"Like he knows shit about war. He's spent most of his life hidin' behind Aizen's fuckin' coat tails."

"...tell a lot about a man by the condition of his blade..." Gin was speaking but Misaki was only half aware of what he was saying. He seemed completely unaware of the strange wolf-like creature. Could it have wandered in from the desert outside, she wondered. If so, why didn't Gin see it as well. It didn't make any sense. She looked back at the creature nervously. A wild savage air surrounded the canine. She felt that it not only might pounce at any moment but it's attack would prove deadly. Still, she wanted to reach out and touch it. Despite the danger, she was drawn to large beast.

Misaki noticed the animal's dark, matted fur was marked with numerous rough scars. Battle scars, she thought absently. It looked like the wolf had survived many bloody fights. The creature held her eye, staring back at her through it lone clear eye. Something in it's golden eye seemed familiar to her. As she raised the sword, it's sharp teeth curled back into a sharp, hungry grin.

"Zaraki." she whispered faintly, recognizing the grin. The wolf had to be the spirit of Zaraki's zanpakuto.

"Did you say something, my dear?" Gin asked, stepping closer. The only thing keeping his body from touching hers was Zaraki's sword. Her head spun around, panicked that he might have heard her.

"I said, 'It's heavy.'" she covered quickly. Gin laughed, taking the sword from her and sliding it back into it's scabbard. He returned it to the dresser behind her, stepping back so that he could draw his own sword.

"It's trash. Here, hold this one. This is a true weapon." he said slickly, handing his sword to her, handle first. She saw the wolf's ears flatten as it barred it's sharp white teeth, growling at Gin.

"I'll show him what a real weapon can do." the animal snarled dangerously, "I'll rip that fuckin' grin right off his ugly face."

"Thank you." Misaki murmured, accepting the sword from him with a smile. The feral creature reminded her a lot Zaraki.

"This one's a quality blade." Gin said lovingly as he raised the tip of the sword for emphasis. Low, throaty growl sounded from the beast beside her. She could feel the hatred rolling off it in heavy black waves. It wanted Gin dead.

"Kill him. Stab him now with his own blade. Cut his black heart out. It's what the fuckin' coward deserves." the wolf growled dangerously. Her gaze snapped back to it. Akuro. That was his name. She could feel it echoing in her soul.

Misaki stared down at Akuro, unable to tear her gaze away. It was obvious the wolf was bloodthirsty as it's master. She looked back at Zaraki's sword then at the wolf. He was bound to the sword. Each were a part of Zaraki's soul. It had to be killing them to be separated from each other like this.

"Is something wrong, my love? You look...disturbed." Gin whispered, stepping close to her again as he brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"No." she said, feeling panicked by the sudden closeness of his presence. He seemed to closing in on her, smothering her.

"You know Misaki," Gin continued in a low, teasing whisper, "It's only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" she said quickly, trying to step backwards but she collided with the dresser. The action only served to bounce her back against Gin. He caught her, his hand lingering at her waist. Misaki leaned back away from him. The sensation of suffocation grew worse the closer he got. It felt as if his very presence was coiling up her legs and wrapping itself around her waist and chest.

"Think about it." he practically purred, leaning in to whisper directly into her ear. "Your father wants to continue his blood line. He'll be expecting you to bear a child eventually. A grandson to carry on his name. He'll never let an arrancar soil you. He wouldn't want his blood tainted with such trash. That leaves me and Kaname. And let's be honest, that really only leaves me."

The man was insane, Misaki thought frantically. She needed to do something to distract him. She had to get away from him. The closer he got, the more trapped she felt. A strange hissing seemed to accompany his words. Something was very wrong. Misaki turned her face so that she could see him. Their faces were almost touching as she quickly asked,

"What about the girl in the picture? She has to be important to you. Hers is the only photograph you have here. Who is she?"

Gin drew back slightly, eying her coldly. Misaki felt a rush of fresh air wash over. It had worked. She had hit a raw nerve.

"I told you. She's ancient history." he snapped. He reached out to adjust the high collar of her jacket as he added smoothly, " She's from another life that's long gone. My life's here now. With you."

As he spoke, his fingers brushed the soft flesh of her throat. Misaki heard the hissing sound again as he leaned forward to kiss her. She saw a flash of silver over his shoulder as he leaned down. She immediately drew back as she felt something cold slid across the tops of her feet.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked with a false smile of concern. Misaki was stared at Gin as a giant serpent rose up slowly behind him. Frozen with fear, she watched as the large, flattened snake's head weaved hypnotically over Gin's right shoulder.

It hissed, a long, black tongue flying out. Stricken and unable to move, Misaki couldn't tear her eyes away as the thing uncoiled itself from around Gin's legs and waist to inch forward towards her. Colored a luminescent, whitish silver, it blended in with Gin's arrancar robes. Deep, burgundy colored markings dotted it's pale exterior. The eyes of the snake were narrow and squinted, it almost appeared blind as the head slid forward over his shoulder, moving closer to her.

"So pretty...so deliciously pretty." the creature hissed as it brushed against her hair. She flinched backwards, unable to stop herself.

"Don't look in it's eyes." Akuro growled in a low gravely voice. "One look can kill you. His zanpakuto is a coward's weapon. Let's him strike from a distance."

"Misaki-chan?" Gin chimed cheerfully, turning his head slightly as he considered her. Her stomach lurched as the snake imitated the movement exactly, watching her closely.

"Want to taste her." the snake hiss, it's tongue flicked out near her cheek. Misaki opened her mouth to speak but only a faint squeak sounded as the huge snake began coiling itself around her legs. Gin leaned closer to ask,

"Are you alright?"

She raised her hand to stop him as the snake rasped,

"She looks like her mother." the snake hissed. "Shall we kill her, too?"

Misaki felt the room grow cold. Images from her fractured childhood memories rushed forward. She saw her mother again, leaving her to hidden in their ramshackle home to confront a stranger outside. She raised her eyes to Gin's. It was him she saw that night. A younger, smaller version of the man who stood before her but the hair, the grin, were unmistakable. She could see the contempt in his young face as he drew his sword before she had time to react. A flash of silver cut through the dim night. Gin's blade flew out, extending at an impossible speed. With a flick of his wrist, he cut her down. Blood sprayed wildly. Her mother fell before her eyes once more.

"I'm worried about you. You've gone all pale and funny looking." he snapped.

"Misa..." Gin's words cried out then were cut off sharply as she stabbed his own sword deep into his chest. Gin's narrow eyes widened slightly as he stared down at the red stain spreading across the front of his white jacket. He raised his eyes to hers questioningly.

"Why?" he whispered, trying to pull the blade free. With a grimace, Misaki shoved it deeper, twisting the blade as it went. The huge snake fell to the floor, thrashing wildly. It's strange hiss became an ear piercing, high pitched squeal.

"You killed my mother. You murdered her," she said through clenched teeth as she twisted the blade again, scraping against bone, "in cold blood, you bastard."

"That was a long time ago, Misaki-chan." he started with a faint grin as he grabbed the dresser top to support himself. Misaki felt no mercy for the man. She felt only cold hatred. He would pay for he had done to her mother, to her. He had stolen away her life.

"Kill him." Akuro growled loudly. "Kill him now!"

Misaki jerked his sword free, raising it to deliver a killing blow. A loud explosion rocked the castle, giving her pause. Gin collapsed to his knees, pressing a hand to his chest.

"I was only doing what your father ordered, Misaki-chan." he said softly, his head down.

"You did what you wanted. I felt it inside you. You wanted her dead. You hated her. I could see it on your face. You enjoyed killing her." Misaki said in a low icy tone. Gin stared up at her, surprise on his pale face.

"You sound just like your father when he's angry." he marveled. Misaki's hands shook. No, she thought wildly. She wasn't like Aizen. She couldn't be.

"No, you're wrong." she whispered, unable to bring the sword down for the final blow.

"It doesn't matter now. They've finally come. Those explosions are my dear old friends coming to kill me." he grunted, pushing himself up slowly. "I believe I'll need my sword, my dear."

"I'll leave you to them then." she said coldly as she tossed his sword across the room then turned and grabbed Zaraki's from the dresser behind her.

"You're gutless and weak!" Akuro snapped viciously. "You shoulda finished him while you had the chance."

"I have to get Zaraki out." Misaki cried out. "He's more important than this asshole."

"What?" Gin snapped, glaring at her.

"Then get the damn key, shithead." Akuro growled, his lone eye glaring at her. "You had it in your hand and you gave it to him"

"What?" Misaki whispered, stopping in the doorway. The metal bar. An image of the grooves cut into it flashed in her head. It had to be the key.

Misaki ran back to where Gin was leaning heavily against the dresser. Blood was running down the front of his once white jacket and beginning to puddle on the floor beneath him. He caught her wrist when she tried to slip her hand into his pocket.

"What do you know of Zaraki?" he snapped, his face twisted darkly.

"I know that he'd kill you if he were standing here instead of me. Consider yourself lucky that he's still locked up." she replied coldly. She lunged forward, driving her knee into up into his crotch as hard as she could. She twisted her hand free of his loosened grasp as he cried out in pain, doubling over again. Misaki quickly retrieved the key from his pocket. She backed away from him, holding Zaraki's sheathed sword out warily.

"You helped him. I should have known. That reiatsu that flew out of him. I knew I had felt it before but I couldn't place it. How...how did you..." Gin struggled to speak even as she moved for the door.

"You're an evil son of a bitch, Gin. I know what you did to him. And I know how much you liked it. I hope you burn in hell for everything you've done." she spat out the words, pausing in the doorway. Several repetitive blasts sounded, shaking everything in the room. The fighting was getting closer, she thought.

"They're not here to save you, Misaki-chan. You'll burn with the rest of us. Aizen's bastard love child has no place in Yamamoto's Sereitei." he taunted her.

"Quit yer yapping and take the sword to Kenpachi!" Akuro growled, snapping it's sharp teeth threateningly at her as he chased her out of the room. She jumped away from the bloodthirsty animal. With one last look at Gin, she ran from the room. The wolf was right. She had run out of time.

* * *

I know I've been very lax with my updates lately due to my work on my original fiction but two chapters in a week! (Three if you count the Kenpachi Roll!lol) Feels like old times. I really would love to know what you think of the chapter but especially what your thoughts are on Gin and Zaraki's zanpakuto spirits. So please consider reviewing. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my stuff. It means a lot. :)


	36. Chapter 36

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

I wanted to preface this chapter with a reminder. Even though I try very hard to remain true to the storyline of the Bleach manga with my fanfics, it's not always possible. This chapter, as well as subsequent ones, are deviating from the original story as it appears in the manga. It's definitely well into AU land. As I said before, I created the plot for this fic long before the manga had reached the beginning of the Winter War or the epic fight for Karakura Town. I considered changing my plot but decided to stay with it in it's original form. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Zaraki stood alone in the darkened cell listening to the sounds of combat echoing through castle far above him. The walls shook, raining small bits of stone down on him. The fighting must be getting closer, he thought, grinning hungrily. He was eager to join his comrades in the fray but first he needed to get back to Misa. He had to be sure she was safe before he let himself be distracted by the fighting. He paused, the random thought surprising even himself. Fighting was the love of his life, or so he had always believed. Still, somewhere along the way, Misaki had surpassed it.

"Damn." he muttered as a rush of reiatsu swept through the room and beyond. Zaraki recognized it. Ichigo was deep in the thick of battle. Zaraki wondered who his opponent was and how strong they might be. They'd need to be tough to beat that kid, he thought with a grin. He hoped Ichigo saved a few of the stronger ones for him. He didn't want the kid stealing all the fun before he got there, but it wouldn't long now. Misa was on her way. He could feel it deep inside him. She was coming and she was bringing his sword. Zaraki's grin sharpened. He wasn't sure how she had done it but she held his sword. He could feel the cold steel almost as if he himself held it. The bond between them was growing stronger by the day.

"Kenpachi?" he heard Misaki's voice call out. "I tried to hurry. There's fighting everywhere."

He heard the heavy door groan then it slowly began to move inward. He slipped his fingers around the edge as soon possible and pulled with all his strength. The door swung easily open. Misaki started into the small room but Zaraki forced her backwards, pushing his way out of the cell. He stood in the narrow hallway, breathing fresh air for the first time in days.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, eying the quickly drying blood stain that marred the white gown she wore.

"What?" she stammered. Misaki looked down at her dress in confusion before continuing, "No, it's Gin's blood...wait...how did you get free? How did you break the chains?"

"I got in a tussle with Little Boy Blue." he replied with a grin. "The chains couldn't take it."

"Grimmjow?" she squeaked, worry lacing her words. "Is he okay?"

Zaraki's expression darkened. He raised his shackled hands into the air and snapped, "Forget about him. Did you bring the key to these things or not?"

"I got it." she replied, producing a flat silver key from her pocket. "And this." she added, leaning his sword against the wall beside him. "Hold still and I'll try to get them off." she said, concentrating on the heavy stone shackles. She paused, looking up at him to ask, "What happened to Grimmjow? Did you kill him?"

"He took off with one his arrancar buddies." he explained. Zaraki felt torn between being irritated that she thought enough of the other man to ask about him and being flattered that she considered Zaraki capable enough to dispatch the hollow in his current condition.

The heavy lock turned suddenly. The shackles fell to the floor with a loud bang. Suddenly free, Zaraki reached out to cup Misa's face in his hands. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. He felt her grab hold of his arms, pulling him closer. Satisfied, he lifted his head to stare down into her eyes. That should make her forget about her blue-haired boyfriend for awhile, he thought with a grin.

"I've been wanting to do that since I got here." he spoke softly. She smiled up at him then wrapped her arms around his bare waist, hugging him tightly. Zaraki stroked her long, dark hair. It was worth it, he decided suddenly. All the pain and frustration was worth just being able to hold her again.

"I missed you." Misaki whispered. An explosion rocked the castle. It was closer than before. The building groaned as stone slid against stone but it stood firm.

"We gotta get you outta here." Zaraki declared, grabbing hold of his sword with one hand and her arm with the other.

"There's fighting everywhere." Misaki warned as he ran up the stairs, pulling her along behind him. He took the steps two at a time. Misaki struggled to keep up.

"Which way?" Zaraki paused to ask when they reached a corridor that ran left to right.

"I think left would be the fastest way out. I don't know my way around that well but..." Misaki explained, chewing on her lip. Zaraki opened his mouth to complain that she knew the place a damn sight better than he did, but the words froze on his lips. A sudden shift in the air stole his breath as Aizen's spiritual pressure pressed down on him. Aizen appeared behind Misaki and placed a hand on her shoulder. Even as Zaraki raised his sword to attack, she was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted, spinning around unsure which direction to go.

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell? Where am I?" Misaki cried out as the stone walls of Heuco Mundo disappeared in a sudden blur. Her vision cleared an instant later. She was standing in Aizen's throne room.

"You'll be safe here, Misaki." Aizen spoke from behind her. She spun around, only then realizing that he had his hand on her shoulder.

"I was safe where I was." she argued, looking around frantically for Zaraki but he was gone. "What did you do? Why did you bring me here?"

"I rescued you. You should stay here. There's a hidden chamber under the throne. I'll show you. If the fighting draws too close, hide there. The stone should hide your spiritual pressure completely. I don't believe they'd harm you, but just in case..." he explained calmly as he walked over to the base of the throne. He touched the edge of the third step and a door slid open to reveal a space beneath the stairs.

"I'm not going in there and I didn't need to be rescued." Misaki declared defiantly. Aizen turned, a puzzled look on his handsome face.

"I assure you, it's perfectly safe."

"I was safe where I was." she repeated, turning away from him and starting towards the door. She stopped short as the wall behind her shook violently. The wall exploded suddenly, spraying rock and debris all around her as Zaraki burst into the room, sword drawn.

"Captain Zaraki, your persistence is unexpected." Aizen said quietly, undisturbed by the man's sudden appearance.

"I came a long way for that woman. I ain't leaving without her." he growled at Aizen.

"You must be mistaken, Captain Zaraki. This is my daughter. She will remain by my side." Aizen replied quietly.

"You might've screwed her mother but you sure as hell ain't never been a father to her." Zaraki countered, jerking Misaki forward and away from Aizen. Aizen remained calm despite the sudden turn of events.

Quietly, he spoke directly to Misaki, "Step away from this man. He is one of the shinigami that have come to kill you and I."

"Kenpachi would never hurt me." she declared loudly. Aizen's eyebrows furrowed into a frown for a brief moment then his usual serene expression returned.

"You are acquainted with Captain Zaraki?" he asked her in a low, measured tone.

"Of course she knows me. I told you that I came here after her. You deaf or something?" Zaraki snapped.

"My hearing is perfect, Kenpachi. I have merely misjudged you, as well as my daughter. I was simply operating under the false impression that you had been captured. I take it you surrendered to my arrancar, then?"

"It seemed like the easiest way to get here at the time." Zaraki explained with a grin.

"And now you propose to fight me...over my own daughter? You can barely stand. You are no match for me on a good day, my old friend. And this is hardly a good day for you."

"I ain't your friend." Zaraki growled in a low, threatening tone. "I never was. Never did trust you. Couldn't figure out why everybody thought you were so fucking great. It always felt like you were laughing at us behind that Goody Two Shoes attitude of yours. Turns out I was right. And let me tell you, I hate to be laughed at."

"So, you risked your life to rescue Misaki...from me?" Aizen asked, sounding as if the idea was too ridiculous for words.

"She doesn't belong here. You're killing her forcing her to stay in this world." Zaraki growled.

"Just what are your intentions towards my daughter, Kenpachi?" he asked quietly. The question seemed to surprise Zaraki.

"That ain't none of your damn business." Zaraki replied gruffly as he glanced down at Misaki.

"I beg to differ. She is my daughter. My flesh and blood. What kind of father would I be to allow her to be with someone," he paused, his face drawing up distastefully before he continued, "...someone like you? No. I will not permit my bloodline to be sullied by Rukongai filth."

"You calling me filth?" Zaraki growled, tightening his grip on his sword.

"I am warning you that Misaki will remain here...with me. And that all of your efforts have been in vain."

"I'm not leaving here without her."

"Then you shall never leave Heuco Mundo."

"You think you can stop me?" Zaraki asked with a deadly grin as he grip tightened on his sword.

"Be careful, Kenpachi. His zanpakuto..." Misaki started but never completed her warning as Zaraki lunged forward, attacking Aizen. His sword cut harmlessly through the empty air. Aizen wasn't where he appeared to be standing. Zaraki barely had time to register this fact before Aizen's blade cut stabbed him from behind. Misaki cried out as the sword stabbed cleanly through Zaraki's torso, exiting his chest.

"Bastard!" Zaraki growled spinning around to confront the man even as the sword was being withdrawn from his body.

"He's not there." Misaki shouted, seeing the shimmering illusion of her father standing behind him. She looked to his right, where Aizen and his zanpakuto spirit actually stood. She saw Aizen slash out with his weapon. The blade cut cleanly to the bone, tearing a wide gash in Zaraki's right upper arm. It was only the tall man's fast reflexes that kept Aizen from severing the limb completely.

"Kurohitsugi 90." Aizen spoke quietly. Misaki watched in horror as a purplish-black ball of energy formed momentarily above the fingers of his left hand then crackled away, taking the shape of a black box of spiritual energy above Zaraki. It crashed down, completely enveloping the man.

"No!" Misaki screamed as the spear of powerful spiritual energy pierced the box violently. The box evaporated, revealing a bloodied Zaraki. He staggered slightly from his sudden wounds then his head snapped to the right. His blade had moved ahead of his gaze, striking out at Aizen. Misaki realized the man was gone again, leaving only an illusion of himself. Once again, Zaraki's blow hit only air.

"Clever." he laughed, looking around for his opponent. Misaki saw an illusion of her father appear in front of Zaraki as the real man dropped down behind him, sword raised. Zaraki lunged forward.

"Behind you." Misaki screamed. Zaraki reacted faster than she would have thought possible, swinging his sword back to block the blow he couldn't see coming. Aizen's head turned towards Misaki. A woman stepped out from behind him. It was his zanpakuto's spirit.

"I told you the whelp could see me." the woman spoke bitterly as she tossed her rainbow colored hair over her shoulder.

"Misaki, I want only the best for you. You don't belong in the Soul Society. Do you foolishly believe they will welcome you home with open arms? Do you see it as some sort of sanctuary? They will never accept you. They will never trust you. To them, you will be seen as an extension of me. My flesh and blood. My daughter. You will forever carry my legacy. They will all grow to hate you, even Captain Zaraki will eventually turn on you."

"You're wrong." Misaki cried out.

"Don't listen to him." Zaraki called out, turning slowly in a wide circle. "Just tell me where the hell he is." Misaki realized that Aizen had disappeared from sight again.

"He's behind you...moving to your right." she said, watching her father closely.

"You can see me. Interesting." Aizen commented quietly as Zaraki's sword crashed down towards him. He blocked it, stepping backwards and disappearing briefly only to reappear beside Misaki. "Regardless, I can't let you go. I can't risk letting Yamamoto use you against me. Besides, I gave you life. You belong to me. You belong with me and with me, you will always remain."

"No!" Misaki screamed as his arm encircled her waist. She summoned all of her strength, pushing against him. Her spiritual pressure exploded suddenly, forming a barrier between herself and Aizen. "Let me go." she shouted. Her words seemed to ignite the spiritual pressure gathered between them. It exploded in a splintering rain of green reiatsu that sent Aizen flying backwards into the stone. He slammed hard against the wall, leaving a wide cratered hole where his body had struck.

"I underestimated you, Misaki." he spoke quietly, immediately on his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Zaraki demanded, at her side in a flash.

"No, but you can't fight him. You can't see him. It's his zanpakuto..." she explained.

"I know all about his zanpakuto. It creates illusions. How come you can see him?" he asked, looking slowly around the room.

"I don't know but I can. He's gone again. I can't see him."

"Can you feel him?" Zaraki asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you sense his spiritual pressure? I ain't any good at it. I thought maybe you'd be better..."

"Look out!" Misaki screamed as Aizen appeared in front of them. His sword swept up, slicing through Zaraki's chest and her arm.

"Son of a bitch." Zaraki growled, striking out but he was already gone. Zaraki panted, turning quickly. Misaki held her injured arm close to her body as she realized how much damage Aizen had already done to Zaraki. He was soaked in blood. It covered his chest and back. Small cuts littered his face and hands. Even his arms were coated in red. She didn't know how much more he could take.

An illusion of Aizen came at Zaraki behind. She spun around, catching movement out of the corner of her eye. She laid her hand on Zaraki's back, forcing her soul into him. She heard his sharp intake of breath as her presence flooded through him. Misaki felt the instant connection between their souls. She knew he could feel, sense and see all that she could.

"Gotcha." Zaraki whispered, turning to his left, catching Aizen's blade in his hand while driving his own sword deep into the other man's belly. Aizen's eyes widened momentarily in surprise then he flash-stepped backwards, trailing blood.

"You have to kill the girl." the spirit of his sword screamed. Misaki felt Aizen's gaze on her then he was gone again. She turned, her hand still on Zaraki's back, searching for the man. Deep, searing pain filled her senses as Aizen appeared briefly beside her, his sword cleaving a gash from her right hip up to her shoulder. She screamed, dropping to her knees. Blood rushed from the large wound.

"Bastard!" Zaraki growled, his sword swinging over her head at the space where Aizen had been only a moment before. Misaki grit her teeth against the pain, trying to focus on Kenpachi. She saw Aizen reappear in front of him. She grabbed Zaraki's leg, touching skin through the tatters of his hakama. Aizen swung his sword forward, aiming for Zaraki's neck.

"No!" Misaki screamed. Zaraki leaned back, trying to avoid the strike. He couldn't dodge completely as the tip of the sword raked across his face, cutting through his eyes and into hairline.

Zaraki staggered backwards, blood streaming down his cheeks. With a maniacal grin on his face, he announced,

"Thanks, Sosuke. That oughta help me quite a bit."

* * *

Yes, I'm back! I deeply apologize to everyone who's been following this story. I realize the delay has been incredible but I assure that neither myself, nor the story is dead. I have been focusing my spare time and energy on my original writing rather than fanfiction. I am proud to say that I have completed a novel and am working on a sequel as well as several short stories. Despite this, my love for Bleach and Bleach fanfiction remains unchanged. I intend to complete this story and write more. So, there is more to come. I would love to know what you think of this chapter so, as always, reviews are always welcome. Thank you for your continued patience and for taking the time to read my story. And if you're so inclined, thanks in advance for reviewing it.


End file.
